What Should He Do?
by jayjayzek
Summary: The So's eldest son and eldest daughter are entering the phase in their life when love and crushes start to knock on their doors. Will there be conflicts and dramas? Can Yi Jeong deal with his young children's 'love' affairs? At the same time, something unexpected comes and shakes up his life and Ga Eul's. What should he do? Takes place not long after What Should She Do?
1. Girls' Day In

**Chapter 1: Girls' Day In**

 **A.N.:** Hello there wonderful readers. How are you? Have you eaten? I can't seem to get away from writing about SoEul's children but this is one tough story to work on. Feel free to share your thoughts on it. Thanks in advance for your reads. Take care, everyone. Stay healthy and happy. ^_^

To SweetGirlie14 and mile B, loads of appreciation on the patience for this story. To lolo and Cari-Bum, hope this story will somewhat answer your question. To charity, let's see how Yi Jeong further reacts to the attention that Jae Hwa's receiving. *Hugs and love*

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** 24.07.2016

* * *

The So Mansion was alive. Nursery rhymes, Disney's princesses' and Barbie's songs and laughter continuously reverberated through the air. The F3 ladies were having so much fun. It was girls' day in today. The boys were not allowed to be at the mansion. They had to go out but were free to do whatever they want as long as it was PG. Alcohol and bars were forbidden of course. The kids were not supposed to be exposed to such yet, were they?

It was Jae Kyung who came up with the idea. She reasoned that she needed her girls' times. The first time she suggested it Woo Bin pouted and pretended to be hurt. "You don't want me near you? How could you? You don't love me anymore. Sniff. Sniff." The F2 and their family as well as Ji Hoo laughed out loud as Jae Kyung panicked and tried to coax her husband. Eun-Kyung rolled her eyes and shook her head at her parents' childishness.

They would usually alternate venues. The last one was at the So Mansion but at the requests of the kids, they had it here too this time. Next would be the Gu's even if Jan Di and Jun Pyo were yet to have a daughter.

"Wheeeee! Wheeeee!" Jae Kyung held little Jae Eun up and twirled a few times. The little girl laughed uncontrollably with her hands flailed up in the air. Ga Eul held Eun-Kyung's hands and they danced to the "Beauty and The Beast" song, while Jan Di made scary faces to Jae Hwa as she emulated the Beast. Jae Hwa shrieked while running around the room, trying to avoid being captured by Aunt Jan Di.

* * *

Today's activities started with a light yoga session in the morning sun outside in the So's magnificent garden followed by flowers picking. They then watched some videos from the Internet on how to make beautiful Ikebana arrangement from those flowers. It was one messy and tough session when the youngest lady of the group decided to join in on the fun and pulled out most of the already neatly arranged flowers and leaves from the vases. Ga Eul had to give her a small plastic vase and some flowers for her to make her own with the help from Eun-Kyung Unnie.

The finished Ikebana flowers were then put on the coffee tables of the living hall, the marble kitchen island top and the library's corner. Jae Eun's flowers got the highest honor. They were placed in Ga Eul's and Yi Jeong's huge master bedroom.

Next was the most awaited activity of all: cooking lesson. It was Jan Di's turn to play chef and teacher. She taught how to make her famous Doshirak with rice balls, sushi, egg rolls, boiled eggs, mini grilled franks, spicy grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. Everybody had to create a face on the rice balls. Jan Di obviously made Jun Pyo's, Ga Eul made Yi Jeong's, Jae Kyung made Woo Bin's, Jae Hwa made Uncle Ji Hoo's and Eun-Kyung made Dae-Hwan's. Little Jae Eun just squished her rice balls and made a mess, again, but she had the most fun of them all. Ga Eul made two more for Dae-Jung and Dae-Hyun, and Jan Di too, proceeded to make one each for her two sons Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa. The Doshiraks were kept for the boys when they come back from their outing. The girls' hearty lunch was laced with stories and laughter.

After the delicious lunch, everybody gathered in the family living room for some rest. Little Jae Eun took her nap, as well as Jae Hwa and Eun-Kyung. The two elder girls sandwiched the smallest one on a thick comforter that Ga Eul laid out on the floor. The elder ladies sat on the couch and leisurely chat away while sipping their hot calming chamomile tea.

"That was a good lunch Jan Di, Ga Eul. I'm stuffed. My baby is stuffed too, are you baby? Are you baby? You are going to get fat at this rate." Jae Kyung rubbed her bulging tummy. She was due in about a month. Jan Di and Ga Eul laughed softly as she continued to baby-talk to her tummy.

"Unnie, are you sure you are going to go with this water birth? I heard that it's quite risky. Wouldn't you just have a normal birth?" Ga Eul asked over her cup of tea.

"Well, Eun-Kyung's was a normal birth and it hurt so much. So I want to try this water birth. Some mothers that I've talked to said that they felt less stressed when giving birth. Oh, our doctor confirmed that the baby and I are healthy and our conditions are alright for it. Of course there's a risk, but the normal one is not risk free too, right? As long as we have the doctor with us, we hope that it's going to be OK. Woo Bin is excited for it as well. He's been reading and watching a lot of videos on it that I think he can beat the doctors if you ask anything about water birth. Hey, pray for us arasso?"

"Unnie, you are so brave. Hmm. I might try that too." Jan Di was already imagining her next pregnancy and delivery. She hoped that she would get a girl.

"Jan Di? Are you pregnant?" Ga Eul's eyes widened as she turned to look at her best friend. She clasped a hand over her mouth since her voice was louder upon hearing Jan Di's words. They would not want to disturb the girls' nap. Jae Kyung too, held her palms pressed together. The Gus had been waiting for so long for a daughter. Jan Di's youngest son was already 10 years old.

"Shhh! I… I don't know yet but I'm two weeks late now." She blushed red. "Jan Di, did you follow the tips that I forwarded on how to get a girl?" Jae Kyung wiggled her eyebrows and gave Jan Di a teasing grin. "Unnie!" Jan Di blushed redder.

"I'm so excited if you do get a girl. Hey, remember. Woo Bin and I want your daughter to marry our son here. Oh baby, Omma is so happy." Jae Kyung patted her tummy again.

"Unnie." Both Jan Di and Ga Eul laughed at the elder woman. She was definitely something but they loved her nonetheless.

"Jan Di, you'd better take that test soon. Imagine how Jun Pyo Sunbae is going to react if you are pregnant."

"Yes, I'm afraid that he'll come up with so many rules like before. Don't do this, don't do that. Don't eat too much, don't lift anything heavy, don't walk too fast etc etc etc. He was so worried like I was going to fall if I take one step forward." Jan Di rolled her eyes thinking about Jun Pyo being overly protective during her previous pregnancies.

"Jun Pyo Sunbae just loves you very much." Ga Eul patted Jan Di's arms. Jae Kyung nodded in agreement. Jan Di heaved a sigh before smiling at the two ladies who always prayed for her best. She knew that too about Jun Pyo.

"Hmmm. Where do you think the boys go this time?" Jan Di wondered. "Oh. Hopefully they don't forget about Dae-Hwan this time. Oh my poor, poor godson," Jae Kyung placed her palm on her chest.

* * *

During the last boys' day out, they lost Dae-Hwan for about thirty long minutes at Shinhwa Mall. There was a luxury sports car exhibition at the Mall's center court. At that time, Dae-Hwan was with Yi Jeong. However, as they got to the cars, Yi Jeong thought that he gave Dae-Hwan to Dae-Hyun so that he could go and inspect the cars. Unfortunately he thought wrong. It seemed that sometimes in between admiring the cars and exchanging views with Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo on the cars, he let go of Dae-Hwan's hand. It was only ten minutes later that he noticed that Dae-Hwan was not with his hyungs. Everybody panicked. Dae-Jung cried and Dae-Hyun tried to calm him down. Yi Jeong told the boys to stay with Uncle Ji Hoo while he, Woo Bin and Jun Pyo went to search for the missing boy.

Yi Jeong could not describe how he felt that whole time. He would not forgive himself if something bad happened to Dae-Hwan. Ga Eul would kill him for sure. He would kill him for sure too. How could he be so careless and forget his son? Woo Bin called his men for assistance while Jun Pyo went straight to the security room to check the CCTVs' recordings and monitors.

As he ran all over the place, there was an announcement. His heart thumped wildly as he listened attentively to the descriptions of a missing boy. He immediately ran to the place as announced, a famous toy store a few shops away from the center court. A staff found Dae-Hwan sleeping soundly among the many huge teddy bears displayed on the floor of the store. He was hugging one which was as big as him. Yi Jeong instantly hugged and lifted his youngest son up, kissing all over his face. Dae-Hwan woke up and granted Appa his cute grin. "Appa, Hwannie got tired and sleep here. Teddy is soft, Appa. Hwannie love Appa. Appa, can Hwannie have him?" Dae-Hwan pointed to the soft toy that he hugged earlier and then kissed Appa's cheeks. Yi Jeong wiped his tears away and chuckled. He nodded. He would do anything for his son. With Dae-Hwan still in his arms, he then thanked the staff and paid for the teddy bear. Dae-Hwan was all smiles as he hugged the teddy bear. The group was so relieved but feared of what the ladies were going to say once they knew about the incident.

Ga Eul's face reddened as Yi Jeong told them when they got back at home. She kept quiet the whole time. She then handed little Jae Eun to Jan Di and took Dae-Hwan from Yi Jeong's arms, and went straight to the boy's bedroom. Everybody was surprised at her reaction. She lied on the bed with Dae-Hwan and hugged him tight. The men got a full load of lectures and scolding from Jan Di and Jae Kyung. Jae Hwa hugged Eun Kyung while Dae-Jung held Dae-Hyun's hand tightly. Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa kept quiet. They had never seen Aunt Ga Eul like that.

Ga Eul gave Yi Jeong a cold treatment for two days. She still did her routine but never talked to him. She just kept quiet and spent more time with Dae-Hwan and Jae Eun. She never left Dae-Hwan alone for more than ten minutes. Yi Jeong was dying of guilt and he missed his wife terribly. He missed her smiles and sweet voice. He missed her calling his name. He apologized for he did not know how many times, but she remained silent. He was getting crazy. She was killing him.

It was the two elder children who came to his rescue. They could not stand it any longer. They felt sad that Appa was sad. They too became worried that Omma refused to talk to Appa. Hence, they decided to step in and made Omma talked to Appa in their presence. Yi Jeong apologized again and promised never to repeat the mistake. Once was too many a times. He had learned his lesson well. He too would not forgive himself on what had happened. Jae Hwa defended Appa and said that Appa regretted that it happened and they should be grateful that Hwannie was not lost. Hwannie was safe with them now. Dae-Hyun added that Appa was the most worried that day. Appa did Appa's best to find Hwannie. Thus Omma should not be angry at Appa for so long.

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul with hopeful sad eyes. He prayed that she would listen to their children. Ga Eul then surprised him when she suddenly hugged him and cried. She repeatedly apologized for hurting him and making him sad with her reactions when he had obviously found her son back. She said that she was too shocked at what happened and was terrified at the thought of losing her son. She apologized that she wrongly channeled her fear by being angry at Yi Jeong and treated him as so. They cried on each other's shoulders. The children then hugged their parents. Everything was at last fine again.

* * *

Ga Eul sighed at the remembrance of the incident. She glanced at the sleeping girls. Every night she prayed that her sons and daughters, as well as the others were well and safe.

"Oh, excuse me ladies. Nature calls and I need to freshen up before the girls wake up. Dance time after this." With Ga Eul's help, Jae Kyung stood up with some difficulties. She was really heavy. Jan Di and Ga Eul followed suit.

* * *

"Unnie, Jae Eun is quite big and heavy now. You need to be careful." Ga Eul glanced over to Jae Kyung who was still twirling the little girl. "I'm alright Ga Eul. This is fun, right Eunnie? Wheeee!" "Wheeeee. Wheeee. Wheeee." Jae Eun mimicked Aunt Jae Kyung and continued to giggle and laugh.

"Well, well, well. Having fun without us I see." Jun Pyo walked through the door with his hands on his hips. The rest of the group was behind him. The boys just came back from their own excursions.

"Appa. Oppa. Oppa. Oppa. Appa." Jae Eun stretched her chubby little hands towards Yi Jeong while the other ladies all had wide smiles.

The F3 went and kissed their respective wife while Ji Hoo went straight to Jae Hwa and Eun-Kyung. The two girls gave him a hug. The boys followed Uncle Ji Hoo. Yi Jeong then took Jae Eun from Jae Kyung and kissed his daughter's round cheeks. The little girl kissed Appa's cheeks too and poked Appa's deep dimples.

The whole group then continued to dance. The pairings were Ji Hoo with Eun-Kyung, Woo Bin with Jae Hwa, Yi Jeong with Jae Eun, Jun Pyo with Jan Di, Jae Kyung with Jung-Hwa, Ga Eul with Jung-Hee and Dae-Hwan, and Jae Kyung with Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung. After a song, they switched partners.

Three songs later Dae-Hyun was about to take Eun-Kyung's hands when someone shoved him. He nearly fell. It was Jae Hwa. She then pushed him towards Aunt Jan Di, much to his annoyance, not that he did not like to dance with Aunt Jan Di. He had not had the chance to get close to Eun-Kyung since the dance started. Jung-Hwa then danced with Eun-Kyung Noona and Jae Hwa with Jung-Hee. Dae-Hyun threw daggers glare at his sister but she pretended not to see it.

It was fun but everybody was exhausted. The women then ordered everybody to take a shower and changed for dinner. Dinner was a feast. The men and boys got their Doshirak as well. The food was delicious. They exchanged stories about their activities for the day. The boys went to a few places; a miniature golf park, horse riding, archery range, go-kart track and Shinhwa Mall. They had a lot of fun too.

Dae-Hwan, being the most innocent and honest, mentioned that they attracted a lot of attention from girls and women everywhere they went, especially at the Mall. What women and girls would not be dazzled, mesmerized and awed at the sight of the group of handsome rich F4 of South Korea with their equally handsome and adorable boys, and without their ladies at that? The women and girls had to grab this rare chance.

Dae-Hwan told them that some Aunties said hi and hello to Appa and his three Uncles. They gave him chocolates and candies. There were also some Noonas who gave him, Dae-Jung and Jung-Hwa hyungs pieces of papers containing their telephone numbers to pass to Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee hyungs.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong pretended to scold the little guy for spilling out their 'secrets'. "We men don't break our brothers' code, Hwannie. That's lesson number one," as Woo Bin stated. Dae-Hwan was near to tears for being 'scolded' making Woo Bin and Yi Jeong to quickly apologize. Ga Eul gave her husband a frown while Jae Kyung pinched Woo Bin's thigh for teasing the child.

Jae Hwa then stood up, hands on her hips and 'warned' the elder men, except for Uncle Ji Hoo, not to go around and flirt with other women if they do not want to receive her smack-downs. Everybody laughed. She was surely protective of her Omma and Aunts. As for her Oppas, she said that the Unnies need to pass through her first before they can go to Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee. Jung-Hwa elbowed his Jung-Hee hyung as they listened to Jae Hwa's warning. Jung-Hee shrugged his shoulders and grinned widely. His eyes never left Jae Hwa.

Eun-Kyung on the other hand was quiet. She eyed Dae-Hyun who was laughing with the rest. There were some worries in her expression. He caught her looking at him and gave her a smile that was becoming more like Appa's. Her cheeks instantly warmed up, embarrassed to be caught in the act. She looked everywhere but him.

After dinner everybody gathered in the family living room again. The boys and girls played some card games, noisily, while the elders sat on the sofa. They talked about anything but business. It was a mutual agreement that family day meant family day. No business talks were allowed. Ji Hoo had Jae Eun on his laps. He was her godfather. Jae Eun began to suck her thumb as Mr. Sleep came to greet her. Ga Eul wanted to take her from him but he insisted to hum her to dreamland.

"Ommaaa… Hwannie fell asleep." Jae Hwa called Omma. The elders all turned to look at the children. There he was, lying on his stomach. His head rested on his folded arms and faced his right side. "I think that's our cue. It's time to go back everybody." Woo Bin chuckled at the sight of his chubby godson.

"Appa, Omma, can Jung-Hwa and I sleep over?" Jung-Hwa nodded vigorously in agreement with Jung-Hee's request. "I want to sleep here too Omma, Appa. Can I?" Eun-Kyung battered her eyes at her parents. It was a trick that she learned years ago. She knew that Woo Bin would never say no when she did that. She learned it from the best; her Omma.

The elders looked at each other. Jun Pyo wiggled his eyebrows at Jan Di while grinning widely, causing her to roll her eyes and lightly slapped his forearms. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin nodded to each other while Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul waited for the two couples' answers.

"But boys, you don't have extra clothes. Omma brought just enough until tonight."

"Awww Omma? Why? It's been a while since we slept over." Jung-Hwa was a little upset and pouted. He looked exactly like Jun Pyo except with straight hair like Jan Di.

"You too Sweetheart. And don't you have your chess class tomorrow? Maybe next time," said Jae Kyung to her daughter. Eun-Kyung pouted. "The class is postponed to next week. Mr. Oh is out of town." She disappointingly lowered her head. Jae Hwa held her Unnie's hands to comfort her.

"Aunt Jan Di, Uncle Jun Pyo, Jung-Hee can wear my shirts and pants. We're about the same size and Jung-Hwa can wear Dae-Jung's or mine. I think Jae-Hwa's clothes may fit Eun-Kyung, Aunt Jae Kyung, Uncle Woo Bin. Please?" Dae-Hyun pressed his palms together as he offered a suggestion. All the kids followed and gave their cutest pleading faces though Ga Eul did not miss the crimson hues that crept on Eun-Kyung's cheeks.

Ji Hoo laughed softly. "Look at those adorable faces. All of you are so doomed. Hahahaha." Ga Eul and Yi Jeong joined in with the laughs.

"What about your toothbrush? And underwear? You are not going to share too, are you?" Jae Kyung nonchalantly asked. The girls blushed while the boys stiffened. They never thought of that. The elders cocked their eyebrows and stifled their laughter at the children's reactions.

"…"

Feeling that the children had 'suffered' long enough from the question, Ga Eul came to their rescue. "Don't worry kids. We have a lot of spares and disposables." Relief was instantly evident on the kids' faces. They pleaded again.

"Oh, OK." "Alright. Alright. Alright." The four elders agreed at last.

"Yes!" "Yaayyyyy!" "We love you Omma, Appa." "Thank you Appa, Omma." The children cheered, a bit too loudly that they startled little Jae Eun who had just fallen asleep. "Omma. Omma. Eunnie. Omma." She cried and searched for her Omma. Yi Jeong quickly took her from Ji Hoo, kissed her forehead and passed her to Ga Eul. Ga Eul patted her youngest child back to sleep, but she continued to cry. "Please excuse me for a while. I'll be back soon. Don't leave before saying goodbyes, arasso?" said Ga Eul. Yi Jeong kissed her cheek and she then left. She went to the guest room next to their mini library to feed the little one. Yi Jeong then approached Dae-Hwan. His little guy was not going to sleep there, was he?

"So, do we come and get you tomorrow? What time?" Jun Pyo asked his sons.

"Jun Pyo, we can send them home. Say around 3? Then we'll send Eun-Kyung." Yi Jeong suggested while patting Dae-Hwan's back. The boy mumbled something in his sleep but nobody could make out what it was. He must be having a dream.

"OK." "No problem bro." "Thanks Yi Jeong Sunbae." "Take care of my daughter OK?"

"Right. OK kids. Go get your bags. We'll take them home tonight." Jan Di clapped her hands as she ordered the children. They scrambled and ran upstairs to get their bags of dirty clothes.

"They really love to sleep here." Ji Hoo commented as they waited for the children to come down. He could imagine that his children, if and when he had any, would be like the rest. He heaved a silent sigh as he wondered when that time would be.

"Ga Eul and I love having them here too. They are so much fun. Oh, you should see the staffs whenever everybody is here. The kids love having a telematch with them. Ahjussi Kim is the referee." Yi Jeong laughed as he recalled some funny moments among the children and his house staffs.

The children came down the stairs, practically running, at the same time as Ga Eul came out of the guest room. Little Jae Eun was sound asleep in her arms. Ga Eul placed her index finger at her lips. The children then did the same and tip-toed towards the awaiting elders. Ga Eul giggled softly at their reactions. The children were really cute.

There was a short drama between Jan Di and Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo patted his sons' shoulders for requesting to sleep over. He told them that they should do it more often so that he could be alone with their Omma. Jan Di overheard him and that started a bickering session between them. She accused him of 'separating' her sons from her. The others laughed at their fight. It was a common sight. The littlest thing and issue could trigger a bicker between them.

The children waved goodbye to the leaving parents after giving them hugs and kisses and promising to behave. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul again promised to take care of the children, not that the others did not believe them. All of them then went back into the house.

Dae-Hwan did not want to wake up. Dae-Hyun offered to carry his brother upstairs but Yi Jeong and Ga Eul then decided that they did not want to further disturb his sleep. He must have been too tired after a long day full of activities. So they suggested that everybody slept in the living room, much to the children's delight. It was going to be like camping, without the bonfire of course. The boys helped to bring down some thick comforters and blankets, and the girls, the pillows. They pushed a few chairs to the walls to make some room. Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and Jae Eun would take the guest room. The elder So did not want to leave the children downstairs on their own even if the staff rooms were near, at one wing of the mansion. Yi Jeong gave one baby monitor to Dae-Hyun and reminded his eldest son to alert them whenever the children feel scared or if anything happened. They then kissed each child on the forehead and cheek and said goodnight.

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sandwiched their little princess on the king sized bed, facing each other. Yi Jeong caressed his wife's soft smooth cheek gently. He then leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips, careful not to squish the little girl in between them.

"I love you Jagiya. Did you have fun today? Did you miss me?" He softly asked as he played with her hair.

Ga Eul nodded and smile at her husband. "I love you Honey. Did you have fun too? I missed you very much. What about you? Did you miss me too?" She touched his dimpled cheek and he closed his eyes to savor her gentle touch.

"Yes, I had fun with the boys, but I missed you more." He took her hand and kissed the tip of each finger. Ga Eul's breath hitched. "I miss these fingers holding my hands and touching me." His eyes locked on hers. There were love and desire in his eyes.

"Yi Jeong, Honey…" She felt the temperature in the room arisen.

He then sat up and went out of bed. She creased her eyebrows. She too, sat up and watched him. Where was he going? He went to lock the door and walked to the closet. He then took some pillows and placed them near the edge on his side of the bed, making some sort of wall. Next, he lifted little Jae Eun and shifted her next to the pillows wall. He then put three more pillows on her other side to secure her. Ga Eul raised her eyebrows. Her heart thumped faster and wilder.

Yi Jeong gave her his hard-to-resist heart-melting smile. He crawled onto the bed and lied next to her. He gently pulled her down and put a hand on her waist. "I miss you Jagiya,'' and claimed her soft lips. Ga Eul responded with equal fervor.

She reluctantly parted her lips from his as she needed some air in her burning lungs. "Honey, wait..." His forehead wrinkled in worry as he looked at her. "What's wrong Jagiya? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head. "I… I have to tell you something. It's important." She was panting hard, short of breath from his attacks.

"What is it? Is it about the children?"

"No." She looked into his puzzled and worried eyes. She then surprised him with a long kiss, to which he was more than happy to return. He instinctively hovered over her, not releasing his lips from hers. Her initial plan was to kiss him to ease his worry but instead, when he kissed her back, all her senses fled her away.

"Honey… wait. I need to tell you the news first." She said against his lips when he stopped for air. "That news can wait Chu Ga Eul. The news right now is I want to love you. Now." He continued with his showers of kisses, gentleness and more.

Two hours later, cuddled in each other's arms, Yi Jeong had a sated smile on his face. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Jagiya," he whispered to her ears.

"Ditto, Honey."

"So what is this news that you need to tell me?" He blew into her ears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes.

"Honey," Ga Eul took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "You are going to be Appa again."

"What?" Yi Jeong abruptly sat up, startling her. His eyes widened as he looked at his wife. He then looked at their pretty sleeping little girl next to them, and back at her. He blinked his eyes repeatedly.

Ga Eul sat up too. "Honey, please say something. Are… are you upset with the news? With me?" Why was he quiet? Was he not happy with the news? Tears started to gather in her eyes.

He still did not say anything but looked into her eyes.

Ga Eul's tears fell with his silence. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect it to happen since Eunnie is still small but… and my ova… Do you want me to …"

"No! Jagiya. No! Don't you ever say or even think about it. No! I will never allow you to do so." He embraced her tight. She cried even more.

"Jagiya, I'm sorry to make you think that I don't want it. I was just surprised. I didn't expect it to be this soon but it's a miracle Jagiya. The baby's a miracle. I'm already in love with our baby here." He put one hand on her tummy and caressed it softly. "I love you Jagiya. Thank you for loving me so much and giving me beautiful wonderful children."

He leaned back and held her shoulders. She looked at him, her eyes were red. Tears still trailed down from her beautiful eyes. He felt guilty for making her cry. He then lowered his head and pressed his lips on hers, softly and gently.

"Babies…." Ga Eul corrected the man who stole and forever held captive of her heart.

"What? What did you just say?" His eyes widened. Did he hear her wrong?

"Babies. Twins. Honey, we're having twins."

Yi Jeong's jaw dropped. Twins? Never in his life that he expected to have twins. None of his relatives that he knew of had the history of twins in the family. How could it be possible?

"Twins. How did this happen? No. I'm sorry. How… how far along are you, Jagiya?" He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Two months. I had the test yesterday at the hospital when I took the kids for their check-ups. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you last night. You were so tired from work that I didn't want to disturb you."

"You are not going to disturb me with this wonderful news Jagiya." He kissed her forehead. "Is that why you have this beautiful glow these past months? You look sexier too. I have to control myself every time I'm near you." Ga Eul's felt her cheeks warmed up and lightly hit his arm. Her husband just laughed at her respond.

"But I don't see you having any morning sickness like when you were with the others?"

"Yes, I don't have it. The doctor said that each pregnancy is different but I'm not complaining." Ga Eul smiled and continued, "The babies are miracles, Honey and I love them with all my heart."

He nodded a few times. "Yes they are."

Yi Jeong recalled the ill-fated incident years ago before they got married. She had lost her right ovary from the attack ordered by jealous insane women that he once bedded. That wild life of his past was one of his deepest regrets. He wished that he could erase it from his life.

It is true what people say. God may take away one important thing from your life but the loss that you think is so hurtful and unfair will be replaced by something far more valuable than you can imagine. It is just a matter of what, when and how. In the case of Ga Eul, she may have lost one ovary that theoretically reduced her chance of having children. She too, was so closed to losing Yi Jeong because of it. But God had the best plan. She was blessed with the many children who filled her life with joy, laughter and love.

"So the babies and I are going to have the same birth month then." He smiled wider at the wonderful thought.

"The same date as you Honey, if the doctor's calculation is correct."

"Really? That is so wonderful. My birthday presents. The best birthday presents. Thank you Jagiya." He kissed her forehead.

"Did the children and others know?"

She shook her head. "I want you to be the first."

He embraced her again. "This calls for a celebration." He smiled and winked at her. Ga Eul gulped as she saw that familiar glint in his eyes and felt his palms caressed her shoulders and down to her waist, sending shivers and goose bumps all over her body.

"Honey…"

He gently pushed her down on the bed, kissed her passionately and drowned her with love.


	2. Wonderful News

**Chapter 2: Wonderful news**

 **A.N.:** Hello wonderful readers. How do you do? Hey, thanks for the support, reads and reviews. Greatly appreciate them. I'll try to update consistently, if work is not hogging me. Some characters from What Should They Do? are back in this chapter. Thank you again. Have a great day.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** 31.07.2016 (my time ^_^)

* * *

It was indeed wonderful joyful news. The children were rapturous and cheered loudly when Omma and Appa told them. They hugged Omma and Appa and straight away launched into a guessing game on the babies' genders. Dae-Hyun was happy with either gender while Jae Hwa wanted two sisters so that her wrestling team would outnumber the boys'. Dae-Jung wanted another brother and sister. Dae-Hwan on the other hand could not decide. One moment he wanted both to be boys, then changed to girls and not long after changed his mind again to want a boy and a girl. Little Jae Eun just babbled happily. The children too, listed down possible names for their unborn siblings and even planned their duty rosters of babysitting. It was one noisy discussion. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul watched their children in amusement. Smiles never left their faces. They were undoubtedly one big happy family.

True. They were happy. However, gossips flew around among the ladies of the high society of South Korea. There were wildly spread malicious rumors about Ga Eul concocting an evil plan to steal the So family's wealth by having too many children. "Think about it ladies. Are there any other families among us that have more than two children? No there isn't but she has five and So Yi Jeong let her. Obviously she uses her charm to enchant So Yi Jeong so he follows all her wimps. She's so slick, using children like that. So Yi Jeong should be told about this, or else the So Museum will go bankrupt," as they whispered among them.

Ga Eul was heartbroken when she first heard about it from a kind lady whom she had met a few times during some events. The lady was also a commoner married into the elite society. She too, was a victim of wild rumors. The difference was, her brother was an ex-convict and was the mastermind behind a plan to kill her husband, so the rumors said. But she was fortunate that her husband was not blind and deaf to listen to those crazy accusations.

Were there no stops to all these lies about her? After all these years, why could they not see that she was not that kind of person? How could they not see how sincere she was with Yi Jeong? She loved him so very much. She saw him beyond his wealth and money. She loved him for who he was as a person and for his kind and wonderful loving heart. And why could these people not see that Yi Jeong had become a very happy man now?

She could not register the logic behind the rumors. If she was a gold digger, would she wait for years and years to steal his money? If she was one, she might as well take all his money when she was still in her prime age and beauty, and hunt for other preys. If she was that evil, would she purposely make herself fat and sick by getting pregnant, for five times, not including this one? What normal bad woman would be willing to go through morning sicknesses and risk her life during childbirths just to get hold of a man's wealth? She did not think that there was any.

Ga Eul kept the rumors from Yi Jeong for she did not want him to worry or do anything 'harmful' to those people. She pretended that nothing happened but continued to be wary whenever she attended any social events with them. She did not miss the hateful glances and the whisperings whenever she passed them by. She prayed that they would stop with the poisonous words.

She admitted that Yi Jeong needed to know, but she decided that it was not yet the time. At the same time, she also hoped that they would not, in any way, go to the extent of harming her innocent children. She was going to do everything to protect her children.

* * *

The Sos visited Ga Eul's parents the weekend after to share the joyful news. The elder Chus were so happy that they were lost at words for a couple of minutes. Mrs. Chu though, did voice out her concerns about Ga Eul's pregnancy due to her age. Ga Eul understood her Omma. Omma was always concerned and worried every time she was pregnant. Thus, Ga Eul assured Omma that she would be extra careful with her condition and health. She knew about the risks of getting pregnant at her age so she would strictly follow the doctor's instructions. Yi Jeong too, would be there to take care of her. Mrs. Chu nodded and prayed for her daughter's and unborn grandchildren's wellbeing.

Mr. Chu promised to make a special wooden crib for the twins. "It's time for Appa to show Appa's real skill in woodwork," as he proudly said. Mrs. Chu rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. Her husband was indeed very handy in woodcraft when he was much, much younger. Nowadays he only made small wooden toys for his many naughty grandchildren.

On the way back from her parents' place, they stopped by at the cemetery to pay respect to Yi Jeong's parents. Jae Hwa put a bouquet of Halmoni's favorite flowers and Dae-Jung placed a small basket of Harabeoji's favorite fruits next to the gravestone. The children then updated Harabeoji and Halmoni So on their activities. Before they left, Yi Jeong held Ga Eul's hands and both bowed. He then shared their wonderful news and asked Appa and Omma to bless the pregnancy and continue to watch over them from above.

* * *

The whole group was at the Song's magnificent estate. Jae Kyung wanted to have dinner with everybody. The children, except for Jae Eun, were all in the playroom. They went straight to the room after dinner. They needed to further discuss about the mini concert that they would be having in two months time at the Gu Mansion. The elders were in the Song's family lounge.

"Jae Kyung, you are so big. What do you eat? A cow?" Jun Pyo could not help but asked loudly, to which Jan Di automatically slapped his forearm. "Jun Pyo, you and your uninsured mouth!"

"Hey, watch it Jun Pyo. That's my son in there." Woo Bin pretended to warn the Shinhwa owner. He was not angry at all. He knew that Jun Pyo was Jun Pyo and Jun Pyo would say whatever Jun Pyo wanted to say. "Poor baby. Uncle Jun Pyo thinks that you ate a cow. Poor baby." He pouted as he rubbed Jae Kyung's swollen stomach gently. Ji Hoo chuckled at his childish best friend. He gently patted Jae Eun who was sleeping on his laps.

"That's OK Jan Di. I'm already used to it. No big deal." Jae Kyung casually brushed it off. "Besides, I do eat a lot with this one here. Maybe because he's a boy?"

"No Jae Kyung. Don't blame it on the innocent baby. It's you. You do eat a lot. Remember that time?" Yi Jeong then reminded her about the time when she forced Woo Bin and him to eat chicken feet. She also ate almost everything that was on the menu that night. "Ouch! Jagiya?" Ga Eul glared at her husband after she pinched his arm. "Honey, that's not a nice thing to say to Unnie."

Jae Kyung laughed and said that it was OK. What was there to get angry about when all that Yi Jeong said was the truth? Yi Jeong gave Ga Eul a See?-I-Told-You look. Ga Eul rolled her eyes but nevertheless, leaned against his shoulder to say sorry and massaged the spot where she had pinched him. He then kissed her forehead.

"Ga Eul, I noticed at dinner that you didn't touch the wine, and now you're just drinking water. Are you on a special diet?" Ji Hoo, the ever so observant, watched Ga Eul's cheeks turned rosy at his remark and question. He actually could say why but wanted to hear the news from the So couple. Everybody looked at Ga Eul, making her cheeks rosier. Yi Jeong gave her a smile and interlaced his fingers with hers. He then gave her a light kiss on the lips and nodded.

She cleared her throat and straightened her back. "Well, everybody, you are going to be uncles and aunts again. We're pregnant." She grinned proudly.

"Aaaaaa!" Everybody got a shock when Jae Kyung shrieked after the announcement. "Darling?" "Unnie?" "Jae Kyung?" She wanted to get up and hugged Ga Eul but could not. It was hard for her to do so without any help. So instead, she said "Congratulations Ga Eul, Yi Jeong."

Jan Di went to hug Ga Eul. She was very happy for her best friend. The F3 congratulated Yi Jeong. "Good job bro," said Woo Bin. "How far along are you?" asked Ji Hoo the doctor.

"Coming to 10 weeks and we're having twins." Yi Jeong proudly answered before his wife could. He could not contain his excitement any longer.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Jae Kyung shrieked again, this time much louder. "I'm so excited. I'm so excited." "Careful Darling. Relax. Relax." Woo Bin had to calm his wife a bit. Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo could not help but laughed. Jae Kyung was always the dramatic and most enthusiastic one among them.

Jae Eun woke up to Aunt Jae Kyung's loud shrieks and cried. Jae Kyung said sorry to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, but they said "That's OK." Ji Hoo rocked her a little and continued to pat her to sleep but she was wide awake now. "Omma, Omma." Ji Hoo then passed her to Ga Eul. She touched Ga Eul's chest. Yi Jeong then stood up and went to prepare her milk. He then took Jae Eun from Ga Eul and fed his little princess. Ji Hoo leaned forward towards Jae Eun. "You are going to be a big sister now, Eunnie. No more bottles for you. You need to drink from the cup from now on. You're a big girl now." Jae Eun giggled at Uncle Ji Hoo's tease in between drinking her milk.

"Omma! Appa! What's going on? Why is Omma screaming?" It seemed that the screams were heard by the children too. Everybody came running to see what had happened. Eun-Kyung was the most worried. Was it time for Omma to give birth?

"Nothing Sweetheart, kids. Omma is just so excited. Aunt Ga Eul and Uncle Yi Jeong are going to get two babies. Do you know?"

Eun-Kyung, Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa had their eyes wide opened. They looked at the So children accusingly. "Jae Hwa, why didn't you tell?" asked Eun-Kyung. Jae Hwa said that Omma and Appa wanted to tell Aunt Jae Kyung, Aunt Jan Di, Uncle Woo Bin, Uncle Jun Pyo and Uncle Ji Hoo first. Eun-Kyung then went to hug Aunt Ga Eul. The Gu brothers fist pumped the So brothers and congratulated them on the news.

"What about you, Jan Di? No coffee and wine tonight too?" Ji Hoo then began his 'interrogation' on Jan Di to which everybody now turned their attention to her.

"Ehem." Jun Pyo cleared his throat. Jan Di called her sons to sit next to her. "We too, have an announcement to make." He looked at his wife and sons and proudly exclaimed, "We're pregnant too!"

"Aaaaaaaa!" It was Jae Kyung again, startling everybody, once more. Jae Eun stopped feeding and pulled out the bottle nipple from her mouth. She watched Aunt Jae Kyung with her wide dark brown eyes. She then looked at Appa and Omma before turning her gaze back to Aunt Jae Kyung. Yi Jeong gave her the bottle again. Aunt Jae Kyung was surely the most enthusiastic.

Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa went to hug Jun Pyo after they gave Jan Di a hug and kissed her cheeks. They had been waiting for so long for another sibling. Being with the many So children made them want a big family too. Ga Eul and the girls then hugged Jan Di as well, and the F2 high fived Jun Pyo. Yi Jeong gave Jun Pyo two thumbs up.

The Songs were getting a baby boy soon, the Sos with twins and to add up to the ineffable wonderful news was that the Gus too, were going to have another child. Jan Di's pregnancy was confirmed. She was a month and a half later than Ga Eul. What such wonderful news. They could not believe how blessed their life was and were indeed very grateful and thankful. The F4 family was getting bigger and bigger.

If only Ji Hoo Sunbae could love someone other than Jan Di. The thought saddened Ga Eul for she wished that he would also have a family of his own. Ga Eul glanced at Ji Hoo Sunbae. He was all smiles watching the happy people around him but she did not miss, once or twice, flashes of sadness on his face.

At times Ga Eul felt guilty whenever Yi Jeong and she announced their pregnancies to the group. Would Ji Hoo Sunbae think that it was unfair that he was still single after all these years and yet, the once Casanova of F4 who never believed in love was blessed with so many children? And Woo Bin Sunbae, a former Don Juan of F4 too, was now happily married with a child and another one coming soon, and so was Jun Pyo Sunbae with Jan Di and their sons. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin Sunbae once asked Ji Hoo Sunbae if he would ever fall for another woman and get married. However, Ji Hoo Sunbae just smiled, shrugged his shoulder and stated that he would let time tells.

Yet Ga Eul wondered too, if this was what Ji Hoo Sunbae had wanted all along. Was his love for Jan Di too strong that he could not love another? And so he resolved to be happily surrounded by the F3's children whom he regarded as his own? Still, Ga Eul prayed that Ji Hoo Sunbae would find that special woman who could be his lifetime companion.

* * *

The school bell rang and was immediately followed by children's happy cries, cheers, laughter and shouts. School was over for the day. Jae Hwa was still in her classroom. She was not alone. Park Chin-Ho was also there. They were on duty to check that the room was clean, the books are in orders and the tables, chairs and what not were at their proper places. Chin-Ho had become one of Jae Hwa's close friends. After the incident last school year, Chin-Ho had drastically changed. He became nicer, friendlier and more diligent. He was actually a very smart boy. His marks were always in the top 5 of their class. Some of their girl classmates actually harbored a crush on him.

"Emm Jae Hwa?"

"Hmm?" Jae Hwa continued with her checks without looking at Chin-Ho.

"Emm do you have any plan for tomorrow?"

Jae Hwa looked up to the ceiling as if looking for the answer up there. After awhile, she nodded. "Oh, we have pottery class at Appa's studio at home."

"Oh, I see." There was a note of frustration in his voice.

"Would you like to join us? Pottery's good. It relaxes me. You should come and try. But I have to let you in on a secret." She looked around just to make sure that nobody was there. It sounded like a very important secret.

"Secret?"

Jae Hwa went closer to Chin-Ho and whispered into his ears. "Appa likes to listen to Boys Over Flowers OST when Appa works on his pottery. Appa likes this one song, I'm Going To Meet You Now. Appa is so romantic." Jae Hwa giggled when she saw Chin-Ho's expression. Disbelief was evident in his face, and there he thought that the secret was something really classified.

"The CD is like as old as Dae-Hyun Oppa, or is it older? Hmmm. I think it's older. It's a miracle that it's still functioning. Hahahaha. So, the class is at 10 a.m. Chin-Ho, can you bring along your English and Mathematics books? We can then do the homework together." Chin-Ho nodded.

"One more thing Chin-Ho, please tell Ahjumma that Omma sends her regards. Maybe Ahjumma can stay too if Ahjumma is free? Omma said that it's been awhile since Omma met Ahjumma. I think Eunnie misses Ahjumma too."

"OK, I'll tell Omma about it. Thanks Jae Hwa," Chin-Ho flashed a smile at her. Jae Hwa suddenly stiffened. She felt her cheeks warmed up from his smile. There was something in his smile that made her heart beat a little faster. Seconds later she smiled back at him.

Five minutes later they walked down the corridor, discussing the last Science topic. Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung would be waiting for Jae Hwa outside. When they got nearer to the boys, there were also Gong Sang-Ki, Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa. Gong Sang-Ki was talking to Dae-Jung while the Gu brothers, with Dae-Hyun. The only one missing was Eun-Kyung Unnie. Eun-Kyung Unnie must had gone back right after class. She mentioned during recess that she had to accompany Aunt Jae Kyung for some last minutes shopping for the baby.

"Hey. What's going on? Why is everybody here?" Jae-Hwa ruffled Dae-Jung's hair, earning her a frown from the young boy. "Oww Noona? My hair!" Jae-Hwa stuck her tongue out to her younger brother.

"Annyeong Jae Hwa-yang. How are you?" Sang-Ki gave her a smile that rendered her speechless. She blinked her eyes repeatedly as crimson hues spread to her cheeks. Dae-Jung grinned at his Noona. Dae-Hyun, however, looked at Jae Hwa, then Sang-Ki and back at Jae Hwa. His brother instinct kicked in and led him to put a hand on her shoulder, protectively.

She gulped and shyly answered, "Annyeong Sang-Ki-shii. I'm fine. Thank you. How are you?" He smiled his Kim Joon-alike smile as he nodded a sign that he was fine too. Dae-Hyun squeezed his sister's shoulder a little harder that she snapped her head at him and scowled. "What?" he nonchalantly asked.

Jung-Hee, Jung-Hwa and Chin-Ho watched the whole scene. Jung-Hee gritted his teeth. He too wanted to know why Sang-Ki was with them. Sang-Ki was his age but they were in different classes. Why was Sang-Ki so close to Dae-Jung who was years his junior? "Hey Jae Hwa. How is Aunt Ga Eul?" he instead asked.

"Omma is fine Oppa, maybe a little tired. Oppa, don't the two of you have to go to the hospital charity event right after school?" She looked alternately at Jung-Hwa and Jung-Hee. "Yes we do, but Ahjussi Baek is running a little late." Ahjussi Baek was their driver. "Omma asked him to fetch our clothes at the tailor so we can change. But we'll make it in time. Do you want to come? It'll be fun." He knew that Jae Hwa liked to be involved in charity works.

Jae Hwa shook her head and pouted. "I want to but can't, Oppa. Got a lot of homework, but thanks," She showed them the many books that she was holding.

"Aww. That's too bad Noona. Hyung will mi…ouch!" Jung-Hwa could not finish his sentence as Jung-Hee elbowed his arm a little harder than usual. "What's that for?" He asked his Hyung while rubbing his arm but Jung-Hee pretended not to hear. Jae Hwa raised one eyebrow at the two brothers. The others too, sported a curious look.

They continued with their conversations about classes, plans for the weekend, sports and all. Chin-Ho sometimes chipped in about their school soccer games. He was in Dae-Hyun's team and they made a pretty good team. Sang-Ki tried to strike a conversation with Dae-Hyun but the latter seemed to be distant, so he just resorted to talking with Dae-Jung but did not miss the chance to glance at Jae Hwa and smiled at her every time he caught her eyeing him. Ten minutes later, Ahjussi Baek arrived as well as Sang-Ki's father. The Gu brothers and Sang-Ki said goodbyes.

A minute after was Chin-Ho's Omma. She waved at the So children as Chin-Ho ran to the car, and they waved back. Just as he was about to open the car door, he turned around and shouted "I'll see you tomorrow Jae Hwa. Don't forget OK?"

Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung quickly turned to her. "Tomorrow? Don't forget?" Dae-Hyun poked her shoulder. "What about, Noona?" Dae-Jung tugged her arm, nearly making her books dropped to the ground. She shrugged her shoulders. "That's our secret," and grinned teasingly at her brothers.

"Jae Hwa!" "Noona?" They followed her to their awaiting car and kept asking but she just ignored them, sang "Let it go. Let it go. Let it go. Let it go," and laughed evilly.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Eun-Kyung looked up to the door and automatically smile. "Hi Oppa. What a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Eun-Kyung. "What brings you here Oppa?" She put down the book that she was reading.

"Oh, we were passing by to see Jae Hwa and saw your door opened. What are you doing?" Jung-Hee entered the Social and Communication Club room alias headquarters. Eun-Kyung was the president of the club and she loved spending her free period at the club. She was alone.

"We? We who?" Eun-Kyung crinkled her forehead.

"We me. Hey Eun-Kyung." Dae-Hyun entered right after Jung-Hee.

Eun-Kyung's cheeks automatically blushed red. "Dae-Hyun Oppa…"

Jung-Hee looked around the room and admired the posters on the wall. Dae-Hyun instead went straight to Eun-Kyung and sat at the table in front of her.

"I… I was just reading this book." She pushed the book towards Dae-Hyun.

"How to be a successful event planner?" He cocked his head and looked at her, questioningly.

"Ummm well, do you remember the charity event to raise money for the community center that Principal Jong mentioned last week during the assembly?"

Dae-Hyun thought for some while and nodded.

"Our club is going to be in charge of it." She straightened her back as she proudly told Dae-Hyun.

"That's great Eun-Kyung." Dae-Hyun patted her hands, making her blushed.

"But Uncle Woo Bin, I believe, is the best event planner. He held awesome parties. Right Jung-Hee?" "Yup!" replied his bestfriend.

"Why do you want to read this when you can just ask Uncle Woo Bin? Does Uncle Woo Bin know about the event?" He further bombarded her with his 100 questions.

Eun-Kyung nodded. Her voice left her when Dae-Hyun touched her hands. After awhile, she answered. "I know Appa is but ummm we want to give it a try and do everything on our own. If there're problems, then only we'll ask Appa."

"If you need any help, just tell me arasso?" Dae-Hyun flashed his cutest smile. His dimples deepened with it.

"OK Dae-Hyun Oppa. I will." Eun-Kyung could not help but be enchanted by his beautiful dark brown eyes which were boring into her soul.

"Hey Dae-Hyun, if you're done flirting with Eun-Kyung, let's go. I want to see Jae Hwa." Jung-Hee was so much alike his Appa. He would say what he wanted to say as he pleased. He was always the blunt one among them.

Dae-Hyun threw a scowl at him while Eun-Kyung blushed redder. He then smiled at Eun-Kyung.

"Eun-Kyung, nice room you have here." Jung-Hee gave her two thumbs up.

"Thanks Oppa."

Just as the So's and the Gu's eldest sons were about to leave the room, a boy about Eun-Kyung's age came in. He greeted them politely.

"Oh, Dae-Hyun Oppa, Jung-Hee Oppa. This is Kim So-Kwang. He's the vice president of the club. So-Kwang, these are …"

"The great Gu Jung-Hee and So Dae-Hyun. You two are really popular here. Everybody knows you. It's so nice to meet you at last." So-Kwang bowed to the two and the two bowed back.

"Oh. I'm not popular. Jung-Hee is," Dae-Hyun was just being humble. Jung-Hee grinned widely. Of course everybody knew him. His father owned the school.

"Nice to meet you too. Well, until we meet again So-Kwang-shii. Bye Eun-Kyung." Dae-Hyun waved at her and grinned widely when she waved back.

A few meters away from the room, Dae-Hyun turned to look back at Eun-Kyung. His eyes wide opened in surprised. That Kim So-Kwang was laughing away with Eun-Kyung, his hand on her forearm. He felt something crept up and flicked his heart. Dae-Hyun wanted to tear Kim So-Kwang's limb away from Eun-Kyung. Thank goodness Eun-Kyung quickly stepped away from Kim So-Kwang, much to his relief.

* * *

Yi Jeong was on his rounds checking up on his children that night. He entered his eldest son's room and found him sitting on his bed. He looked like he was thinking hard as he set his gaze on the wall.

"Dae-Hyun? What are you doing?" Yi Jeong then sat on his bed and put a hand on his shoulder. Dae-Hyun startled and turned his body a bit to face Appa. He put a palm over his heart. Yi Jeong chuckled and said sorry.

"Appa, can I ask something? But promise me that Appa will not laugh at me or think bad of me."

Yi Jeong's eyebrows knitted in puzzlement. "Appa will not laugh or will never think bad of you. What is it Dae-Hyun?"

"Umm.. oh my, this is embarrassing." Dae-Hyun lowered his head. "Here goes." He murmured to himself.

"Umm Appa, how did Appa know when Appa became an adult? How old was Appa when Appa became one?"

Yi Jeong was taken aback by his questions. He thought for some few moments.

"Dae-Hyun, do you mean adult as in adult or puberty?"

Dae-Hyun stiffened at the mention of the last word. "I… puberty, Appa." His face was red from embarrassment.

Yi Jeong smile at his first born. "Appa thought so. Let's see. Hmmm. Appa began to have it quite late, 13 years old, a year younger than you. During puberty, you'll see a lot of changes with your body, physically and emotionally. Like you now. You're getting taller and your voice is changing. Oh, you will see more hairs, like here, here, here and here." Yi Jeong pointed to Dae-Hyun's under arms, chest, above his upper lip and his private part. It made Dae-Hyun blushed redder. Yi Jeong chuckled at his respond. "There are many more changes and these changes can go on until you are 18 years old. Are you afraid to be an adult?" Dae-Hyun shook his head.

"Appa, but I am afraid of something." He looked into Appa's eyes as if searching for some answers.

"What is it Dae-Hyun?" Yi Jeong had some idea on his son's fears but he wanted Dae-Hyun to tell him. He had prepared himself for this time to come. Yi Jeong had accepted the fact that his first born was getting bigger and becoming an adolescent. It was a time full of challenges, explorations and soul searching feats. He hoped that his answers and explanations would help Dae-Hyun go through this important phase of his life.

"I… I… I've been having weird dreams Appa and when I woke up, my pajamas were wet." He shyly told Appa. If his cheeks could go redder, it would beat the color of the beet.

Yi Jeong smiled. His son is indeed 'becoming a man'. He held the young man's shoulder. "That's normal Dae-Hyun. It's one sign of puberty. There's nothing to be afraid of about it."

"But Appa, emm do these dreams relate to my feelings for … emm… Eun-Kyung? I.. I love Eun-Kyung. I have always had since we were small, but these few months I think of her a lot and not as my close friend Appa. I feel like I want to be near her all the time, I want to always hear her voice, my heart beats faster when I see her, I can't wait to go to school to meet her, my heart flutters when she smiles at me, I love to tease her and make her blush, I love to make her laugh, I feel like I have to protect her from harm, and I… I feel mad when I see her with another boy. I'm jealous of any boy who speaks to her. Appa, am I in love with Eun-Kyung? Like how Appa love Omma?"

Yi Jeong's smile never left his face. His son was like his Omma. He was so animated when he talked. He was happy that Dae-Hyun chose him to talk about this subject matter, rather than go to his friends or other sources, online or offline. He ruffled the young man's hair. "Awww Appaaaa, my hair." Yi Jeong laughed.

"Well, all these things that you are feeling towards Eun-Kyung, Appa did and still do feel the same about Omma."

Dae-Hyun's eyes lit up upon hearing Appa's words. He was now near to giving a name to these feelings. He shifted closer to Appa.

"Except Appa and Omma don't go to school anymore, and Appa don't mind if some boys talk to Omma. But if they are men, hmmm.. Appa will have to monitor them closely. Appa don't want them to flirt or hit on Omma. Never. Omma is Appa's and Appa's alone."

"Aaa Appaaa…"

Yi Jeong laughed. He loved teasing his son.

"To answer your question on whether this is love, Appa think that it is love, but you already love Eun-Kyung for a long time, since all of you were small. How do Appa say this? OK. It is natural for you to have these feelings for Eun-Kyung since both of you are close. For the feelings to develop deeper and become the love of a man to a woman, the possibility is big. But it may also just be the love between two close friends further strengthened. Appa think that you may want to let time decides and see how they go."

"But Appa, how do I know then whether it's real love like Appa and Omma? Right now, I feel that I only want Eun-Kyung. Isn't that love?" Dae-Hyun's voice trailed off as he uttered the last word.

Yi Jeong held Dae-Hyun's hands. "It is a kind of love and it's a beautiful feeling. But this other feeling, that you only want Eun-Kyung, it can be dangerous. It's a new feeling for you because this is the stage when you feel attracted to girls, fascinated by girls and you may easily be ehem by them."

"Dangerous? Appa? And what is ehem?" Dae-Hyun had never heard the word before.

Yi Jeong then pointed to Dae-Hyun's private part, to which the young man widened his eyes and blood rushed to his cheeks. Yi Jeong had debated with Ga Eul before, whether it was too early to talk about the subject matter with Dae-Hyun. However, from the glances and flirts that they observed of Dae-Hyun towards Eun-Kyung, they decided that it was not. And so, they waited for the right time and this moment was definitely that right time.

"It's dangerous because of that." He pointed to it again. "There will be times when the feelings are going to be too overwhelming. You need to control the feelings, to control that. How do you do it? By respecting the girls and women. Can you do that? Respect them?"

Dae-Hyun nodded his head. It was a heavy subject for his young mind to digest but these newfound feelings were bugging him for quite awhile now. He had to confirm what they were. He might not understand fully what they were but from the little understanding that he had gathered tonight, he now had some ideas on how to deal with them.

"Thank you Appa." Dae-Hyun hugged Appa.

"You are welcome Baby."

"Appaaa. I'm not a baby anymore." He pouted as he protested.

"So, Eun-Kyung ey? She's beautiful, kindhearted and gentle. Appa love Eun-Kyung too. Omma too."

"Omma love who?" Ga Eul showed up in the room unnoticed. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Omma." "Jagiya."

Ga Eul approached the bed and gave Yi Jeong a peck on his cheek. Yi Jeong then pulled her closer by her waist making her fell on the bed, on his laps.

"I wondered where you were Honey. I was beginning to miss you." Ga Eul pressed her palms on the side of Yi Jeong's face.

"Oh, we're having a man to man talk. It's our secret." Yi Jeong winked to Dae-Hyun. Dae-Hyun winked back at Appa.

"Secret? Can Omma know what it is?"

"Jagiya. It's Dae-Hyun's and Appa's secret. Of course Omma can't know." Yi Jeong 'scolded' his wife. Ga Eul made a sad face for being scolded. Yi Jeong then pinched her nose and that made her giggled.

Dae-Hyun watched Appa and Omma teasing each other. He loved that Appa and Omma were such an ideal couple. The love between Appa and Omma was so strong and could be felt by anyone who was close to them. He wanted to have that kind of love too.

"OK. Time for bed. You too, Mr. So. Good night Baby." Ga Eul hugged Dae-Hyun and kissed him on the forehead.

"Ommaaaa. Omma is like Appa. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Well, you will always be Omma's baby. Remember that, arasso?" Ga Eul laughed as Dae-Hyun still had a pout on his face.

"OK. OK. Good night Dae-Hyun. Sweet dreams… of Eun-Kyung?"

Dae-Hyun's jaw dropped as he watched Appa and Omma walked out of his room, each held the other's waist and laughing.

* * *

"Noona, can Noona help Hwannie with this?" Dae-Hwan showed his Polaroid pictures to Jae Hwa. They were pictures of their recent vacation.

Jae Hwa put down her pencil on the table and took the pictures from her brother. "What do you want to do with them Hwannie?"

"Hwannie want to cut some of these and put them in the scrapbook. Can Noona help Hwannie?" He pointed to the scissors, a glue bottle, some colored markers and a large blue scrapbook on the table behind them. They were in the activity room. Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung were doing their homework.

"Omma?" It was usually Omma who worked on the scrapbook with him.

"Omma is upstairs with Appa and Eunnie. Hwannie think Omma is sick. Appa massaged Omma's head when Hwannie came into Omma's room. Hwannie wanted to help but Omma said Omma is fine, just a little headache."

Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung stopped with what they were doing. They looked at Dae-Hwan with worried eyes. Jae Hwa wrinkled her forehead. "Omma must be tired and Omma didn't eat much during dinner earlier. Must be because of the twins." She wondered aloud.

"Hwannie, we'll go and see Omma after this OK? Let's finish our homework first." Dae-Hyun suggested. His sister and brothers nodded in agreement. Jae Hwa helped Hwannie with his scrapbook.

Half an hour later, the children carefully knocked on Omma and Appa's opened door. They could not finish their homework for they were worried about Omma. Yi Jeong stretched his neck and motioned them to come in quietly. Omma was sleeping and Eunnie sat in her crib playing with some toys. She then cooed when she saw her Oppas and Unnie. She stood up and held out her hands to Jae Hwa. Jae Hwa scooped her up and went to Omma's side of the bed. The boys were already at the edge of the bed, watching Omma. Appa was gently patting Omma's shoulder.

"Appa, how is Omma?" Dae-Jung slowly climbed on the bed and leaned against Appa's thighs. Dae-Hwan followed suit.

"Omma's having headaches and is feeling very tired. Appa think Omma's starting to get morning sickness. Omma threw up quite a lot today."

Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan looked at Appa with puzzled eyes. Yi Jeong softly chuckled. "Yes, Baby, Hwannie. Even though it's called morning sickness Omma can get it at any other time of the day too. Appa don't know why it's called morning sickness. Women are so puzzling right?" He lightly nudged Dae-Jung. The boy nodded, as if women really puzzled him.

"Appa, will Omma be alright?" Dae-Hyun could not help but worry. Omma looked pale.

"Yes Dae-Hyun. Omma will be alright. It's just morning sickness. Most women have it during their pregnancy. Some have it bad and some not. Hopefully Omma's not bad, and not long." Yi Jeong continued to pat his wife. He then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Ga Eul shifted a little, to which Yi Jeong whispered "Go back to sleep Jagiya."

"Appa… Omma…" Jae Eun wanted to go to Omma but Jae Hwa held her tight. She started to wriggle to get down. "Eunnie, no. Omma is not well, Eunnie."

Yi Jeong then held his hands forward. "That's OK Darling. Give Eunnie to Appa. We'll let Eunnie be with Omma for awhile. If not, she'll just cry non-stop. We don't want that." Jae Hwa passed little Jae Eun to Appa. Jae Eun then lied in between Omma and Appa and put a hand around Omma's tummy. Ga Eul shifted again and slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to see the children all there, watching her with worry etched on their innocent faces.

"Hey there loves. What's going on? Is something wrong?" She asked as she slowly sat up and leaned her back against the bed headboard. She hugged Jae Eun and kissed her little princess on the forehead.

"We miss Omma. Hwannie told us about Omma." Dae-Jung answered and took Omma's left hand in his. "Omma, will Omma always be like this? Will Omma get headaches all the time? Poor Omma." Dae-Hwan too held Omma's arm.

Ga Eul softly laughed but her heart was touched by her children's concerns. "Omma miss you too Baby, and all of you. Oh Hwannie, Omma hope not. But don't worry about Omma. This is just temporary." She looked at each of her children with a smile on her face to assure them that she would be alright.

"Darling? Appa wants to apologize for asking Darling like this, but is it OK if Eunnie sleep with Darling for tonight? Omma is not well. Please forgive Appa if Appa sounds selfish for asking this but Appa wants to take care of Omma tonight. But if not, then that's OK."

Yi Jeong felt guilty for asking his young daughter to take over his responsibility but he had this disturbing feeling that Ga Eul was going to need him tonight. It was not that he could not handle Jae Eun. He just felt that he too, wanted to be alone with Ga Eul. He could not figure out why.

"It's OK Appa, Darling will take care of Eunnie. Darling know how to make Eunnie's milk formula. No problem. If Eunnie doesn't want to sleep, then Darling will wake up Oppa for help. Omma needs Appa more." Dae-Hyun quickly agreed to Jae Hwa's answer.

"Thank you Darling, Dae-Hyun. You are all kindhearted children. What will Appa and Omma do without you? Appa and Omma love all of you." Ga Eul wiped her tears.

Yi Jeong rubbed his wife's shoulder up and down. "We'll let Eunnie sleep with Omma for awhile. Then Appa will bring Eunnie to Darling's room."

The children then hugged and kissed Omma before they said goodnight. Dae-Hyun hugged Omma the longest and Dae-Hwan kissed Omma all over Omma's face. Ga Eul replied with "good night" and "Omma love you". Yi Jeong then promised to check up on them later.

* * *

Yi Jeong slowly closed the door after he took Jae Eun to her sister's room and said goodnight to his boys. His beautiful Ga Eul fell asleep while humming Jae Eun to sleep earlier. She looked really tired. She was never this tired at this stage of her past pregnancies. It might be because this time she was carrying two wonderful lives in her. It was a new experience for her and her body must be adjusting to the hormones changes. It was only three weeks ago that she told him about her not having morning sicknesses. He guessed that things with pregnancies were truly unpredictable. One moment she was OK, the next she was not. Yet, he religiously prayed that she would be back to her healthy self soon.

He lied next to her and lifted her a little so that his right arm would be her pillow and rested his palm on her shoulder. She shifted closer to him to share his warmth. She had her left palm over his heart. He placed his other hand on her stomach and said "Good night my little ones. Be good OK? Please don't hurt Omma." He then kissed her forehead and lips.

"Good night my Ga Eul. Saranghae Jagiya." He closed his eyes and let sleep took over.

"Good night my Yi Jeong. Nado saranghae Honey."

* * *

"Honey! Yi Jeongg! Aaaahhh! Help me Yi Je…"


	3. The Unexpected

**Chapter 3: The Unexpected**

 **A.N.:** What do you do when things don't go as planned? Yell "PLOT TWIST" and move on. Posting this up earlier for I'll be away this coming weekend, and sorry for the short chapter. Stay healthy and happy. Sending hugs and love to all of you. Thanks for the reads and reviews. ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** 03.08.2016 (my time ^_^)

* * *

Yi Jeong paced left and right, back and forth, in front of the emergency room. He had been like that for nearly ten minutes. He was alone. None of his F3 brothers and their family, as well as his family was there.

 **Flashback**

"Honey! Yi Jeongg! Aaaahhh! Help me Yi Je…"

Her scream woke him up. She was not beside him. He abruptly sat up and looked around to search for her. His heart started to pound wilder.

"Jagiya! Ga Eul! Where are you?" He cried for her, panicked and worry was clear in his voice.

"Honey… bath…room…" her voice was trailing off.

He immediately jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. Its door was opened. He ran into it and had a shock of his life. His heart beat erratically and he was losing his mind.

"Ga Eul!"

There she was. Ga Eul sprawled on the floor. She was losing consciousness. One leg forward and another bent to her side. There was blood dripping down her thighs, creating a pool of reds, staining her white nightie. There was also a bump on her forehead. One palm on the stomach and another on her forehead. What shattered Yi Jeong's heart was a lump of tiny fetus drenched in blood and tissues in the pool.

He dropped down to his knees and lifted her upper body. He held her face so that she would look at him in the eyes.

"Ga Eul. Look at me! Look at me! God damn it! Chu Ga Eul! Look at me!"

"Honey…" she fluttered her eyelashes, trying to stay awake but the pain was unbearable. "Honey…Yi Jeong Sunbae… our babies…"

"They are fine. Our babies are fine. Your babies are fine. You are going to be fine, Jagiya. Hold on for a little longer, please."

He was already in tears. His heart crushed more as he remembered the tiny lump. He felt guilty to lie to her about her loss. He then used his thighs to support her upper body and carefully picked up the fetus and gently put it on her nightie.

"Ahjussi! Ahjussi Kim! Dae-Hyun! Help! Help! It's Omma! Please! Somebody!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He heard running and a crying child.

"Appa! Omma! Oppa! Harabeoji!" It was Jae Hwa. She had little Jae Eun in her arms. The little girl was crying. Jae Hwa woke up when Jae Eun cried for she was hungry. Jae Hwa had just finished making her milk when she heard Appa's scream.

"Omma. Omma. Omma. Appa." Jae Eun pushed away her bottle that Jae Hwa was trying to put in her mouth.

Jae Hwa froze when she saw Appa and Omma. Her body then started to shake. She was terrified at the sight in front of her.

"Darling, please get Appa's hand phone on the bed side table there and give it to Appa. Hurry!" Yi Jeong practically screamed at his daughter, making Jae Eun cried louder.

"Jae Hwa! Hurry!" Yi Jeong screamed again when Jae Hwa was still uprooted to the floor. The girl jumped from Appa's voice. She quickly went to get the hand phone and quickly gave it to Appa.

"Jagiya! Stay with me! Stay with me! Chu Ga Eul! I order you to stay with me! Don't do this to me!" He yelled at her.

"Darling! Go get Oppa and Harabeoji. Quick! Darling!" Yi Jeong then dialed 911.

Before Jae Hwa could step outside of the room, Dae-Hyun and Harabeoji Kim were already at Yi Jeong's door. Ahjussi Kim was already up to start the day's chores when he heard the commotion.

"Oppa! Harabeoji! Omma!" Jae Hwa cried out loud and pointed to the bathroom. Jae Eun was still crying. Jae Hwa patted her little sister and again tried to give her the bottle. Still, she refused. She wanted Omma and Appa.

Dae-Hyun and Harabeoji Kim went to the bathroom. They were shocked at what they saw. Ga Eul had already passed out and Yi Jeong was cuffing both her cheeks to wake her up. Her cheeks red with her blood from Yi Jeong's hands.

"Omma!" "Madam!" Dae-Hyun staggered backwards and had to hold the doorframe to avoid from falling while Ahjussi Kim kneeled down to help Yi Jeong.

"Ahjussi, I... What do we do? The ambulance will be here in 10 minutes. That's too long Ahjussi." He did not care if he was crying like a little boy in front of his old loyal butler. "Do we go to the hospital now or do we wait? But I'm afraid to move Ga Eul in her condition. I don't know what to do Ahjussi. What do we do?"

"I don't really know Sir. I'm sorry. No. I think we need to wait for the ambulance. In the meantime let's take Madam to the bed. I'll get some cloth and a basin."

Yi Jeong nodded. He told Ahjussi to take the still fetus and put it on a towel. Ahjussi Kim was also in tears. Then he gently lifted the limp Ga Eul and put her on the bed. Ahjussi Kim then put the towel next to Ga Eul. Dae-Hyun had his arm around his sister as their eyes fixed on Omma. Little Jae Eun was wriggling in Jae Hwa's arms. She wanted to go to Omma. Ahjussi Kim then went downstairs to inform the house staffs and to prepare some things to be brought along to the hospital.

Just then, Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan entered the bedroom, both rubbing their eyes. They had woken up due to the loud screams. "What's going on Appa? Why is it so loud? Why is everybody up so early?" It was half past five in the morning.

The young boys' eyes widened when they saw Omma. They rushed to the bed, but Appa held them back.

"Stop. No. We don't want to hurt Omma. Just stay there with your sisters and hyung."

Dae-Hyun then gathered his young brothers. They hugged him tight. All of them were now crying.

Jae Eun cried louder and screamed. "Omma. Omma. Eunnie. Mummum." Mummum was her word for food. She wanted Omma's milk.

"No Eunnie. No. Here, drink your milk." Jae Hwa forced the bottle to her but she threw the bottle to the floor. "Eunnie!" Jae Hwa yelled at her sister. The little girl cried even louder. "Ommaaaa!"

"Darling! Don't yell at your sister!" Yi Jeong reprimanded his eldest daughter rendering Jae Hwa stunned. This was the first time that Appa scolded her with that tone. She looked at Appa with eyes wide opened. She looked hurt.

"Appa…"

Yi Jeong immediately went to his girls. He felt guilty for what he had just done to his daughter. He should not have yelled. Jae Hwa was trying her best to help take care of Jae Eun. Yi Jeong embraced Jae Hwa tight, squishing Jae Eun in between them. "Please forgive Appa. Appa is sorry. Appa is sorry. Please forgive Appa, Darling. Appa didn't mean it. Please." He kissed the top of her head as he cried along his daughters.

"Appa. Eunnie. Omma."

Yi Jeong then took Jae Eun from her sister and kissed Jae Hwa's forehead. She nodded as she held out her hand and wiped Appa's tears. Jae Eun stopped wailing but continued to sob. She pointed to Omma. Yi Jeong took her to the motionless Ga Eul and let Jae Eun touched Omma's arm. Jae Eun shook Omma's arm. "Mummum Omma. Eunnie mummum."

"Appa is sorry Eunnie. Omma can't. Please drink this." Yi Jeong gave her the bottle that Dae Hyun had picked up and rinsed with hot water. She once more refused.

"Please Eunnie, please. Omma can't. Can't you see that Omma is sick? Please Eunnie. Please help Appa." Yi Jeong pleaded again. He pressed his forehead against hers.

Jae Eun suddenly stopped sobbing. Eyes still damped with tears, she looked at Yi Jeong and then at Ga Eul. It broke Yi Jeong's heart to see the look on his little princess' face. She missed her Omma. To Yi Jeong's and everybody's surprise, Jae Eun wrapped her small arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks and pecked his lips. She then took her bottle from him and drank her milk, her eyes still on his with tears trailing down her chubby cheeks. Yi Jeong then hugged her tighter. It was what Ga Eul would usually do whenever he was feeling down. His Ga Eul always knew that her kisses would bring him comfort.

Then the siren came. Yi Jeong quickly gave Jae Eun back to Jae Hwa and rushed downstairs. What took it so long? The whole process took less than 10 minutes and the ambulance sped off to the hospital. Yi Jeong too, went on with the ambulance.

Before he left, he informed Ahjussi Kim to look after his children. They should wait at home for his call. He too, asked Ahjussi Kim to inform Ga Eul's parents. They would want to be with their daughter.

 **End of flashback**

Ji Hoo was out of the country for a medical conference. He left just yesterday afternoon and would only be back in another four days. Jun Pyo and Jan Di too, were not in the country. Jun Pyo had a business meeting in Switzerland and he brought Jan Di along since she had never been there. The boys were left with their grandparents. But they should be back tomorrow. To his further agony, Woo Bin could not be with him as well.

 **Flashback**

"Woo Bin. Where are you? It's Ga Eul. There's been an accident. She's in the emergency room now. I'm scared Woo Bin. She's unconscious. I think she fell in the bathroom. What's going to happen to her? There was blood, Woo Bin. Blood." Yi Jeong could not stop talking once Woo Bin said "Hello."

"Woo Bin, I…"

"Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin raised his voice, shocking the trembling man.

"I'm so sorry about Ga Eul. I hope that she and the babies will be OK, but I can't be with you now bro. I'm sorry. I'm at the hospital too. We just arrived. Jae Kyung is in the labor room and I have to prep myself. I don't think we have time for the water birth."

"What?" Yi Jeong was definitely surprised. It slipped his mind that Jae Kyung was counting the days.

"I'm so sorry again Yi Jeong. Our prayers are with Ga Eul, and please pray for ours too. Eun-Kyung is here with me. My Omma is on her way. I really wanted to call you once we get here but... Are the kids with you?"

"No. They're at home with Ahjussi. I'm so sorry that I forgot about Jae Kyung, Woo Bin. Our prayers are with her, you, the baby and Eun Kyung."

"Thanks bro. I got to go. The nurse is calling. Talk to you later. Hang in there bro. Bye."

 **End of flashback**

Even though they were at the same hospital, they were on different floors, which was why they did not cross paths. Yi Jeong felt bad that he could not be with Woo Bin at this time in need. He prayed that Jae Kyung and the baby would be safe. He prayed that Ga Eul and their other baby would be saved.

* * *

Yi Jeong was in a frozen state. His mind blanked out and he could not hear anything else that came out of the doctor's mouth.

"Mr. So. Mr. So. Do you hear me? Mr. So?" The doctor waved his hand in front of his face.

"I'm very sorry Mr. So. We'll transfer your wife to the ward after this. Please wait for a while." The doctor then went back into the room.

Yi Jeong stepped backwards and slumped on the chair. He did not know whether to be happy or to be sad. It was confirmed. The doctor's words came back to him.

"I'm sorry Mr. So. The baby that you brought in is a boy but the other one, a girl, is alive but she's in a stressed state. It's fortunate in a way because they were... are… in different sacs and did… do… not share the same placenta. Your wife is still unconscious, though. We'll have to wait for her to wake up to know what happened. I think she might have bumped into a hard surface that caused the loss but that's just my theory. I'm very sorry, Mr. So. We'll prepare the documents for you to take the baby home." The doctor was sensitive enough to call it a baby rather than fetus. His heart went out to the Sos. As a doctor it was always heartbreaking to break the news of a loss of a child to a parent.

"Dae-Ho… my baby…" They were going to name him So Dae-Ho: great and goodness. He buried his face into his palms and wept like a child.

* * *

"Hey, Yi Jeong." Woo Bin whispered as he gently put a hand on Yi Jeong's shoulder. His best friend was asleep. He had his head on his left arm on the side of his wife's bed while his right hand was holding hers. She was sleeping too, lost to the strong effect of the medicine.

Yi Jeong slowly lifted up his head and saw Woo Bin next to him. He straightened up and said "Hey, Woo Bin. How are Jae Kyung and the baby? Eun-Kyung?"

"They are fine. Jae Kyung sends her prayers and hi. The baby is healthy. He and Eun-Kyung are with Jae Kyung. The girls can't stop crying when I told them the news." Woo Bin was still standing and watched the sleeping Ga Eul with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Yi Jeong." His eyes were also red. "But am also grateful that Ga Eul and the baby are…" he choked back his tears. He was trying to put up a strong front to his brother.

Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul's hand, cheek and lips and stood up. He motioned Woo Bin to step out of the room. "I'll be back soon, my love." He whispered.

When they were outside, Yi Jeong immediately embraced Woo Bin. He sobbed and his body shook. Woo Bin rubbed his hands up and down on his brother's back.

A few minutes later, Yi Jeong broke the embrace and wiped his tears. "I'm so sorry Woo Bin. I should have been there with you to celebrate your newborn but… I'm so sorry." He embraced Woo Bin again and said "Congratulations Woo Bin. Congratulations."

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's not something that we planned for but it happened."

Yi Jeong wiped his tears again.

"I don't know what to feel. Do I feel devastated? Do I feel happy? I don't know Woo Bin. I'm sad that we lost the baby. He's a boy, Woo Bin. We're going to call him Dae-Ho. Dae-Hwan chose that name. But then, I am also thankful that Ga Eul and the other twin are saved. She's a girl. We're going to have a pair, Woo Bin. I… I don't know what to feel more. Devastated or happy? I can't imagine how Ga Eul is going to be when she wakes up. I'm afraid, Woo Bin. I'm afraid of what she's going to do."

"I'm so sorry Yi Jeong. I'm so sorry." Woo Bin embraced him again. He was usually the one with answers or ideas on how to solve problems, but this was one matter that he did not have an answer to. He could only offer his grieving brother his sincerest condolence and shoulder to cry on.

After some moments, he broke the embrace and leaned against the wall next to the door. He tilted his head up and closed his eyes. "I have to be strong for Ga Eul and for the children. I have to." He was talking to himself.

"Have you told them? The children and your in-laws?"

Yi Jeong nodded. "Appa and Omma are on their way. They should be here in less than half an hour. The children… I miss my children. They'll come when Eunnie wakes up. Oh! My poor, poor Eunnie. My baby." Tears fell again dampening his cheeks. Woo Bin placed a palm on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"The children can stay at my place if you want, Yi Jeong."

"Thank you Woo Bin, but I think they'll want to be with their Omma and Eunnie, especially, will want her Omma. And their harabeoji and halmoni will be here to accompany them. Thanks Woo Bin. I appreciate your help. Besides, you need to take care of Jae Kyung and your hero."

Woo Bin nodded in understanding.

"Woo Bin, what's your hero's name?"

Woo Bin's face automatically lit up. "Won-Bin. Song Won-Bin." He proudly said. "Eun-Kyung suggested the name. Since her name is similar to her Omma she wants her brother's name to be similar to mine."

"Song Won-Bin. I love that. Hey, congratulations again Woo Bin." Yi Jeong smiled as well. The first since the whole incident began.

Woo Bin peeked through the small glass panel of the door. "Did the doctor say when she'll wake up?"

Yi Jeong too, peeked through it and then looked at his watch. "Yes. The medicine's effect should wear off in about thirty minutes."

"Yi Jeong, I have to go check up on the girls. Will you be OK? Or do you want to me to stay until your in-laws are here?"

"No. You go. I'll be OK. I'll be OK. Send my hugs to Jae Kyung and the children."

Woo Bin nodded and hugged Yi Jeong before he left. Yi Jeong watched his retrieving brother with sad eyes.

Life is such a wonder. Today, a new life was born, promising sunshine and joy to his parents and sister. They would shower him with love and show him the wonders of the world. Yet, on this same day, another life was taken away. His parents and siblings were stripped off of their chances to love him more and share their happiness with him. His family would never be whole without him.

Was this fair? Yes or no, it was what was fated. The grieving family would have to learn to move on. Yet, they need to hold on to the wonderful 3 short blessed weeks of happiness of knowing that he, So Dae-Ho, was once alive and that they loved him with all their heart, and would continue to do so until the end of time.

Yi Jeong waited until Woo Bin was out of sight, wiped away his tears, slowly pushed the door opened and went in to be with his Ga Eul.

* * *

It was a small ceremony. Only the So family, Ga Eul's parents, Ji Hoo, the Gu and the Song families minus Jae Kyung and the newborn Won-Bin were there. Ji Hoo cut short his conference. He took the first flight home after his presentation.

The mood was sad and somber. Everybody was in black. In front of them was a fresh tombstone with the carved name So Dae-Ho beloved son of So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul. A few stalks of white roses rested against it. Jun Pyo used his influence to have the unfortunate baby rest in peace next to his Harabeoji and Halmoni So.

Everybody started to leave after paying their respect to the baby as well as the late Sos. They bowed to Mr. and Mrs. Chu and offered their condolences again. The men and the Gu brothers hugged Yi Jeong and his children and patted Ga Eul's hand. She was on a wheelchair. Jan Di hugged Ga Eul and the children. She then kissed Jae Eun who was in Yi Jeong's arms. Eun Kyung too, hugged Aunt Ga Eul, Jae Hwa and the young boys. She then held Dae-Hyun's hands and squeezed them gently. He returned the gesture and nodded. Eun-Kyung then went to hug Uncle Yi Jeong and kissed Jae Hwa too. The little girl waved them goodbye. The only ones left now was the So family. They gazed at the tombstone in silence.

"Appa, Hwannie needs to use the toilet." Dae-Hwan tugged Appa's sleeves. Yi Jeong asked Dae-Hyun to accompany him and for all of the children to go back to the awaiting cars. It was also time for them to leave. The clouds were getting darker. The rain was coming. The children bowed to Harabeoji and Halmoni So. Jae Hwa took Jae Eun from Appa and walked down the small hill.

Yi Jeong kneeled next to Ga Eul. He held her forearm. "Jagiya, let's go home. It's going to rain," his voice soft and tender. She placed her hand on his and shook her head.

Yi Jeong held his tears and controlled his trembling voice. "Please Jagiya. I don't want to leave too, but our children are waiting for us. We don't want them to get sick from the rain, right? We'll come back tomorrow, every day, if you want. Let's head home for now."

She shook her head again, eyes still locked on the name on the stone. Yi Jeong stood up and kissed the top of her head. He then went to her back and held the handgrip of the wheelchair. It was beginning to drizzle.

"Come Jagiya. You'll catch cold in this condition. You need to be healthy. Jae Ji also wants Omma to be healthy." He was referring to her surviving child. Ga Eul immediately touched her stomach. Tears now fell freely.

"Please forgive Omma, Dae-Ho baby. Please forgive Omma. Omma is a bad mother." She whispered continuously.

She then sobbed louder that it broke Yi Jeong's heart for he did not know how many times now since the ill-fated day. Yi Jeong encircled his arms around Ga Eul's shoulder from behind and kissed the top of her head again. "Jagiya please, don't you ever say that. Please. It's not your fault. It never is your fault." He cried as he lost to the traitorous tears.

A few minutes in that condition, in the drizzles of the rain, they heard the faint sound of Jae Eun's cry and calling Omma and Appa repeatedly. It was time to go.

* * *

It was a full moon. Yi Jeong was at the balcony of their bedroom, looking up at the sky. He had just tucked Ga Eul to sleep. Jae Eun was also sleeping next to her Omma. She had her small arm on Omma's now visible bulge. Yi Jeong glanced at his sleeping beauties.

It had been four weeks. No. It had been a trying, challenging, hard four weeks for the whole of the So family.

The children refused to go to school during the first week. It was a tragic experience for them. The sight of Omma that early morning left a scar so deep in their young mind and heart. The thought of Omma near death terrified them to the core, especially for Dae-Hwan and Dae-Jung.

That first week, Dae-Hwan woke up screaming "Omma!" in the middle of every night. Yi Jeong had to let Dae-Hwan slept in their room the week after and asked Dae-Hyun to be with Dae-Jung. Harabeoji Chu was also there to accompany them, while Halmoni Chu with Jae Hwa. Yi Jeong was grateful that his parents-in-law were there to help them.

Dae-Jung was also badly affected. He became quiet and would watch Omma with teary eyes. When he could not stand it any longer, he would run to Jae Hwa Noona and hugged her tight. Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa tried to be stronger for their young brothers, but late at nights, they cried softly in their beds. The thought of losing a brother was already consuming them and to make it worse, Omma went into depression.

Ga Eul did not talk much, only a few yesses and nos when asked. She lost her appetite and spent the time either sleeping, hugging Jae Eun, gazing at nowhere or crying. Most of the times, it was crying. She asked their driver to send her to the cemetery every day, either alone or with Jae Eun, and spent one or two hours there, just watching the tombstone or talked to her son. She would then cry, apologize and say sorry over and over again.

Yi Jeong and the children missed her very much. The children too, depended more and more on Yi Jeong for everything. Still, they would give their best in trying to make Omma happy again. They never missed out with their hugs and kisses on Omma's cheeks before they go to school, coming back from school and before they retired for the day. Every day Dae-Hyun gave Omma a stalk of flower; Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan wrote small notes and cards of "We Love You Omma" and encouraging words; and Jae Hwa told Omma about her day at school as she combed and braided Omma's hair.

Jae Eun, however, started to throw tantrums. She still breastfed but since Omma did not eat much, Omma did not produce enough. Jae Eun did not like her formula milk much. She would cry until she lost her voice whenever she wanted more of Omma's milk. Yi Jeong had to tell his heart to be patient and buried his frustrations deep inside.

The F3 and their families came to visit when they heard about her. Ga Eul cried and ran into the bedroom when she saw Jae Kyung brought the little Won-Bin along. Yi Jeong apologized profusely at his wife's reactions. The Songs understood and all of them shared his sorrows. Ji Hoo suggested that Yi Jeong asked a psychologist to come and help them cope during this trying time.

The therapy sessions showed positive results with the children. They could now go to school without feeling too guilty of leaving Omma at home. They resumed their activities as before. However, Ga Eul remained the same. She did not respond much to the psychologist. The psychologist then suggested that Ga Eul see a psychiatrist. She was only harming herself and her unborn baby if she was still in this state. Her first session with the psychiatrist would be tomorrow.

Yi Jeong heaved a sigh. He went inside and sat at the edge of the bed next to his Ga Eul. He tenderly caressed her pale shrinking cheek and tucked some hairs behind her ear. He then kissed her lips.

"I miss you Jagiya. Please come back to me. Please tell me what you feel. Please let me share your pain Jagiya. I love you." He whispered to her ear and noticed the dried trail of tears on her cheek. He then lied close to her and put his arm around her waist. His face nuzzled on her neck.

"I love you Chu Ga Eul," and closed his eyes.

Ga Eul slowly opened her eyes. Tears trailed down, once again.

 **That fateful early morning**

She woke up to the need for the bathroom. She had a series of headaches the night before. This pregnancy was definitely different from her previous ones. She then set her feet on the floor for a while and turned her head to look at her sleeping husband. He had dark circles under his eyes. He must had stayed up late, watching over her. She felt guilty to burden him like this so she brushed his bangs aside and placed a kiss on his forehead as she whispered "I love you Yi Jeong."

She saw that Jae Eun was not there and figured that the little girl was with her Unnie. She was thankful that Jae Hwa was a good sister and daughter. She told herself to take Jae Hwa to her favorite store when she was better.

She stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. After she was done, went to the sink and washed her hands. All of a sudden, her vision blurred and she felt dizzy. She gripped her palms on the edge of the sink to steady herself. When she felt a little better, she turned around to exit the bathroom. A couple of steps forward, she felt dizzy again and her right foot suddenly fell asleep on her. She fell face forward. There was a small square wooden stool in the bathroom. As she fell, her stomach hit the hard corner of the stool before she hit the floor, landing on her stomach. She too, bumped her forehead hard on the tiles.

The pain was excruciating. She screamed for Yi Jeong as she turned her body with difficulties. She felt warm liquid dripped down her thighs and soaked her night dress. She instantly held her stomach.

"Honey! Yi Jeongg! Aaaahhh! Help me Yi Je…"

Brief moments later she felt his muscular arms lifting her and screaming for her. She could only thought about her babies but she was fast losing consciousness. She fought to stay awake as he told her to yet the pain in her lower abdomen were indescribable. Her forehead throbbing, none like what she had ever felt.

His voice began to fade away and she closed her eyes in defeat.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. Yi Jeong was looking at tons of papers on his table. He was in his office at the museum. He had to finish up as much as he could for his children were arriving soon. He promised to take them to visit the new aquarium center 30 minutes from the museum. They asked Omma to join them but Omma did not feel well and declined.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he answered without lifting his head to see who the guest was.

"Mr. So. I'm sorry but Miss Ling is here." His secretary apologized for the unscheduled appointment. Miss Ling was one of the museum's potential investors. Her family had shown interest with the museum since the last held exhibition.

"Mrs. Lee, I told you that…"

"You are leaving in twenty minutes." Miss Ling continued his sentence. Yi Jeong lifted his head and saw that Miss Ling was already heading towards his table.

"Miss Ling. Hello. Thank you Mrs. Lee." He motioned Mrs. Lee to leave.

"Please have a seat. I have to be honest here. I really am leaving in twenty minutes. How may I help you?" He was being a good host.

Miss Ling was a beautiful young lady. Yi Jeong had met her a few times since the exhibition. He perceived her as someone who was smart, professional and very business-minded, like her father. Miss Ling did not take the leather chair. Instead, she went to his side of the table and stood next to him, looking at his papers. Yi Jeong was shocked. He instinctively pushed back his chair, away from her.

"Miss Ling, what are you doing?"

She gave him her supermodel like smile. A hand on the table, she leaned forward and put a finger under his chin.

"I heard that your wife is a nutcase. You must be deprived." She glanced down to his lower body. "My poor So Yi Jeong. I can help you with that." She then leaned down further, her face closing in to his.

"APPA!" "APPA!" "Yi Jeong…"


	4. Time To Accept The Reality

**Chapter 4: Time To Accept The Reality**

 **A.N.:** Hi there. How is everybody? Thank you for the reads and reviews. ^_^ Good night, good evening, good day where ever you are. Don't forget to send your love to your loved ones.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** 09.08.2016

* * *

"APPA!" "APPA!" "Yi Jeong…"

Both Yi Jeong and Miss Ling automatically turned their head towards the direction of the voices. Yi Jeong gasped. His heart felt like it stopped beating. In an instant he shoved away Miss Ling's finger and further pushed his chair backwards before standing up. The expressions of the people at the door terrified him. "Please don't let them misunderstand." He prayed and prayed in his heart.

Miss Ling leaned up and turned her body to face the intruders. She was indeed very surprised to see Ga Eul there.

"Isn't the bitch sick and crazy? What is she doing here?" Miss Ling clenched her fists as she thought inwardly.

* * *

Miss Ling started to harbor a crush on Yi Jeong since she came back from England. Her family had just moved back to Korea a few months ago. The family owned a few art galleries around the world and they decided to come back to their homeland and open up a few more here.

She had heard so much about this famous potter and his brilliant craft and how charming he was. When she first saw his pictures, she was instantly captivated by his handsome mature features. She told herself that she would one day have him. It did not matter if he was a married man. She would have whatever that she wanted. She wanted him and would make it happen. In her whole life, her father never once declined her requests, wants and whims. She was a very, very spoilt girl.

So she persuaded her father to meet Yi Jeong and proposed some investment deals. To her advantage, she had a Master degree in Business and Finance and was an erudite. They had been meeting Yi Jeong for a number of times now. He liked their proposals and there were a few more things to settle before they sealed the deal.

During their meetings, she managed to act professional. Never once that she showed any signs of her wanting him even if she had to control herself from flirting with him. With every meeting, she became more drawn to him and the desire for him whelmed her being.

The rumors of So Yi Jeong's crazy wife were going out of control but believable. She had heard the news about the tragedy that befell the So family. Rumors had it that his wife went nuts after the loss of the baby. Rumors had it that his wife tried to commit suicide and Yi Jeong had to order her to be chained and locked up in a room before she hurt her children and him. Rumors had it that Yi Jeong wanted to divorce his wife.

Miss Ling believed that his wife was indeed a gone case since Yi Jeong never brought his wife to current events, so the rumors said. He was always alone or with his assistant Park Gi Tae. Hence she then decided to make her move. She came to his office today with one purpose and one purpose only. She could not hold herself any longer. She was going to seduce him and have him. She was going to make him hers and get rid of his wife and children for good.

* * *

Miss Ling's expression turned into an abhorrence that did not suit her beautiful face. She did not expect his children to come and what more his lunatic wife.

"APPA!" Jae Hwa was beyond furious while Dae-Hyun balled his fists tight. The two younger boys stood stiff like statues. Jae Eun released her hand from Omma's and wobbly ran towards Appa. She was all happy to see Appa. "Appa. Appa. Appa." as she flailed her hands up and down. Ga Eul on the other hand could not let her eyes tore away from the two persons behind the table.

"Miss Ling." Yi Jeong gritted his teeth in anger as he said his name. He did not look at her. He had his focus only on the woman at the door. "Please get out of my office and don't bother to come back. Now! And tell your father that the deals are off."

Miss Ling snapped her head towards Yi Jeong. She opened her mouth to say something. "What? How dare…"

"Miss Ling! Get out of my office! Don't you dare show your face to us! Ever again! I don't care if your father is the richest man in Korea or the King of Korea, don't you bother us again! Get out!"

He shouted out loud startling everybody in the room. Jae Eun who was halfway between Appa and the others abruptly stopped running and cried. She turned around to Omma. "Ommaa…" Jae Hwa rushed to her sister but Yi Jeong had already scooped his little girl up in his arms and consoled her. Jae Hwa stared at Appa and Miss Long alternately. The girl was obviously trying very hard to control her temper.

Miss Ling glared at Yi Jeong and then at Jae Hwa. She then stormed towards the door and threw deathly glare at Ga Eul as she passed her by. She uttered to Ga Eul, "Crazy bitch. Nutcase. Commoner." But before she could step any further, Ga Eul caught her arm and jerked her backwards. She nearly fell as her body was suddenly forced to turn around. Ga Eul then slapped her hard on the cheek that her face snapped to the left. She held her cheek. She looked like she was going to kill Ga Eul.

"Omma!" "Jagiya!"

She wanted to retaliate but Ga Eul stroked her again on both cheeks. She shrieked in pain. As Ga Eul was about to strike again, Jae Hwa encircled her arms around Ga Eul's waist and pulled Omma backwards. "No, Omma. No. Please Omma. Don't." She could not bear watching her gentle Omma turned to be so violent even if she understood why Omma did what Omma did.

Miss Ling took the chance to hit back. She stepped forward and slapped Ga Eul. In a blink of an eye Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan jumped forward and pushed her. She fell hard on the floor. She cursed the So children and Ga Eul. Before she could stand up, a security came and seized her. Mrs. Lee had called the security when she heard shouts from the room. Miss Ling struggled but the security gripped her arms tight. She cursed the man and everybody. The security threatened to take her to the police station and that made her shut her filthy mouth.

The boys of the So made a barricade in front of Omma. They were going to do anything in their strengths to protect Omma.

It happened so fast that Yi Jeong was rendered stunned. He could only watch the whole incident with Jae Eun in his arms, still crying. He then ran to his family and placed one arm around Ga Eul's shoulders.

"Miss Ling. If you don't want to shame your family's name any further, please don't do anything stupid. Please leave this building and don't come back. We don't want to have anything to do with you and your family, ever. Mr. Choi will escort you out."

With one last curse and a promise to make the Sos pay for humiliating her, Miss Ling was dragged by Mr. Choi towards the elevator.

"Mrs. Lee, please get us some water." Yi Jeong politely asked his loyal secretary.

Everybody was immediately in a big family hug. Ga Eul embraced Yi Jeong tight and cried. Little Jae Eun kissed Omma. When they parted from the hug, Yi Jeong led Ga Eul to the sofa, followed by the children. He put Jae Eun down on the sofa and sat next to Ga Eul. Ga Eul quickly pulled him closer and hugged him again. She did not want to let go of Yi Jeong and so did he. He had missed his wife very much.

"I am so sorry Jagiya. I am so sorry." He uttered into her hair. The children all cried. It was a mixed feelings for them; upset, mad and sad because Omma was hurt by that shameless rude Ahjumma. But joyful, happy and relieved that Omma, after 'ignoring' Appa for so long since that fateful tragic day, was back embracing Appa.

Mrs. Lee came in with a tray of glasses of water and a plate of cookies. Jae Hwa said thank you on behalf of the family and the lady quickly left and closed the door. The family needed their privacy.

* * *

Ja Eun was sleeping in her crib. Yi Jeong lied stretched on the Cleopatra sofa in their bedroom. It was one of his wife's favorite spots. They would always cuddle there either to watch TV, talk about anything under the sun or simply laze about and enjoy each other's company.

He played with her hair, twirling and stroking the rose fragranced soft silky black strands. Her back was against his chest. He had his other hand on her bulging abdomen, his fingers interlaced with hers and legs entangled. They were watching some drama on the plasma screen though both had their mind elsewhere. Every couple of minutes or so, he placed a kiss on the top of her head or the side of her face.

The other children were at Woo Bin's mansion after they canceled their trip to the aquarium. The whole ordeal with Miss Ling killed the mood. Ga Eul was weary. Prior to coming to his office she was already not feeling well, but her remaining energy seemed to be sucked out dry from the incident with Miss Ling. She needed to rest.

Yi Jeong suggested that he instead sent the children to Woo Bin's. At least the children could forget what happened earlier if they were at Uncle Woo Bin's place and played with baby Won-Bin who was growing up beautifully. Moreover, he wanted to be with his wife without any interruption from the children. He had a lot of questions that needed her answers.

Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul's temple again. "I missed you Jagiya." He whispered to her ear and kissed her earlobe. He truly did. True, after she came back from the hospital she let him hugged and kissed her cheeks and forehead, let him slept next to her and embraced her. But she did not respond to any of them. She just looked into the nothings in front of her. Her eyes were blank. She too did not speak much with him. Thankfully the children received a little bit more responds from her. But that was it. She seemed like she had lost the will to live happy. Oh how Yi Jeong missed his vibrant cheerful beautiful wife. Thus having her with him at this very moment was heavenly. He felt content again. The runaway piece in his heart had returned to him.

She nodded to his words as she whispered "I missed you too Honey" but her eyes were still fixed on the TV. He then turned her around to face him. He wanted to see her beautiful face. She placed her palms on his chest and looked him in the eyes. There was no denial in her eyes. She truly missed him too.

His eyes locked on hers. He ran his fingers starting from the forehead, to the side of her right cheek and stopped under her pointed chin. He then kissed her forehead, nose, both cheeks and lastly claimed her soft sweet lips that he missed so much. She closed her eyes as she took in his deep kisses and equally responded to them. She felt his heart thundered in his chest and so did hers. It had been a long time since she last felt this way.

Yi Jeong wanted more but had to remind himself that he needed to know what she felt about the devastating loss of theirs. He needed to understand on what ran in her mind that made her closed herself up in her own sad mourning world, locking their children and him out, refusing access of their help. And so, Yi Jeong reluctantly pulled away from her lips.

"Jagiya." He gave a light peck on her nose, and another on her lips.

"I am so sorry for what happened at the office. I am so sorry that she hurt you. If I knew that she had a bad intention, I wouldn't agree to meet her and her father."

Ga Eul nodded again and snuggled closer. He tightened his embrace.

"I missed you Jagiya. I never stop praying for you to come back to me. It pained me to see you hurt. It crushed me that you didn't want to share your pain with me. I can't stand seeing you in sorrow, Jagiya. And I truly can't bear watching you blamed yourself for what had happened. It was not your fault Jagiya."

He felt flutters of her eyelashes and her body began to shake. She started to sob. "I'm sorry Honey. I am so sorry."

After a while, she tilted her head and gazed into his longing eyes. Hers were guilt laden. Her cheeks stained with tears.

 **Flashback**

She slowly opened her eyes to a white ceiling and faint steady inhales and exhales of warm air on her hand. She turned to her right and saw her husband. He had his nose close to her hand. He was asleep, his head facing her hand. She felt a sting in her stomach but it could not compare to the sting in her heart. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, dampening her pillow.

She touched his cheek. "Honey…"

Yi Jeong abruptly sat up, "Wha… Jagiya, you're awake." There was relief in his voice. He took her hand and squeezed it firm. "Sorry. I must have dozed off. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

She just looked at him with teary sad eyes. "My babies?"

Yi Jeong wanted to scream in pain at the sight of her hopeful face. His heart shattered for the n-th time of the day. Yi Jeong gulped hard.

"We… we lost him but she survived. I'm sor…"

Ga Eul screamed, shocking Yi Jeong. "My baby… my baby… my baby…" She rubbed her stomach over and over while tears rushed down like waterfalls.

"Jagiya! Ga Eul! Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong instinctively stood up halfway, bent his upper body and embraced his wailing wife. His tears could not be stopped either. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He pleaded repeatedly.

He held on to her tightly as she cried her heart out.

They were pouring out their grief when Mr. and Mrs. Chu as well as the children and Harabeoji Kim entered the room. Jae Eun was in Halmoni Chu's arms.

"Omma." "Appa." "Yi Jeong." "Sweetheart." The elder children ran to their parents and surrounded Omma's bed. Dae-Hwan and Dae-Jung cried out loud while Jae Hwa and Dae-Hyun cried softly.

Yi Jeong broke his embrace and Ga Eul looked at her children. She sobbed even louder. The children all took turn to carefully hug Omma. "Omma is so sorry. Omma is so sorry." She continuously whispered to them.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu approached them. Mr. Chu embraced Yi Jeong, offered his condolences and asked him to be strong for the family. Then, Yi Jeong went to Ahjussi Kim and embraced him too. The old man patted his back. Mrs. Chu gave Jae Eun to Jae Hwa and hugged her only child and whispered comforting words to her. Ga Eul cried louder. After a while, Jae Hwa let Jae Eun sat next to Omma. The little girl kissed Omma and touched Omma's chest. "Omma, mummum. Eunnie mummum."

The men left the room to let Ga Eul feed her daughter in comfort. The boys went to sit on the sofa at one corner of the room. Halmoni sat on the chair next to the bed while Jae Hwa propped herself up on Omma's bed. Jae Hwa never left her eyes from Omma. She wished that she could take away some of Omma's pain.

Twenty minutes later the children and their grandparents as well as Harabeoji Kim went to visit Aunt Jae Kyung and her newborn baby. There were only Yi Jeong and Jae Eun to accompany Ga Eul. Jae Eun did not want to leave Omma. She held on tight to Omma and so did Omma.

Then the doctor came in with a nurse. Yi Jeong immediately took Jae Eun from Ga Eul, with some resistance from the little princess who did not want to be separated from Omma. The doctor checked Ga Eul's vitals and asked some questions.

"Doctor, why did I lose one child but not the other?" Ga Eul spoke as the doctor was about to leave. Yi Jeong was taken aback by her questions. The doctor thought for a while. His plan was to have the talk with both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong when Ga Eul was better.

"Mrs. So, there can be so many answers to your query. We would like to know what happened this morning, maybe then I can offer a possible reason to it."

Ga Eul's breath hitched. She was obviously trying to hold her tears. Yi Jeong went closer and held her hand after he carefully put down Jae Eun next to her. Ga Eul then told them everything. There was no doubt pain in her voice. As she completed her story, her cheeks were already wet with tears. Little Jae Eun wiped away Omma's tears and kissed Omma's cheeks. Yi Jeong's heart crushed more.

The doctor listened attentively to her narration.

"Mrs. So, Mr. So. I am going to be truthful with you. Most of the times when a pregnant woman fall, there are very less chances that the baby is hurt. This is due to the amniotic fluid, the layers of fats, your abdominal muscles as well as the thick wall of your uterus that protect the baby. Yes, there might be slight impacts from the fall, but the baby might not feel it. However, I am sorry Mrs. So, Mr. So. But in your case, it was a direct hit to your abdomen, both with the stool and then with the floor. I think those were the reasons of your loss. Why only one? There might be a possibility that the boy's sac was at the front thus…" The doctor paused to swallow hard. "… and the girl is saved. I am so sorry again for your loss."

Ga Eul was quiet but her tears could not be stopped. Yi Jeong squeezed her hands firmer.

"Doctor."

"Yes, Mr. So."

"Will there be a high risk to the baby girl?"

"She is in a stressed state because of the impact. That's why we need to monitor Mrs. So here for a few more days to see if there's any."

The doctor then turned to Ga Eul.

"Mrs. So, if you feel any severe pain or tenderness in your abdomen, uterus or pelvis; or you have uterine contractions, bleeding or leaking amniotic fluid; or if you notice that the baby's movement is decreasing and slowing, please don't hesitate to inform us. Please call us immediately, OK?"

Ga Eul weakly nodded her head and Yi Jeong said "We will Doctor. Thank you."

"The good news is, the surviving baby does have a high probability of progressing well and healthy with good monitoring and care."

"Thank you Doctor. That's great news. Please continue to assist us. Thank you Doctor." He bowed to the Doctor.

The doctor and nurse then left.

"Did you hear that Jagiya? The baby will be fine. We must follow the doctor's instructions. We can do this." Yi Jeong kissed her cheek as she wiped her tears. She then leaned back on her bed with little Jae Eun following suit. Her eyes stared at the ceiling.

The loss of the baby was too hard for her to bear. It was a frightening and bewildering experience. When she fell that day, her mind automatically went to her babies. She prayed hard that they would be OK. But when she felt liquid flowed down her thighs, her already terrified heart started to break.

She thanked the power above that her baby girl was alive, but immediately after, guilt rushed in and despised her for feeling grateful. It was telling her that she in a way did not care or feel pain of losing her baby boy. It was as if she cared more for her surviving baby and that was so unfair to the baby boy.

She was baffled and confused at this emotional tidal wave, the combination of relief and celebration for her surviving baby girl, and grief and mourning over the sudden death of the boy. It was driving her out of her mind. She knew that she needed to focus on getting healthy again for both of them, everybody told her that, but the guilt feeling was too strong. Its gravity eventually pulled her down towards depression.

Everybody around her tried their best to help her cope with the loss, saying that she should also think about her surviving girl and herself. She became frustrated and angry. Why could they not understand her feelings? She lost a child. Did they not lose a son, a brother, a grandson? Did they not feel painful for losing someone they love?

When the Songs came to visit and brought along little Won-Bin, she broke down and ran away. The guilt and grief came surging like an erupting volcano, and what scared her were the new feelings that overwhelmed her at the sight of the little baby. She was jealous of Jae Kyung Unnie. She was jealous that Jae Kyung Unnie was given the chance to be with her son. She felt that God was being unfair to her. Why gave her the hopes and happiness with the twins just to crush them outright and took one of the babies away?

She was losing weight and became weak. She could not hold Jae Eun for long for she would become tired easily. She too produced less milk for Jae Eun. It did crush her heart when the little girl cried and wanted more but she could not do it.

Her parents visited regularly and gave her encouraging words and advice. Her Omma helped cook healthy meals for her and left instructions to the in house chef on the meal schedule. Her Appa told her to be strong and think about her existing family rather than submerged herself in deep mourn. The one whom was gone would forever be gone and would always be remembered, but the livings must not be forgotten, especially the precious soul that she was carrying in her. She should not neglect that little baby in her.

Somewhere deep, deep in her heart she knew that she was being unfair to her husband, children and unborn baby. She wanted to be with them, wanted to live their normal happy life like before. She knew that the children missed her very much. She could see it in their eyes and their reactions. She also knew that she was not being a good wife to Yi Jeong. She did not miss the longings in his eyes as well as his frustrations and hurt when she ignored him.

Late at nights, she was aware of Yi Jeong's pleads to her. She was aware how he uttered his hopes for her to come back to him and share her pain with him. She was aware how he shed tears into her hair or at the back of her neck before he closed his eyes to sleep. He missed her badly.

But there was this invisible thick wall of barrier surrounding her heart and mind that was heavily guarded by guilt towards her deceased baby boy. Every time she wanted to break out and reach out to her family, the wall appeared and held her in. She was trapped.

The sessions with the psychologist were unsuccessful. The thick guilt wall was that… thick and unbreakable. The sessions with the psychiatrist were not much different. The psychiatrist could not prescribe any medicine because she was pregnant. Yi Jeong did not want to take any further risks for her and their baby girl. But they did not give up. They continued with the sessions minus the medicine with the hope that she will someday come back to them.

 **End of flashback**

Yi Jeong wiped his wife's tears after she had finished with her side of the story. He then tightened his embrace and kissed all over her face. He was as hurtful as she was. He felt her pain. He too, was divided between the grief for his lost son and the joy for his surviving girl. The difference was, he fought the feelings to be in the mourning period for too long for the sake of his children and his wife who needed him to guide and lead them unto moving on. It did not mean that he did not love Dae-Ho. Unfortunately for his wife, she was too devastated and lost to her feelings, but he never blamed her for it. He understood the strong bond between a mother and her child. His only frustration was that she closed him out from her grieving world.

"I am so sorry Honey. I should not have let you and the children down. I didn't mean to hurt all of you. I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Ga Eul leaned her head against his chest, her shoulders shook from her sobs.

"Shhh. Shhhh. It's all in the past and you didn't do anything wrong, Jagiya."

Yi Jeong tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers.

"Jagiya, from now on, I don't want you to feel that you are all alone in this or anything else that is going to come our way. You will always have me with you. We are going to go through what ever hurdles and challenges which are in front of us. Don't you push me away, ever again."

Ga Eul looked into his eyes and nodded. She then brushed his bangs to the side.

"Honey, do you want to know why I came to your office today?"

He nodded. "You said that you were not feeling well this morning. I was surprised that you came." She lightly hit his chest and pouted. He softly laughed. He missed her pout very much. "Jagiya, I wanted you to join us. Really."

"Yes. I was feeling sick this morning. But Eunnie wanted to follow and something in my heart told me that I don't want to let her go without me but I don't want to make her cry if I made her stay at home either. I don't know why. Moreover, I saw hurt and frustrations on the children's faces, especially Hwannie and Baby. It felt like a pin had pricked my heart upon seeing them. I… I really don't know why Honey. I also don't know if you'd believe me if I say this. But there was a voice that told me to go. It told me that you are going to be in trouble and I need to help you."

Yi Jeong stared into her eyes.

"Honey, do you think that I'm crazy to hear voices?" She was beginning to fear so.

"No Jagiya. No. You are not crazy." He quickly assured her. "I think it's a sign to bring you back to us, to me."

"When I saw you and her there, it was like déjà vu, like in Sweden. I… I couldn't believe that it happened again. I felt like there was this heavy boulder that hit my chest and knocked my head. It knocked me to my senses again. I don't know if it's a sign or a miracle, but I don't want to lose you. I don't. I will not forgive myself if I lose you, Honey. I don't want to lose you, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Tears fell again trailing down her rosy cheeks from all the crying. Yi Jeong wiped them away with his thumbs.

"You will never lose me, Ga Eul-yang. You know that I live my life for you and the children. This world that I am in today, it's built around you and our children. My whole life is dedicated to you and them. I will do anything for all of you. You and our children are everything to me. I want to be by your side forever. I need you by my side. I love you Jagiya."

Yi Jeong then put her palm over his heart and his palm over hers.

"Chu Ga Eul, I promise you again that this heart is forever yours and I want your heart to always be mine. I will take care of you to the best that I can. I want to grow old with you until the day that I have to leave this world, but my love for you will never stop on that day. It will keep on flourishing and be stronger in the life hereafter. I want you and only you as my angel in heaven. I love you, Chu Ga Eul. I love you."

She kissed him, long and deep. The pent up feelings soared up in him but he did not want to hurt her. She was still recovering from the procedure on that fateful day and it might be too soon for her. So he contented himself with kissing and cuddling her tight in his arms.

He was the happiest man in the world for his wife and soul mate had recognized him again. The feeling was euphoric.

* * *

The So Mansion was alive again. It was filled with laughter, cries, screams, fights and what not that was missing for the last two months. The children were the happiest.

It was a special day, today. It was Jae Hwa's 11th birthday. The guests should come dressed as either a princess (or a prince), a wrestler or a potter. That was the theme. It was a weird request but Jae Hwa insisted on it. She wanted to show that though she could be a sweet charming princess, she could also be a though one. Her classmates should already know her ability to wrestle. Plus, she wanted her birthday party to be a mini exhibition of her pottery skills. She wanted her guests to see how beautiful the art of pottery is. The Mansion's garden was beautifully decorated. Harabeoji Kim managed to pull off with the weird theme perfectly.

All her friends from school were invited. Some of her brothers' friends were invited too. The F3 and their families were there as well. Everybody enjoyed the party with the many activities planned.

The F3 and their spouses were at a corner of the garden, watching the children. Ji Hoo too, was there with a lady friend. She was a fellow doctor at his hospital. This was the first time that Ji Hoo invited her to the F4 gatherings.

When she arrived earlier, she was immediately surrounded by the F3 children. They were surprised but delighted to see Uncle Ji Hoo with a lady friend. She was beautiful. Jae Hwa especially told her that if she needed any secrets on Uncle Ji Hoo, she would be happy to share. Jae Hwa too, 'warned' Uncle Ji Hoo to take care of his lady friend and be good to her if he did not want a taste of her smack-down. His lady friend was taken aback by Jae Hwa's aggressiveness but later laughed together with them as she saw how Ji Hoo gave Jae Hwa a salutation and "Aye, Aye, captain." and ruffled her hair. Ji Hoo's lady friend needed to learn about the children fast if she wanted to step her feet into the F4's world.

The F3 ladies welcomed her with open heart. They could see that she was a kind but witty lady. As Ga Eul observed her, she could see why Ji Hoo Sunbae was attracted to her. She had a subtle resemblance to Jan Di and some of her personalities were similar to Jan Di's. Ga Eul hoped that Ji Hoo would find his happiness with his lady companion.

Jae Hwa and Eun Kyung were at the cake table, busy cutting the huge cake to distribute to their friends. On top of the cake was a small vase of roses in a wrestling ring made of sugar dough. Yi Jeong protested at first when Jae Hwa told him about her vision of the cake. He was OK with the vase of roses, only the wrestling ring was too much for him. But he was outvoted. Her brothers all agreed to the cake. "It's innovative and unique, Appa," said Dae-Hyun. Ga Eul laughed at her husband and children's fight.

"Yi Jeong, I can't believe that Jae Hwa is already 11. She's growing up fast and before you know it, she'll be having boys following her home." Woo Bin stated his opinion as he watched the two girls.

Yi Jeong choked on his orange juice. Ga Eul quickly patted his back and gave him a handkerchief. The others laughed at him.

"Woo Bin. Don't you go there. She's still too young. I won't allow any boys to come near her within 10 metres." Yi Jeong 'warned' the Prince Song. He immediately remembered the boy from school who gave Jae Hwa a scented card and a yellow rose. He hoped that the boy was not there at the party. He did not want Jae Hwa's attention to divert from him, her Appa, to the boy.

"Oh yeah? Take a look at that Mr. Protective Appa." Jun Pyo pointed to the cake table. Yi Jeong's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. That boy was there talking to HIS Jae Hwa. Jae Hwa was all shy and there was a blush on her cheeks. He felt a headache coming and instinctively stood up. Ga Eul quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "Please Honey. Let them be. It's her birthday and they are just friends." She then kissed his cheek.

The others again laughed at him. They then discussed on how the Appas were going to react when their daughters started to go out on a date and eventually get married. Yi Jeong pouted throughout the discussion. He had troubles in letting her daughters go.

Just then, they heard "Chin-Ho! You came! I thought that you couldn't make it!" It was Jae Hwa. Chin-Ho and her mother walked towards her. Chin-Ho's mother hugged her and asked about Omma. Jae Hwa looked around and when she saw the group of elders, she pointed to their direction. The elder woman then thanked her and approached the group.

"Hey Jae Hwa. Happy 11th birthday. This is for you." Chin-Ho handed her a small wrapped box and a card. She took them and hugged him. He was surprised at her gesture, but hugged her back. When she broke the hug, she froze momentarily. Jae Hwa's cheeks became red. She was embarrassed for this was the first time that she hugged Chin-Ho but she did not know why she did that. Was it instinct? Chin-Ho's cheeks too, were red. They avoided each other's eyes.

Sang-Ki, Dae-Hyun, Jung-Hee, Jung-Hwa and Eun-Kyung all stiffened. They knew that Jae Hwa was close to Chin-Ho but to see her embraced him was not something that they expected of her. Eun-Kyung then went to them and welcomed Chin-Ho. She glanced over at Dae-Hyun and the boys. They too, were red in their faces, each for his reason.

The children managed to keep the party fights free, except for occasional disputes on who got to whack the piñata first, who could try the spinning wheel first and so on and so forth. It was one fun party. Every girl and boy went back with a goody bag. The birthday girl received lots and lots of presents, big and small.

That night, the So family gathered in their family living room to open Jae Hwa's presents. Little Jae Eun was the most excited. She picked up the small presents and tore the wrappers away. "Ommaaa, Appaaa, look at Eunnie. These are Unnie's presents. Eunnieee." But Omma and Appa just laughed away. As big as she claimed she now was, Jae Hwa was still a child at heart.

Jae Hwa loved all the presents. There were three which were her favorites; a handmade colorful friendship band from Chin-Ho, a pretty headband with small butterflies from Sang-Ki-shii and a cute small diamante handbag with her name on it from Jung-Hee Oppa. She was all smiles the whole night.

Yi Jeong frowned when Jae Hwa told them about the three gifts. Ga Eul nudged him lightly and leaned her head on his shoulder. She held her laugh as she saw her husband debating with himself on what to say to their daughter about the boys.

* * *

It was midnight. Ga Eul was on their bed, ready to retire for the night. The birthday party though fun, consumed a lot of her energy. Yi Jeong was in the bathroom. He had been in there for quite some time now. Ga Eul wondered why. She was beginning to worry.

"Honey, are you alright in there?"

"In a minute, love," was his immediate reply.

When he came out, Ga Eul's jaw dropped. He gave her his most seductive smile and winked. He was shirtless showing off his fabulous abs that could make young men lowered their heads in shame. Ga Eul gulped hard and felt the temperature rising despite the air-conditioned room. She fanned her face with her right hand.

"So Yi Jeong…." It was barely a whisper coming out of her mouth.

Yi Jeong chuckled but kept his eyes on hers. He slowly walked to their bed and climbed on. He smelled good. His cologne tickled her olfactory buds and she became intoxicated. While she was in a trance, he leaned down and kissed her gently at first, but quickly became more passionate.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Omma, Appa, may Darling come in?"


	5. Girls' Problems

**Chapter 5: Girls' Problems**

 **A.N.:** How is the weather today? Hope it's good. Thank you all for your continuous support. ^_^. Hugs and love.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** 15.08.2016 (my time)

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Omma, Appa, may Darling come in?"

Yi Jeong groaned in frustrations but was also worried. What could his eldest daughter want in the middle of the night? He quickly went out of bed and put on a shirt. Ga Eul followed her husband closely. When he opened the door, the girl had her hands on her stomach as she slightly crouched. She was crying.

"Darling!"

Both parents were shocked. Ga Eul quickly took her daughter's arms and brought her into the room. Yi Jeong helped arranged the small pillows on the sofa and Ga Eul then helped Jae Hwa to lie down.

"Where does it hurt? How do you feel?" Ga Eul pressed on her daughter's stomach as she tried to figure out the cause.

Yi Jeong, on the other hand, did not know what to do. Jae Hwa was all fine and happy when he went to wish her goodnight over an hour ago. Was it something that she ate? But all of them had the same thing. Why was she the only one who had stomach ache? "Please don't let it be something serious," he prayed in his heart.

"Omma, it hurts so much here, Omma." She pointed to her lower abdomen. "It feels like Darling's tummy is squeezed and crushed. Omma, please make the pain go away." Right after she stopped talking, her eyes widened and she blushed red.

"Omma! Darling just pee-pee but it feels weird." Pee-pee was their code for pee.

"Jagiya, what's going on? What happen to Darling? I'm calling the doctor." Yi Jeong was about to grab his hand phone when Ga Eul stopped him.

"Wait, Honey. Honey, can you please face the other way or leave the room?"

"What? Why?"

"I want to check something. I think I know what it is. Please Honey."

Yi Jeong turned around. Understanding slowly crept in and he began to worry.

Ga Eul then inspected her daughter. She had a smile on her face. It was confirmed. Her daughter was now a lady. She had gotten her first menses. Her stomach ache was the cramps.

"Honey, can you please leave the room? We need some privacy here." Ga Eul smiled and nodded to her husband and he nodded back.

He left the room with a worried face. What he witnessed during the party earlier flashed in front of his eyes and Woo Bin's words hunted his mind. Oh! Oh! How was he going to face and deal with the upcoming events as she grew older and entered that phase of her life? He shook his head and went to check up on his sons. "It may help get my mind off the issues," as he comforted his own self.

Half an hour later Jae Hwa was back in her bed. Omma had given her all the necessities. Omma promised to talk to her more about it in the morning. Omma too, had prepared a hot pad to put on her tummy to ease the pain. Both parents kissed her goodnight. Jae Hwa blushed after Appa hugged her, but Appa pretended like Appa did not know.

The Sos were in their bedroom again. That was some experience for Yi Jeong. Ga Eul snuggled closer to him. She had a smile on her face. She lifted her head to kiss him but stopped when she saw his puzzled face as he stared into space.

"Honey, what is it?"

He looked at her.

"Jagiya, isn't Darling too young to get her period? At this age? Why? How old were you when you got it?"

He would also have to read some books or information regarding girls' post first period. All he knew was that Ga Eul experienced cramps and back aches during her menses and her PMS was whoaaa… what mood swings. He could only hope that Jae Hwa's would not be as Omma's. One was already too much for him to handle, what more from two ladies. He thanked the heaven above that Jae Eun was still small.

Ga Eul laughed. "So that's why you have that wrinkly forehead like an old man? You don't look handsome with it Mr. So Yi Jeong." She pinched his nose.

"Jagiya, I'm serious. Darling is my baby. She can't grow up so fast and leave me so early."

Ga Eul laughed louder, and was rewarded with Jae Eun's small cry. She put a finger on her lips and stifled her laugh. Fortunately Jae Eun went back to sleep.

"It's just her first period and she's not leaving you any soon Honey. You worry too much."

"But… but…"

"It's normal for a girl to get her menses at this age. There are also girls who had it as early as 9 years old. Mine was at 13."

"Jagiya, I don't want boys to follow Darling home. I don't want Darling to think about boys. Not until she finishes her University. I don't think I'm ready to accept the idea of Darling having a boyfriend. What should I do, Jagiya?"

"Does that mean that you don't like that I love you when I was still in high school?" Ga Eul pouted and made a sad face.

"Jagiya, that's different. This is Darling we're talking about. Darling's not you."

"How so? You don't have problems getting engaged to me before I finished my study."

"She's… she's… She's my baby." Yi Jeong did not know what to say.

Ga Eul laughed and kissed his jaw line. "You worry too much Honey, and you don't do anything, for now. I won't worry about it yet." She then kissed the corner of his lips. "Let's go to sleep Honey. The children's sports day is tomorrow. We don't want to miss it." She gave him one last kiss, "Good night Honey. Saranghae," laid her head on his bicep, one hand on his chest and another wrapped around his waist.

"But… but… Oh no, you don't, Mrs. So. We have some unfinished business."

With that he made her lost in his world.

* * *

The So, Gu and Song children minus Dae-Hwan who was in kindergarten were at the school cafeteria. They were discussing about their mini concert that was postponed due to Ga Eul's condition. It was to resume next month.

"Annyeong everybody."

"Sang-Ki hyung." Dae-Jung's eyes lit up when he saw Sang-Ki. He had a liking for the elder boy for Sang-Ki was a kind and helpful sunbae. The other children all looked at Sang-Ki and answered "Annyeong Sang-Ki-shii", "Annyeong, Sang-Ki" and "Annyeong Sang-Ki Sunbae".

"Jae Hwa-yang, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee simultaneously turned to look at Jae Hwa. Her cheeks went rosy.

"Yes you may, Sang-Ki-shii." Her voice was barely audible.

"What is it about, Sang-Ki? You can tell us too." It was Dae-Hyun. Dae-Jung, Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa nodded in agreement.

Jae Hwa snapped her head at her elder brother while Eun-Kyung raised her eyebrows at the boys.

"Umm. OK. I want to ask if Jae Hwa would like to go to a charity event that my father's company organizes this Saturday. It's for the autism centre downtown. There'll be a lot of activities."

"Why only Jae Hwa? Why not invite us too?" Jung-Hee could not resist asking. He was actually controlling his emotion. He felt jealous when Jae Hwa always blushed at the sight of Sang-Ki and whenever Sang-Ki talked to her. "Does Jae Hwa like Sang-Ki?" It was a question that he often asked himself but did not want to ask her yet for he was afraid of what her answer would be. He decided to wait for the right time.

"Oh! I am sorry. I… I only know that Jae Hwa likes to volunteer with charity work. I didn't know that everybody does too. Please forgive my ignorance." Sang-Ki bowed to everybody.

"If all of you would like to join in, I'd be happy to inform my father. He'll be happy too. We seldom get school children volunteers. Moreover it's a good opportunity for us to know more about autism. My younger sister is autistic. She goes there for her therapies."

Everybody became quiet. They did not know that he has an autistic sister. The So and the Gu boys exchanged looks. Dae-Jung was saddened upon hearing the news. He was always the softie of them all.

"So, are you all coming?"

Dae-Jung quickly put up his hands and said "Yes" while Jae Hwa and Eun-Kyung nodded.

"I'm sorry Sang-Ki. I have soccer practice that day. The tournament is next weekend." Dae-Hyun politely declined. Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa were still discussing between them. Not long after, Jung-Hee said "We'll be there. Let us know the venue and if there's anything that we should bring along."

Sang-Ki grinned widely. Before he left, he gave Jae Hwa a small card and bowed to the group. Dae-Hyun tried to snatch the card from her but she managed to quickly shove it into her pocket and scowled at him. Jung-Hwa elbowed his hyung who stared at Jae Hwa with wide eyes. It was not the first time that Sang-Ki had given Jae Hwa a card or a note in front of them. Dae-Jung could not help but smile. He already knew long ago that Sang-Ki hyung liked his Noona, and he approved. Eun-Kyung too, had a smile on her pretty face.

It was ten minutes before break was over. They put away their trays and headed out of the cafeteria. Dae-Hyun offered to walk Eun-Kyung to her class but Jae Hwa beat him to it. She hooked her arm with Eun-Kyung's and stuck her tongue out to her Oppa, but he still followed the two girls from behind. The other boys walked side by side with him.

* * *

Dae-Hyun was at his locker, sorting out the many things inside.

"Dae-Hyun-shii, do you have a minute?" A girl came up to him. It was his classmate, An Hye-Ja. An Hye-Ja's family moved from Daegu Metropolitan City two months ago. His father owned a big publication company.

He closed the locker door and turned to his side to face her. "Yes, what is it Hye-Ja-shii?"

"There's something that I have to tell you about… about…"

"About what?" Dae-Hyun was getting curious.

"About your friend Song Eun-Kyung." She looked straight into his eyes to see his reaction.

That surely caught his attention as Dae-Hyun momentarily stiffened. "What about her?"

"I've been hearing things about her. Some girls said that they saw her and that boy in her club, what's his name? Kwang-So? So-Kwang? Oh yeah, So-Kwang. They saw she and So-Kwang were a little too close and I mean literally close, and quite a number of times, in their club room."

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. What in the world? He could not believe it. What was this girl saying?

"And it's not only So-Kwang, but with other boys too. Everybody sure is fooled by her. She acted nice and innocent, but behind closed doors, she's just …"

"Hye-Ja-shii! Stop it right there!" He held up his palm in front of Hye-Ja's face.

Dae-Hyun could not take it anymore. If only this person in front of him was not a girl, he would have punched her bad. She really had the audacity and nerve to say bad things about Eun-Kyung when she was not even Eun-Kyung's friend. He too, felt like hunting down all those girls whom were spreading lies about Eun-Kyung and teach them a lesson. Furthermore, he could not imagine what Jae Hwa would do if those malicious lies get to her ears. Nobody messes with people whom Jae Hwa loved, especially her Jae-Kyung Unnie whom she regarded as her big sister.

"I don't know what your problem and those girls' problem are, but you'd better stop with all these lies. I know who Eun-Kyung is. I know her all my life. You better tell me who said all these lies about her. Who spread these rumors about her? Tell me." He was controlling his temper.

"I'm not lying, Dae-Hyun-shii. A lot of girls have seen her and the boys. She…"

"Who are they?" He shouted at Hye-Ja, shocking her but she did not say anything else. She pursed her lips tight.

"You don't want to tell me who they are? Fine. I have my ways to find out. You listen here carefully Hye-Ja-shii. This is a warning. If I ever hear one more lie about her from you or anyone, you'll know by then who I am and what I can do, and you definitely don't want my sister to know about it too."

He then left and went out of the building. He needed some fresh air to cool down and think of what to do next. He had to know who had been spreading the lies, badmouthing Eun-Kyung and why.

The whole school should know by now how close the F3's children were. They were the popular girls and boys, not only because of their fathers' reputations but also because of who they were in school: active, smart, helpful, kind and generous, with some naughtiness once in a while.

But the school knew that they too, were quick to react to any injustice or bullying that they saw in school. Nobody dared to mess with them, especially Jae Hwa, and these slanders about their sweet kind Eun-Kyung was way outrages and unacceptable. An Hye-Ja and these insane girls were either blind and deaf for not knowing how Eun-Kyung was, or they were simply bored with their life that they purposely looked for trouble by saying such about Eun-Kyung.

Dae-Hyun made a mental note to inform Jung-Hee about it. But first, he needed to see this So-Kwang boy.

Back at the locker, An Hye-Ja gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She cursed Eun-Kyung in her mind. She needed to think of other ways to make people hate Eun-Kyung.

* * *

Dae-Hyun waited for the bell to ring. He was thankful that the next period would be a free period for everybody. He did not know why but he was not going to complain. After his first encounter with So-Kwang, he started to do a little research on the boy's background, thanks to his jealousy. So-Kwang was a smart and amiable boy. He had quite a lot of admirers as well. Jung-Hee called Dae-Hyun crazy when he started to 'spy' around Eun-Kyung's club room to see if So-Kwang spent his free period at the club with Eun-Kyung. Eun-Kyung would kill him if she knew.

He quickly left the classroom before Jung-Hee could talk to him.

As he walked to the club, he passed by some groups of girls whom were whispering away and gasping and what not. They seemed to be looking at their hand phones. Wait, were hand phones allowed at school? He did not think so. Some of the girls looked up and stared at him when they noticed him. They then continued to whisper among themselves as their eyes darted between him and their hand phones.

Dae-Hyun ignored them, but as he approached Eun-Kyung's club room, his heart beat faster. His gut feeling was telling him that something was not right. He quickened his pace. When he got nearer to the door, there was crying. He placed a palm over his heart to steady his heart, and opened the door.

Eun-Kyung was alone, crying, in the room. She sat on the floor looking at the many papers on the floor. When Dae-Hyun came closer, his heart stopped beating. The many papers were pictures of Eun-Kyung and different boys, in inappropriate poses for a girl of her age. In one, she and a boy were almost kissing. In another, she leaned her head against a boy's shoulder. There was also another picture where she had her hands wrapped around a boy's neck, and many more. In all of them, the boys' faces were blurred. The pictures were obviously tampered and Photoshopped, but still, they were definitely humiliating. Immediately Dae-Hyun remembered the groups of girls outside. Were they looking at these pictures too? Did someone evilly distribute these pictures? He wanted to scream and run amok to find the culprit, but Eun-Kyung needed him and he needed to comfort her now.

Immediately, he embraced her tight and comforted her, but she cried even louder. "Dae-Hyun Oppa. That is not me. That is not me, Oppa. What have I done wrong, Oppa?"

"I know. I know. That is not you. We all know that that is not you. The person who did this is out of his or her mind and he or she is going to pay, I promise you Eun-Kyung. I promise." He did not know what else to say. His heart was hurting too.

"Eun-Kyung! Dae-Hyun-shii! What are you doing hugging like that?" It was So-Kwang. His face was beet red. Eun-Kyung's back was facing him. She turned around to look at him. Shock was evident in her face.

"So it's true then what people say. You really are a shameless girl Eun-Kyung. I thought that you are different and to think that I like you? I am so mistaken." So-Kwang shook his head as he further voiced out his thoughts.

"So-Kwang!" Eun-Kyung cried.

In an instant Dae-Hyun let go of Eun-Kyung, stood up, almost ran towards the boy and punched him right on his left cheek. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HER!"

So-Kwang punched him back and they exchanged punches, kicks and more. Eun-Kyung cried and screamed for them to stop. The fight and screaming caught the attention of students who were outside of the room. Everybody started to gather at the door and watched, some in horror and some cheered, siding either boy.

Just then, Jung-Hee arrived, panting. He followed Dae-Hyun when he saw his best friend hurriedly left their classroom. He squeezed himself through and was shocked at the sight. He instantly pulled the two boys apart and grabbed Dae-Hyun's arms.

"Let me go! Let me go, Jung-Hee! Let me teach him some lesson!" Dae-Hyun screamed at his best friend. Two boys entered the room and held So-Kwang. Eun-Kyung was shaking hard and crying in the middle of the room.

"Unnie!" "Noona!" Jae Hwa, Chin-Ho, Sang-Ki, Dae-Jung and Jung-Hwa arrived shortly after. The commotion was loud enough and words spread around fast. Jae Hwa quickly embraced Eun-Kyung Unnie. She looked at her Oppa and So-Kwang. "What happened here? Why is Oppa in a fight? Why is Unnie crying?"

"Move over please. Get back to your classrooms. Come on. Give way please." It was a teacher. He was trying to get through the swarm of students outside the fight scene.

"What's going on here?" He bellowed to the children in the room.

"He punched me, Sir!" So-Kwang pointed to Dae-Hyun. The teacher was taken aback. So Dae-Hyun? But he was a model student here at school. Why would he punch another student?

"He should not have said bad things about Eun-Kyung, Sir. He was way out of line." Dae-Hyun defended himself and Eun-Kyung.

"But they were…" "It's not what you…" The two boys were now in a verbal fight.

"Enough! You three! To the Principal's Office! Right now! And the rest of you, go back to your classes!"

Not far from the room, Hye-Ja smirked at the whole scene but there was still unsatisfactory look on her face. Her ultimate goal was still unachieved. She had miscalculated an aspect. Dae-Hyun was too smitten by Eun-Kyung that he refused to believe those pictures. But she needed Dae-Hyun to hate Eun-Kyung.

She hated Eun-Kyung for beating her in everything: the national writing competitions and the young reporter contest a year ago, and now, Dae-Hyun's attention. She vowed that one day Dae-Hyun will hate Eun-Kyung. Dae-Hyun should be hers and not Eun-Kyung's.

* * *

"What?" Yi Jeong abruptly stood up. He was in his office having a discussion with his assistant Park Gi Tae.

"You must be joking. That is not possible." Yi Jeong was shaking his head. Park Gi Tae watched his boss' face turned redder as he spoke.

"I'm on my way. Has Mr. Song been informed?" He was referring to Woo Bin. Seconds later he nodded.

"Don't let the children out of the room, please. Thank you." He slammed both palms on the table, startling his assistant.

"Gi Tae, I have to go. I'm sorry. This boy… I thought that we've made it clear to him last time." He raked his hair with his fingers.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. Sorry. Can you cancel all my appointments and meetings for the day? Thanks." and left hurriedly after he grabbed his bag.

In his car, he dialed Woo Bin's number. "Hey, Woo Bin. Are you going to the school? I'll meet you there."

Yi Jeong arrived at the school the same time as Woo Bin did. They immediately went to the Principal's Office. The phone calls that they received were definitely shocking.

When the Principal's secretary led them into the office, the F2 were surprised to see a boy and a man in his late 30s. The Principal offered them a seat and they thanked him. Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung quickly went to their Appa. Both the F2 could see Dae-Hyun's swollen cheeks and Eun-Kyung's puffy red eyes from her cries. They too, did not fail to notice that the other boy's cheeks were swollen as well.

"Mr. So, Mr. Song, thank you for coming on such short notice. This is Mr. Kim Kwang-So and his son Kim So-Kwang. Mr. Kim, these are Mr. So Yi Jeong and Mr. Song Woo Bin, Dae-Hyun's father and Eun-Kung's father." Principal Jong introduced the elder men. The F2 stretched out their hands to Mr. Kim and he reluctantly shook them. He was not smiling at all.

"What's going on Mr. Jong?" Woo Bin was first to ask.

"These two boys fought in the Social and Communication Club room, apparently because of Eun-Kyung. We…" said the Principal.

"What?" "What?" both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin automatically turned to look at own child.

"Your precious son here started it. He punched my So-Kwang." Mr. Kim added with venom in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Yi Jeong was at the edge of his seat.

"But he said bad things about Eun-Kyung." Dae-Hyun was fast to defend himself. Eun-Kyung started to cry again.

"Because it's true! Just look at the pictures. Pictures don't lie! And I saw you two hugging in the room!" So-Kwang replied back.

"So-Kwang!" "So-Kwang!" "What?" "Children! Stop fighting!" "What pictures?" Eun-Kyung, Dae-Hyun, Yi Jeong, Principal Jang and Woo Bin spoke simultaneously.

Mr. Kim threw a disgusted look at the F2.

"Stop!" Principal Jong needed to take control of the situation.

"We are all adults here," as he looked at the three fathers in front of him and continued. "Let's discuss this in a civilized manner. Everybody can get a chance to talk." He then looked at the children.

"Eun Kyung, would you tell us what happened?" Principal Jong spoke with a soft voice.

The girl sniffed and wiped her tears. Everybody's eyes were on her. She caught Dae-Hyun's eyes and he nodded. She returned the nod.

"I went to the club room as usual during the free period. When I got to the door, there was this envelope under the door with my name on it but from newspaper cuttings. So I took it and opened it." Eun-Kyung paused and started to sob. Woo Bin stood up, put his arm around his daughter's shoulder and rubbed it up and down to comfort her.

"Those pictures… *sob* … in the… *sob* …envelope… *sob* …those were not me, Appa." She buried her face against Woo Bin's chest and cried. Woo Bin embraced her tight.

"I saw her crying and went to comfort her. Yes, I hugged her but to comfort her, Appa, Uncle Woo Bin, Principal Jong." Dae-Hyun looked at each one of them as he spoke. He then turned to So-Kwang and his father.

"Then So-Kwang came in and started to accuse Eun-Kyung and badmouthed her. He's implying that Eun-Kyung is a … bad girl. And yes, I punched him first because of that." He glared at So-Kwang. Eun-Kyung tightened her arms around Woo Bin's waist as she cried louder.

"He should have asked Eun-Kyung first rather than believed those outrages fake pictures." Dae-Hyun gritted his teeth as he spoke.

So-Kwang and his father fidgeted in their seats. "Still, you should not punch my son." Mr. Kim did not want to admit his son's fault.

"What are these pictures? I want to see them." Woo Bin controlled his voice as he turned to Principal Jong. Yi Jeong too, was controlling his anger.

Principal Jong gave Woo Bin the envelope.

Woo Bin's eyes went wide and Yi Jeong had never seen his best friend's face this red before. But he knew that Woo Bin was at the end of his patience. Woo Bin's hands shook. Somebody out there dared to hurt and humiliate his baby and he would not let him or her get away so easily. He handed the pictures to Yi Jeong and embraced his daughter tighter.

Yi Jeong too, could not believe his eyes. At that particular moment he understood why Dae-Hyun did what he did. A part of his heart ticked that he would have done the same thing if he was in Dae-Hyun's shoes.

"Mr. Jong. I don't expect you to believe these pictures too?" Woo Bin's voice was cold. "Everybody who is in their right mind can tell that these are NOT real pictures." He turned his stare to So-Kwang. The boy lowered his head. His father shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had heard of Song Woo Bin and that Song Woo Bin was somebody not to be messed with.

"Mr. Jong, I want you to investigate on who sent these pictures. If you can't do it, I will do it myself but you don't want that." Woo Bin looked at the Principal again.

The principal nodded. He understood Woo Bin's underlying message. "I will Mr. Song. We too, don't want this kind of things to happen in our school and it will never happen again, I promise you."

"So-Kwang-shii, who told you all the lies and rumors about Eun-Kyung?" Dae-Hyun needed to know too.

"I… I… Some girls. I heard them talked about this. I don't know them." So-Kwang kept his head low. He felt guilty.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin shook their heads. They could not believe that some girls nowadays could be so cruel and heartless. They thought that it only happened during their time.

"Since when?" Dae-Hyun further asked.

"Yesterday, but I didn't have the chance to ask Eun-Kyung about it and when I saw you and Eun-Kyung earlier, I… I… I'm sorry Eun-Kyung. I'm sorry Mr. Song." He bowed at Eun-Kyung and Woo Bin. The girl was still crying. If Dae-Hyun clenched his fists any tighter, his fingernails would have cut his skin. He was already devising a plan in his head.

"Mr. Jong, Mr. Song, Mr. So, I am sorry too, that my son had wrongly accused and said inappropriate words to Miss Song, but I believe that So Dae-Hyun should also be punished for starting the fight." Mr. Kim held his head high.

Dae-Hyun stiffened before he looked at Appa with scared eyes. Appa was thinking hard.

"Emmm. Mr. So?" Principal Jong addressed Yi Jeong.

"I agree." Yi Jeong stared at his son. Dae-Hyun's mouth opened in shock. "Appa…"

Even if Yi Jeong agreed that Dae-Hyun was protecting Eun-Kyung and defended her dignity and innocence, he did not want violence to be the only resort to deal with such problem.

"Mr. Jong, I leave it to your wise judgement on Dae-Hyun's punishment. But forgive me to say this, both boys were in the fight. So I think that it should be fair if both are punished." Yi Jeong held his stare at Mr. Kim. The man stared back and pursed his lips.

"I agree with Mr. So." added Woo Bin.

"Thank you gentlemen. I assure you to get to the bottom of this problem soonest as we can. I apologize for taking your time from your work and thank you again for your cooperation."

"Mr. Jong, may I have your permission to take my daughter home? I don't think Eun-Kyung will be able to pay attention to her remaining classes."

"Yes, you may Mr. Song. I'll get my secretary to inform her teachers."

The men all shook hands with each other. They then left the room with their children.

Yi Jeong grabbed Dae-Hyun's right arm a bit rougher. The boy flinched and turned to Uncle Woo Bin for help. Uncle Woo Bin mouthed "I'm sorry Dae-Hyun." Woo Bin had his arm around Eun-Kyung. Yi Jeong nodded to Woo Bin and said "Woo Bin, I'll be at your house after this." Woo Bin nodded back and replied, "OK. See you later bro." Woo Bin then led Eun-Kyung to her classroom to get her things.

"Appa…Appa…I'm so sorry but I can't help it. I can't just stand or sit still and let people badmouth Eun-Kyung. Appa please."

"Appa know that, but we've talked about this before. Violence is not the answer. Appa know that it's your instinct to protect Eun-Kyung, but you should also know that you need to be the better man here."

Dae-Hyun lowered his head. When he saw Eun-Kyung crying on the floor, his heart broke, and when So-Kwang said those words his patience and rational went flying out of the window. What would Appa do if somebody did that to Omma? Would Appa not do the same thing? He wondered inwardly.

Yi Jeong then embraced his son and Dae-Hyun wound his hands around Appa's waist. "Please forgive Appa. Does your arm hurt? Appa is sorry Dae-Hyun." Dae-Hyun shook his head and held his tears.

"Appa will come and get you, Darling and Baby after school OK? And we'll need to inform Omma about this. Come on. Let's get you to the school nurse and get the swells treated, arasso?"

Yi Jeong then accompanied his son to his classroom after the school nurse put some ointment on his cheeks. He still had another three hours before the school was over, so he went to Woo Bin's place to discuss about the matter. Moreover, he had cancelled all his meetings and appointments for the day.

* * *

Woo Bin was beyond furious. Eun-Kyung had her head on Jae Kyung's lap and eyes closed. They were in her bedroom. Baby Won-Bin was sleeping in the nursery. Eun-Kyung was tired from all the crying but she could not sleep. Her mind could not delete the pictures and So-Kwang's words towards her. How could she face her friends at school after this? She too, had tried so hard to recall any time that she hurt anyone or made anyone mad at her, but she could not remember any.

Woo Bin wanted to curse out loud but knew that Jae Kyung would not let him. He wanted to hurt those who dared hurt his daughter. What wrong has her daughter done to deserve such cruelty?

There was a knock on the door and Yi Jeong walked in. "Jae Kyung, how is she?" Yi Jeong came closer to the bed and watched the girl with sad eyes.

"She's been crying non-stop since she came home. She's coming down with a fever. I think from the shock. I'm so angry Yi Jeong. How could people do this to my kind gentle daughter?" Jae Kyung wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry Jae Kyung. I wish that I could turn back time and not let this happen."

Jae Kyung nodded weakly. She gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"Darling, Yi Jeong and I will be downstairs. We need to discuss something." Woo Bin kissed his wife and leaned down to kiss Eun-Kyung's forehead.

The F2 went outside of the mansion. Woo Bin kicked and punched nothings in the air to vent out his anger and Yi Jeong let him.

"Yi Jeong. I need to know who hurt my baby."

Yi Jeong put a hand on Woo Bin's shoulder. "What are you going to do if you find this person?"

"I'm going to teach this person a lesson."

"Even if this person is still a kid?" Woo Bin's lesson was usually not the normal civil lesson that teachers teach in school, and Yi Jeong knew it.

Woo Bin was rendered speechless for a moment.

"Woo Bin. I am as angry as you are in this. Eun-Kyung is like my daughter too. I'd probably do the same if it happened to Darling, but I had this feeling that a girl is behind all this. We can't teach her 'our lesson' Woo Bin."

"Then what do you want me to do? Let it go and let this person continue to hurt my baby? Hell no!"

"Woo Bin, calm down. Of course we don't just sit and wait. We will find who this person is and let the school know and deal with her… or him or maybe them."

Woo Bin stared at his best friend for some times and lastly nodded. He understood Yi Jeong's words.

"By the way, I think Dae-Hyun is up to something. I could see it in his eyes earlier when I sent him back to his classroom. I want to see what he has in plan regarding this matter. I'll monitor him just so he doesn't do anything stupid or harmful."

"Are you serious Yi Jeong?"

"Yeah. Hey, Dae-Hyun definitely won't let anyone hurt his love, will he?" Yi Jeong lightly punched Woo Bin's arm.

"What?" Woo Bin needed to hear Yi Jeong one more time.

"Yup. My Dae-Hyun likes… no… loves, his word, your Eun-Kyung. He confessed to me not long ago."

"Really?" There was a light in Woo Bin's eyes. At least it was great news for today. "Wait until Jae Kyung hears about it." He grinned widely.

"Hey Woo Bin. I'd better be going. I promised Dae-Hyun to pick the children up after school. Send my love to Jae Kyung and Eun-Kyung OK? Don't forget to call the doctor. Don't worry. We'll solve this problem in no time. We're the F2 and you are Prince Song, remember?"

Woo Bin nodded and they fist pumped before Yi Jeong left.

* * *

Ga Eul, Dae-Hwan and Jae Eun were in the garden. The two children were playing as Omma watched them from the white and black shiny marble table and chair, drinking apple juice.

"Omma, Hwannie, Eunnie. We're back!" Dae-Jung and Jae Hwa ran towards Omma while Dae-Hyung walked beside Appa. Upon hearing their voices, the youngest children stopped playing and ran towards their sister and brothers. Ga Eul sat up straight and was puzzled to see her husband with the children. She did not know that Yi Jeong was picking them up. She thought that he had a lot of meetings today.

Straight away Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung told Omma about the sad incident with Eun-Kyung and Dae-Hyun. Jae Hwa was the most emotional and angry. She wanted to teach those people a lesson. Dae-Hyun lowered his head while Yi Jeong held his first born's shoulders firmly.

Ga Eul had her palm over her mouth and her eyes were teary. Poor Eun-Kyung. Poor her goddaughter. Eun-Kyung was such a kind caring girl. Who would do such thing to her? It boggled Ga Eul's mind thinking about it. She wanted to call Jae Kyung Unnie but Yi Jeong stopped her. "Let them rest for now, Jagiya. They are all sad and tired. We'll go visit them tomorrow, OK? You can text Jae Kyung to tell them so."

Ga Eul nodded and turned her attention to her eldest son. He was still looking at the ground.

"Dae-Hyun, come to Omma please." Her voice was soft and motherly.

"What does Principal Jong say about your punishment, Baby?" Dae-Hyun flinched when Omma called him Baby.

"I… I have to stay back after school to help Ahjussi Chae clean the school's corridors and cafeteria for two weeks, starting from next week. And I can't play for the soccer team in our next three games."

"Do you think that the punishments are sufficient?" Ga Eul further probed him.

Dae-Hyun nodded. He was OK with the cleaning. What was killing him was that he had to miss three games.

"Dae-Hyun, Omma understand why you reacted that way. It's natural that we all are very protective of our loved ones and will do anything to help them. But we've had this discussion before, remember?" Omma was referring to the incident with their former Principal Park.

"Omma please. No more punishment Omma. Please." He could already guess what Omma was going to say for his punishment.

"Sorry Dae-Hyun. You are grounded for two weeks and no pottery classes with Appa."

"Ommaaaaa. Appaaaa. Please Ommaaaa. Not the pottery classes. Appaaaaa."

Appa shrugged his shoulders while his sister and brothers could only watch helplessly. Little Jae Eun went to hug her Dae-Hyun Oppa and kissed his face when she saw him with the sad face.

* * *

Ga Eul was feeding little Jae Eun on their bed and Yi Jeong went to say goodnight to the children. She thought about her poor goddaughter. It never occurred to her that the sweet kind Eun-Kyung would become a victim to all these sick slanders and lies. Jae Kyung Unnie had called after she received Ga Eul's text and informed that Eun-Kyung was with a fever. She would not be going to school tomorrow and maybe the day after too. Jae Kyung cried as she poured her grieving heart to Ga Eul. Jae Kyung was usually the tough one among the F3 ladies, tougher than Jan Di, but this thing that happened to Eun-Kyung broke her heart. Ga Eul's heart went out to the Songs. She wished that there was something that she could do to help them.

She then thought about Dae-Hyun. Even though she punished him for the fights, she was actually proud of her first born. He had shown, again, his caring and protective nature. She was proud that he was brave and did not hesitate to defend his loved ones. If only Dae-Hyun could control his Appa's like temper a little better.

"Speak of the devil." Ga Eul thought inwardly as Yi Jeong poked her arm when she did not notice that he was already next to her on the bed. She was too immersed in her thoughts. She smiled at her husband.

"Jagiya, what are you thinking?" he softly asked while caressing his little princess' soft chubby cheeks. Jae Eun had already fallen asleep with her mouth opened.

"Eun-Kyung, Jae-Kyung, Woo Bin Sunbae and Dae-Hyun." She locked her eyes on her husband's.

"Honey, poor Eun-Kyung. What will Woo Bin Sunbae do? Was I too hard on Dae-Hyun?"

Yi Jeong kissed her cheek. "We all feel sad for Eun-Kyung. She doesn't deserve this but Woo Bin is not going to sit still and wait for the Principal to find the culprit or culprits. You know Woo Bin right? And the kids, Dae-Hyun, Jae Hwa and I think Jung-Hee too, are going to do something about it. It's not them to just let it go like that."

"But Honey, the kids can't…"

"Don't worry. I will monitor them, especially Jae Hwa."

"Monitor? How?"

"I have my ways, trust me OK? And no. You are not too hard on Dae-Hyun. But I am proud of him, you know. He stood up for Eun-Kyung." He tucked some hair behind his wife's ear.

Ga Eul nodded. "I am too, Honey. I just wish that he could control his temper a bit more. It's going to get him into troubles."

"I agree." Yi Jeong leaned down and kissed Jae Eun's forehead. He then carefully took her from Ga Eul and put her in the crib. He switched on the night lamp on the bed side tables and switched off the main lights.

"Jagiya, I haven't asked you how your day was. I'm sorry. Did Hwannie and Eunnie give you any trouble?"

Ga Eul shook her head. He then placed his hand over Ga Eul's tummy. "Annyeong Jae Ji. How is Appa's Precious doing today? Are you good? Did you behave today?"

Ga Eul laughed as she watched her husband talked to her tummy.

"Jagiya, she's not responding to me. Precious doesn't like Appa." Yi Jeong pouted and patted Ga Eul's tummy softly to get a respond from her.

"Of course, silly Appa. Look at the time. She's sleeping, of course. Appa should go to sleep too. Appa needs to go to work tomorrow."

Ga Eul kissed his pout away and ruffled his hair. She inched closer to share his warmth.

"Good night Yi Jeong Sunbae. Saranghae."

"Good night Ga Eul-yang. Nado saranghae."


	6. Finding The Culprit

**Chapter 6: Finding The Culprit**

 **A.N.:** Hello dearies. How are you? Have you had your meal? Loads of thanks for your support and love.

I know that some of you are confused with the so many characters/children in this story, even I sometimes got mixed up with them LOL and writing about them is challenging. Hopefully the briefs on them below help a bit.

 **The main characters:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan and So Jae Eun.

Endearment: Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby, Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee and Gu Jung-Hwa.

 **About the children:**

So Dae-Hyun loves (his word) Song Eun-Kyung, more than just best friends.

Gu Jung-Hee likes So Jae Hwa but he has a rival, Gong Sang-Ki. So Jae Hwa seems to like Gong Sang-Ki too.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** 26.08.2016 (my time again)

* * *

The news had reached Jun Pyo. Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa told him when they had their video chat that night. He was away in Buenos Aires, Argentina but that did not stop him from contacting Principal Jong and gave the man his long lecture and demand that the problem be solved as soon as possible and the person or persons behind it were to be expelled from the school. It was his ultimatum and so Principal Jong gave Jun Pyo his words.

Jan Di had called Jae Kyung right after her sons told her about the incident. Her face was redder than a ripe tomato once the boys finished with the story. She recalled her own experience during her first few months in Shinhwa. It seemed that jealousy and bullying remained among the main issues plaguing the school after all these years.

Jan Di offered her help should Jae Kyung needed any, to which the latter thanked but declined. Woo Bin informed her that he will take care of the problem. Jan Di then told her that she and the boys would come and visit the Songs tomorrow after school.

 **The next day**

"Omma, Appa, can Darling bring the video camera to school today?" Darling asked while munching on her toast. They were at the table having breakfast.

Ga Eul exchanged looks with Yi Jeong. He raised his eyebrows at his wife and gave her a slight nod. Ga Eul understood his message.

"What do you need the video camera for, Darling? Is it for your project?" Ga Eul glanced at her eldest daughter as she put some kimchi in Dae-Hwan's chicken porridge. Dae-Jung watched Omma nervously while Dae-Hyun continued to eat his porridge. Appa observed the two boys intently.

"Ummm. Ummm. Kind of." Jae Hwa gave her best smile to Omma.

"Kind of? Meaning? Is it not for a project? Then what is it for?" Omma asked her again. Ga Eul then fed little Jae Eun some porridge.

Jae Hwa fidgeted on her seat and looked at her brothers. After a couple of minutes of eye talk with Dae-Jung, she sighed heavily. They could never lie or keep any secret from Omma and Appa.

"We want to find out who hurt Unnie and we want to record all the people, as evidences," explained Jae Hwa.

"Do you think those who are guilty will simply admit that they did it if you have them recorded? It's way too direct." Yi Jeong asked. He wanted to see if the children had thought of the plan well.

"Noona, Baby is right. Baby told Noona last night that it won't work this way," Dae-Jung complained but Jae Hwa glared at him. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong held their smiles.

"Then how can we help Unnie? Omma, poor Unnie. How can they do this to Unnie? Unnie is the kindest best Unnie in the world. Unnie never hurt people, why did they hurt Unnie? Omma, Appa, if Darling has Darling's way, Darling is going to just threaten everybody until the person admits and confesses. Darling will then show that person not to hurt Unnie again."

Jae Hwa folded her arms over her chest and slumped back on her chair. She had a pout on her sad pretty face.

"Darling, do Darling want to be grounded like Oppa?" It was Ga Eul's turn to remind her daughter the consequences of her choice of action. Jae Hwa vigorously shook her head. She did not want to be grounded and knowing Omma, she would be banned from cooking sessions with Omma.

"We are all saddened by what happened to Unnie. It's just cruel and outrages. Some people have the nerve to do something this bad. Yes, we want to help Unnie and clear Unnie's name and get her just, but this matter needs to be investigated thoroughly. Why don't all of you leave it to Principal Jong to solve the problem? Don't you trust the Principal?" Yi Jeong further queried. Omma nodded in agreement.

The three elder children kept quiet. It was not that they did not trust the Principal but rather they wanted to find the culprit(s) themselves and have some 'chats' with the guilty party.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul watched the children's expression. Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung wore a frustrated look since Appa and Omma disapproved their plan. On the other hand, Dae-Hyun kept his eyes on his bowl and finished his food. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul could tell that he had a plan concocted but did not want to share.

"Ommaaaa, Eunnie ate Hwannie's pancake." Dae-Hwan tugged on Ga Eul's sleeves. Little Jae Eun was shoving a big chunk of pancake into her small mouth. The family, except Dae-Hwan, shook their heads at the sight. It was her habit. She would put loads of food into her mouth that made her cheeks puffed up.

Yi Jeong glanced at the clock on the wall in front of him. "Finish up your food, kids. Time for school." He too, emptied his orange juice glass.

Ga Eul picked Jae Eun up from her baby chair and followed the lot to the car. Each child hugged and kissed her cheeks as well as Jae Eun's before they got into the car. Jae Eun did not want to let go of Jae Hwa Unnie. She wanted to go to school too.

Yi Jeong was going to drive them to school today. He had some business to attend to at the school. Yi Jeong kissed his wife and their little princess. He whispered something in Ga Eul's ear that made her blushed and playfully hit his arm. He laughed and kissed her again. Both mother and daughter then waved goodbye.

"Come on Eunnie. Let's go inside. It's playtime. Yaayy!" Ga Eul kissed her chubby cheek and Jae Eun clapped her hands excitedly.

* * *

It was usually a noisy ride all the way to school with the children's exchange of stories and sharing of their planned activities for the day but today was different. It was less cheerful and noisy. Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung discussed possible ways to help Eun-Kyung Unnie/Noona while Dae-Hwan sang the song that they had been rehearsing for their mini concert. Dae-Hyun, on the other hand, was quiet. Yi Jeong glanced over his eldest son next to him. The boy kept his gaze at the road in front.

"Baby," Yi Jeong spoke.

"Yes, Appa." Dae-Jung replied in an instant. He leaned forward and held Appa's head rest.

"Oh. Sorry Baby. Appa meant Hyung."

"Awww Appa. Hyung is Hyung. Baby is Baby." Dae-Jung pouted, to which Yi Jeong laughed.

"Aw Baby. Forgive Appa OK? Before Baby, Hyung was Appa's Baby, and still is."

Dae-Jung then leaned back against the seat. Jae Hwa nudged his rib, grinning as wide as she could to Dae-Jung. "Baby's not the only Baby here. Hahahaha. Right Hwannie, right?" Dae-Hwan nodded his head but sported a puzzled expression.

"Appaaaaa. Noona is teasing me. Appaaaaa."

"Appa, Appa, Appa. Is Hwannie Appa's Baby too?" Dae-Hwan did not want to miss out as well.

"Yes, Hwannie Sweetheart. All of you are Appa's Babies."

Dae-Hwan had a wide smile on his face and clapped his hands, making Dae-Jung pouted more and Jae Hwa laughed louder. But Dae-Jung's pout was replaced by a sweet smile when Dae-Hwan hugged his elder brother to comfort him, and he hugged back.

"Dae-Hyun," Yi Jeong called softly.

Dae-Hyun turned his attention to Appa. "Yes, Appa."

"You've been quiet since breakfast. Are you upset with Omma's punishment? Do you think they are unfair?"

He shook his head. "No Appa."

"Then what is bothering you? Would you like to share? Maybe Appa can help?"

Dae-Hyun did not answer right away. He seemed to be contemplating on what to say.

"Appa, what if Principal Jong can't find the person who hurt Eun-Kyung? What if this person continues to hurt her and spread more lies about her? I can't let that happen, Appa."

"Dae-Hyun. Is that what you think? Don't you believe in Principal Jong and the school? Appa believe that this person will be found and punished. Just have faith and trust in the school." Yi Jeong stretched out his hand to squeeze his son's arm as his assurance.

Dae-Hyun looked at Appa. He was torn between letting the adults solve the problem and him finding the culprit himself. He worried if the school found the guilty party it would be dealt with fast and he would not be given a chance to say what he felt about this issue. He really, really wanted to teach that person a lesson, verbally if not physically. Well, scratch the physical part since he did not want to be further punished by Omma.

Yi Jeong glanced at his son. He did not want Dae-Hyun to land into more trouble but he somehow understood his son's turmoil. It was a feeling that he understood well, especially when Ga Eul was attacked by the crazy man years ago. He wanted to kill the man and those insane women who ordered the attack.

"Dae-Hyun, are you planning to do something?"

Dae-Hyun stiffened at Appa's query. How did Appa know? He wondered inwardly. He quickly shook his head and replied, "No, Appa."

Yi Jeong cocked an eyebrow. "Good. If you hear or see anything suspicious regarding this matter, don't hesitate to inform Principal Jong. Let him deal with it. Can you promise Appa that?"

Dae-Hyun slowly nodded his head. He turned his attention back to the road in front. His sister and brothers were already quiet at the back, each in his and her thoughts.

Yi Jeong parked the car at the school parking lot. He then went out and opened the passenger door. Dae-Hwan and Dae-Jung quickly took each of his hand, Dae-Hwan on the right side and Dae-Jung on the other.

Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa walked behind Appa and their brothers towards the school building. Yi Jeong sent each child to his and her classroom. He hugged them and told them to behave and not do anything that would land them in trouble. He emphasized the word trouble to Jae Hwa to which the girl pouted but said "Of course not. Darling is a good student." Yi Jeong ruffled her hair, making her pouted more as she quickly smoothed her hair back. He then proceeded to the Principal's office.

* * *

When he got in class, all students turned their scrutinizing eyes on him. Some girls then whispered among themselves. Dae-Hyun stared back at them before deciding to ignore them. They must be gossiping about yesterday's incident. He fist pumped Jung-Hee as he walked pass the latter's seat. When he was about to sit down, he caught An Hye-Ja's eyes on him. What was that look? Was that pity? Dae-Hyun made a mental note to talk to her afterwards.

During the lesson, he could not concentrate at all. His mind kept wandering to Eun-Kyung, the girls and An Hye-Ja. He tried to recall the faces of the groups of girls from yesterday. A small smile crept up his face as he remembered some of them. He would need to see these girls later.

Dae-Hyun did not miss An Hye-Ja's glances to him every few minutes or so. He thought hard on the reason why An Hye-Ja came to 'warn' him about Eun-Kyung yesterday. He did not really know much about this girl who had transferred to his class just two months prior. She made friends quite easily and a number of boys had a crush on her. She was a pretty girl after all. He knew about the boys' crushes since a few of his soccer team mates were among them and they talked about her in the locker room. As far as her family was concerned, her father was a very rich man and his publication business is the fifth largest in the country.

Dae-Hyun seldom talked to An Hye-Ja inside or outside of class. There was just something about the girl that he found a bit off and intimidating. He just could not tell what and why. She did try to strike conversations with him, but his answers were usually short and precise.

* * *

The school bell rang. Dae-Hyun quickly stood up and went to Jung-Hee. He tapped on Jung-Hee's shoulder and motioned for his best friend to follow him outside. Both then hurriedly rushed out of the classroom.

"Where are we going?" asked Jung-Hee.

"We need to find some girls. They owe us some explanations." His voice was cold.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. Enough with the questions already. Just follow me."

"Ugghh… bossy Dae-Hyun." Mocked Jung-Hee. He laughed when Dae-Hyun ribbed him with his elbow.

"Dae-Hyun Sunbae! Jung-Hee Sunbae!"

It was Chin-Ho. The two abruptly stopped and looked around. They then saw Chin-Ho and Jae Hwa behind them. The two younger kids jogged towards them.

"Oppa, where are you two going? Are you going to see Unnie? Unnie is not here. She's at home, remember?" Jae Hwa looked questioningly at her two Oppas.

"Hey, Jae Hwa. Nice headband," complimented Jung-Hee. He grinned widely at her.

Jae Hwa blushed and smiled. "It's pretty right? I like it very much. It's a birthday gift from Sang-Ki-shii."

The grin on Jung-Hee's face instantly disappeared, replaced by a frown. Chin-Ho too, looked surprised.

"Oh! Chin-Ho. I love this bracelet too. It's pretty. Thank you."

Jae Hwa showed the boys the bracelet that she was wearing. It was from Chin-Ho. Chin-Ho then smiled brightly at Jae Hwa, catching her off-guard. Chin-Ho's smile was oh so cute. She felt her breath hitched. She did not understand why. Jung-Hee frowned even more.

"Darling, Chin-Ho, what are you two doing here?" Dae-Hyun poked his sister's shoulder when he realized the sudden awkward situation among the three. Plus, he was on a mission. He needed to hurry.

"Err.. Umm.. Oh yeah! We saw Oppa passed by our classroom in a hurry. What's going on, Oppa?"

Dae-Hyun whispered, "We're going to find some girls from yesterday. We want to find the culprits. Are you in, Darling?"

Jae Hwa's eyes lit up, "Of course, Oppa" and nodded.

"Chin-Ho, I'm sorry, but this can be quite risky. Is it alright if you don't join us? I don't want you to get into trouble." Dae-Hyun politely asked Chin-Ho. He was sincere in not eliciting problems to Chin-Ho.

"But… I want to help Eun-Kyung Noona as well. She's always been nice to me."

"Chin-Ho," Jae Hwa took his hands, surprising the three boys.

"You can help by not telling the teachers about it. Furthermore, Appa will be angry at us if Appa finds out that we drag you into this. Appa can be scary, you know. Please?"

A few seconds later Chin-Ho nodded in agreement. "Please be careful, you guys. Good luck."

The three of them then left, heading towards Eun-Kyung's club room.

Just as Dae-Hyun had guessed, they saw some groups of girls in the hallway. They were looking at their hand phones and chatting away. He remembered some of them. They were Eun-Kyung's age but not her classmates. The three Sos and Gu approached the first group of five.

"Hi girls." Jung-Hee waved at the girls. He offered them his wide smile.

The girls looked up, some gasped and some gawked. It was not every day that the most popular boy in school said Hi to them. They were also surprised that another popular boy was with him, and oh, his equally popular sister as well.

"Hi… Hi Jung-Hee Sunbae, Dae-Hyun Sunbae, Jae Hwa-shii."

"Hmm you girls are being naughty." Jung-Hee wagged his index finger. "No phones allowed remember?" He then pointed to their phones. He made a mental note to tell his Appa about the enforcement of some rules in school. It seemed that the teachers were not strict enough with this No Hand Phone rule.

The girls gulped hard and instantly hid their phones in their pockets.

"Chae Shin Hye right?" Dae-Hyun asked a girl with the ponytail in front of him. Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee gave him the 'you know her name?' look. He remembered her name because they were in the same school project last year.

Chae Shin Hye nodded with a blush on her cheeks.

"All of you were here yesterday when it happened." He was referring to the incident. "You were all looking at your phones when I passed by. I think it's related to Eun-Kyung because all of you looked at me weirdly."

The girls' dropped their jaws, so did Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa. Dae-Hyun was so sure and direct. No beating around the bush. They could not believe it.

Before anyone of the girls could say anything, he continued. "May I have a look at your phone, Chae Shin Hye-shii? And yours too?" He looked at the other girls. He was serious.

"Oppa?" "Dae-Hyun?" "Dae-Hyun Sunbae?"

"But… but you can't simply ask us to give you our hand phones Dae-Hyun Sunbae. It's invasion of our privacy. This is our phones Dae-Hyun Sunbae." Chae Shin Hye finally said. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll inform Principal Jong that all of you break the rule. He'll confiscate your phones and we don't know if you'll get them back or not. If you are lucky, he'll return the phones at the end of school year. Of course, there is no doubt that your family can buy you new ones, but think of all your contacts, pictures, videos and texts messages, KakaoTalk and Line in there."

Dae-Hyun was determined to check their phones. His heart told him that he was right. He was so sure that he girls did have those outrages pictures.

The girls went quiet. They exchanged looks. Dissatisfaction, disbelief, worry and fear were evident on their faces.

"Take your pick. I just need to see them for a few minutes. That's all that I'm asking, for now." Dae-Hyun crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa observed the girls intensely. They were amazed at Dae-Hyun's negotiation skill, though for them, included some threats. The girls definitely had no chance of winning this negotiation the first moment Dae-Hyun opened his mouth.

"If you're afraid that I'll take them to the Principal, Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa are here as my witness. Let's try it this way, I'll let you see what I'm looking for." He further negotiated.

The girls murmured and discussed among them in low voices. They did not want to give their phone to him, but they were also afraid if he would tell the Principal about it. What they were more afraid was the loss of important and secret data in their phones.

After a couple of minutes, Chae Shin Hye and her friends reluctantly handed their phones to Dae-Hyun, Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa.

The three of them went straight to the gallery and picture icon and swiped on it. It was true as he had suspected. All of them had the same fake pictures of Eun-Kyung. The three of them tried hard to control their anger.

"Who sent you these fake pictures?" Dae-Hyun asked the girls with gritted teeth. Jae Hwa gripped Jung-Hee's arm tightly that made the elder boy hissed a little.

"We… we don't know. We don't know who the sender is." A friend of Chae Shin Hye spoke.

"We got it from the same number." Chae Shin Hye added with fear in her voice. She had never seen Dae-Hyun so mad before.

"Show me the number." He shoved the phone to the girl and leaned forward to watch her opened her Line app and swiped on the unknown number. She then gave the phone back to Dae-Hyun. He showed the number to Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa. "Memorize the number. Don't lose it." He ordered the two.

He then scrolled through the series of pictures there and stopped when he saw a text message. His eyes went wide and his ears turned red. If only steam could come out of his ears. It was a long message but the content was all filthy words and slanders about Eun-Kyung.

"Oppa, what is it Oppa?" Jae Hwa tugged his forearms when she saw her Oppa struggling to control his anger. Dae-Hyun ignored her but showed the message to Jung-Hee. The latter too, was shocked.

"Did you forward this message and pictures to others?" There was threat in Jung-Hee's voice as he addressed the five girls.

Chae Shin Hye and another girl shook their head while the other three lowered theirs. The three girls were shaking of fear. Dae-Hyun closed his eyes. He could not believe these girls. Jae Hwa wanted to throw herself at them, but quickly reminded herself of Omma's punishment. She must not act like an uncivilized person.

"What are your names? Who did you forward them to? I want their names and numbers too." Jung-Hee further demanded. The girls stuttered as they told him their names and showed him the contacts.

"I'm going to take these phones with me. You have made a huge mistake, girls."

"Jung-Hee Sunbae. Dae-Hyun Sunbae. We are sorry." The girls pleaded but the boys ignored them.

Dae-Hyun returned Chae Shin Hye and the other girl's phones. Before they left, Dae-Hyun warned. "Make sure you delete the pictures and message, and don't think that we can't trace where those go if you forward them to your friends or anyone. We have your numbers."

"Oh, don't bother to tell Principal Jong about this. I'm sure he's glad that we are helping him with this problem." Jung-Hee added to the warning.

The girls nodded in fear. They had learned their lesson well. Nobody messed with the Gu, So and Song's children. Big mistake. Huge mistake. Colossal mistake.

The trio then went to scour for the others. Before the bell rang to end the free period, they managed to get a few more. They, for the n-th time of the day could not believe how spread out these malicious lies had gone to. One thing for sure, all of these students received the message and pictures from the same unknown number.

The boys sent Jae Hwa back to her classroom. It was a successful mission, for today. They were closer to find the real culprit.

* * *

"Yoboseyo Woo Bin. I got the pictures."

Paused.

"Yes. I asked for them from Mr. Jong."

Paused.

"Of course he was surprised. He though that we won't interfere but I told him that was you. I didn't promise him anything yesterday."

Paused.

"I offered to help with some technologies to speed up the investigation. That's all. Oh, he mentioned that Jun Pyo called and wanted it solved soonest possible."

Paused.

"I'll send you the pictures together with the envelope. Wait. Hold on for a sec. There's a call on my other line."

Yi Jeong answered the call. His expression changed to amusement as he talked to the person on the other side. A minute later, he went back to Woo Bin.

"Hey Woo Bin. I think that the kids can give you a run for your money." Yi Jeong was referring to Woo Bin's 'other' business.

"Dae-Hyun, Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa had their 'fun' today and managed to get some good information."

Paused.

"Yes, that was Mr. Jung. He's Ahjussi Kim's nephew. He's one of Mr. Jong's administrators. I asked Mr. Jung to monitor the kids."

Paused.

"Alright. Let's see what the kids are going to do now. OK. I'll see you soon."

Paused.

"Oh, we're coming to visit Eun-Kyung, baby Won-Bin and Jae Kyung later after school. I think Jan Di and the boys are coming as well. Thanks Woo Bin. Bye."

Yi Jeong had a smile on his handsome face. His kids and Jung-Hee were really something.

* * *

"Unnie." "Noona."

Jae Hwa, Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan entered Eun-Kyung's bedroom followed by the whole family and Jae Kyung who was carrying baby Won-Bin. Woo Bin was downstairs in the living room.

Eun-Kyung was leaning against the headboard, reading a book. A blanket covered her lower body. The three hugged her before climbing on her bed. Jae Hwa sat on her right while the two boys on her left.

Ga Eul hugged her goddaughter and asked "How are you Sweetheart?" Eun-Kyung gave Aunt Ga Eul a smile and said that she felt better. She still had fever but it was not as bad as yesterday thanks to the medicine. Yi Jeong who had Jae Eun with him then held her hand.

"Unnie.. Eunnie.." Jae Eun stretched her hands for Eun-Kyung Unnie to take. Eun-Kyung softly laughed and took her. She placed the little girl on her lap. Jae Eun pressed her head against Eun-Kyung's chest and hugged her Unnie.

"Annyeong Eun-Kyung. I'm glad that you're feeling better." It was Dae-Hyun. He was the last person to greet her. He stood at the end of her bed and gazed at her lovingly. He missed her at school.

Eun-Kyung's mouth curved to a smile. She nodded. "Thank you Oppa. What about Oppa?"

"I'm good. I'm really glad to see you Eun-Kyung." He too, gave her a smile. Eun-Kyung felt her cheeks warmed up upon seeing his smile and hearing his words, but she could always say that it was from her fever if anyone of them teased or commented about it.

"Unnie, we missed you." Jae Hwa quickly hugged her Unnie. Dae-Hyun chuckled at his sister's reaction. Jae Hwa was still jealous of him. She did not want her Unnie's attention to go to him.

"Children, we'll be downstairs. Don't forget to come down for some snacks OK?" Jae Kyung then left the room, followed by Yi Jeong and Ga Eul who now had baby Won-Bin in her arms.

"Omma. Eunnie. Omma." It was Jae Eun. She climbed down the bed to go to Omma. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul turned around at her call. Yi Jeong then went back to the room and took her little hand, but she let go of Appa's hand.

"Omma. Omma." She ran to Omma. She looked up to Omma and stretched her hands up for Omma to take. "Up. Up. Omma. Up." Yi Jeong and Ga Eul laughed. Little Jae Eun was jealous of baby Won-Bin. Ga Eul then passed the baby to her husband and picked up her daughter. She nuzzled Jae Eun's chubby pink cheeks. "Someone's jealous of baby. Who is this someone? Is it Eunnie?" Jae Eun giggled as she threw her hands up in the air and answered "Eunnie. Eunnie."

Yi Jeong put a free hand around his wife's waist and led her downstairs, leaving the children with their catch ups.

"Noona, when are Noona coming back to school?" It was Dae-Jung.

Dae-Hwan nodded. "Yes, Noona. Hwannie missed Noona too. Nobody helps Hwannie with the song today." He was referring to their song for the concert.

Eun-Kyung pinched the youngest boy's cheek. "Aww. Poor Hwannie. Noona will be back next week. And why isn't Jae Hwa Noona helping Hwannie?" She pretended to scold Jae Hwa.

"Because Noona was bu…mmmffff mmmfff" Jae Hwa quickly covered Dae-Jung's mouth with her hand. She had thrown her body across Eun-Kyung's legs to do so.

"Shhhh! Not too loud. Appa, Omma, Aunt Jae Kyung and Uncle Woo Bin will hear you. It's our secret."

Eun-Kyung raised an eyebrow at Jae Hwa and then at Dae-Hyun. Dae-Hyun then sat next to Jae Hwa.

Just then, Jan Di and her two boys walked in.

"Aunt Jan Di, Jung-Hee Oppa, Jung-Hwa." exclaimed Eun-Kyung. Jae Hwa quickly let go of Dae-Jung and leaned back.

Jan Di came and hugged Eun-Kyung. "How are you Sweetheart?"

"I'm better Aunt Jan Di. Thank you. Where's Uncle Jun Pyo?" Eun-Kyung stretched her neck to see if Uncle Jun Pyo was outside her bedroom.

"Uncle Jun Pyo is still in Buenos Aires. He'll be coming home in two days."

Eun-Kyung nodded.

"What were you doing to Dae-Jung earlier, Darling?" Jan Di did not miss it.

"Umm… nothing, Aunt Jan Di. I'm just showing him some moves for my class' drama." She giggled nervously. The other children looked at her unbelieving.

"Wow. Some drama that'll be," commented Aunt Jan Di. Jae Hwa nodded vigorously.

"OK then. I'll be with your parents now. Sweetheart, do get enough rest arasso? Get well soon and don't forget to take your medicine. And you kids, don't torture Eun-Kyung, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Omma." "Yes, Aunt Jan Di." All the children answered in unison.

"Phew! That was close." Jae Hwa wiped her forehead as soon as Aunt Jan Di exited the room.

"So, what's with this whole drama act?" Jung-Hee asked Jae Hwa.

"This smart boy here is going to blow our secret." Jae Hwa tilted her head towards Dae-Jung.

"Noona, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He was on the verge of crying. Eun-Kyung patted the boy's hand to say that it was OK.

"What secret Noona? Hyung?" This time it was Dae-Hwan.

"O O. Oppa, Hwannie's going to tell Appa and Omma about it. He can't keep a secret." Jae Hwa looked worriedly at her Oppa.

Dae-Hyun looked at his younger brother intensely. He was contemplating whether to let Dae-Hwan in on the secret. The other children watched his forehead creased as he thought about it.

"Baby, can Baby please take Hwannie to play downstairs?" Dae-Hyun spoke at last.

"Hyung, but.. but… but…" Dae-Jung disagreed. He wanted to know what his Hyung's next action was going to be.

"Jung-Hwa-ah, you should go with them," ordered Jung-Hee to his brother.

"But I want to know what you're going to do too. Hyung…" Jung-Hwa protested. If Jae Hwa was in, then he wanted to be in as well.

"Aish. Just go. I'll let you play with my helicopter later." He was referring to his remote controlled helicopter that Jung-Hwa had been begging for him to lend.

"But Hyung…"

"Just go. I'll tell you about it at home."

"Oh alright. Come on Dae-Jung, Hwannie." Jung-Hwa then led the two young boys out.

"What's this secret?" Eun-Kyung was dying to know.

"Your Oppa here is one bold guy." Jung-Hee nudged Dae-Hyun's arms. His statement, though, made Eun-Kyung blushed again and Jae Hwa frowned at him. Dae-Hyun, on the other hand, just smiled at Eun-Kyung.

"Thanks to him we managed to get some people whom were involved with… you know." Jung-Hee did not have the heart to complete the sentence. He regretted instantly for saying it.

"I'm sorry Eun-Kyung. What I mean is we are getting close to find the person who hurt you." He lowered his head.

"That's alright Jung-Hee Oppa. I… I am… OK now… I think…" Her voice was sad. Jae Hwa immediately hugged her waist and leaned her head against Eun-Kyung's shoulder.

Jung-Hee looked at Dae-Hyun to say that he did not mean to make Eun-Kyung sad. Dae-Hyun nodded. He knew that Jung-Hee meant well.

When Eun-Kyung looked up and gave a small smile to Jung-Hee, Dae-Hyun proceeded to tell her everything. As she listened, her expressions changed from sad to disbelief to contentment to relief. Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee chipped it here and there with the information.

"So what are we going to do now, Oppa?" Eun-Kyung then asked Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee.

"I see two options. One." Dae-Hyun put up his index finger.

"We do the mapping of those contact numbers to get more information and see if we can get some connections among all these people. Or see if these people who received the message and pictures from this unknown number are somehow related to this person like classmates or club mates or anything."

"Oppa. That's a lot of work, Oppa. Darling don't know if Darling can do it. This is like a big puzzle, Oppa." Jae Hwa shook her head.

"Darling, Baby is good with puzzle. Baby can help us with that or maybe Sang-Ki-shii?" Eun-Kyung suggested with a teasing smile.

"Unnie." Hues of crimson spread out on Jae Hwa's round cheeks.

"No!" Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee simultaneously disagreed, to which the girls gave them questioning looks.

"Why not?" Both girls asked in unison.

"Ummm… Ummm… Sang-Ki-shii can't know about it. Darling, instead of Sang-Ki-shii, we'll ask Chin-Ho. Didn't you say that he's good in Maths and likes mystery, investigations, CSI and Hidden Identity? Moreover, he already knew that we are on this."

The Hidden Identity that Dae-Hyun meant was the Hidden Identity Korean drama. He remembered the name of the drama well because Omma's favorite actor was in that drama and Omma would excitedly recapped each episode to them. Well, more of the recaps on the actor than the plot. Appa was so jealous of that actor that Appa banned Omma from talking about the drama in front of Appa.

It was now Jung-Hee who looked at his best friend questioningly.

First it was Sang-Ki-shii, now Chin-Ho? To be honest Jung-Hee had this uneasy feeling that Jae Hwa might also like Chin-Ho by the look of recent closeness that the two had become. He also felt that Chin-Ho's feelings for Jae Hwa might be mutual. He groaned inwardly at the thought of now having two rivals for Jae Hwa's attention. He had to move quick if he wanted Jae Hwa to know about his feelings for her. But for now they had to solve Eun-Kyung's problem.

Jae Hwa exchanged looks with Eun-Kyung Unnie. They then nodded to each other. "Alright. Darling will inform Chin-Ho tomorrow."

"What's the second option, Oppa?" Eun-Kyung was eager to know.

"Two." He raised two fingers up.

"The obvious, of course. We'll contact this number and ask who he or she is."

"Dae-Hyun." "Oppa." The three's jaws dropped.

"And what are we going to say to this person? Yoboseyo. Who are you? How dare you to hurt Eun-Kyung. Tell us who you are and wait for our revenge?"

"Oh! Come on Jung-Hee. Are you crazy? Of course not that direct. We'll cook up something. It's like this."

He looked at the other three. They had their full attention on him.

"We'll send this person a text message as if we're texting our friend. If he or she responds to say that we got the wrong number, we'll say sorry and ask who it is. If he or she doesn't want to tell, we'll try to make him or she at least give out some information."

Dae-Hyun then turned to Jung-Hee. "Hey Jung-Hee, you're a charmer with that mouth of yours. Surely you know how to sweet talk a girl, if it's a girl. Better still if you can make her confess of the crime."

Jung-Hee grinned widely and replied "You know me so well my friend," to which Jae Hwa hit his forearm lightly and said "You are so full of yourself, Oppa." Eun-Kyung, Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee laughed at the girl's respond.

"What if it's a boy?" Eun-Kyung asked again.

"Actually my gut feeling is telling me it's a girl, but if it's not, then we'll have boys' talk or we pretend that we are girls and flirt a little. We'll see how it goes." Dae-Hyun thought that he might have the answer, but needed some hard evidence beforehand.

"A girl? How Oppa?" Jae Hwa was curious. The other two were too.

"I'll tell you later. But for now, those are the two options that I can think of. Does anyone have any other ideas?"

"Dae-Hyun, what if both of these fail to lead us to the culprit?" Jung-Hee tapped on his cheek, thinking about the possibility.

"Then we'll go and pester more of the students." He was fast to reply.

"Dae-Hyun Oppa, Jung-Hee Oppa," Eun-Kyung raised her right hand up.

"Yes Eun-Kyung?" Dae-Hyun smiled at her.

"Option three: Can we ask Appa to help? Or maybe Uncle Yi Jeong or Uncle Jun Pyo?"

"What? But… but this is our secret, Unnie." Jae Hwa was already imagining Appa's and Omma's punishments if they found out.

"How so?" Jung-Hee asked the poor victim.

"Help us trace the owner of this unknown number. I'm against misusing Appa's influence or Uncle Yi Jeong's or Uncle Jun Pyo's, but I just thought that we can ask for their help." Eun-Kyung was really Ga Eul's goddaughter. They share the same virtue.

The three children looked at each other and at Eun-Kyung. They thought hard about it. Dae-Hyun's ideas were plausible, the only thing was the time that would be needed to find the guilty party, and they did not want to wait for too long to settle this problem. But asking the help from the elders, hmmm, that would be a huge risk of punishment by the parents. Furthermore, Dae-Hyun had already promised Appa that he would let Principal Jong deal with the problem.

"Darling like option number two." Jae Hwa wanted to find this person themselves. She wanted to give this person a piece of her mind. If the elders knew about it first, then they would tell the Principal and she might not have that chance.

"Me too," seconded Jung-Hee. He had the same reason as Jae Hwa's.

"Me too, but if it doesn't work we'll have to go with option number three. Is that OK, Eun-Kyung?"

Eun-Kyung nodded. Three versus one and the majority won. "So when do we call this person?" She asked the trio.

"Well, we…" "Kids! Come down now. Your tea is getting cold." It was Jae-Kyung.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. Come on. Let's go down." Jung-Hee stood up as he suggested so.

Dae-Hyun wanted to help Eun-Kyung out of her bed, but Jae Hwa beat him to it. Jung-Hee then grabbed Jae Hwa's hand and pulled her closer to him. Jae Hwa yelped in surprise. He put his hand around her shoulders and led her out of the room. He managed to wink at Dae-Hyun, to which the latter mouthed "Thanks Jung-Hee."

Dae-Hyun then walked beside Eun-Kyung, holding her hand as they descended down the stairs and went to join their families for tea and snacks.

* * *

Yi Jeong was reading a book on the bed and his wife was in Jae Hwa's room. Jae Eun wanted to sleep with her Unnie. She cried her lungs out when Omma tried to put her in her crib. Ga Eul did not want to disturb Jae Hwa as tomorrow was a school day but her little princess refused to sleep unless with Unnie.

Ga Eul closed their bedroom door. She was tired because of Jae Eun's earlier tantrum. She lay next to her husband. "I'm so exhausted, Honey."

Yi Jeong put down his book on the bed side table and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, Jagiya. You need to rest."

She snuggled into his chest. "You smell good, Honey." He laughed and patted her shoulder. "Now go to sleep."

Ga Eul tilted her head to look at her husband's handsome face.

"Honey, I hope that you and Woo Bin Sunbae will get this person."

"We're working on it Jagiya. Don't worry." He caressed her soft rounder cheeks. She had gained some weight as her pregnancy went along in time, but she still looked beautiful.

"Do you think the kids will find this person too, Honey?" Yi Jeong had filled in the elders about the information that he received from Mr. Jung earlier that day.

"I think so. They are smart kids. We'll see how it goes."

"Hmmm." Ga Eul nodded. She then yawned.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm too tired, but I love you?" She kissed his jaw line.

Yi Jeong laughed and kissed her. "That's alright my love. Your husband is not an inconsiderate monster you know." They were referring to their secret deal from this morning. "And I love you too."

They kissed goodnight and closed their eyes, hoping that their tomorrow continued to bring all of them blessings, good health, good fortunes and the solution to Eun-Kyung's problem.


	7. And The Truth Is Out

**Chapter 7: And The Truth Is Out**

 **A.N.:** Good morning/good afternoon/good evening all. How's it going today? Any good news today? Hoping that life treats you well. As always, greatly appreciate your reads, reviews and support. My thoughts and prayers for everybody. Take care ^_^

 **The main characters:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan and So Jae Eun.

Endearment: Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby, Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee and Gu Jung-Hwa.

 **About the children:**

So Dae-Hyun loves (his word) Song Eun-Kyung, more than just best friends.

Gu Jung-Hee likes So Jae Hwa but he has a rival, Gong Sang-Ki. So Jae Hwa seems to like Gong Sang-Ki too. Does Jae Hwa like Chin-Ho too?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** 02.09.2016

* * *

 _Yee Won, have you heard about that girl from Shinhwa Middle School? The one who has a lot of boyfriends? A friend of mine who's studying there sent me the pictures. Omo! The pictures! Have you seen them? I've told you right? The girls there have no shame and they call themselves the elites._

Message sent.

"Oppa! That is too much. How could Oppa write that about us?" Jae Hwa pinched Dae-Hyun's arm and punched Jung-Hee's forearm.

"Ouch! Darling! That hurts. Are you sure you are a girl?" The boy rubbed his forearm. Jae Hwa punched him again, this time on his other forearm.

"Darling, of course it's not true. We're trying to lure this person out, remember?" Dae-Hyun reminded his sister.

"But Oppa, we girls are not like that. Why can't Jung-Hee Oppa write SOME girls and not THE girls? Jae Hwa protested and pouted.

"Aish, Darling. If you are going to complain, just go and play with the boys. Oppa will tell you if there's any reply."

"No, Darling want to stay and wait."

"Then just be quiet. You'll just attract Omma's attention."

Jae Hwa made the zipping mouth sign and was rewarded by two thumbs up by a grinning Jung-Hee. She scowled at him.

The three of them were on Dae-Hyun's bed in his bedroom. Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa came for a sleep over. It was supposed to be Dae-Hyun's turn to sleep over at the Gu's but since he was grounded, the Gu brothers then came over.

They had bought a new number for their plan to capture this person whom had been spreading lies about Eun-Kyung. They hoped that they will get this problem over with the soonest possible and claim Eun-Kyung's justice.

Jung-Hwa was with Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan in the activity room downstairs. Jung-Hee and Dae-Hyun again, forced their brothers to keep Dae-Hwan occupied for they did not want their secret mission to fail.

Five minutes had passed and no reply. It showed that the number's owner had not read their message. The trio reasoned that he/she was busy and had not the chance to look at their message. They then updated on the preparation progress of their mini concert. They planned for a surprise for the elders.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and still no reply. Jae Hwa was getting anxious. She started to pester her Oppa and Jung-Hee about it. The two boys told her to be patient. To kill time, she drummed her fingers on her thighs, hummed some songs, and ended up poking Jung-Hee's forearm continuously, to which the elder boy poked her back. It only started a war of pokes and tickles between the two. Dae-Hyun rolled his eyes at the two. Despite being 14, Jung-Hee was acting like a child to match up with his 11 years old sister. He then continued to exchange messages with Eun-Kyung.

Dae-Hyun was glad that Eun-Kyung's fever had gone. Still, he advised her to rest and to eat well. He also reminded her not to think too much about her missed classes and homework. He was sure that Eun-Kyung would be able to catch up with the lessons. She was after all a very smart girl. Not content with just text messages, Dae-Hyun dialed her number.

"Yoboseyo Eun-Kyung."

"Yoboseyo Oppa."

His grin curved up wide as he heard her voice. He could tell that she too, was happy to hear his voice.

Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa stopped with their fights. They exchanged looks and turned to him. Jung-Hee smirked teasingly while Jae Hwa frowned.

"Oppa, is that Unnie? Darling want to speak to Unnie. Give Darling the phone Oppa, ppalli." Jae Hwa tried to snatch the phone from Dae-Hyun. Dae-Hyun twisted his upper body a little. He was not going to let Jae Hwa disturb his call.

"Oppa, let Darling speak to Unnie." She tried again and again, she failed.

"OMMAAAA! APPAAAAAAAA! OPPA WON'T LET DARLING TALK TO UNNIE. OMM…mmmppfff."

Jung-Hee quickly covered her mouth. She struggled and managed to rib him in the stomach making him crouched in pain. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned her attention to Dae-Hyun. She had her hands on her hips and glared at him. She was ready to give him some smack-downs.

"Owh alright. Here you go." Dae-Hyun then passed the phone to her, to which her frown immediately changed to a wide adorable smile.

She happily talked to Eun-Kyung, once in a while glancing and glaring at her two Oppas. Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee frowned back at her but instead received eyes-roll from the girl. They then laughed at her antics.

Five minutes later she passed the phone back to Dae-Hyun and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Oppa. You are the best. But don't talk anything funny with my Unnie, arasso? Two minutes only. Darling is watching Oppa." She gave him the eye-to-eye sign. Jung-Hee then pulled her towards him and locked her head with his arm. He ruffled her hair and that triggered another round of pokes and tickles between them.

"Oppa, don't be mad at Darling. Oppa knows how Darling is right?" Eun-Kyung was soothing him. She knew that Jae Hwa was a little protective of her and was jealous of her Oppa.

Dae-Hyun let out a small laugh. "Yeah. Darling's quite something, isn't she? But I'm not mad at Darling."

"Any news from school, Oppa? And how is our plan going on?"

He heaved a sigh. "Nothing yet from Principal Jong and we're still waiting for the reply. If we don't get any today, we'll try again tomorrow."

"Oh. Maybe that person is busy."

"Maybe."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Eun-Kyung." "Oppa."

Both softly laughed when they spoke simultaneously. "You first, Eun-Kyung." He was such a gentleman like his Appa.

"Please be careful with this person, OK? I feel guilty that Oppa, Jung-Hee Oppa and Jae Hwa got involved in this problem." Her voice was low and sad.

"Eun-Kyung, it's not your fault. Please don't say that. We are going to get this person, somehow or another. We need to ask him or her what the problem is and we won't let he or she get away with this. You have all the rights to know why he or she did this to you." He was firm in his stand.

"OK Oppa. I trust you, Jung-Hee Oppa and Jae Hwa."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hyung, Noona, Omma wants everybody to come down for dinner." Dae-Jung entered the room with Jung-Hwa and Dae-Hwan tailing behind. Jung-Hwa had little Jae Eun in his arms.

"Eun Kyung, I have to hang up. Omma calls for dinner. We'll see you at school next week, alright?"

"Alright Oppa. Send my love to everybody. Thank you Oppa, for helping me."

"I will always help you Eun-Kyung. Don't you ever doubt about it."

"Oppa…" Eun-Kyung blushed red. Fortunately she was on the other side of the line.

"I miss you Eun-Kyung. Good night."

"I… I miss you too Oppa. Good night." She shyly answered and then swiped the End Call button with a wide smile on her pretty face.

Jung-Hee wolf-whistled. "I miss you Eun-Kyung. Good night." He mimicked his best friend, to which Dae-Hyun grabbed a small pillow and threw it at him, smacking him right in his face. The boys laughed while Jae Eun clapped her hands thinking that her Oppas were playing a game. Jae Hwa, on the other hand, frowned at the two boys.

Dae-Hyun then checked his phone. Forty minutes. There was still no reply from that person. The message was still unread. He decided to try again before bedtime. Dae-Hyun then took Jae Eun from Jung-Hwa and the rest of them raced downstairs to the dining room.

Dinner was delicious and noisy with the children sharing their stories. Jan Di pretended to be sad that her boys decided to sleep over and leave her alone (apart from their many house staffs) at home. Jun Pyo had to extend his trip and would only come back two days after. Jung-Hwa felt guilty seeing Omma's sad face and wanted to return with Omma but Omma disagreed and said that she was just joking. Jung-Hwa instead insisted. He really was feeling guilty. Dae-Jung then requested to follow them home. Moreover, he was excited to check out Jung-Hwa's new Jurassic World Kit that the older boy got for his 11th birthday.

Dae-Hwan begged Omma and Appa to let him as well, but the elders refused. He was still too small for a sleep over, unless Dae-Hyun Hyung was with them. Dae-Hwan threw tantrums but Appa said that Appa would instead take him, Noona, Eunnie and Omma to their Museum tomorrow. There was a photography exhibition at the Museum and it would end in two days.

"Hwannie Sweetheart, there's also a section for photographs by young artists under the age of 18. Guess what? The youngest artist is just eight years old, Hwannie. Would Hwannie like to see his pictures?" Yi Jeong further coaxed his youngest son.

Dae-Hwan's eyes grew big and his mouth made a big O. "Eight years old? Appa, Appa, Hwannie want to be like him. Hwannie want to put Hwannie's pictures at the Museum too, can Hwannie?"

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul softly chuckled at his enthusiasm. Dae-Hwan loved his Polaroid camera very much and a small section of a wall in his bedroom was already covered with the pictures that he had taken and captured, either during their trips overseas or locally. There were also pictures of the families and not to mention the already many scrapbooks that he made with Omma. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were definitely going to support him with his passion and interest whole-heatedly.

Yi Jeong playfully pinched his son's chubby cheeks. "Not this year Hwannie. Maybe next year? But Hwannie must enter AND win the competition." Dae-Hwan vigorously nodded his head.

The young artists where chosen from a competition held by the Museum. Yi Jeong believed that talents, creativity and innovation should be recognized, encouraged and supported from a young age. The young artists each received quite a handsome sum of money. What they did not know was that the photo with the highest selling price at the end of the exhibition would receive a scholarship for their education until the age of 25.

Jan Di went home together with Jung-Hwa and Dae-Jung. The Sos then prepared for bed. Since Dae-Jung went for the sleep over, Dae-Hwan was going to sleep in Jae Hwa's room.

Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee checked his phone again. There was still no reply from that person. They sighed in frustration.

 _Oiii! Yee Won! Why aren't you replying my message?_

Message sent.

 _Are you OK? Where are you?_

Message sent.

 _You're not with boys like that shameless girl are you? Please girl. We have standards. Don't be like those Shinhwa girls. We are better than them. Don't you forget that!_

Message sent.

 _Yee Won! Yee Won! Oiiii! I have another news to tell you. It's about another Shinhwa girl. She's kinda new there. Her father's company owns the KFave Fashion magazine. Myung Wol said that she's trying to date Kang-Chul Sunbae. We can't let that happen._

Message sent.

 _Wait. Let me ask Myung Wol that girl's name._

Message sent.

 _Got it. It's An Hye-Ja. What horrible name. I bet she's ugly too. Are the boys in Shinhwa all ugly that she has to chase boys from our school? *roll eyes*And it's Kang-Chul Sunbae._

Message sent.

 _Oiiiiiii! Yee Wooooooooooonnnnn!_

Message sent.

 _Just you wait. I'll see you at school next week. *mad*_

Message sent.

Jung-Hee stared wide eyes at Dae-Hyung.

"Dae-Hyun? An Hye-Ja? Our classmate? Why?"

Dae-Hyun told Jung-Hee the incident with An Hye-Ja warning him about Eun-Kyung. He too shared what he thought about An Hye-Ja's involvement in Eun-Kyung's problem, how the pictures and message went viral after her warnings. Jung-Hee's mouth was wide opened.

"But she seems like a nice girl. She's always smiling at everybody. Are you sure about this?"

"Jung-Hee, I'm sure of it. If she's not behind this then I'll personally apologize to her."

"I… I don't know. That's quite an accusation you know."

"But my heart strongly tells me that it's her. Maybe this number is not hers, but she's behind this evil scheme."

Jung-Hee put a hand on Dae-Hyun's shoulder. "I just hope that you are right Dae-Hyun."

Dae-Hyun nodded. He then checked his phone again. Still no reply, but he was not giving up hope yet.

"Dae-Hyun, Jung-Hee, may we come in?" It was Appa.

Dae-Hyun quickly hid his phone under his pillow.

"Yes Appa."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul entered the bedroom with a sleeping Jae Eun cradled in Yi Jeong's arms. Ga Eul had a tray of two glasses of warm milk and two empty glasses with her. They just came out from Jae Hwa's bedroom. The boys thanked her and drank their milk.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Yi Jeong asked them. Since Dae-Hyun was still grounded, he would not be going to the Museum with Appa and the rest.

"Umm. We have a Science Project due next week Appa and some homework. We'll try to finish them." Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee grinned widely at the elders. They then put back the empty glasses on the tray.

"Good. No funny business OK?" Ga Eul 'warned' the duo to which they gulped nervously and nodded, a little bit too fast. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul exchanged glances at the boys' reactions.

The boys hugged the elders and said goodnight. When the door shut closed, Dae-Hyun quickly took out his phone from under the pillow and checked the message. Still, their messages were unread. Heaving a sigh, both boys then bid each other goodnight and closed their eyes. They would just have to be patient and wait for tomorrow.

* * *

"Honey, Honey, wake up."

Ga Eul shook her husband's shoulder. She woke up when she felt a sting in her stomach. It was half past three in the morning.

"Honey, Honey, please wake up. My stomach hurts." She shook him a little harsher. She then hissed in pain when she felt another sting and the baby moving restlessly.

"Hmmm? Wha..?" He was half awake.

"My stomach hurts Honey. The baby…" She was trying to endure the pain. Her grip on his shoulder became tighter.

Yi Jeong abruptly sat up. "What? Jagiya? What's going on?" He started to panic.

Ga Eul lay back to help ease the pain. One hand on her stomach and the other gripped her husband's forearm. Her face contorted in pain and tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

The memories of that fateful night came rushing to Yi Jeong. His heart now raced wildly. He shook his head and prayed hard that it would not come to that. He did not want them to go through another heartbreaking time. With a shaking hand, he then lifted Ga Eul's night dress to check if she was bleeding. He gasped when he saw some red lines on her inner thighs.

"Jagiya, hold on. I'll call the doctor." He quickly grabbed his phone on the bedside table and dialed the doctor's number while watching his wife helplessly.

Two minutes later, he went downstairs to wake Ahjussi Kim and the driver up. The doctor told him to bring Ga Eul to the hospital. He needed Ahjussi Kim to take care of his children. He then woke Dae-Hyun, Jung-Hee and Jae-Hwa up. The elder kids were shocked and Jae Hwa started to cry. They gathered in Yi Jeong's bedroom while waiting for Yi Jeong to pack some things to bring to the hospital. Jae Hwa held Omma's hand.

Jung-Hee called his Omma to inform about Aunt Ga Eul. Jan Di told him to help take care of Dae-Hwan and Jae Eun and she would come and help as soon as she could. Jan Di then called Ji Hoo.

Yi Jeong carefully lifted Ga Eul from the bed and Dae-Hyun took the bag. As they were about to exit the bedroom, little Jae Eun cried. She had already stood up in her crib and stretching her hands for someone to pick her up. Jae Hwa quickly went to her and took her out of the crib. She continued to cry. "Omma. Omma. Mummum."

It was like déjà vu for the So family. Yi Jeong's heart broke at the sight of his daughters. Jae Hwa brought her little sister to their parents.

Ga Eul held out her hand and squeezed Jae Eun's hand a little. "Eunnie baby. Omma is sorry." Jae Eun cried louder. Ga Eul kissed her princess' hand.

"Darling, Appa and Omma have to go. Please take care of Eunnie. Don't scold Eunnie. Please be patient with Eunnie. Dae-Hyun, take care of your sisters and Hwannie OK?" Yi Jeong softly spoke to his children.

Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa nodded. Jae Hwa was still patting her sister's back. "Omma. Omma. Mummum. Appa."

Yi Jeong then left the room and the children followed. He went straight to the car that their driver had brought up to the front and carefully sat Ga Eul at the passenger seat at the back. He took the bag from Dae-Hyun and slid into the car, next to her. They then sped off to the hospital.

* * *

Ga Eul was immediately put on a stretcher once they arrived at the hospital, and pushed to the emergency room. Yi Jeong was not allowed to go in. A few minutes after, Ji Hoo arrived and accompanied his distraught brother.

"Ji Hoo. Why is she having this pain? Why is she bleeding? Is it because of last time? But it's been four months now. She's doing fine and healthier. Why Ji Hoo? I'm afraid Ji Hoo. I'm afraid. What if… No. I don't want to think about it. They are going to be fine. My Ga Eul and Jae Ji are going to be alright. Please say so Ji Hoo."

Yi Jeong could not think straight. He pulled and released his hair repeatedly. The thought of losing another child terrified him and shook him to the core.

Ji Hoo held Yi Jeong's arm.

"Hey, Yi Jeong. Relax. Don't think of the negatives. I'm sure both Ga Eul and Jae Ji are going to be fine. But to answer your question, I can't really say why Ga Eul's having the pain and bleeding. There is a possibility that it's from before but she's doing well with her pregnancy since then, like you said. Yi Jeong, did she fall or knock her stomach on something? Did Ga Eul tell you anything these few days? Sometimes if the mother is stressed, then the baby is too, and it might lead to the pain."

Ji Hoo was trying his best to comfort his brother.

Yi Jeong looked at Ji Hoo with wide eyes and shook his head.

"No, she didn't tell me about any of those but she did say that she's easily tired especially when she carries Eunnie."

Ji Hoo pondered for a while and nodded a few times.

"Let's wait for the doctor and hear what he says." Ji Hoo patted Yi Jeong's shoulder. They then sat on the chairs outside the emergency room.

Twenty minutes later the door opened and a middle aged male doctor came out. Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo abruptly stood up and approached him.

"Mr. So, Mrs. So and baby are alright now."

Yi Jeong placed a palm over his chest, relieved. Ji Hoo patted his back. He too, was relieved that both mother and baby were OK.

"It seems that the baby is stressed and moved a lot. That caused Mrs. So to have the stinging pains. But she said that she's not stressed, only tired. That might be one cause to the baby's condition too."

Both Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo nodded.

"Don't let her do too much strenuous work or lift heavy things and such. The incident before did have some effects on the baby. I mean, Mrs. So needs to be extra careful. We don't want her to bleed again."

Both men nodded again.

"Doctor, may I take my wife home?"

"Yes you may, but I strongly suggest that she stays here for a day. Just to make sure that both mother and baby are really OK and there's no more bleeding."

Yi Jeong looked at Ji Hoo for advice. Ji Hoo said that he'll follow the doctor's suggestion.

"OK Doctor. Thank you. May I see my wife now?"

"Yes, sure. I'll get the documents ready and we'll transfer her to her ward when it's ready."

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo bowed to the doctor before he left. They then quickly went into the room.

Ga Eul watched her husband with tears in her eyes. "Honey…" she gave him a small smile.

Yi Jeong leaned down to kiss her forehead and lips. "Hey Jagiya. How are you feeling?" He did not let go of her hand.

She weakly nodded. "OK I guess." She then looked at Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae. I'm sorry that you had to come at this hour for nothing. Yi Jeong should not call for you. Aren't you leaving for Geneva later at 3? We… I'm giving you troubles again." There was sadness and guilt in her quivering voice.

"Ga Eul. It's not for nothing. Don't say that. This is more important. You and Yi Jeong are more important than the conference and Yi Jeong didn't call me. Jan Di did."

Ga Eul choked a tear upon hearing Ji Hoo's words. She felt blessed to have caring friends. Yi Jeong wiped away her tears.

"Thank you Ji Hoo Sunbae."

Ji Hoo took her other hand and squeezed it firmly. He gave her his heartwarming smile.

"I'll leave you two then. I'll call Jan Di and tell her that you are OK. Ga Eul, you need to rest OK? Remember what the doctor said?"

Ga Eul nodded. "Thank you Ji Hoo Sunbae."

Ji Hoo hugged Yi Jeong. "Yi Jeong, do you want me to tell Woo Bin and Jae Kyung as well?"

"No. I'll call him later. Thanks Ji Hoo. Hey, good luck with Geneva."

Ji Hoo gave a thumb up sign and left.

Yi Jeong sat at the edge of his wife's bed next to her. He caressed her tear-stained cheeks gently. "Jagiya, get your rest, arasso? They'll transfer you to your ward after this. I'll be outside for a while. Need to call Ahjussi and check up on the children. Hmm… 6 o'clock. Still too early. I'll tell Omma and Appa and Woo Bin later." He kissed her again and exited the room.

* * *

Everybody crowded her room. The F3 children, Jae Kyung and Jan Di surrounded Ga Eul's bed. Little Jae Eun was on the bed with Omma. She missed Omma very much. She did not sleep much since Omma and Appa left for the hospital and only drank a bottle of her milk that Jae Hwa Unnie made. Jae Hwa, Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee as well as Harabeoji Kim had troubles in making her take her milk and sleep. They tried so many tricks but she refused. In the end, Harabeoji Kim took out Ga Eul's blouse from the closet and gave it to her. Only then did she stop crying and drank her milk to sleep.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin watched the ladies and children from the couches in the room. Baby Won-Bin was sleeping in his Appa's arms. In a low voice, Yi Jeong asked Woo Bin if he had found the person behind Eun-Kyung's pictures. Woo Bin shook then nodded his head.

"Almost. We just need to confirm this person's identity. You'll be the first to know when we get this person."

Yi Jeong told Woo Bin that he was waiting for the children i.e. Dae-Hyun, Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa to tell him something or ask for his help with the case.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu arrived half an hour later. They were shocked to hear the news and immediately packed their bags and left for Seoul. They decided to stay with their daughter's family for a week or so, just to make sure that Ga Eul was well-rested and to help look after the children.

It was time for everybody to go back. Jae Eun did not want to let go of Ga Eul. She cried when Jae Hwa and Halmoni Chu tried to take her. Hence, Yi Jeong said that they'll let Jae Eun fall asleep with Ga Eul and then only he will take her home. Ga Eul's Omma offered to accompany Ga Eul for the night but Yi Jeong insisted that she went with the children. She must be tired from the long drive and resting at home was a better option. Furthermore, Yi Jeong wanted to take care of his wife.

While the elders were saying goodbyes to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, Dae-Hyun, Jae Hwa, Jung-Hee and Eun-Kyung gathered outside of the room. They had already hugged and bid Ga Eul and Yi Jeong goodbyes.

"No reply yet but the messages were all read, this morning," reported Dae-Hyun, in a whisper.

"What do we do next Oppa?" Jae Hwa and Eun-Kyung both asked simultaneously, also in low voices.

"I'll sent some messages later. I'm going to provoke this person until he or she respond to us."

The other three children nodded a few times.

"Oppa, I'm sorry that Oppa had to do this but I've been thinking. This is kind of cheating and it is not Oppa to lie and cheat." Eun-Kyung spoke.

"I… I know but it's all that I can think of. Once this is over, I'm going to confess to Omma and Appa and will take responsibility. This will be the last time." Dae-Hyun straightened his back. Jae Hwa held his hand and lowered her head.

"Oppa, how does Oppa know how to write like a girl?" It suddenly came to Jae Hwa's mind.

"Weeelll, ummm. Oppa has to do a lot of study on it Darling. Jung-Hee Oppa and Oppa, we searched from the Internet." Dae-Hyun's cheeks blushed crimson as he eyed for Eun-Kyung's reaction.

Eun-Kyung was amazed and touched at the extent that Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee took to help her. She smiled fondly at both of them but not long after, turned serious.

"Oppa, what if we don't get a reply?" Eun-Kyung further queried.

"I guess we'll have to ask for Uncle Woo Bin's help, or maybe Appa?"

"OK Oppa."

"But Oppa, Darling want to meet this person." Jae Hwa was still a little reluctant of getting help from the elders.

"Oppa am sure that Uncle Woo Bin or Appa will tell us who this person is."

Jung-Hee nodded in agreement.

"Alright Oppa. If Oppa say so." Jae Hwa pursed her lips.

"Oh Oppa, I nearly forgot. Chin-Ho told me that he's getting closer to the links between this person and the girls. He's working hard on it. Then we don't have to tell Appa or Uncle Woo Bin."

There was a note of pride in Jae Hwa's voice. She had given Chin-Ho the girls' names, numbers and information for him to work out. Jung-Hee looked at Jae Hwa with uneasiness on his face.

"What are you kids doing?"

The four children jumped a little, startled at Jae Kyung's sudden question. They then laughed nervously.

"Nothing Omma, just a little chit chat about school." Eun-Kyung then hooked Omma's arm with hers and glanced at the other three. "Come on. Let's go home Omma."

Just then, all the elders and the other younger children came out of the room. Yi Jeong too, was among them. He followed them to the elevator and waved goodbye.

Yi Jeong entered his wife's room and closed the door. Ga Eul was feeding little Jae Eun. She caressed her baby cheeks and played with her soft silky fine hair.

"Poor poor Omma's sweetheart is hungry. Eunnie, baby Jae Ji is coming soon. Eunnie has to share with baby Jae Ji after this." Jae Eun looked at Omma as she fed. Her chubby little fingers twirled Omma's hair.

"Jagiya. that was quite a scare. I don't want you to do heavy work after this and I'm sorry but I don't think that you should carry Eunnie anymore, not until Jae Ji is born. We don't want to risk you bleeding again." Yi Jeong rubbed his wife's arms up and down and looked at her with a sad expression.

"But… but my poor baby Eunnie." Ga Eul kissed her daughter atop her head.

"I know but you heard the doctor right? You are not to lift and carry heavy things. Eunnie is getting bigger. Please Jagiya, it's only for three more months."

Ga Eul gave him a small smile and nodded. She then looked at her daughter again. Jae Eun's eyes were drooping. She was drifting into her slumber land.

Ga Eul turned to her husband. "Honey, that means you have to wait for three, no, five or six more months too."

"What? What do you mean Jagiya? What do I have to wait for? And why five or six months? Wait for what?" Yi Jeong did not understand what Ga Eul was saying.

Ga Eul raised her eyebrows and smiled meaningfully.

"Nooooooooo." Realization finally hit Yi Jeong. He shook his head vigorously. "You can't do this to me Jagiya. No. No. No. Nooooooo."

Ga Eul pinched his cheek as she laughed at his responds.

* * *

 _Yah! Yee Won! I'm going to kill you. I thought you're outside of the country. You read my messages and don't even reply once. Aren't you worried about this girl chasing Kang-Chul Sunbae? Aren't you going to do anything about it? Don't you have a date with Kang-Chul Sunbae next Saturday?_

Message sent.

Ting!

 ** _Who the hell is this? You got the wrong number. Stop texting me._**

Dae-Hyun's heart accelerated as he read the replied message. He placed a hand over his heart. He had to be calm and not blow his cover. He quickly texted Jung-Hee and Eun-Kyung. They were going to have a video conference while he replied to this person. He could ask for their help instantly if he ran out of ideas to write to this person.

 _Are you kidding me? Yah! Why didn't you save my number? I know your brain doesn't work, that's why the phone has Add to contact option, pabo._

Message sent.

Ting!

 ** _Yah! Who are you calling pabo? I think it's your brain that doesn't work. Let me rephrase that. I think you don't have a brain. I told you that you got the wrong number._**

 _Yee Won. OMG! Are you drunk? Are you high? I told you not to go to that party. You've heard what Myung Wol said about those seniors' parties right? Only Shinhwa girls go there. Where are you_?

Message sent.

Ting!

 ** _Yoboseyo crazy girl. I AM NOT YEE WON! And not all Shinhwa girls are like that._**

 _Yah! Who are you calling crazy? This is too much Yee Won and why are you defending those Shinhwa girls? Are you friends with them now? Yah! Where's you loyalty to our school? Where are you?_

Message sent.

Ting!

 ** _STUPID GIRL, STOP CALLING ME YEE WON. I AM NOT YEE WON. I AM AN HYE-JA. I AM NOT LIKE SONG EUN-KYUNG WHO FLIRTS WITH BOYS AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO CARE IF I'M GOING AFTER KANG-CHUL, WHOMEVER HE IS, OR ANY OTHER BOYS? IT'S NOT YOUR DAMN BUSSINESS._**

Dae-Hyun slumped back. With shaking hand, he showed the text message to the camera on his laptop for Jung-Hee and Eun-Kyung to see. Both gasped. Eun-Kyung had her hands over her mouth while Jung-Hee's mouth opened wide.

"Dae-Hyun, quick. Text her back before she suspects anything."

"Oh yes, yes. Hold on."

 _I'm sorry. I thought you're Yee Won. My mistake. I apologize. So it's just rumors about you and Kang-Chul Sunbae? I'm sorry about earlier. Is it true about that girl? Song Eun-Kyung?_

Message sent.

Ting!

 ** _Next time get your facts right. I'll let it go this time only because you apologize. If I ever hear any rumors about me after this, I know who to come after. You don't know who I am._**

 _Arasso. Sorry again._

Message sent.

"Oppa…" Eun-Kyung was already in tears and Jung-Hee was still flabbergasted.

Dae-Hyun was right. It was An Hye-Ja.

* * *

"Yoboseyo. Yi Jeong." Woo Bin sounded angry.

"Yoboseyo. Yeah. What's wrong Woo Bin?" Yi Jeong motioned to Ga Eul that he was going to continue the conversation outside of Ga Eul's room. She curiously watched him walked out. He was tucking her to sleep when he received the call.

"Yi Jeong, do you know An Jong-Yul?"

"An Jong-Yul? The name sounds familiar. Who is he?"

"He owns a publication company, quite a large one. They transferred to Seoul not long ago."

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. We met him a couple of times. When was the last time? Yes. A week ago, dinner at Seoul Hotel. His daughter attends the same school as the kids. Lovely family. Do we need to worry about him?"

"The pictures? They came from a computer at his company. Guess who's behind all this." Yi Jeong could tell that Woo Bin was gritting his teeth.

"What? An Jong-Yul? Why would he spread those pictures and lies about Eun-Kyung? Is he angry at you? Is he angry at Eun-Kyung? But why?"

"Yi Jeong!"

"What? I'm trying to figure it out. You asked me to guess, so I guessed."

Ga Eul heard Yi Jeong's slightly raised voice. "Honey? Is everything alright there?" She called out to him.

Yi Jeong opened the door to let his wife see him. "Yes, Jagiya. Nothing to worry about." He smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Woo Bin. So who is it? No. Wait. Don't tell me. Oh my god. It's his daughter." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"I'm getting crazy here. She's just 14 years old and already doing all these? How can she even think of being evil?"

"Hey, control yourself OK. It'll be done and over with tomorrow. We'll go to school and tell Mr. Jong about it. But I can only make it after 10. Is that OK?"

Woo Bin breathed in and breathed out to calm his racing heartbeat. If she wasn't a girl, he would already know how to deal with her. Woo Bin let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 11 bro. Sorry to call you at this hour. I just need to let it out. Jae Kyung and the kids are already asleep. Hey, send my love to Ga Eul. Are you taking good care of her? You'd better or you'll answer me."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. She's my wife, remember? And that's OK. I understand. Good night Woo Bin. Send my love to Jae Kyung and the kids too."

Yi Jeong entered the room and put down his phone on the coffee table and climbed on Ga Eul's small hospital bed. He pulled Ga Eul to rest her head on his bicep.

"Honey, what did Woo Bin Sunbae want?"

"He knows who sent those pictures of Eun-Kyung and we are going to inform Mr. Jong tomorrow."

Ga Eul titled her head. "Who is it Honey?"

"It's a girl from the school. We'll know who and why she did it tomorrow."

Ga Eul shook her head. It saddened her that all these had happened. She hoped that the children, theirs and the F2's would not go through any more unfortunate events.

"Jagiya, you must rest. Just leave this to us. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, arasso? Now sleep."

"Good night Honey, you're the best husband in the world." She pressed her soft lips to his, to which he gladly deepened the kiss.

"I know."

Ga Eul softly slapped his broad chiseled chest. He laughed and captured her lips again.

"Good night Jagiya, You are the best wife in this world. Saranghae Mrs. So."

"Saranghae Mr. So."

* * *

It was free period now. Jae Hwa, Eun-Kyung, Jung-Hwa and Chin-Ho rushed to Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee's classroom. Chin-Ho and Jae Hwa had something important to tell the older boys.

"Oppa!" Jae Hwa immediately called her brother once they reached the classroom door. Everybody in class turned to look at the door. Everybody was surprised to see the four juniors, especially Eun-Kyung. Eun-Kyung averted their eyes.

Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee who were in a discussion quickly stood up and went to meet them. They were still at the door.

"Sunbae, I think I know who did it." It was Chin-Ho. He had papers in his hands. He glanced to the inside of the classroom. "These numbers, they come down to two names."

Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee looked at each other and at Chin-Ho. Dae-Hyun then made the hand gesture for the young ones and Jung-Hee to follow him. He then walked to An Hye-Ja's table. The girl had a puzzled look. She then looked at Eun-Kyung and her expression changed into a hateful one.

Dae-Hyun stared at the girl. Everybody stopped with whatever that they were doing and looked at the small group in the middle of the class.

"Sunbae," Chin-Ho whispered to Dae-Hyun. "One of the names is…"

"An Hye-Ja. It's you. You are the culprit." Dae-Hyun pointed to the girl.

An Hye-Ja gasped and the classroom went into chaos.

Ding ding ding!

Everybody shushed everybody upon hearing the announcement chime.

Ding ding ding!

"Attention to student An Hye-Ja from class 1-A, please report to the Principal office immediately. Attention to student An Hye-Ja from class 1-A, please report to the Principal office immediately. Thank you."

Ding ding ding! Ding ding ding!


	8. All Is Well

**A.N.:** Hey, sorry for the very late update. Went away again for another wedding reception. So, so tired and will have another long drive right after I upload this. Thanks for your understanding and patience.

To **JHsgf82** and **tazayunsaher** : Thank you for the early birthday wish ^_^.

 **The main characters:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan and So Jae Eun.

Endearment: Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby, Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee and Gu Jung-Hwa.

 **About the children:**

So Dae-Hyun loves (his word) Song Eun-Kyung, and she likes him too, more than just childhood best friends.

Gu Jung-Hee likes So Jae Hwa but he has two rivals, Gong Sang-Ki and Park Chin-Ho. Who does Jae Hwa like?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** 25.09.2016

* * *

All eyes were on An Hye-Ja. Some of the students had their hands over their opened mouth, some shook their heads and some frowned at her. An Hye-Ja trembled from shame, embarrassment and fear. She slowly stood up and straightened her back. She tried to put on a brave face and walked out of the classroom with head held high. The So, Gu, Song and Park children followed her out. Since she was called to the Principal office, they suspected that the Principal too, had discovered about her involvement in Eun-Kyung's incident. There was now no use of confronting An Hye-Ja themselves.

An Hye-Ja walked briskly towards the Principal office. Never once that she glanced over the following students.

She knocked on the general office door. Principal Jong's secretary quickly ushered her into his office. The other children wanted to go in as well saying that they had something important to tell but were told to wait for the Principal's permission.

Two minutes later they were allowed in.

"Appa?" "Appa?" "Uncle Yi Jeong, Uncle Woo Bin?"

All the children were surprised to see Yi Jeong and Woo Bin there at the sofa. An Hye-Ja stood next to the Principal's table. She too, was surprised at the children's reaction upon seeing the two elder men.

Dae-Jung and Jae Hwa went straight to Yi Jeong while Eun-Kyung to Woo Bin.

"Appa, what's going on? Why are Appa and Uncle Woo Bin here?" Dae-Hyun could not hold his curiosity any longer. Dae-Hyun, Jung-Hee, Jung-Hwa and Chin-Ho looked alternately at the two elders and Principal Jong.

"Children, sit down. An Hye-Ja-shii, you too, here." Principal Jong gestured the girl to sit on the chair in front of his table. The girl bowed thank you while the other children sat on the available chairs. Chin-Ho did not get a chair, so Dae-Hyun offered his and sat on the sofa's arm rest next to his Appa. Dae-Jung was already on Appa's lap.

"An Hye-Ja-shii. Do you know why you are called for?" Principal Jong started the conversation. An Hye-Ja shook her head.

"Do you know who they are?" He was referring to the other children in the room. An Hye-Ja nodded twice. "But I don't know who that boy is." She pointed to Chin-Ho. Principal Jong nodded. "That's Park Chin-Ho. He's in So Jae Hwa's class." An Hye-Ja then pursed her lips into a thin line.

Principal Jong took out an envelope from a drawer and pulled out some pictures. He then spread them in front of An Hye-Ja. She furrowed her forehead. If anyone was close enough to her, they could see that sweats were forming on her forehead and her hands started to shake.

"Have you seen these pictures before?" Principal Jong asked her nicely. She took a few seconds to respond. She then nodded. All other children were on the edge of their seats.

"Where have seen them?" The Principal further probed.

"Somebody… somebody forwarded them to me through Line." Her voice was shaky.

"Liar! You are a liar An Hye-Ja!" Dae-Hyun instantly jumped up from his place. He rushed to the Principal's table.

"Dae-Hyun!" "Oppa!" "Sunbae…" "Hyung!"

It was a total chaos. Everybody started to talk simultaneously.

"No! I'm not!" An Hye-Ja turned to look at Dae-Hyun. She glared daggers at him.

"She's the one Sir. She's the one who sent all these pictures and spread rumors about Eun-Kyung." Dae-Hyun pulled out his hand phone and began to scroll for the proofs.

"I'm not lying, Sir. I'm not." She shook her head and begged for the Principal to believe her.

"Yes she is." The children said in unison. Eun-Kyung, Jung-Hee, Chin-Ho and Jung-Hwa were already at the Principal's table. Dae-Jung wanted to go too, but Yi Jeong held his waist tight. Dae-Jung looked at Appa but Appa just shook his head.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin just watched the scene in front of them. They wanted to see how it was going to end. They had already given Principal Jong all the proofs that led to An Hye-Ja. They also knew that the children had been working hard to find the culprit but it surprised them that the children too had discovered An Hye-Ja this fast. The F2 were totally amazed.

"Children. Please behave yourself." The Principal had spoken. In an instant the room went quiet.

"Dae-Hyun. Why do you all insist that An Hye-Ja-shii is lying? What is your proof?" Principal Jong was firm.

Dae-Hyun gave the Principal his hand phone. "Please read the messages Sir."

An Hye-Ja gave Dae-Hyun a questioning look. _Messages? What messages?_ An Hye-Ja gasped in realization. _Could it be?_

The Principal read and scrolled down to the last message. His eyebrows knitted and his face frowned. He pursed his lips and nodded a couple of times. He then put the hand phone down in front of him.

Chin-Ho whispered into Dae-Hyun's ears.

"Chin-Ho-shii. Would you like to share what you said to Dae-Hyun with everyone here? I don't like people whispering in front of me." His eyes were stern.

Chin-Ho bowed and apologized. He then put some papers on the Principal's table. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchanged looks. They wondered how Chin-Ho too, was involved in the children's investigation.

Chin-Ho then proceeded to explain his findings from all the phone numbers that Dae-Hyun, Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa had obtained from those who received the pictures and message. He described clearly his justifications on his findings from the mappings of those numbers. They came down to two names: a girl who happened to be An Hye-Ja's cousin and An Hye-Ja. An Hye-Ja's cousin is in another class. Either one of them was the sender. He could not point it down to one name. He needed more information to reach that one final name.

All the while that Chin-Ho spoke, An Hye-Ja glared at him. She tried to cut him and protested, but Principal Jong shushed her. She would have her say when it was time. Hence, she could only watch and listen helplessly.

Once Chin-Ho finished, Principal Jong stared at An Hye-Ja. The girl lowered her head, obviously thinking of what to say.

"An Hye-Ja-shii, you have something to say earlier. Let's hear it now." said Principal Jong.

The girl however, kept quiet. She was still looking at her hands on her lap. The room was as quiet as a graveyard. Everybody was waiting and all eyes were on her.

Two minutes. Still, she did not utter a word. Jae Hwa was getting impatient. She started to nudge Dae-Hyun's arm but he gave her an eye message for her to be patient for a little longer.

"An Hye-Ja-shii, well? Aren't you going to say anything?" The Principal tried again.

Just then, An Hye-Ja lifted her head and directed her attention to Eun-Kyung who was standing next to Dae-Hyun. Her eyes were hateful, surprising Eun-Kyung at the sudden change in the girl.

"You!" An Hye-Ja shocked everybody when she pointed a finger to Eun-Kyung.

"Why do you keep taking what should have been mine? People should know that you are a wrecker. I hate you Song Eun-Kyung!"

Immediately Woo Bin stood up and approached the children. He stopped right next to An Hye-Ja. He was definitely controlling his anger while the rest were surprised to hear her confession.

"Watch what you are saying young lady. What has my daughter taken from you?"

"Appa." Eun-Kyung quickly grabbed her Appa's arms and pulled Appa backward while Principal Jong abruptly stood up at Woo Bin's sudden warning to An Hye-Ja. Yi Jeong too, had come up front to calm Woo Bin, with Dae-Jung tailing him.

"Mr. Song, Mr. So, please sit down. Let me handle this." Principal Jong gestured to the sofa. Yi Jeong patted Woo Bin's shoulder and motioned him to sit down. Reluctantly, the latter followed.

Dae-Hyun stepped in front of Eun-Kyung to protect her should An Hye-Ja did something unexpectedly crazy. The other boys stood next to him while Jae Hwa went to stand besides Eun-Kyung Unnie. She held the elder girl's arm tightly.

"An Hye-Ja-shii. Care to explain? And please mind your language." said the Principal.

There was no use now to deny that she was behind all the malicious rumors.

"Because of her my father forces me to attend all those writing classes and tuitions. He scolds me when I lost the competitions and contests to her."

Everybody frowned. What competitions? What contests?

"Why did you have to enter all those competitions and won? It's me who should have won and my father would be proud of me." Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"But no, you just had to enter and wrote better essays and articles. Do you know how hurtful it is to be constantly compared to you at home?" An Hye-Ja glared at Eun-Kyung.

"Hye-Ja, why can't you work harder and win the contest? Hye-Ja, why can't you be like that girl Song Eun-Kyung? Hye-Ja, why don't you ask Song Eun-Kyung how to write better articles? Song Eun-Kyung this, Song Eun-Kyung that, Song Eun-Kyung this, Song Eun-Kyung that." The girl mimicked her father with tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"It's like I'll never be a good daughter to him until I win those stupid competitions and contests." She roughly wiped her tears and masked her hurt with a scorn directed to Eun-Kyung.

"An Hye-Ja-shii. Why would your father do that?" Principal Jong's voice was soft.

She turned to the Principal. "Because he said that I'm the heir to his company so I have to be the best writer and reporter. That's why. He said that I won't be able to manage the company if I don't know how to write. That's why."

"An Hye-Ja-shii, but you are still young. There's plenty of time to learn and be a good writer and reporter. Your father should not burden you with it."

"Tell that to him, Sir. I don't even like writing. I want to be a fashion designer."

"Hold on there!" It was Dae-Hyun.

"How does all this justify your lies about Eun-Kyung's pictures and the rumors? If you really want to win those competitions to make your father happy, then work harder. If you don't want to attend the classes, all you have to do is tell your father. If he loves you, he should listen and consider your requests. If you have a different interest, then tell him. Why lashed your frustration and anger out on Eun-Kyung? It's not her fault that your farther compares you to her. It's you who should be brave and tell your father what you want to be."

An Hye-Ja looked at Dae-Hyun. Her blood boiled listening to Dae-Hyun questioning and judging her, and defending Eun-Kyung.

"Yes, why did you spread lies about Unnie?" Jae Hwa added, not wanting to be left out in the interrogation. She then continued, "I don't like people hurting Unnie. You are lucky that Sir called you first."

"Darling." Yi Jeong warned his daughter, to which Jae Hwa nervously gulped and mouthed "Sorry Appa."

"Because you like her, Dae-Hyun. You can't like her."

Everybody was stunned and more baffled at her reply. Principal Jong looked at Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung, then at the two elders at the sofa. Understanding from her reply worked its way to Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. They shook their heads.

Dae-Hyun's and Eun-Kyung's faces went crimson red. Dae-Hyun turned a little and reached for Eun-Kyung's hand. He held it firmly and gently pulled her to stand next to him. An Hye-Ja balled her hands when she saw it.

"What has that got to do with the lies? Why can't I like her? Whom I like is none of your business, An Hye-Ja. So what if I like, no, love Eun-Kyung?"

Jae Hwa frowned at the word 'love' by her Oppa while the Principal raised his eyebrows. That was a brave confession by a student in front of him and it was definitely the first for him. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin looked at each other and smiled, and so did the other boys in the room.

"Why are you so bitter about it and evil enough to shame her with all those lies and pictures? Do you think people will believe you? Do you think people will hate Eun-Kyung because of them? Most importantly, do you think I will hate Eun-Kyung because of those fake pictures? You messed with the wrong people An Hye-Ja-shii." Dae-Hyun gritted his teeth.

"Don't you get it Dae-Hyun? I hate her because I like you! Why do you like her? What does she have that I don't? Why can't you like me? I tried to get close to you but you won't let me. I hate her!" An Hye-Ja screamed, startling the children and Principal Jong. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchanged looks again and shook their heads. She was definitely a troubled girl.

"An Hye-Ja-shii!" It was Principal Jong.

An Hye-Ja breathed heavily as she stared at Principal Jong. It was now out in the open. She thought that being anonymous would keep her cover well. Unfortunately for her, it did not in this case. It seemed that she had undermined the group of children's ability and strong union to protect their loved one. An Hye-Ja braved herself for the Principal's final words.

Everybody in the room focused their attention to Principal Jong.

"An Hye-Ja-shii. It is sad that you let your jealousy control your decisions and actions when there are other better ways to deal with the issues that you are facing here. It is also sad and worrying that at this young age, you opted to take extreme immoral measures to shame an innocent fellow student. Your parents will be informed of all these. Before I lay down my decision, do you have anything to say to Song Eun-Kyung-shii?"

Everybody shifted their gazes towards An Hye-Ja.

She held her head high and kept quiet.

They waited for a whole minute.

"An Hye-Ja-shii?" Principal Jong asked again.

She continued to say nothing.

Principal Jong heaved a sigh. "Alright then." He glanced at Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. The F2 nodded twice and he too, nodded in agreement. The children all held their breath. Jae Hwa held Eun-Kyung's left arm tightly while Dae-Hyun gripped Eun-Kyung's right hand firmly.

"An Hye-Ja-shii. You are expelled from Shinhwa Middle School with immediate effect. Your parents will be informed immediately after this. You are not allowed to appeal and you are not allowed to apply for Shinhwa's High School and University too. This is the order from Mr. Gu Jun Pyo, the owner of the schools."

An Hye-Ja gasped but held herself from crying. The other children too, were surprised to hear the punishment. It seemed that the school owner was serious when he told Principal Jong that night. Jun Pyo did not want any student of Shinhwa schools to bring bad name and influence to the school.

A minute later, Principal Jong's secretary came in and took An Hye-Ja with her. She was to return to class and collect her things and come back to his office to wait for her parents. An Hye-Ja gave Eun-Kyung and Dae-Hyun a hateful look.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong then approached the Principal and the children. Eun-Kyung quickly hugged Woo Bin while Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung, Yi Jeong. Dae-Hyun, Jung-Hee, Jung-Hwa and Chin-Ho watched with relief evident on their faces. Eun-Kyung had finally gotten her just though it would satisfy them better if An Hye-Ja apologized to Eun-Kyung before she left.

"Sir, what about the other students who forwarded the pictures and messages?" It was Chin-Ho. He pointed to his papers on the Principal's table.

"I will call them in later. Thank you Chin-Ho-shii for your help." Principal Jong gave Chin-Ho a big appreciative smile.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, why are Uncle Yi Jeong and Uncle Woo Bin here? Did Sir call Uncle Yi Jeong and Uncle Woo Bin for this?" Jung-Hwa asked.

"Uncle Woo Bin found out about An Hye-Ja last night from those pictures that I requested from Mr. Jung the administrator. That's why we're here. We know that you kids did your own investigations, thanks to Mr. Jung. Great job everyone, Chin-Ho." Yi Jeong patted Chin-Ho's shoulder. Jae Hwa's eyes beamed in pride.

"Mr. So, Mr. Song, thank you for helping us out." Mr. Jong shook hands with the F2.

"These kids deserved the credit more." said Woo Bin.

"Appa, will An Hye-Ja's family be a threat to us? Uncle Jun Pyo expelled her from school." Dae-Hyun queried.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "Appa don't think so. Appa think that they will not disturb us. It's clear that she is guilty and they wouldn't dare to create more problems with us."

The children all nodded in understanding and relief.

"Children, time to go back to class." reminded Principal Jong.

"Thank you Sir." They all bowed to the Principal before saying goodbyes to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. The F2 then said goodbyes to the Principal. Yi Jeong promised to meet up with Woo Bin to discuss some related matters later. There were just a few more things with regards to An Hye-Ja's family that they needed to deal with.

Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung hooked their arm with Eun-Kyung's as the other boys walked behind them and escorted them to their respective classes. After sending the younger kids to their classes, Dae-Hyun walked beside Eun-Kyung. He held her hand and they exchanged smiles all the way to her class. Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa were sporting enough to give them some space. Before they parted, Eun-Kyung said thank you to him and Jung-Hee for clearing her name.

Everybody was glad that the problem was now solved and over.

* * *

"Oh! My. Haven't we met them a couple of times? They looked like a nice family."

Ga Eul had her back against Yi Jeong's front. He was leaning against their huge super king sized bed's headboard. His hands caressed her bulging stomach gently while she had her hands on his. Their legs stretched forward. He had just finished relaying the earlier event at school.

"Yes, that's what I thought too. Jagiya, somehow I pity the girl. I think she lives a stressful life at home. Her father puts too much pressure on her young shoulders. She's afraid to voice out her opinions and interests."

"Hmmm. That's sad. Children should be allowed to express their thoughts and parents should be good listeners. I don't want our children to experience what she goes through, Honey."

"So do I. But I think that we're doing great with our children and you are an amazing mother, Mrs. So." Yi Jeong kissed the back of his wife's head.

Ga Eul turned her head to the side and kissed his cheek.

"But I still can't believe she did that to Eun-Kyung just because she likes our Dae-Hyun. She's too young to be thinking of such things. Poor, poor Eun-Kyung. Honey, do you think Dae-Hyun led her into thinking that he liked her? Our Dae-Hyun is quite a charmer, like his Appa, charming all the girls and ladies."

Yi Jeong tickled Ga Eul's waist making her squirmed and giggled. "Honey, stop. I'm ticklish." He then tucked some hair behind her ear. "That's for saying that I'm charming all the women. There's only one woman that I love to charm now. You, my love."

"OK, OK, and thank you Honey. I'm glad that I'm the only one." She then pecked a kiss, to which he instinctively responded before she could part her lips away from his.

"Well, from what she said, I don't think it's because Dae-Hyun led her. It's all her. She's angry because Dae-Hyun is not interested in her and she saw that he likes Eun-Kyung. So she's jealous of Eun-Kyung. I think it's natural for girls her age to get jealous of things like that, but I'm with you here, I can't believe that she'd go to such extent to hurt Eun-Kyung. She needs serious therapy to control her feelings and actions."

Ga Eul nodded as she digested her husband's words. She, too, knew how vicious and cruel jealous girl could be. Jan Di and she were once victims too, but to do what An Hye-Ja did at such young age blew her mind away. How could a young girl's mind be so corrupted and her young heart be so cold and cruel that she could come up with such plan to ruin another person? Ga Eul could not help but wonder what went on within An Hye-Ja's family. She hoped that it was not too late for An Hye-Ja to change into a better person.

Ga Eul tilted her head a little and gazed at Yi Jeong's eyes.

"Honey, I'm glad that everything is settled. The children went through so much this year. I hope there won't be any more after this."

Yi Jeong nodded in agreement. "But I think the children learned a lot from all of these and will use these experiences to be better people."

He gazed lovingly at her. Slowly, he leaned down and captured her lips, soft and gentle in the beginning, but fast becoming deeper and more passionate. They broke for air when their hearts thumped wilder from the kiss. He then kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

"I love you Jagiya. Thank you for being a great mother to my children. Thank you for taking care of me."

"I love you too, Honey. Thank you for sticking with me through these years."

They kissed again before he gently shifted their positions to settle for the night. It had been one long day. They cuddled and closed their eyes.

"Good night Jagiya. Good night my precious Jae Ji."

"Good night Honey. Good night Appa."

* * *

"Noona! Noona!" Dae-Jung ran towards Jae Hwa. She was with Chin-Ho at the school yard. Their class was having an outdoor activity for Science. They had to record as many different types of leafs, flowers and insects as possible.

Jae Hwa and Chin-Ho watched Dae-Jung approached them. He had a card in his hand. Dae-Jung panted heavily when he stopped in front of them making Jae Hwa quickly stood up to help her brother.

"What's wrong Baby?" Jae Hwa rubbed his back. She was worried. "Why are you outside? Don't you have English class now?"

"No, Mr. Thomas is on emergency leave. So I went to Maths club. Sang-Ki Hyung is there too. He has a free period."

Jae Hwa looked at Chin-Ho. Both sported a puzzled look.

"Is Sang-Ki-shii OK?" Jae Hwa was curious too.

"He's fine. He asked me to give you this." Dae-Jung handed the card to her while Chin-Ho watched in silence.

"Should I open it now? Is it important that you can't wait until the end of school?" Jae Hwa was worried.

"Uhum...He said it's kind of important."

Jae Hwa then opened the card. Pink hues crept up her cheeks as she read the words in it. Dae-Jung on the other hand smiled widely but Chin-Ho had his eyebrows knitted together.

She looked at Dae-Jung and then at Chin-Ho. "Chin-Ho, it's an invitation to his sister's birthday party this Saturday and he wants to come and pick me up at home."

Chin-Ho breath hitched while Dae-Jung kept on smiling.

"Is Noona the only one invited, Baby? What about Oppa, Unnie, Jung-Hee Oppa, Jung-Hwa and Chin-Ho?" Jae Hwa wondered out loud.

"We are all invited but Noona are the only one who gets the special card. So, can Sang-Ki Hyung come and pick Noona up? He wants to know as soon as possible."

"I… Noona don't know. Noona have to ask Omma and Appa."

"OK. Baby will tell Sang-Ki Hyung. Bye Noona, Hyung," and he ran off.

"Jae Hwa, do you like Sang-Ki-shii?" Chin-Ho asked softly, making Jae Hwa blushed more.

"I… I…"

"I'm sorry to ask so bluntly. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's not my business in the first place. I'm sorry." There was a note of sadness in his voice. "Come on, let's continue with our work. Mr. Ban wants us to be in class in ten minutes."

"Chin-Ho…"

* * *

Ga Eul was in the nursery with Jae Eun. She read stories, sang and played with the little girl. She, too, taught Jae Eun some Korean and Roman alphabets using flash cards. The boys were playing soccer with Yi Jeong at the Mansion's field at the back.

"Omma," Jae Hwa knocked on the door and entered.

"Hi Darling, come on in. Look Eunnie, Unnie's here. Eunnie, show Unnie your Dino toy."

"Unnie." Jae Eun picked up her Dino soft toy and gave it to Jae Hwa. The elder girl took it and sat down next to her mother and sister. She then kissed Omma and Jae Eun on their cheeks.

"Unnie, up, up." Ja Eun stretched out her hands to Jae Hwa. The latter took her and stood up. She then assisted Omma to stand up.

"Let's go see your brothers and Appa," suggested Omma.

As they walked to the field, Jae Eun kept talking her baby talk, cheering when something interesting caught her eyes and clapping her hands.

"Omma, can Darling ask Omma something?"

"Sure Darling. What's in Darling's mind?" Ga Eul looked at her eldest daughter lovingly. Jae Hwa had grown up to be Ga Eul's young version. She was pretty with her long silky black hair and a slender body. Since her first period, her body had slowly started to develop its womanly curves.

"Ummm. Sang-Ki-shii invited us to his sister's birthday party this Saturday. But he wants to come and pick me up. Should I go with him or should I follow Omma and everybody?"

"Oh! Omma think Appa will not allow Darling to go with him. Why pick up only Darling? Why not pick up everybody?"

Jae Hwa's steps halted for a brief moment. "Darling don't know Omma."

"It seems that Sang-Ki-shii likes Darling. Do Darling like him too?" Ga Eul held her daughter's arm as they proceeded towards the field.

Jae Hwa felt her cheeks warmed up upon Omma's query.

"Omma, there's something else that Darling wants to ask but it's rather embarrassing and can we talk about it later in Darling's room? Darling don't want Oppa to know about it."

Ga Eul softly laughed. "OK, Darling. Tonight."

The girls and woman of the So then cheered their boys. It was team Appa versus team Dae-Hyun. Dae-Hwan with Appa while Dae-Jung with Dae-Hyun Hyung. So far the score was 1-2 in favor of team Appa. Harabeoji Kim was the referee. At the end of the game, team Appa won.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock! Ga Eul peeked through the slightly opened door.

"Omma..." Jae Hwa gave Omma a wide sweet smile. She was on her bed, writing something in her diary.

Ga Eul sat on the bed and Jae Hwa immediately lied down and rested her head on Omma's lap. Just as she was about to speak, Appa and the boys came in with Jae Eun holding Dae-Hwan's hand.

"Why is everybody in Darling's room?" Jae Hwa quickly sat up.

Yi Jeong laughed and the young boys came and hugged her. Dae-Hyun ruffled her hair but gave her a meaningful look. Scratch that. It was rather a 'warning' look. Jae Hwa groaned inwardly. She guessed that Dae-Jung had told him about Sang-Ki's invitation. Yi Jeong then scooped Jae Eun up and passed her to Jae Hwa.

"Eunnie, Hwannie and Baby want to say good night to Darling and Omma," said Appa. Yi Jeong then kissed Ga Eul's forehead earning him a gentle caress on his cheeks.

Jae Hwa hugged and kissed Jae Eun and Appa on the cheeks and wished good nights.

"OK boys. Out. Out. Out. Time for bed. Good night Darling. Jagiya, I'll be in our bedroom." Yi Jeong winked to his wife and then closed the bedroom door.

"What's up with them, Omma?" Jae Hwa then lied down on the bed.

Ga Eul laughed as she too, lied down next to her daughter. They faced each other.

"Omma, about earlier." Jae Hwa's cheeks blushed red.

"Yes Darling?" Ga Eul tucked some loose hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Darling is in trouble."

"Darling? What kind of trouble?"

"Darling… Darling think Darling likes more than one boy, Omma. Why is Darling feeling this way? Is Darling a bad girl to like boys?" Jae Hwa tried to hold her tears.

"Oh Darling, Omma's Darling…" Ga Eul leaned forward to kiss her daughter's forehead that made Jae Hwa's tears escaped down her cheeks.

"Darling don't want to be a bad girl, Omma. But Darling don't know what to do with these feelings." She sobbed softly.

"Who are these boys?" Ga Eul had a hunch but she wanted to hear the names from Jae Hwa.

"Sang-Ki-shii and Chin-Ho…" her voice trailed off, shy.

"May Omma know why Darling likes them?" Ga Eul wiped away the young girl's tears.

"Sang-Ki-shii is kind and he always treats Darling well. He likes to help Darling and always give Darling flowers, cards and chocolates… and… and Darling likes to look at him, Omma. He's cute, Omma." Jae Hwa blushed red.

Ga Eul smiled.

"Then with Chin-Ho, he's kind and caring too. He's smart and brilliant. He helps Darling in class and Darling likes to share stories with him. He's a good listener and Darling likes to exchange opinions with him… and he's cute and handsome like Appa…"

Ga Eul remembered the time when she first met Chin-Ho. The resemblance of Chin-Ho to Yi Jeong was striking that she thought Chin-Ho was Yi Jeong's son.

"Omma, what should Darling do? Darling always guess what type of flowers Sang-Ki-shii is going to give next, and Darling can't wait to go to school to see Chin-Ho. Omma, why am Darling feeling like this? Why with two boys? Is it normal, Omma? If other people know about this, will they think that Darling is a bad girl?"

Ga Eul kept smiling. She looked at Jae Hwa with loving eyes and held her daughter's smaller hand.

"Omma do think that it's too early for Darling to start having these feelings because to Omma, Darling is still Omma's baby. But it is actually a natural feeling for girls of Darling's age, especially since Darling is now a lady." Jae Hwa's cheeks blushed redder if that was even possible.

"With Sang-Ki-shii and Chin-Ho showing attention and that they care for Darling make Darling feel special, right?"

Jae Hwa nodded.

"That's why Darling are attracted to them." Ga Eul continued. "It's all a natural process. Teenage crushes but Darling is not a bad girl for having these crushes. Darling is in the early stage of becoming an adolescent. It's also the stage where Darling is drawn towards the opposite gender. These feelings come with the package of growing up." Ga Eul softly laughed.

"As Darling grow up and meet more people, Darling might have more crushes and like a lot of boys. But most of these will go away until Darling meet that one true soul mate."

"Like Omma and Appa?" asked the young lady.

Ga Eul nodded.

"To be loved or admired and to like the boys, Darling will feel like there are butterflies in Darling's tummy and Darling's heart will beat faster when Darling see or meet them. There'll be these warm fuzzy feelings when Darling are near them. Do Darling feel them when Darling are around Sang-Ki and Chin-Ho?"

Jae Hwa shyly nodded. Her cheeks blushed yet again. Ga Eul smiled and softly caressed her daughter's soft cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Omma is going to be honest and direct now. These warm, fuzzy feelings, although they make Darling's heart flutters, they can be dangerous. There will be times when Darling want to do more than just talk or more than a simple friendly hug."

Jae Hwa's eyes widened.

"Darling may feel like Darling want to…" Ga Eul kissed her daughter's cheek, "… Do that to them or more."

Jae Hwa's jaws dropped. "Omma…"

"What is more important is that Darling know how to control these feelings. It's still too early for that and more, not until Darling is sure that he's the one. Don't do anything that Darling will regret. Darling needs to respect Darling's own self."

Jae Hwa began to understand. Most of the things that Omma said were true. She liked the attention from both boys. She felt her stomach churning making her restless when she saw them. She wanted to be close to them and her heart thundered wild whenever her hands brushed Chin-Ho's accidentally while they were having class activities. But what Omma said about controlling the feelings and respecting herself struck her heart. She understood what Omma meant. She had read and saw news of unmarried teenage moms. She did not want to be another statistics. Jae Hwa promised herself to be in control.

"Omma, why do teenagers go through all these?"

Ga Eul softly laughed.

"It's part and parcel of growing up. To help us be in control of our feelings and be responsible to ourselves and others, to make us into better persons and help make good decisions and judgments. Darling might feel this way about Sang-Ki and Chin-Ho now, but Darling's journey is still far ahead. Darling will meet more people and Darling's feelings towards Sang-Ki and Chin-Ho might fade, or stay. When the time is right, Darling will know who Darling's soul mate is."

"Did Omma have a lot of crushes too?"

Ga Eul nodded and laughed. "When Omma was in middle school, Omma liked three boys. They were all the popular boys in school. In fact, most girls admired them. Omma couldn't decide which one Omma liked best." Ga Eul laughed again as she further recalled.

"Then Omma had one boyfriend, so Omma thought, but it didn't work out. He was not a good person. Appa helped Omma to teach that guy a lesson. After that Omma fell in love with Appa and here we are now."

"Omma, Darling want to have a happy family like Omma and Appa, like us."

"Darling will. Some day. But please, not too soon? Darling should think about Darling's education and career. Besides, Omma and Appa are still young to be grandparents."

"Omma…"

Ga Eul pinched her daughter's cheeks. "Appa will go crazy if Darling has a boyfriend. Omma thinks Appa doesn't want Darling to get married."

"Omma. Appa is too much." The young girl pouted, earning another laugh from Omma.

Ga Eul then glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's late now. School tomorrow. Remember what Omma said?"

Jae Hwa nodded.

"If Darling need to talk about it again, just tell Omma, OK?"

"Yes, Omma. Thank you Omma. Darling love Omma."

Ga Eul kissed her daughter's forehead. She then got up from the bed and placed one more kiss on Jae Hwa's forehead. "Good night Darling. Omma love Darling too."

* * *

Ga Eul closed their bedroom door. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Yi Jeong giving her his forever heart-melting smile and seductive gaze as he walked towards her. He was only in his sweatpants. Ga Eul's heartbeats accelerated upon seeing her sexy husband.

"Yi Jeong…" gone was her "Honey". "What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

He chuckled softly as he came closer. She stepped backwards until her back touched the door. He then trapped her between himself and the door. His palms flattened on the door, next to the side of her shoulders.

"It took you so long, Jagiya. I'm starting to miss you." He whispered into her ear and nibbled her earlobe.

"Yi Jeong…Honey…We had some girl talks, of course it was long." She was breathless.

"How did it go?" His eyes locked hers.

"Fruitful but it's Jae Hwa's and Omma's secret." Ga Eul placed her palms on his bare chests. She could feel his heart pounding wildly.

"Nothing that would worry Appa?" He leaned forward.

"No…" She closed her eyes.

"Are you sure?" His lips were just above hers.

She slightly nodded, "Yes…" His warm breaths on her lips were killing her.

"Good." and he finally seized her soft lips, ending his torture on her.

"Now it's time for Omma's and Appa's secret, don't you think?"

Yi Jeong scooped his beautiful wife up and carried her towards their bed that was scattered with petals of roses; white, pink and red.


	9. New Feelings and More Dilemma

**Chapter 9: New Feelings and More Dilemma**

 **A.N.:** So, anything new in your life today? No? What about trying something new? Be brave and step out of your comfort zone, just for today ^_^. Go on. Try it.

Again (I'm sure you are bored with this same message, but it's important for me to say this), thank you for your continuous support for this story. Your reads and reviews made my days. But sadly for me, the story's nearing its end. I wish you all greatness, happiness and joy.

Thank you **Charity** for the birthday wish. I wish the same to you. ^_^

Thanks again for the wish, **JHsgf82**. I smiled non-stop today and did enjoy that chapter, a lot.

Thank you too, **Cari-Bum** for the lovely surprise, and **ms. margie** for the wonderful gifts.

 **The main characters:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan and So Jae Eun. Soon to be born : So Jae Ji.

Endearment: Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby, Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie, Jae Ji – Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee and Gu Jung-Hwa.

 **About the children:**

So Dae-Hyun loves Song Eun-Kyung, and the feelings are mutual.

Gu Jung-Hee likes So Jae Hwa but he has two rivals, Gong Sang-Ki and Park Chin-Ho. When will he confess to Jae Hwa?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** 28.09.2016 (My special day. Anyone sharing this same date Sept 28? I wish you A Happy Birthday and May All Blessings Be Yours.)

* * *

Jae Hwa was in their Mansion's studio working on a vase. She was coloring the two feet high slim vase. It was for Chin-Ho's birthday next two weeks.

"Hey Darling. What are you doing?" Jung-Hee dragged a stool and placed it next to the girl.

He just arrived with the whole family for their monthly dinner gathering. His brother was with the So's other children at their swimming pool. The So and Gu elders were there as well. They were waiting for the Songs, Ji Hoo and his lady companion to arrive.

"Hi Oppa. When did you arrive?" Jae Hwa gave a quick glance and smile before continuing with her work. She had to be careful not to mess up with the colors.

"Just now. 5 minutes." Jung-Hee looked at his wrist watch. He leaned forward a bit to admire Jae Hwa's work.

He gazed at her. "Beautiful." Both her vase and she were beautiful. She was wearing a frilly pink and light blue apron. Her favorite colors. Her hair was in a loose bun and tendrils of hair cascaded down the side of her cheeks. Her hands were smudged with paints, here and there.

Jung-Hee instinctively tucked the loose hairs behind her ear, making her flinched in surprise. Luckily, she was about to dip the paint brush in the paint cup or else she would have ruined the vase.

"Oppa…" Her hand hung in the air. She looked at him questioningly.

"I… I'm making sure your hair doesn't interfere with your concentration. That's all." Jung-Hee quickly brought his hand on his lap and gave her a nervous grin.

Jae Hwa grinned and dabbed the brush on his nose. "Thanks Oppa."

"Yah! Darling! My nose! How dare you?" He pretended to scold her. He then took a brush on the table and poked it on Jae Hwa's cheek.

"Oppaaaa ..."

And that started a paint war between the two. Jae Hwa stood up and chased Jung-Hee around the studio. Laughter screams and giggles filled the air. Jae Hwa's vase was now forgotten.

Suddenly Jae Hwa tripped on her foot and fall face forward. Fortunately for her, Jung-Hee was just in time to look at her and in reflex he turned around and grabbed her arms. But the gravity from the trip and him grabbing her abruptly made her fell to the floor, atop of him.

"Darling!" "Oppa!" "Ouch!" "Oww!"

His hands were around her back, securing her. Both of them froze when they realized the position they were in. Jung-Hee gazed at Jae Hwa's captivating dark brown eyes. His heart pounded thunderously. He fought the building urge to kiss her. She was still too young, and so was he.

As he was entranced by her eyes, he thought on how he felt more and more drawn to this pretty younger sister of his best friend. When they were much younger, she was like a little sister he did not have. They were best buddies too. Yes, she was more on the rough side, but she, too, had a softer girly side that intrigued him. Her caring nature especially towards her younger brothers and sister was one of her traits that captured his heart.

He told Jung-Hwa about his budding feeling, just to get it out of his chest and Jung-Hwa approved. He had not told Dae-Hyun about it and Dae-Hyun did not seem to notice. He was a bit worried on how Dae-Hyun would react if he told his best friend about his feeling towards Jae Hwa.

Jung-Hwa had been pestering him on when he was going to confess to the said girl. His brother was worried since Sang-Ki was direct enough to show that he liked her, and Chin-Ho too, seemed to harbor some feelings for Jae Hwa. "Hyung, you need to act fast," said Jung-Hwa. Thus Jung-Hee had been thinking these past few weeks on when the best time should be.

In the meantime Jae Hwa's heart drummed loud in her chest. Sure she had been in close contact with Jung-Hee before but never like this. What was this sudden surge of familiar feeling in her heart? Why did her stomach churn and her heart beat faster? She locked eyes with his, searching for an answer in his light brown orbs.

"Ehem… ehem… What are you two doing?" It was Jung-Hwa. He came to inform them that Uncle Woo Bin and his family as well as Uncle Ji Hoo and his lady friend had arrived.

Immediately Jae Hwa stood up and went to the table. She averted Jung-Hwa's eyes. Jung-Hee too quickly stood up and straightened his shirt. It was now smudged with paints. His Omma will surely give him an earful.

Jae Hwa then went to the sink to wash her hands while Jung-Hee waited for his turn. Jung-Hwa raised his eyebrows at his elder brother, asking him what had happened. Jung-Hee gave a Wait.-I'll-Tell-You-Later hand sign.

When she finished, she took off her apron and hung it on the back of a chair near the wall. She then went to Jung-Hwa at the door and they waited for Jung-Hee. She braved herself and smiled at Jung-Hwa who was giving her a meaningful look. She then elbowed the boy, making him crouched a little in pain.

The three of them then proceeded to the living room in silence. Jung-Hwa was right. His Omma glared at his shirt and started to lecture him. Thank goodness she brought some spare clothing. She knew from experience that things like this were bound to happen. Jae Hwa then excused herself and went upstairs to change.

Dinner was delicious as usual, and noisy. However, Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa were a little quiet that Uncle Ji Hoo had noticed and queried. They glanced at each other and simultaneously said that it was nothing. Uncle Ji Hoo cocked an eyebrow while the elders gave them questioning looks. Ga Eul made a mental note to have a chat with Jae Hwa later tonight.

The children then continued to exchange stories from school and to update on the preparation progress of their mini concert. It seemed that everybody was working hard in making it a huge success. Dae-Jung asked Appa if he could invite Sang-Ki Hyung and Jae Hwa asked for Chin-Ho. Jung-Hee frowned at the names of the two boys but to his relief, his Appa said "Maybe next time Baby. This is the first concert for our families, so let's make it families only."

Dae-Jung pouted at Uncle Jun Pyo's vetoed answer and Jae Hwa too, sported a frustrated look. "If this concert turns out great, maybe we can have another one and open it to others. Is that a deal?" Uncle Jun Pyo further negotiated to which the two siblings beamed up immediately, but made Jung-Hee frowned again.

After dinner everybody went outside to admire the full moon and its loyal companions. It was a bright starry night. The elders sat at the big round marble table while the children played in the garden. Dae-Hyun never left Eun-Kyung's side as they assisted Jae Hwa, Dae-Jung, Dae-Hwan and Jae Eun with the bubbles. Little Jae Eun was the happiest. She would chase the floating bubbles and tried to grab them. Her baby giggles and cheers enlightened everybody's hearts.

Jung-Hwa and Jung-Hee watched their friends and purposely annoyed them by popping the bubbles. Jae Hwa, Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan playfully chased the two Gu brothers for it. It was a happy fun night for all. Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee somehow forgot the awkward situation they had earlier, but occasionally when Jung-Hee accidentally brushed Jae Hwa's arm or hand, she immediately froze and looked at him as he too, gazed at her. They awkwardly smiled at each other.

"So, Unnie, your wish is granted. You finally got to have a grand wedding for Eun-Kyung." Jan Di caressed little Won-Bin's cheeks. The little guy was already sleeping in his Omma's arms.

"Yes, finally. I'm so happy when Woo Bin told me. I already asked Sweetheart. My, she blushed furiously and was mad at her Appa for telling me." Jae Kyung was really excited at the news. Woo Bin nodded to support his wife's words.

"Yi Jeong, you better make sure Dae-Hyun doesn't fall for anyone else when he goes to high school, university and work. And… and… and don't allow any girls to come close to my son-in-law. I don't want any girls falling for that cute handsome face of his." Jae Kyung further wagged her finger at Yi Jeong as she playfully warned him. The rest of them laughed at her childish antics.

"Unnie. Jan Di. They are still kids. It's still too early to plan for their wedding. They still have a long way to go in life. Besides, we don't know if they'll end up together in the future." Ga Eul reminded the two excited women.

"Oh no! Ga Eul. Don't say that. Touch wood. I'll make sure they are together." Jae Kyung was quick with her respond. Woo Bin, too, made a shocked face at Ga Eul's comment. "And Ga Eul, wedding takes ages to plan and prepare to perfection. I have to be ready from now."

"You and your weddings." Teased Jun Pyo.

"Yah! So what if I like weddings huh? Huh?" Jae Kyung 'fought' back.

The rest of them shook their heads. Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung really loved to get on each other's nerves, though they know the two were only teasing each other.

"Speaking of weddings, do we get to hear wedding bells soon, Ha Eun Unnie?" asked Jan Di. Ji Hoo's lady companion blushed crimson. She shyly looked at Ji Hoo and he fondly smiled at her. He then nodded his head.

"Well, we are still in the phase of getting to know each other better. I… I think it's still a long way to talk about marriage," said the lady doctor.

"Yo, bro. How long are you going to torture Ha Eun-shii?" asked Woo Bin. Ji Hoo shrugged his shoulders. He just smiled at his best friends.

"Don't wait too long Ji Hoo or she might get bored waiting for you. You slow poke." teased Yi Jeong. The guys then laughed while the ladies giggled at his comments as Ji Hoo kept his gaze and smile at Ha Eun.

Ji Hoo did not tell his friends, yet, that he was serious about Ha Eun. He liked her a lot and she was just as humble and kind but witty. She also had a playful personality and the F3 children liked her as well. Ji Hoo had planned to meet her parents soon.

The F4 and their partners continued to talk and enjoy the cool night breeze while watching the children. It was truly a night to relax and cherish each other's companies.

It was nearly ten o'clock when everybody went home. Jae Hwa begged Aunt Jae Kyung and Uncle Woo Bin to let Eun-Kyung Unnie stayed for the night, but Eun-Kyung had chess class the next day. So she promised to sleep over at other times.

* * *

Jae Hwa was combing her hair when Omma walked in. Omma then took the hair brush from her and gently combed her long black silky hair. Her hair had already reached her waist. Jae Hwa watched and admired her lovely Omma through the mirror. She wanted to be like Omma; kind, gentle, loving, beautiful, multi-talented and wonderful.

"Omma, Darling love Omma." She suddenly blurted, startling Ga Eul. Ga Eul then kissed atop her head and continued with the brush. "Omma love Darling too."

"Omma, can Darling tell Omma something?"

"Sure Darling. What is it?"

"Earlier today, in the workshop. Something happened." She nervously spoke.

Ga Eul stopped and looked at her daughter. Her forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

"Darling were playing chase with Jung-Hee Oppa with the paints and Darling accidentally tripped over." She slowly replayed the event.

"Oppa caught Darling but we still fell down. Darling… Darling fell on top of Oppa." She paused to see Omma's reaction. Ga Eul raised her eyebrows.

"Omma, Darling felt something stirred inside Darling's stomach and Darling's heart beat faster, Omma."

Ga Eul continued to slowly brush the young lady's hair as she listened to her.

"Darling felt awkward with Oppa after that. Darling felt shy and embarrassed when Darling sat or stood next to Oppa. Omma, it's like the same feelings Darling have for Sang-Ki-shii and Chin-Ho."

Ga Eul got her answer for Jae Hwa's sudden change in behavior at dinner and after, when she saw them together. Ga Eul put down the brush on Jae Hwa's vanity table and kneeled next to her daughter. She caressed her soft cheek.

"Well, it does sound like Darling started to like Jung-Hee Oppa as well."

"But Omma, how is it possible? Jung-Hee Oppa is like Oppa. How can Darling like Jung-Hee Oppa?" She was also scared of the feelings. It never came to her young mind that she could like Jung-Hee whom she had considered a big brother since they were little. She felt that it was wrong to have such feelings.

Ga Eul kept smiling. She looked at Jae Hwa with loving eyes.

"Remember what Omma said? About Darling liking more than one boy? Jung-Hee Oppa is another boy. Yes, it's all confusing and Omma guess Darling is afraid of this feeling?" Jae Hwa slowly nodded. "Darling think it's not right to like Jung-Hee Oppa?" Jae Hwa nodded again.

"What do Darling think about Oppa and Unnie?" Ga Eul was referring to Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung. Immediately Jae Hwa frowned. She shook her head. "Oppa must not like Unnie. Darling is afraid if Oppa will take Unnie away from Darling. Unnie is Darling's big sister."

Ga Eul softly laughed at her pretty daughter's jealous respond. She pinched her pointed nose.

"Oppa won't dare do that. But Omma's point is, Oppa and Unnie are also childhood friends. When all of you were much, much younger, Oppa was protective of Unnie. Oppa treated Unnie like Oppa treated Darling, his sister. But as Oppa gets older, the closeness between Oppa and Unnie somehow made Oppa likes Unnie, more than a sister and more than a best friend. In this case, it's possible and OK. It's not wrong because Oppa and Unnie are not real brother and sister. There are many couples who started off as friends. And, do Darling remember what Appa said a few months back? The matter of the heart is mysterious. Love hits us when we are not looking. Love comes to us although we think that we don't need it. Love works in its own way. Love has its own mind."

Jae Hwa pondered deeply at Omma's words. She, too, remembered Appa's words when they had to go through that dark episode with Principal Park.

"But Omma, it's awkward. How am Darling going to act near Oppa after this?" She was still worried.

"Don't worry too much about it. Just be as usual. Like Omma said before, this feelings, they might stay or they might fade. Just let time decides, OK Darling?"

Jae Hwa finally nodded.

"Does Jung-Hee Oppa like Darling? Do Darling know?" Ga Eul remembered Jae Kyung telling her the news from Jan Di months ago. She wanted to know if her daughter knew about it or if Jung-Hee had confessed to Jae Hwa.

"Darling don't know Omma. Ommaa… what if Oppa likes Darling? What should Darling do?" She began to panic.

"Should Darling tell Oppa that Darling like Oppa too, but what about Sang-Ki-shii and Chin-Ho? Omma, Darling is a bad girl. Darling don't want to be a bad girl, Omma. Omma. Help Darling please." Jae Hwa hugged Omma tightly.

Ga Eul gently rubbed Jae Hwa's back up and down. "Shh… Shh.. Darling is not a bad girl. Darling is not a bad girl."

Ga Eul then held her daughter and stood up. She led the young lady to her bed and they sat at the edge of it.

"These are all new feelings for Darling. Darling needs time to really assess Darling's feelings for them. Omma's advice is don't say yes to any of them yet until Darling is really, really sure about Darling's true feelings. Besides, Darling is far too young to get serious in this kind of relationship. Don't rush into it OK? And try not to think too much about it."

Jae Hwa cupped Omma's cheeks and kissed Omma's forehead. Ga Eul smiled widely and kissed her daughter's forehead as well. She then helped Jae Hwa onto the bed and tucked her in for the night. She sat next to her and caressed her forehead and cheeks.

"Don't worry OK? When Darling see them, just act as normal. Can Darling do that?"

The young girl nodded.

"Do Darling want Omma to tell Appa and hear what Appa has to say?"

"Noooooo! Please don't Omma." She vigorously shook her head, earning a laugh from Omma. "Omma thought so. Appa would go crazy."

"Good night Omma's Darling. Saranghae." Ga Eul kissed the back of Jae Hwa's right hand.

"Good night Darling's Omma. Nado saranghae."

* * *

"Jagiya, Baby told me something interesting tonight." Yi Jeong sat next to his wife. She was on her favorite Cleopatra sofa knitting a pink baby sweater. Ga Eul looked up at her husband. Yi Jeong then took her legs and put them on his laps. He then massaged them lightly.

"About what?"

"Darling and that boy Sang-Ki."

Ga Eul put down the knitting needles and half-finished sweater. "What about them?"

"Apparently he asked to pick her up to his sister's birthday party last Saturday. Did you know? Did he come?" Yi Jeong could not attend the party with the rest of the family since he had to go to an emergency meeting outside of the country a day earlier.

"Yes I did."

"But you didn't tell me. Why?" He sounded hurt.

Ga Eul smiled at her sulking husband. She caressed his chiseled cheek and jawlines. "You need a shave, Mr. So Yi Jeong. They tickle me," feeling the rough stubs on them.

"Jagiya ..."

Ga Eul laughed.

"I knew you'd go berserk and crazy if I told you. You're not ready for that kind of news. Don't worry. I told Darling no. Sang-Ki was not allowed to come pick her up. Didn't we tell you that all of us went there together?"

"You bet I would. No boys are allowed to date Darling. Not now. Not ever. Darling is my baby. She can't date. Period."

Ga Eul laughed louder. Her husband sure was over-protective and irrational when it came to his daughter. Ga Eul pinched his perfectly pointed nose and pecked his warm lips.

"Did he do anything funny at the party?" He further probed.

Ga Eul shook her head. "No Honey. Nothing funny. A lot of people were there. Jae Kyung Unnie and the kids, Jan Di and the boys and Chin-Ho and his Omma were there as well."

Yi Jeong nodded in relief.

"But… he didn't leave Darling's side at all."

"What?" Yi Jeong felt like he just had a heart attack, his wife laughed again at his over-reaction.

"Oh Honey. He introduced Darling to his parents, sister, uncles, aunts and cousins. It was the usual. He was quite a gentleman, if I may say so." Ga Eul had dreamy eyes and wide smile.

Yi Jeong poked her cheeks. "Yah! Jagiya! What's with the smile? Do you like him too? Do you like him courting Darling? Yah! Jagiya! Darling is too young to have a boyfriend."

Ga Eul poked his cheeks in return. She was just teasing her husband.

"You worry too much Honey. I didn't say that they are girlfriend and boyfriend. I agree. Darling is still too young for it. And for your information, if it makes you feel better…" Ga Eul paused to cup his cheeks and kissed him, "… your eldest son shared your sentiment. Dae-Hyun couldn't leave his eyes on Darling and Sang-Ki. He kept asking me to pull Darling away from Sang-Ki. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such over-protective brother, just like his Appa." Ga Eul laughed again as she recalled the day.

A smile crept up Yi Jeong's face. "Good Dae-Hyun. I'm going to talk to Dae-Hyun and appoint him as Darling's bodyguard." Ga Eul slapped his forearm not so softly and said "Mr. So Yi Jeong, you are too much."

"What? Why not?" He frowned at his giggling wife.

"You need to accept the fact that Darling is growing up, beautifully. Of course there'll be boys who'll like Darling. You and Dae-Hyun can't stop that. Moreover, whomever that Darling likes, Sang-Ki or whomever, you can't 'kill' that boy. Just be supportive of her choice."

"But… but…"

"Don't worry. I'm positive that Darling won't be having any boyfriends soon. You'll grow old, lose all your teeth and walk with a stick first for that to happen." Ga Eul rolled her eyes and laughed.

"But… but…"

"Hey Honey, it's your fault that Darling is pretty and beautiful. Darling got it from Darling's Appa. You're too handsome and cute. So you can't blame boys for being attracted to Darling." She pinched his nose again.

"No, it's your fault for being too beautiful. Darling looks like you. Why are you so beautiful and make Darling beautiful too?"

Ga Eul pouted. "Oh! It's my fault now? Hmmpphh. Then why did you marry me if you don't want boys to like your daughter?" She suddenly stood up and wanted to get away from him.

"Jagiya…." Yi Jeong was surprised at her unexpected reaction. He quickly grabbed her wrist, pulled her down and made her sit on his laps. He enclosed her in his muscular arms. "I'm sorry Jagiya," and kissed her as his apology. Ga Eul pretended to sulk more while holding her giggles. She loved to tease her husband. He then kissed her again and again until she became breathless. She felt the temperature in the room arisen as he unconsciously began to play with the hem of her lacy nighty and she, his night shirt.

"Honey..." she pressed her forehead against his and told her heartbeat to calm down.

"Jagiya… you are killing me."

They stayed in each other's embrace for a few more moments and listened to each other's steadying breathings.

"What are you doing to me, Jagiya? I don't want to hurt you and Precious but you are killing me. You are making me crazy. Ever since you got pregnant, I can't control myself whenever I'm near you. Why Jagiya? What's happening to me?"

"Honey, and you, me, but I don't have the answer to that, only Saranghae So Yi Jeong," as she embraced him tighter but careful not to squeeze her bulge.

"Saranghae Chu Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong was not joking when he said that. Since her pregnancy, he found Ga Eul to be more beautiful every day. Her sweet scent hypnotized him and he felt like a teenage boy again, unable to control his primal urge and desire when gazing at his gorgeous alluring wife. But he needed to take control of these feelings and be careful and gentle during their love moments in order not to give pressure to baby Jae Ji. There were also many a time when they had to be content with just making outs. He could not risk losing another child.

Ga Eul felt guilty for putting Yi Jeong into the situation. For so many times, she apologized to him for her frail condition, and for the same amount of times, she wished that time flew faster so she would give birth sooner and end his, no, not only his, but also her 'sufferings'. But Yi Jeong tried his hardest to be an understanding husband. He would console her and said that it was alright and he, too, apologized whenever things heated up and he went out of control, and lost in the moments.

As husband and wife, they had discussed the matter and came to a decision to take extra care and be calculative with it. It was just that sometimes, love and desire overruled and threw all rational out of the window. Until now, they were still learning to control it.

"Come Jagiya. Let's go to bed. It's a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

Jae Hwa was sitting under an oak tree in front of the school's field. Somehow she felt like being alone and just sit there watching the hustle and bustle of the students during this recess period. Eun-Kyung Unnie had asked her if she needed company, but she politely declined. Her brothers and Chin-Ho, too, became worried but she explained that she would be OK. She whispered to Eun-Kyung Unnie her PMS as the reason to be alone, and they let her be.

"Darling, may Oppa sit here?"

Jae Hwa startled and looked up, her heart beat a little faster. "Oppa, how'd you know I'm here?"

"Dae-Hyun told me. Mind sharing with me what's on your mind?" Jung-Hee sat beside her.

When he stepped out of his bed this morning, Jung-Hee decided that today was the day to tell Jae Hwa how he felt about her. Their 'encounter' at the studio that day kept nagging his heart and mind.

"I… I'm just watching them," she pointed to the students here and there.

"Darling, may Oppa say something?" Jung-Hee mustered his courage, instantly earning him a curious look from the girl.

"About the other day… at the studio…" he paused to see her reaction. She momentarily froze and her eyes widened.

"Oppa is sorry if Oppa hurt your arm when we fell."

"That's OK Oppa. Darling is fine."

"Darling," he gulped nervously.

"Hmm?" was her short reply but she kept her gaze on him.

"Darling, we… our families have been together for so long, and we have been buddies, best friends since forever. Darling is like a sister to Oppa and Baby, Hwannie and Eunnie are like Oppa's own younger brothers and sister too."

Jae Hwa nodded. Her heart beat even faster.

"We played, wrestled and did so many things together like one big family."

Jae Hwa nodded again.

"But now, Oppa… Oppa…" the words stuck in his throat.

"What is it Oppa?" was her whisper.

Jung-Hee took Jae Hwa's small hands in his, to which she allowed. Her hands and his trembled a little.

"Oppa like Darling, not like a sister, but like Dae-Hyun likes Eun-Kyung." He locked her beautiful doe eyes, relieved that he had uttered it out.

"Oppa ..."

"What do you say, Darling? Is Oppa alone here with this feeling?" He searched for the answer in her eyes.

Jae Hwa felt her eyes moisture as she looked at him. She did not know what to say to him. How should she tell him that she, too, liked him but at the same time, harbored the same feelings towards Sang-Ki and Chin-Ho. How should she tell him all those without hurting his feelings? How should she tell him that she was still unsure of whom she liked best?

Would her answer change the way they were? Would her answer made him look at her differently? Most importantly, would her answer distance him from her? Jae Hwa kept mum for some times as she observed his expressions.

"Darling, are you angry at Oppa? Please say something." He squeezed her hands as a sign of plead.

"Oppa, Darling…" "Jae Hwa-yang." Someone cleared his throat.

Immediately Jae Hwa pulled her hands from Jung-Hee's and looked up to the owner of the voice.

"Sang-Ki-shii."

"Is everything alright here? Are you OK?" The boy glanced at Jung-Hee before paying full attention to Jae Hwa.

"Yes, everything is alright here and I am OK. Thank… thank you for asking. How may I help you Sang-Ki-shii?" She then stood up, followed by Jung-Hee.

"I was looking for you in the cafeteria but Dae-Jung told me that you are here."

"What do you want from her, Sang-Ki-shii?" It was Jung-Hee. He could not mask away the annoyance in his voice at the interruption. He stepped closer to Jae Hwa's side and placed his hand over her shoulder. His action startled Jae Hwa and she turned to him, giving him a puzzled look. He pursed his lips, but his eyes were on Sang-Ki.

"I just wanted to talk to Jae Hwa-yang. That's all," said the boy, nonchalantly. "Am I interrupting, Jung-Hee-shii, Jae Hwa-yang?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. We were in the middle of an important discussion when you came." Jung-Hee was becoming more annoyed.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll leave now. Sorry again, Jae Hwa-yang, Jung-Hee-shii, for disturbing." Sang-Ki bowed a little to the two in front of him.

"Jae Hwa-yang, I'll see you some other times, is that alright?" He smiled his Kim Joon-like adorable smile.

"OK Sang-Ki-shii." Jae Hwa slowly nodded, and he left, not before stealing another glance at her. Jae Hwa placed a palm over her fast beating heart.

When Sang-Ki was out of sight, Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee simultaneously gazed at each other, each one questioning the other.

"Darling." "Oppa."

Krriiiiiiinnnngggggggg! and broke their eye-contacts. Recess time was about to finish in five minutes. Jung-Hee then grabbed Jae Hwa's hands.

"Come Darling. Oppa will take Darling to your classroom. Oppa am sorry if Oppa shocked and disturbed Darling with Oppa's question. Oppa… Oppa just wanted Darling to know. Forgive Oppa? Oppa won't force Darling to give the answer if Darling is not ready. Oppa will wait." But he was hopeful.

"Oppaaa…" She did not know what else to say.

Jung-Hee brushed some loose hair that threatened to cover her eyes away and smiled fondly at her. He then pulled her hand and led her towards her classroom.

* * *

Jae Hwa jumped a little on her seat when she felt something poked her on the back. She quickly looked over her shoulder and saw Chin-Ho trying to pass her a piece of paper. She immediately took the paper and put it in her pencil case. When she thought that the teacher was not looking, she opened the folded paper and read it quick. She frowned and glanced over to Chin-Ho.

"Are you OK? You are not paying attention to the lesson," was his neat handwriting.

Jae Hwa scribbled "I'll tell you later." on another piece of paper and leaned backward and placed the paper on the table behind her.

* * *

Jae Hwa and Chin-Ho walked side-by-side towards the library. It was Korean language period and the teacher sent the class to the library to do some literature surveys on the origin of the language and its many dialects. She kept her gaze upfront while he occasionally glanced at her.

"Jae Hwa, what's bothering you? You're not you today. Is there anything that I can help?" He was worried.

"Chin-Ho, umm umm. Oh my. This is embarrassing. Never mind." She quickly changed her mind.

Chin-Ho stopped walking and held her forearm, making her abruptly stopped in surprise.

"Jae Hwa, what is embarrassing? This is me. You can tell me anything. I won't judge you." He softly spoke. He looked at her tenderly.

She heaved a sigh and pointed to a bench five feet away. As they sat on the bench, Jae Hwa placed her notebook and pencil case on her laps. Chin-Ho too, did the same.

"Chin-Ho, what do you think of a person, say, a boy, who likes more than one girl?"

Chin-Ho's stiffened at her question. "Why… why do you ask?" He stuttered at her sudden query.

"Just asking. Do you think that the boy is a bad boy?"

Chin-Ho pondered for a couple of minutes as he watched his pretty best friend next to him.

"How old is this boy? Is he around our age, or is he older?"

"Does the age matter?" she asked him back.

"I think so. If he's around our age, I don't think that he's a bad boy. Omma once told me that it's normal for boys our age to be attracted to more than one girl, especially when the girls are pretty… like you." His voice trailed off shyly.

"Chin-Ho, I'm not pretty." She shyly protested.

"Yes, you are." He smiled fondly at her. In an instant her cheeks warmed up crimson.

"What if the boy is older? Like Oppa's age, or much older?"

"It's the same if it's Oppa's age, but when you say much older, like 17 and above, I think it depends on the intention of the boy towards the girls. Is he just playing with the girls or just having normal crushes? But I don't really know Jae Hwa. I'm still a little boy," he then laughed.

She laughed softly with him.

"Chin-Ho, what if it's the girl now who likes more than one boy?"

"I still think it's the same."

Jae Hwa slowly nodded.

"Why do you ask, Jae Hwa? Is this what bothering you this whole day? Do you know anyone who's in this situation?"

She immediately shook her head, "No, nobody. It just came to me and I can't stop thinking about it." She let out nervous laughs, but her answer did not satisfy Chin-Ho. He raised his eyebrows but decided not to further ask. He would let her tell him when the time is right.

"If that is so, just forget about it. I missed the real Jae Hwa today." He nudged her shoulder with his that made her blushed more.

"Come on. Let's get to the library."

He was about to stand up when Jae Hwa held his wrist. He looked at her and saw that she was not done with her 20 questions.

"Chin-Ho, have you ever liked a girl?"

His eyes widened and Jae Hwa did not miss the rush of reds that highlighted his dimpled cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right after. He then opened it again, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry if my question is too privy. But if you do like a girl, I want to know who this lucky girl is." She awarded him her beautiful smile, yet her heart somewhat felt a little stung. She then released his wrist. She stood up and straightened her skirt and tilted her head for him to follow her to the library. Instead, it was him now who held her wrist.

"I… I… I do like this one girl. She's pretty, smart, kind, helpful, a little on the rough side but she has a loving soul in her." He kept his gaze on her. Jae Hwa felt her heart thundered fiercely. She tried to keep her feet on firm on the ground.

"I would be very happy if she likes me too, but there are a number of boys here who like her as well. I don't think that I can compete with these boys. I am nobody." His eyes and voice were sad.

"Chin-Ho, you are not nobody. You are a special, smart, kind boy. Don't say that about yourself." She scolded him.

"Are you… are you going to tell this girl about your feelings?" She forced her voice not to sound too jealous at this girl of his interest.

"I will, some day. Do you think she likes me too?" He was hopeful.

Jae Hwa breathed in and exhaled. "Of course she does. You are quite a catch you know?" She winked at him as her attempt to hide her jealousy, earning her a chuckle from the boy.

"I will tell you how it goes, arasso? Come. To the library, before Mr. Dong catches us here and makes us write 1000 words on the board." With that he pulled her towards the library.

Chin-Ho's words, though made her jealous of this unknown lucky girl, made her hopeful, too, that she was the said girl.

Unfortunately, there was still no solution to her dilemma. Who did she like most? The gentleman Sang-Ki-shii, or this kind smart Chin-Ho, or her long life childhood friend Jung-Hee?


	10. Confessions

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

 **A.N.:** Hi. If it's your first day at a work or at a new workplace, then Fighting! Good luck! If you're having a test, whatever test that is, later in the day, then Good Luck! You can do it. Oh, take care and have a great day, everyone.

Thank you again **tazayunsaher** for the birthday wish.

I suck at poem writings. Hope you can bear with me.

 **The main characters:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan and So Jae Eun. Soon to be born : So Jae Ji.

Endearment: Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby, Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie, Jae Ji – Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee and Gu Jung-Hwa.

 **About the children:**

So Dae-Hyun loves Song Eun-Kyung, and the feelings are mutual.

So Jae Hwa likes Gu Jung-Hee, Gong Sang-Ki and Park Chin-Ho. Who will she eventually choose?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** October 5, 2016

* * *

The mini concert at the Gu's Mansion was a huge success. The elders of the Gu, So and Song, as well as Uncle Ji Hoo and Aunt Ha Eun were amazed at the hidden talents by the children.

Dae-Hyun had a soothing voice like his Appa. He sang Omma's favorite song by an actor way back when Omma and Appa were still young. The song was "I'm Going To Meet Her Now," and he was accompanied by Eun-Kyung on the piano. Throughout the song, his eyes were mainly on her, and blushes adorned her pretty face.

Jae Kyung and Woo Bin were the happiest. The Songs had dreamy eyes and leaned against each other as they listened and watched the two on the small stage. Smiles never left their faces. Images of Eun-Kyung in her wedding dress played in her mind. Ji Hoo on the other hand made a mental note to introduce Eun-Kyung to his friends at his art and cultural foundation. He thought that Eun-Kyung had potential and he would talk to Woo Bin and Jae Kyung about polishing it further.

When Dae-Hyun finished with the song, he walked to the side of the stage and took out an acoustic guitar from its case. He then went to the piano. Both Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung then played "Stand By Me" by a Korean idol group SHINee and "Paradise" by another group T Max. Everybody stood up and clapped their hands to the songs. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung danced and so did the children.

Next were the Gu brothers. They performed a duet poem recital. They looked at their Omma and Appa.

 _There were times when we hated them,  
_ _When they didn't give in to our whims and nonsense  
_ _What we didn't know was …  
_ _They were looking out for us, protecting us from harsh and dangers._

 _There were times when we felt like screaming in frustrations and annoyance,  
_ _When they didn't get what we were saying  
_ _What we didn't know was …  
_ _They wanted us to learn how to communicate and reason better._

 _But then, there were also times,  
_ _When out of a sudden we missed them so very much,  
_ _When only a few seconds ago we had a lengthy conversation with them._

 _There were also times,  
_ _When we wanted to hold them and be in their embraces,  
_ _For we wanted to feel secured, protected and loved._

 _What is with all the conflicting feelings?  
_ _Who are they to throw us into such situation?  
_ _What makes them so special to inflict upon us of such?_

 _Because they are Appa, Omma, Hyung and Namdongsaeng  
_ _Because they are family…_

 _Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae, saranghae all._

 _What makes a great family?  
_ _What makes our special family?  
_ _Fights, bickers, banters and love  
_ _Laughter, joy, happiness and love  
_ _Lessons, punishments, scolding and love  
_ _Comfort, celebrations, encouragement and love_

 _Family is love  
_ _Where all valuable lessons are taught and instilled  
_ _Where all treasured experiences are made and kept_

 _Family is love  
_ _Where our hearts feel most at home  
_ _Where we are always welcomed, wanted, needed …  
_ _And most importantly where we are loved  
_

 _Family is love_

 _Saranghae Omma  
_ _Saranghae Appa  
_ _Saranghae Jung-Hee  
_ _Saranghae Jung-Hwa_

Then, they turned to everybody else. Eyes glistened and smiles etched wide and sincere.

 _Then there are families who aren't blood but one can't really tell  
_ _They are the ones who accept us for who we are  
_ _Who would risk everything to protect us  
_ _Who would do anything to see us smile  
_

 _They are the ones in our lives who want us in theirs  
_ _And most importantly  
_ _They are the ones who would love us no matter what_

 _Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae, saranghae all_

Jan Di, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung could not hold their tears as their hearts were touched by the beautiful words from the Gu brothers. Even Jun Pyo was teary eyes. Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo held their tears while the other children held each other's hands, with Jae Hwa and Eun-Kyung already shedding some tears.

When Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa bowed at the end of heartfelt recital, Jan Di immediately rushed to them and hugged them tight. Jun Pyo followed and kissed them atop their heads. He was so proud of his boys. Yes, raising two boys who were as strong in characters as him and Jan Di was quite a challenge especially when the boys were smaller, but the supports from Jan Di's family, his own as well as his F4 families assisted them a lot. Now that the boys are older, it was a whole new challenge to face, then again, he was confident that they, united as a family would be able to go through all hurdles together.

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung then came up and embraced the brothers as well, as Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo waited for their turns to give the Gu boys their fatherly hugs. Woo Bin was Jung-Hwa's godfather while Ji Hoo was Jung-Hee's.

Ha Eun shook her head in amazement at the love that was abundance and filling the air. She too, was having problem in holding her tears, touched by the scenes in the big hall. Who would have thought that the F4 and their families were such one close knit, big loving happy family? To the business world out there, the F4 were tough, firm and no-nonsense businessmen. Only lucky few were blessed to be allowed inside their family circles.

After a fifteen-minute break and everybody calmed down from the overwhelming emotions, it was Jae Hwa's turn. She surprised the elders as she painted a beautiful vase of roses while singing "I Turn To You" by Christina Aguilera. The elders, other than her parents were amazed at her fluent English and her beautiful singing voice, as well as her painting. For someone who loved to wrestle and try adventurous activities, Jae Hwa was surprisingly a multi-talented with some girly sides, girl.

Jae Hwa's voice brought Yi Jeong back to the first time when Ga Eul sang him A Thousand Years in his studio, the song that led them to their first real kiss. Yi Jeong then leaned closer to Ga Eul and kissed her, pleasantly surprising her, and she kissed him back and rested her head against his shoulder. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were beyond proud of their eldest daughter. They indulged in Jae Hwa's smooth graceful movements on stage. Ga Eul let her tears fall freely, her heart touched and swelled with so much pride and love.

The children had heard Jae Hwa sang during practices but she did not tell them that she would also be painting while singing. Eun-Kyung hooked her arm around Dae-Hyun as they watched Jae Hwa in motions. Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan went up to their Noona mid song to give her a stalk of rose, each. She paused to kiss them on their forehead and hugged them. Little Jae Eun too, came up to the stage and tried to assist Darling Unnie with her painting. Fortunately, Jae Hwa had anticipated it and had set up a small easel with a blank paper and crayons much earlier. She let her baby sister worked her 'masterpiece' on the paper.

Jung-Hwa, on the side of the stage, kept elbowing his brother's arm, earning him a scowl from the elder boy, who was interrupted from his focus on the girl of his interest. This newfound talent of hers made Jung-Hee adored and admired her more. His heart beat wilder. She looked even more beautiful with the little added blusher, eye-shadows and light red lipstick. He fought the whispering words in his head to go and kiss her, even if it was on her forehead or cheek. He would not ruin her performance, and most importantly, he would not dare take the risk of seeing what Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul and Dae-Hyun's reactions would be if he did. No, it was not the time yet.

When Jae Hwa completed her song and painting, little Jae Eun was still doodling on her paper. She had also colored her pretty dress, to which Omma shrieked and quickly took her to change her clothes, but Jae Hwa said there was no need for it. A very, very special performance was coming soon.

Uncle Ji Hoo wanted to buy Jae Hwa's painting and hang it in his hospital office, but Jae Hwa politely declined. It was especially dedicated for Omma and Appa. Aunt Ha Eun then asked her to paint one for Aunt Ha Eun too, would like to have it in her house. Jae Hwa happily promised to do so. She knew she still had a lot to learn and improve with her paintings, but she was pleased that Uncle Ji Hoo and Aunt Ha Eun showed their supports.

Before the end of the concert, Woo Bin could not contain himself anymore and announced that he wanted to sing too. He wanted to dedicate a song to all the children that made them better parents and to show the children, own and extended, how much he loved them. Jae Kyung who was dandling baby Won-Bin on her laps hooted and blew her husband a kiss.

Woo Bin searched his playlist in his hand phone. When he found what he was looking for, he quickly connected his phone to the laptop. When the music came on, the elders as well as the children ooh-ed and aah-ed. They knew the song too.

The children other than Eun-Kyung had never heard Uncle Woo Bin sang before. His voice was low and a bit nasally, like Kim-Joon the actor, but still pleasant to hear. His rendition of "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins summed up his love and feelings towards the children. Jae Kyung kept chanting "I love you, Song Woo Bin. You're my man!" earning some laughs by the elders and children. Eun-Kyung came up to her Appa and wrapped her arms around Appa's waist and she, too, sang the song with Appa. When he ended the last note of the song, Woo Bin hugged Eun-Kyung and kissed her forehead, and they happily walked down to be with Jae Kyung and baby Won-Bin. Jae Kyung kissed her husband lovingly. Everybody cheered and clapped.

Dae-Jung asked if any of the elders wanted to perform too. Jan Di quickly motioned Ji Hoo to go up on stage. She requested that he played them the violin. Ji Hoo shook his head at first, but Ha Eun gave him one pleading look and he gave in. He went up to the stage and played Natseon Hae (Stranger Sun) by Park Hye Ri and La Romanesca. Jan Di smiled remembering the old days when she first met Ji Hoo Sunbae, but it was in the past now. She hoped that Ji Hoo Sunbae would be happy too, with Ha Eun Unnie.

The highlight of the night was by Dae-Jung, Dae-Hwan and little Jae Eun. They were all in bear costumes that Jae Hwa had asked one of their housemaids to sew without Omma's and Appa's knowledge. Dae-Jung as Appa Gom (Papa Bear), Dae-Hwan as Omma Gom (Mama Bear) and little Jae Eun as Aegi Gom (Baby Bear). They performed "Gom se mariga", the Three Bears Dance Song. Of course little Jae Eun just danced as she pleased, though tried to follow her two Oppas. She was oh just so, so adorable and cute. She was the star of the night.

Everybody else then stood up and followed the three young ones' moves. They too, sang together, making little Jae Eun cheered and cried in excitement. Uncle Ji Hoo then picked her up and did the moves while holding her in his arms. The little girls flailed her chubby arms excitedly.

It was definitely a night to remember.

* * *

It was already late, so Jun Pyo offered everybody to sleep over. The children were already too tired to travel back home. Furthermore, his colossal mansion had more than enough guestrooms. At first Ha Eun politely declined, saying that she felt awkward and that she did not bring any spare clothes but Jan Di, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung pleaded and coaxed her, saying that this was the time to get to know the families better too. As for her change of attires, Jan Di had lots of new clothes that Jun Pyo bought before she got pregnant. Ha Eun was about Jan Di's size, so the clothes would definitely fit. Moreover, tomorrow was a Sunday, and according to Ji Hoo, tomorrow was their off day. In the end, Ha Eun agreed.

As for the F3 and their families, it was a norm that they would out of the blue decided to stay over, so the ladies always made sure that they brought along spare clothing for everybody.

Jae Hwa and Eun-Kyung Unnie in one room, while Dae-Hyun shared Jung-Hee's. As for Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan, they would be in Jung-Hwa's room on the third floor, together with Jun Pyo and Jan Di's bedroom. Woo Bin, Jae Kyung and baby Won-Bin, as well as Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and little Jae Eun, Ji Hoo and Ha Eun would occupy the guestrooms on the second floor. At first Woo Bin teased Ji Hoo to share a room with Ha Eun, making the lady blushed furiously, but the doctor just smiled and punched Woo Bin's arms, not so lightly. Ji Hoo and Ha Eun had not gone into that phase yet. In fact, Ha Eun was very much alike Ga Eul, Jan Di and Jae Kyung. They had vowed to save themselves pure for their husband, though the vows were very much killing the men, especially the former Casanova and Don Juan of the F4.

* * *

"Good morning everybody!" Jung-Hwa cried as he pounded on everybody's door. He was so excited for today's morning activity. It was the Gu's weekly routine of brisk walk or jog in their vast magnificent garden.

"Urrggghhh Jung-Hwa! Shut up!" screamed Jung-Hee. He buried his head under his pillow as Dae-Hyun laughed while opening the bedroom door.

"Come on Hyung. Appa's waiting downstairs. Hurry up if we want to catch the sunrise." Jung-Hwa peeked through the door.

"I'm sleepy. Go away." Jung-Hee muttered under the pillow.

"Hyung. Noona and Jae Hwa are already downstairs too. Come on Hyung."

Jung-Hee abruptly sat up at Jae Hwa's name and hurriedly scurried to the bathroom. Dae-Hyun raised an eyebrow at him.

Less than ten minutes later, everybody was already out in the garden. The morning air was heavenly and fresh. The birds chirped and sang, and the sun was already slowly showing its bright majestic rays.

Ha Eun awed at the magnificent view of the garden. Ji Hoo brisk walked beside her and showed her the many trees and flowers. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul each held little Jae Eun's hand as the toddler giggled and cooed at the passing flocks of birds up in the sky. At first, Ga Eul thought of staying in since little Jae Eun was still asleep but as Yi Jeong was about to exit the room, she opened her eyes and the first thing that she said was "Appaaaa".

Woo Bin was up front jogging half way to the middle of the garden followed by Jun Pyo and the boys, while Eun-Kyung and Jae Hwa accompanied Aunt Jan Di and Omma/Aunt Jae Kyung and baby Won-Bin. Baby Won-Bin slept in his stroller as Eun-Kyung Unnie leisurely pushed the stroller.

After a few rounds of brisk walk and jog, everybody gathered in the middle of the garden. There were marbled tables and benches neatly arranged. It seemed that Jun Pyo had ordered breakfast to be served there. Breakfast was a feast of Korean and Western meals. Natural fruit juices were a must for the Gus as well as the others.

During breakfast, they continued to praise the children on their wonderful awesome performance last night. Jun Pyo suggested that they hold another mini concert at the end of the year, during their New Year's Eve party. The children jumped up and down and clapped in excitement. Immediately they launched into discussions on possible acts and performances.

It was already mid morning. Ha Eun informed that she had to go back since she promised her friends to meet up for lunch. Everybody then agreed to follow suit. As they walked back to the main building, Dae-Hyun walked beside Eun-Kyung, holding her hands while Jung-Hee caught up with Jae Hwa.

Ga Eul looked back to Dae-Hyun and gave him an eye message for him to 'behave', to which the boy nodded in understanding. Ga Eul then, turned her attention to Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee. She noticed the awkwardness between the two. She really hoped that Jae Hwa would be able to make the right decision.

Before Ga Eul could say anything to her daughter, Yi Jeong scooped her up and carried her bridal style towards the Mansion. Ga Eul shrieked in surprise but her husband just grinned and kissed her nose. He said that Ga Eul must be tired from the walk earlier and so, he, being the good caring husband must serve his wife good. Ga Eul giggled and awarded her husband with a kiss on his cheek. Little Jae Eun was already in front of them in a race with Dae-Jung Oppa and Dae-Hwan Oppa.

* * *

"Eun-Kyung, thank you." Dae-Hyun brought Eun-Kyung's hand up and kissed the back of her hand. The girl instantly blushed as she looked at him with widened eyes.

"What… What for Oppa?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Last night. Thank you for being a great partner, and you were great. Uncle Ji Hoo couldn't stop praising you." He smiled wide, deepening his dimples.

"Oppa, I'm not that great and wasn't it Oppa whom Uncle Ji Hoo couldn't stop praising? And Aunt Ha Eun as well. Aunt Ha Eun adores Oppa." She was being humble.

Both smiled at each other as they took their time walking leisurely along the black and white cobbled path. Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee were some good few feet behind them.

"Eun-Kyung,"

"Hmm?"

"Oppa love you."

Eun-Kyung abruptly stopped walking. She froze as she stared at Dae-Hyun who had also stopped and was now facing her. Her eyes searched for a confirmation from his. Did she hear him right? Or was her hearing teasing her? Yes, that day in the Principal's office, he did say "What if he loved her" but that was not a full affirmation of his feelings for her.

"Oppa?"

"Oppa love you, Eun-Kyung."

He tightened his hold on her hands. Deep in his heart he was afraid if she rejected his love. He knew that she liked him more than best friend, but never did she tell him that she loved him. He had to get his feelings out of his chest now.

"Eun-Kyung, do you know what soul mates are?"

She shook her head. Dae-Hyun locked his eyes on her beautiful ones.

"Omma said that there is such a thing as true love who stays with us all our life. Omma said that if our soul mate shows up, we shouldn't let go because we'd regret losing someone like that for the rest of our life."

"Oppa…" Dae-Hyun's eyes mesmerized hers and his words, captivating.

"Eun-Kyung, for Oppa, a soul mate is someone who Oppa want to be with for the rest of Oppa's life, she is someone who makes Oppa's heart flutters and makes Oppa happy. She is someone who understands Oppa for who Oppa is. She is someone who is willing to be with Oppa through thick and thin. She is someone who Oppa feels the need to be by her side to protect and to make her happy and to love her."

Eun-Kyung was speechless.

"Eun-Kyung, you might feel that we are still too young to understand love and soul mates, but Oppa believe that Oppa have found that special someone. Love does not wait for us to be older or comes after a certain age. Love is unique and unpredictable."

He took a step closer to Eun-Kyung.

"Eun-Kyung, Oppa have found Oppa's soul mate. You…" With that, Dae-Hyun leaned forward making Eun-Kyung slowly closed her eyes while her heart felt like it would burst at any second now. He held her shoulders. He then gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Oppa." She finally said it when she felt his warm soft trembling lips touched her forehead. Both of them felt their souls floated up high to the nines and their hearts beat as one.

"OPPAAAA!"

It was Jae Hwa.

Her scream startled both Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung and instantly broke the kiss. Both turned to look at Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee. Instinctively Dae-Hyun grabbed Eun-Kyung's right hand and ran towards the Mansion pulling Eun-Kyung with him before Jae Hwa could do or say anything else. They would need to continue their conversation at a later time.

"OPPAAAA!"

Jae Hwa wanted to chase after the two but Jung-Hee immediately caught her hand and held her. She gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head. "Let them be. Dae-Hyun is in love with Eun-Kyung, and she loves him too. Just be happy for them. Can Darling do that?" He softly spoke and gave her a smile.

"But… but… Unnie… Darling…"

"Eun-Kyung will never stop loving Darling, Oppa is sure of that because Darling's Eun-Kyung's favorite sister."

"But… but…"

"Don't worry. If Dae-Hyun hogs Eun-Kyung to himself and not let Darling spend time with Eun-Kyung, Oppa will scold him. Deal?" He offered his pinky.

Slowly Jae Hwa brought up her pinky and hooked it with his.

"That's Oppa's girl."

Automatically Jae Hwa and even Jung-Hee froze at his words. Oppa's girl. What did they mean?

Jung-Hee smiled nervously at Jae Hwa as she searched for an answer in his eyes. She began to feel nervous as well. She had yet to give him an answer to his confession, but how could she when she did not have the answer? She hoped that Jung-Hee Oppa did not bring up the matter.

"Darling, Darling were wonderful last night." He tried to reduce the awkwardness that the situation had become.

"Thanks Oppa. Oppa and Jung-Hwa's poems were beautiful too. Darling and Unnie cried."

Jung-Hee softly laughed. "Did Darling? But Oppa was more surprised at Darling's surprise there." He further spoke.

"Were Oppa? Darling thought about it only a week before." She shyly answered.

"How did Darling manage to finish a painting within a song?" He was amazed.

"Oh, it was just a simple painting Oppa, nothing grand or anything." She was being humble.

"And Darling practiced in the studio." She further smiled, recalling her many, many practices alone there. There were many unfinished paintings left untouched since she could not finish them within the four minutes duration of the song. She planned to complete them and hang them in her room.

"Still, it's beautiful Darling… like Darling." Jung-Hee further complimented. He gazed at her to gauge her reaction at his words.

"Oppa…." Jae Hwa placed a palm over her racing heart.

Just then, Jung-Hee held her forearm, startling her. "Oppa?"

"Wait here." He then ran to a rose bush on their left and picked a big red rose. When he returned to her, he placed the rose on her ear, making her blushed red. "Beautiful."

"Oppa…" She did not know what to say.

"A present for last night's performance. Oppa don't have anything else to give, not yet." He smiled fondly at her.

"Thank… thank you Oppa. Darling love roses." She whispered as her eyes never left his. He then pinched her pointed nose, "Oppa know," and took her hand.

"Darling,"

"Yes, Oppa…"

"Do Darling like Oppa?" He was hopeful.

"Oppa…" She was starting to feel guilty. Her eyes glistened as she held her tears back.

"Or do Darling like another boy?" It was so hard for Jung-Hee to say those words. Instantly Sang-Ki's and Chin-Ho's faces came to his mind. He mentally chased them away.

"Oppa…Oppa said that Oppa will wait…"

"Oh!" Instantly Jung-Hee felt guilty to force Jae Hwa for her answer. In his eagerness and impatience to know, he forgot his words to her at school. He lowered his head and apologized.

"Oppa is so sorry Darling. Oppa should not ask that of Darling. Oppa is so sorry. Please don't get mad at Oppa."

He released her hands in embarrassment, but Jae Hwa surprised him when she quickly took his hands in her small ones. He immediately looked up at her. "Darling?"

"Oppa, why do Oppa like Darling? May Darling know?"

"Darling?" His eyes widened, not expecting the question at all.

"Because… because…"

"Darling! Jung-Hee!" It was Yi Jeong. He stood beside Ga Eul at the entrance of the Mansion, looking straight at the two teenagers. His forehead creased.

Jae Hwa immediately let go of Jung-Hee's hands as she turned towards Appa. Jung-Hee too, swallowed hard.

To cover her shock at Appa's call, Jae Hwa waved at Appa and quickly ran towards Appa and Omma, leaving Jung-Hee behind. "Yes Appa, Omma."

When she got there she gave Appa and Omma a peck on their cheeks and quickly ran upstairs before Appa could bombard her with Appa's 100 questions.

"Young lady! Where are you going?" called Yi Jeong. His hands were already on his hips. Ga Eul smiled widely and held her giggles at her husband's reactions.

"Shower, Appa. Appa should too. Appa stink," answered the young girl as she ran towards the room.

"Hi Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul," greeted Jung-Hee in a small nervous voice. Did Uncle Yi Jeong see him and Jae Hwa holding hands? He prayed hard that Uncle Yi Jeong perceived it as their usual brother-sister-like gestures.

"Hi Jung-Hee," answered Aunt Ga Eul lovingly.

"Jung-Hee. Come here." Yi Jeong motioned Jung-Hee to come closer. The boy did and acted cool. "Yes, Uncle Yi Jeong?"

"What were you two doing out there?" He sternly looked at the Gu's first born.

"Just talking, Uncle Yi Jeong. I congratulated Darling for her brilliant performance last night and gave her a rose. Darling loves roses, right, Uncle Yi Jeong?" He braved himself as he answered Uncle Yi Jeong. His inside, though, was a different whole lot of a story.

"And the hand holdings?" The elder man further probed.

Jung-Hee gulped hard.

"Aaa. That's our handshake. Darling and I have a special handshake, well, not a handshake really, when we promised to work harder in anything that we do. The New Year's Eve party is going to demand a lot more practices, right?"

Jung-Hee prayed inwardly that the heaven above would forgive him for lying to Uncle Yi Jeong, but he was not ready to tell Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul about his feelings for their beautiful lovely daughter. From Dae-Hyun's stories, Uncle Yi Jeong was too protective of Jae Hwa. Jung-Hee wanted to know Jae Hwa's feelings towards him before he could go and tell the elders about his.

Ga Eul looked in amusement at Jung-Hee as Yi Jeong thought hard whether to believe this young man's words. To his eyes, it did not look as Jung-Hee said it did. He wanted to say more, but Ga Eul nudged him and held his arm.

"Honey, I'm tired. Can you take me upstairs? Please Honey? Let the children rest for a while then we can continue with this conversation. Please Honey?" She then leaned against his shoulder.

Instantly Yi Jeong became worried. "Jagiya…" He quickly lifted her up. Before they left for upstairs, Yi Jeong looked at Jung-Hee and said, "Go get a shower. We'll see you later."

Jung-Hee nodded.

"Oh Jung-Hee, can you please tell Dae-Hyun to bring Eunnie to Uncle's room? Thanks Jung-Hee." He smiled at the young man, much to Jung-Hee's relief.

"OK Uncle Yi Jeong. Aunt Ga Eul, will Aunt Ga Eul be OK?" He looked worriedly at Aunt Ga Eul, to which Aunt Ga Eul nodded a little. "I'm just tired Jung-Hee. Don't worry. Baby Jae Ji is a little active today." She gently rubbed her swollen belly.

As Yi Jeong carried his wife, Ga Eul kept gazing and smiling at him.

"What Jagiya? Why are you looking at me like that? And what's with the smile?"

Ga Eul kissed the corner of his lips. "You, Honey. What was that tone you had with Jung-Hee?"

"Jagiya, does Jung-Hee really like Darling? I remember Jae Kyung telling us before about him, but didn't really pay much attention to it. Jagiya, does Darling like him?"

"Why do you ask, Honey?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"It seems like that. I notice the glances and gazes Jung-Hee gave Darling since last night."

"How do you know, Honey?"

"Excuse me, Mrs. So. You're talking to a man here, remember?" He pretended to scowl at her, earning him a light slap on his shoulder and a giggle.

He broke into laughs, as did she.

"Honey, what if Jung-Hee likes Darling? Are you going to tell Jung-Hee no? Are you going to scold him?"

"I… I don't want Darling to have any boyfriend and I don't want any boy to pursue Darling. But if it's Jung-Hee … I don't know, but I think I'd be OK? I mean, we've known Jung-Hee for his whole life. He's a good boy. Yes, a bit cocky at times, but that's because of Jun Pyo, he… Ouch." Ga Eul slapped him again, this time a little harder.

"Sorry, Jagiya. As I was saying before you slapped me," he pouted and stole a kiss, earning him another playful slap from his wife. They had reached their room and he gently put her down on the bed. He then sat next to her, her hands in his.

"As I was saying, I think I'm going to be OK with Jung-Hee. But I need to make sure that he really, really likes Darling and not just playing around with her."

Ga Eul surprised Yi Jeong with a deep kiss, to which he quickly responded. When their lungs screamed for air, he looked into her eyes. Those familiar glints in their eyes mirrored each other.

"Jagiya… wait…" She then pecked his lips.

"Jagiya, what was that all about?" but he was not complaining.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you. You have grown up. You are now OK with the idea of a boy liking Darling." She kissed him again. "I am so, so proud of you."

"Jagiya, wait. Not any boy, this is Jung-Hee. I think I'm OK with Jung-Hee but I have to set some ground rules to him. I need to have a serious talk with him."

"Still, I am so proud of you, Mr. So Yi Jeong." She pressed her lips on his once again. Unconsciously she gently pushed him down on the bed and continuously kissed him.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Ommaaa… Appaaa… Eunnie…." It was little Jae Eun. Dae-Hyun came as told. Yi Jeong groaned in frustration as Ga Eul sat up and fixed her hair and blouse. Yi Jeong had forgotten that he asked Jung-Hee to tell Dae-Hyun to bring Eunnie to their room. They needed to get ready since they were leaving after lunch.

* * *

Uncle Ji Hoo could not stay for lunch because he had to send Aunt Ha Eun back. During lunch Yi Jeong watched Jung-Hee like a hawk. He tried to catch the boy glancing or gazing at his daughter. Ga Eul pinched his thigh when he overdid it. Jung-Hee, having noticed Uncle Yi Jeong's stares on him was a nervous wreck. He controlled his eyes from settling on Jae Hwa who sat opposite of him at the table, but it was oh so difficult for Jae Hwa was looking pretty with her hair braided to the left side of her neck and a ribbon at the end of the braid. Once in a while, Jae Hwa would glanced up at him and gave him a small smile. She was also nervous.

To his relief, Jung-Hee survived lunch time. As the girls helped cleaned up the table, the boys went upstairs to bring down the So's and the Song's bags. Before they parted, they hugged and said goodbyes. Dae-Hyun promised to give Eun-Kyung a call when he got home. Jung-Hee gazed tenderly at Jae Hwa as she assisted little Jae Eun in her car seat. She glanced shyly at him and waved goodbye.

Yi Jeong could not resist it any longer. When he patted Jung Hee's shoulder to say goodbye, he whispered to him, "We need to talk. Uncle will see you in a few more days," startling the boy. Jung-Hee's throat went dry and he gulped hard, but nodded a few times.

* * *

Sang-Ki placed his bag on the empty chair opposite Jae Hwa. She was working on a drawing in her sketchbook. "Annyeong Jae Hwa-yang."

Jae Hwa jumped a little at his greeting. "Annyeong Sang-Ki-shii." She looked around to see if Dae-Jung was with Sang-Ki-shii. He was not.

"May I sit here? Or am I disturbing you?" He gestured to her sketchbook.

"Ummm.. OK. Please have a seat."

"That's a pretty drawing. Is it for your class?" He leaned forward a bit from his chair.

"No, it's just something I do whenever I need to de-stress." She shyly glanced at him.

"De-stress?" That was unexpected because she did not seem like she was under stress.

"Oh… hahaha.." She mentally scolded herself for slipping it out.

"Do you want to talk about it? I can be a good listener, you know. Dae-Jung likes to share his stories with me too." He gave her his best smiles.

"Mwo? Baby? I'm sorry. Dae-Jung? What kind of stories?" Jae Hwa made a note to interrogate her younger brother on that.

Sang-Ki let out a small laugh. "Nothing too weird, just some usual stories about his classes, puzzles and Dae-Hwan and Jae Eun."

"Pheww. Thank goodness nothing about me," thought Jae Hwa. She worried if Dae-Jung told Sang-Ki her boyish and rough wrestling sessions or anything embarrassing at home.

"Jae Hwa-yang, do you like the cards and flowers?" He was referring to his many presents for her.

Jae Hwa shyly nodded. She thanked the heaven above that her heart was in her chest. If not, Sang-Ki-shii would have been able to see it beat crazily.

Sang-Ki's gaze on her was not helping her condition. She could not focus on her drawing. She then slowly put her pencil down and closed the sketchbook.

"Jae Hwa-yang, isn't it time to talk about us?"

Jae Hwa gulped as she looked everywhere but the boy in front of her. She then braved herself and looked at him.

"About what Sang-Ki-shii?"

"Us. You and I." He gestured to her and him with his hand. "I think you know what I mean, Jae Hwa-yang."

She just looked at him without saying anything.

"I like you, since the first time that I saw you. I like how brave you are. You are not one to just watch any injustice. I like how you are loyal and protective of your loved ones, Dae-Jung and Eun-Kyung-shii. I like how you are smart, kindhearted, talented and beautiful."

Jae Hwa felt her cheeks warmed up.

"I think I made it very obvious that I like you with the cards and flowers, right?" he leaned back as he laughed at the thought.

"From what Dae-Jung told me, I think…" he leaned forward and put his arms on the table. He locked her gaze.

"I think you like me too, Jae Hwa-yang." He then took her hands that were also on the table. Her eyes widened at the unexpected action. She tried to pull them back, but he held firm.

"Would you go out on a date, no, dates with me, Jae Hwa-yang?" He gently caressed the back of her hands, wreaking havoc to her young heart.

"Sang Ki-shii… I… I don't know what to say." She slowly pulled her hands away, not wanting him to think that she was being rude.

"I like you too, Sang-Ki-shii. But… but… I…"

"You are still too young to go out on a date?" There was a note of frustration in his voice and it showed in his eyes too. "But we won't go out alone. We'll have Dae-Jung or your brothers as well as Eun-Kyung-shii with us." He was still hopeful.

"No, it's not that. Wait. No. Yes, I'm too young to go out on a date. Appa will go crazy and obviously won't allow it. But that's not the only important reason."

His eyes first beamed up but soon became sad again. He too, was curious to know her other reason or reasons.

"Then what is it?"

She inhaled deeply and exhaled. She had to be firm with her decision and choice. It was one of the hardest decisions that she had to make but it was necessary and important to her. She braved herself for whatever consequences that would come after this.

"Sang-Ki-shii. I like you a lot, I do. I like all your cards and flowers. I like that you care for me and that you are so kind to me. I like that you are also kind to Dae-Jung. He adores you very much. Not one day had gone by that your name didn't come out of his mouth at home. It's Sang-Ki Hyung this, Sang-Ki Hyung that and so on. Thank you for being a good Hyung to him."

Sang-Ki smile went wide as his hope arisen with her spoken words.

"But, I can't say yes to you. I'm sorry." Her heart stung when she saw his smile disappeared instantly. He looked at her for an explanation.

"I… I like two other boys too."

Sang-Ki's jaw dropped but he quickly closed his mouth. He clenched his hands and tried to control his shock. He looked at her intensely. He wanted to scream at her and ask her why. He wanted to blame her for leading him on. Why did she make him feel like she liked him? Why did she not tell him much, much earlier that she liked others too? How could someone like more than one simultaneously?

Sang-Ki closed his eyes.

Jae Hwa held her tears. She knew that she was breaking his heart, but she too, must be honest, with him but most importantly with herself. She prepared herself for whatever that Sang-Ki-shii was going to say.

Still with eyes closed, he asked her, "Who are they? Do I know them? How long have you realized your feelings for them? Do they know that you like them and the other and me?" He then opened his eyes.

A lone tear escaped her eye. She could see pain in his. Her heart stung again.

"Yes, you do know them, but I'm sorry. I can't tell you who they are yet, not until I tell them what I told you. I realized that I like them these past few months and weeks. I'm sorry again, Sang-Ki-shii. But I do hope that you and I can sti…"

"Good bye Jae Hwa-yang. I'll see you when I see you." He abruptly stood up, grabbed his bag and left hurriedly.

"Sang-Ki-shii…." Her tears fell freely.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Darling? May Appa come in?"

"Come in Appa." Her voice was sad.

Yi Jeong slowly opened the door to her bedroom and approached her. She was already on her bed under her blanket.

"Hi Darling. What's wrong? Darling didn't come down for dinner. Everybody's worried. Are Darling sick? Hwannie said that Darling didn't feel like eating. Is everything alright?" Yi Jeong placed the back of his right hand on her forehead but her temperature was normal.

"Darling are just not hungry Appa." She forced a small smile, but she could not fool Appa.

"No, there's something wrong here. Would Darling like to share? Oppa and Baby share a lot of things with Appa, you know. Appa is a good counselor. Appa won't charge a bit for Appa's service."

He was trying to make her at least smile genuinely, and it worked. Jae Hwa gave him that smile, but not for long. She went back to sport a sad expression, and Yi Jeong noticed that her eyes glistened before tears escaped and trailed down her soft rosy cheeks.

"Hey, hey, why are Darling crying?" He hugged her tight as she encircled her hands around Appa's waist, muttering "Darling is a bad girl Appa. Darling hurt Sang-Ki-shii's feelings. Now Sang-Ki-shii doesn't want to be Darling's friend anymore. Darling is a bad girl Appa."

Yi Jeong frowned. Sang-Ki-shii? What did his daughter do to Sang-Ki but it's her who is crying? "Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Darling is not a bad girl. Darling is not a bad girl. Shhh. Shhh. Shhh." He continued to rub her back up and down to comfort her.

"Appa," she leaned back and looked at Appa. Yi Jeong wiped away her tears with his forefinger. "Yes, Darling."

Still sobbing, she then spoke. "Sang-Ki-shii said he liked Darling and asked Darling to go on dates."

Yi Jeong eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something. "But Darling said no, Appa." Jae Hwa quickly added.

Yi Jeong let out a relieved sigh. Even if Jae Hwa said yes, he would have vetoed her yes. Period. But why was she sad about it?

"Darling told him that Darling like him too."

"What? Darling?" So she did not like Jung-Hee then?

"But Darling can't go out with him because Darling don't want to lie to him."

Yi Jeong became confused. Lie? About what?

"Because Darling like two other boys too, Appa." Her voice low, afraid that Appa would get a shock.

"WHAT? Darling? Other boys? Who?" Yi Jeong felt a headache coming.

His daughter quickly hugged him again and leaned her head against his chest. "Chin-Ho and Jung-Hee Oppa."

"WHAT? What… What…" It seemed that Yi Jeong's vocabulary was stuck at 'what' and nothing else. He was trying hard to compute his daughter's confession.

"Appa, please don't hate Darling, and please don't get angry at them. It's not their fault." She hugged him tighter.

"Now Sang-Ki-shii is mad at Darling. He didn't even let Darling finish what Darling wanted to tell him Appa. What should Darling do?"

Yi Jeong was still speechless. How was he supposed to respond and react to this confession of hers? One thing for sure was that he had mixed feelings but the feelings were all so jumbled up that he did not know how to control and sort them out. He needed more time to digest the overwhelming information.

"APPPPPAAAAAAAA! IT'S OMMAAAAA! APPPPAAAAAA!"


	11. Moments to Remember

**Chapter 11: Moments to Remember**

 **A.N.:** I decided to have more Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's moments in this chapter because I miss SoEul. More about the children's pairings in the next one ^_^.

Thank you for your continuous support, reads and reviews. Appreciate them so very much.

Have you sent your love to your parents/children/siblings/family today?

 **The main characters:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby, Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee and Gu Jung-Hwa. Another one is on the way and it's going to be a girl.

 **About the children:**

So Dae-Hyun loves Song Eun-Kyung, and the feeling is mutual.

So Jae Hwa likes Gu Jung-Hee, Gong Sang-Ki and Park Chin-Ho. She said no to Sang-Ki. What about Jung-Hee and Chin-Ho?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** October 11, 2016

* * *

"APPPPPAAAAAAAA! IT'S OMMAAAAA! APPPPAAAAAA!"

"What?" "Ommaaa?"

Yi Jeong and Jae Hwa simultaneously turned their attention to the door. Dae-Jung was panting hard while pointing to Appa's room.

"APPAAAA! OMMA! FLOOR! WATER!" He pointed to his stomach and feet.

Immediately Yi Jeong jumped up from the bed and ran out of the room. Jae Hwa followed suit, with Dae-Jung close behind.

"JAGIYAA! CHU GA EUL!"

Ga Eul was on the floor holding her stomach. She was cringing in pain. Her night dress was wet and there were some spots of blood. Dae-Hyun kneeled next to her, his hands behind Omma's back as if to support Omma. Dae-Hwan was also there at little Jae Eun's crib patting her, comforting her. Jae Eun had woken up at Omma's scream and cried when she saw Omma. She held out her hands for Omma to take her.

Yi Jeong rushed to his wife while Jae Hwa went straight to Jae Eun. Dae-Jung followed Noona and held Dae-Hwan's hand. They then went closer to Omma, worry and fear evident on their faces.

"What happened? Jagiya? Dae-Hyun?" He supported her shoulders as he looked at her and Dae-Hyun.

"We were from downstairs and passed by the room when we heard Omma called for us and Appa. When we came in, Omma was already on the floor, Appa."

"Aaaahhhh, So Yi Jeong! It hurts! Help…" Ga Eul squeezed her husband's thigh hard.

"Jagiya. I think it's time." She was supposed to have three more weeks.

"Dae-Hyun, quick! Go tell Harabeoji to call the ambulance. Go!"

"Yes, Appa." Dae-Hyun then ran downstairs as fast as he could.

"Aaarrhhh, Honey! I… I… I don't think I can wait for the ambulance. We… we have to… aaaarrhhhh… go now. HONEY! AAAAHHHH!"

"Ommaaa!" cried the children. Everybody was in tears. They had never seen Omma in such pain. They wished that they could do something to help ease Omma's pain.

"OMO! Baby, go to Hyung and Harabeoji. We need to go now. Tell Harabeoji to get the car ready. Now!"

"Yes… yes, Appa," and the boy dashed out in a flash.

"Ommaa, Ommaa," Little Jae Eun wanted Omma and Jae Hwa came closer to Omma and Appa. Dae-Hwan placed his hand on Appa's shoulder. He wanted to help but did not know how. "Appa, Omma…"

Ga Eul looked at her youngest children apologetically. She was trying to control her contractions. Less than five minutes later, Dae-Hyun, Dae-Jung and Ahjussi Kim came in.

"The car's ready, Sir. I'll pack your bag and Madam's Sir." said Ahjussi Kim and headed straight to their closets.

"Thanks Ahjussi. Come Dae-Hyun, help Appa."

The children then followed their parents to the car.

"Appa, can we come too?" asked Dae-Hwan. He was very worried. He did not want to leave Omma's side. If Dae-Jung was too attached to Appa, Dae-Hwan was to Omma.

"No, Hwannie. Later. Hwannie need to help Noona take care of Eunnie here. Is that OK, Sweetheart?"

"OK Appa."

"Dae-Hyun, please inform Harabeoji and Halmoni, Uncle Ji Hoo, Uncle Woo Bin and Uncle Jun Pyo."

"Yes, Appa."

"Ahjussi, please look after the children, especially Eunnie. Thank you Ahjussi."

"I will, Sir. Don't worry about them. Madam needs you more. May everything goes well and fine, Sir."

"Thank you Ahjussi."

And the car sped off to the hospital.

* * *

When the car arrived in front of the emergency lobby, Ga Eul was hissing in pain, non-stop. Her contractions were one to two minutes apart.

"Honey, I don't think I can hold on any longer. Aaarrhhh! Honey…" Her grip on Yi Jeong's arm was killing him.

"No, no, no, no, no, Jagiya. Just hold on a little longer. The stretcher's already here."

"So Yi Jeong!" She grabbed the collar of his night shirt.

"Why don't you take my place and see if you can hold on a little longer!" She growled at him, but soon released it when the pain hit again.

"Jagiya…"

He then carried her out of the car and placed her on the stretcher. Immediately she was rushed towards the labor room. Mid way, the nurses suddenly pushed the stretcher into the nearest room. It was not a labor room. It was time. Ga Eul could feel that her baby was trying to push out. The doctor had to make do with whatever equipment that the room had.

It was chaotic. The doctor, nurses and midwife worked fast. The baby's crown was already showing. Yi Jeong held Ga Eul's hand and offered comforting and encouraging words to her. In less than three minutes, Ga Eul gave her all and made that last push and the most beautiful cries filled the room. Ga Eul slumped back and cried along her newborn baby girl. Yi Jeong kissed her hand and forehead.

"You did beautifully Jagiya. I love you," and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. So." The doctor gave the baby to the couple. She was a small beautiful baby girl. To their surprise, she had some soft curls at the back of her head but both Yi Jeong's and Ga Eul's features were very prominent. Ga Eul sobbed in happiness. However, her sobs turned louder as she kissed her baby.

"Jagiya…"

"If Dae-Ho was here, he would had looked like Jae Ji, right Honey?"

She looked into her husband's eyes. In an instant Yi Jeong stiffened. He then lost to his tears as the thought of their deceased child came to mind. He slowly nodded and placed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

With a soft voice, "We'll go visit Dae-Ho when you're stronger. We'll take Jae Ji and introduce her to her twin." He wiped her tears away and caressed her cheeks. She gave him a small smile as she nodded in agreement.

Yi Jeong then took their Jae Ji from Ga Eul and kissed the baby's small face.

"Annyeong Precious. This is Appa and this wonderful beautiful lady here is Omma. Omma and Appa love you. Dae-Hyun Oppa, Jae Hwa Unnie, Dae-Jung Oppa, Dae-Hwan Oppa, Jae Eun Unnie and Dae-Ho love you too. We all love you. Oppas and Unnies can't wait to meet you. Would you like to meet them too?"

Baby Jae Ji moved slightly as Appa kissed her face again. Yi Jeong then let Ga Eul kissed her too before he passed her to the midwife. The doctor was going to do further check-ups on her before she could be transferred to the nursery.

"Omma and Appa will see you soon, Precious." said Yi Jeong.

* * *

"Yes, Sweetheart. Baby Jae Ji is too excited and eager to meet her Oppas and Unnies. She decided to come meet us earlier than expected."

Ga Eul gently caressed Dae-Hwan's chubby cheek. Her fourth born had not stopped asking about his newborn sister the moment he entered Ga Eul's ward room. Jae Eun was on the bed with Omma, drinking her milk from the bottle. Baby Jae Ji was still in the nursery, but Yi Jeong had gone to take her and bring her to them. Dae-Jung and Dae-Hyun went with him.

"Omma, now Appa can't celebrate Appa's birthday with baby Jae Ji." Jae Hwa stated in realization. "Aww Appa is going to be sad. Appa's been telling us that baby is the only one who loves Appa because her birthday is on the same date as Appa. Poor Appa. Baby doesn't love Appa. Hahahaha."

"Darling, don't laugh at Appa. Poor Appa." Ga Eul smiled at Jae Hwa. She remembered the many times when Yi Jeong teased the children about it. The children would pout and sulk because they loved Appa too, even if their birthdays were not the same as Appa's. But they knew that Appa was just teasing them. They just played along with Appa.

"Aunt Ga Eul, congratulations!" Eun-Kyung came in with the rest of her family trailing behind. She had a large bouquet of flowers with her while Woo Bin brought in congratulatory balloons and a basket of fruits. Jae Kyung pushed in a stroller with a sleeping baby Won-Bin.

The Songs hugged the Sos, taking extra care with Ga Eul. Eun-Kyung then took Jae Eun with her. The little girl giggled and kissed Eun-Kyung Unnie's cheeks.

"Where's the baby? Yi Jeong and the boys?" asked Woo Bin.

"Appa and Hyungs went to take Jae Ji baby, Uncle Woo Bin," replied Dae-Hwan. Just then, baby Won-Bin woke up and cried a little. Immediately Dae-Hwan went to coax him. "Hello Won-Won." He nuzzled baby Won-Bin's cheeks making the little boy gurgled from being ticklish. Jae-Kyung then asked if Dae-Hwan wanted to hold Won-Bin. Dae-Hwan looked at Aunt Jae-Kyung and then at Omma, asking if he should. He had never held the little boy before since he was afraid if he would drop the baby.

Ga Eul nodded. "Go on Sweetheart. Try it." Dae-Hwan needed to and it would be a good practice for him since she would have to ask for his help with Jae Eun once baby Jae Ji came home. Carefully Dae-Hwan picked up Won-Bin with the help of Aunt Jae Kyung. Dae-Hwan grinned widely and proud that he managed to hold the baby safe. Baby Won-Bin cooed at him.

"What's keeping them so long?" wondered Ga Eul. A minute later Yi Jeong arrived with baby Jae Ji and Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung behind him. The children then all surrounded him, eager to see the little precious being. Dae-Hyun took baby Won-Bin from his brother.

Yi Jeong showed the baby to Woo Bin and Jae Kyung who could not stop aweing and cooing in admiration. The baby had Yi Jeong's nose and eyes while her mouth and rounded face were like Ga Eul.

"Darling," Jae Kyung turned to Woo Bin.

"Yes, Darling," answered her husband.

"I know that we said we want Won-Won with Jan Di's daughter, but now I want Won-Won with Jae Ji. She's so cute and adorable. What should I do, Darling? Will Jan Di be angry at me?"

"Ommaaaa, Omma is always like that. Won-Won and Jae Ji are still babies." Eun-Kyung 'scolded' her Omma to which Omma stuck out her tongue at her, earning laughs from Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

"I don't know Darling. Let's see how cute Jan Di and Jun Pyo's daughter is when she comes out and we'll decide after that. Or better, we can give Won-Won another brother and our problem is solved."

"Appaaaa!" It was now Woo Bin's turn to get a scolding from Eun-Kyung.

Yi Jeong then put the baby in her bassinet and the children immediately surrounded it. Little Jae Eun and baby Won-Bin watched the small little baby with bright eyes. Eun-Kyung guided Jae Eun's hand to touch the baby and said, "Baby," and then brought Jae Eun's hand to her (Jae Eun's) chest and said, "Unnie." She repeated the actions for a few more times until Jae Eun said "Baby" and "Unnie" and did it without Eun-Kyung Unnie's help. Her Oppas and Unnies all cheered and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Baby, Unnie, Unnie, Unnie, Oppa, Oppa, Oppa, Won-Won" as she pointed to her many Unnies and Oppas and Won-Bin.

Yi Jeong stood next to Woo Bin while Jae Kyung sat on the chair next to Ga Eul's bed. They watched the children with smiles never leaving their happy faces.

"Annyeong everyone."

"Harabeoji! Halmoni!" Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan immediately rushed to their grandparents and hugged the elders. Dae-Jung pulled Halmoni's hand to proudly show Halmoni his new baby sister, while Dae-Hwan, Harabeoji's.

Mrs. Chu kissed her daughter atop her head and embraced her. She told her daughter that she loved her and that she was proud of her. Ga Eul smiled and nodded. Mrs. Chu then hugged the children before joining them in admiring the little bundle of joy.

Mr. Chu gave Yi Jeong a congratulatory hug and shook Woo Bin's hand before proceeding to his daughter and hugged her. Ga Eul choked some tears with the hug and Mr. Chu wiped her tears away. He understood her feelings. She did not have to say them out loud as he could see them in her eyes. She was torn with her feelings. Yes, she was happy now that she had Jae Ji safe with her but at the same time, her heart ached for Dae-Ho. Mr. Chu then embraced her again and whispered, "Don't be sad, my child. It's OK to be happy. Appa know that you miss Dae-Ho, but Jae Ji is here now. We won't stop our love for Dae-Ho, don't you worry about that."

Yi Jeong noticed the father and daughter. His heart pained as he watched his crying wife. He excused himself from Woo Bin and approached them. Jae Kyung stood up from her seat to give way to Yi Jeong and went to her husband. Woo Bin placed his arm around her shoulder and she, his waist. They too, held their tears. How could they not felt what she felt when the time that Jae Kyung was struggling to give birth to her son, Ga Eul had just lost hers and was battling for her life and her daughter's. It was definitely a night to remember for the rest of their lives.

When Mr. Chu broke the hug, he lovingly patted his daughter's cheek. Ga Eul held his hand, smiled and nodded. Mr. Chu looked at his son-in-law whom he loved very much and gave him a nod. Yi Jeong nodded back in understanding. The elder man then stepped aside to greet the latest addition to his many grandchildren. Yi Jeong then sat at the edge of Ga Eul's bed, her small hands in his as she leaned against his side.

Five minutes later, Jan Di and her sons arrived, as well as Ji Hoo and Ha Eun. Jun Po could not make it since he had to attend an important meeting but he sent his love to all. They congratulated the proud family and could not stop complimenting and admiring how cute baby Jae Ji was.

Jan Di noticed that baby Jae Ji had soft curls and voiced out her observation and curiosity. Woo Bin teased that Jan Di and Jun Pyo were always at Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's place during her pregnancy that baby Jae Ji caught on his curly hairs. Jan Di scowled at Woo Bin and threaten to tell Jun Pyo about it, but Woo Bin said it was true and he was not afraid of Jun Pyo. The rest just laughed at their banters.

The big F4 family were indeed happy and grateful for the new addition. Yet with all the excitement in the room, Yi Jeong did not fail to notice that Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee were exchanging glances and smiles when their eyes met. He had to hold himself from going to the boy and demanded an explanation. He told himself to wait and be patient. Ga Eul noticed her husband's constant checks on the two and tugged his sleeves. When he looked at her, she smiled and shook her head. Yi Jeong sighed and nodded back. He understood what her message was. He had no choice but to wait for the right time.

He then turned his attention to Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung. Dae-Hyun, he noted was really a charmer and he liked to tease Eun-Kyung, making the girl blushed crimson. Both boy and girl looked happy. Yi Jeong smiled at the two. They reminded him of Ga Eul and himself.

The visiting hour was already twenty minutes over but Ga Eul's room were still full, except for Ji Hoo and Ha Eun who had already left to resume their work. Ji Hoo reminded them to keep their voices down if they did not want to be kicked out of the hospital, but with the many children there, it was a hard task to keep them quiet.

When baby Jae Ji cried for she was hungry, it was their cue to leave. Yi Jeong called his driver to take the children home, and his parents-in-law would follow them. Everybody then said goodbye. Little Jae Eun cried and wanted to stay with Omma, but Halmoni managed to coax her and took her home in Harabeoji's car. Dae-Hwan and Dae-Jung, too, followed their grandparents.

* * *

With loving eyes Yi Jeong watched his wife fed their little being. His heart swelled with pride, happiness and contentment. This was the woman whom he once 'hated' for her spunks, boldness and bluntness. Her constant talks on soul mates annoyed him to the end. But this was also the same woman who taught him the meaning of regrets and told him to never give up when he felt his world crumbled and destroyed with his broken hand. She was the same woman who stood by him no matter what happened. He thanked the heaven above for bringing this wonderful woman into his life and made him the man he was now.

She looked divine, smiling and baby talking to their little joy as she fed her. Tiredness was still clear on her face, but there was also this unexplained beautiful blush and glow. Yi Jeong marveled at the miracles of a mother and her child's special bond that the power above bestowed upon His special creations.

Yi Jeong was still gazing in admiration at Ga Eul when she looked up at him. Her cheeks suddenly blushed red and she offered her gorgeous smile to him.

"Hi, Honey." Her greeting, a whisper and shy, like a bride on her first night.

"Hi Jagiya." He answered with that forever heart-melting, knee-weakening smile of his. He then leaned closer.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" He took his Precious' little hand and kissed it softly. The baby stopped feeding momentarily at the touch, then continued.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker, some day, like Darling Unnie and Eunnie Unnie." He added as he caressed her little small hand softly and played with her slim fingers.

"Honey?"

Yi Jeong let out a small laugh and pinched Ga Eul's cheek.

"Yes, like Darling Unnie and Eunnie Unnie. They are so pretty that boys like them, well, now it's Darling, but I'm sure when Eunnie is older, boys will chase after her too."

"Oh Honey, you are so confident. How would you know?"

"Of course, I know. Haven't you met my daughters?"

Ga Eul scrunched her nose at him, to which he mimicked and they broke into short laughs.

"I had an interesting talk with Darling before you decided to interrupt us."

Ga Eul slapped his forearm playfully.

"Well, more she than me. I was shocked, really."

Ga Eul shifted little Jae Ji from her right to the left. "What did she say? I wanted to talk to her last night when she didn't come down for dinner but Eunnie was already sleepy."

"Darling said she broke Sang-Ki's heart."

"What? How? Why? When?"

"He told Darling he likes her and asked for dates and Darling told him that she likes him too. But Darling had to decline his request because apparently Darling likes three boys, Sang-Ki, Chin-Ho and Jung-Hee. Can you believe that? Darling likes three boys. Three. I don't know what to say to her last night. Now she's sad because Sang-Ki is mad at her for that and doesn't want to befriend her anymore."

"Oh my poor Darling. It must have been hard for her." Ga Eul felt sad for her daughter. She wished that she was there with Jae Hwa last night.

"Jagiya? Have you known for long?"

Ga Eul smiled sheepishly at her husband. "Sorry, Honey. It's our secret. Darling said she is going to tell you when the time is right. Looks like last night was the right time."

Yi Jeong pouted, a little hurt that Ga Eul did not tell him sooner.

"Awww," Ga Eul leaned towards him and gave him a peck on his pout. "I'm sorry Honey. I gave Darling my words."

Still, he pouted. Ga Eul kissed him again and pinched his cheeks. "You still don't look good with that pout Mr. So Yi Jeong."

"Jagiya, how can Darling like three boys at the same time?"

Ga Eul passed the sleeping baby Jae Ji to him and he carefully put his Precious in her pretty bassinet. He then sat on her bed and she leaned against his shoulder.

"Honey, it's normal to like more than one person at the same time, like I like Ji Hoo Sunbae, Jun Pyo Sunbae and Woo Bin Sunbae, and you like Jan Di, Jae Kyung Unnie and Ha Eun Unnie."

She shrieked in surprise when Yi Jeong nudged her a little. She quickly glanced at baby Jae Jin. Fortunately she was deep in her dreamland.

"Honey, I'm serious. It's true." He nudged her again, earning him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh alright. So serious, Mr. So." She scrunched up her nose and pouted at him. Her facial expression reminded him of their playful date on the Namsan Stairs. He loved every second of that date.

Ga Eul took his hands and interlaced their fingers. Her fingers fitted his perfectly. She kissed his knuckles.

"Honey, it's the same as boys. It's this stage of Darling's life when she's gotten her period and she's starting to feel attracted to the other gender. Yes, Darling likes the boys but I think it's more to crushes that she's feeling for them since all of them are nice, kind and cared for her. I don't think those are real love that she's feeling now. More like she cares for them."

"But she likes them."

"Yes, maybe more than normal like. Maybe Darling likes them a lot. She's still figuring out her true feelings and she's still too young to understand what comes with that kind of love. All we have to do is help her and guide her so that she will make the right decision. I wouldn't worry too much about her liking them. Let her go through this phase and let's hope she'll learn something from this."

Yi Jeong looked at his wife as she spoke of their Darling.

"Honey, I know there's something else in your mind. I can see it your face. What is it?" She then cupped his left cheek and gazed lovingly at him.

"Jagiya, what if she got it from me?" There was fear and guilt in his eyes.

Ga Eul stiffened at his question. She searched his eyes for conformation. Her eyes widened as she found her answer. She then leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Oh Honey, please don't. Don't you dare think about it Honey. This is all normal for her age. It's not your fault. It's not your fault Honey." She held her tears, and so did he.

"You are not that person any more Honey and it does not run in the blood. Please get rid of that thought."

He embraced his wife. "I can't help myself from thinking about it when Darling told me. I don't want Darling to be like me. You don't know how I pray every day for my children not to go down that path. I don't want them to hurt others and themselves. Jagiya."

"I know Honey, I know. Don't worry. They are all good children because you are their Appa, and don't forget that we are here to show them the right way and the right path."

Ga Eul knew that Yi Jeong feared if Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa, and even their other children were going to be like him, a playboy or a playgirl. He was afraid if that trait was hereditary. He did not want them to be like his old self when all he did was breaking women's hearts.

When Dae-Hyun showed how much he liked Eun-Kyung and Eun-Kyung only, Yi Jeong was relieved. Maybe yes, it was not hereditary. It was not passed down from a father to his child or children. However, the fear came back when Jae Hwa told him about her feelings. He felt guilty for passing the trait to his daughter. Ga Eul patted her husband's back to comfort him.

A couple of minutes later, he broke the embrace and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled at her husband.

"Please trust Darling?"

Yi Jeong nodded. "I need to talk to Darling again, and the boys."

"No, Honey. Not the boys. Darling wants to be the one who tells them." Yi Jeong then nodded, giving in to his daughter's wish.

"So Darling has told Sang-Ki. It's sad that he doesn't want to befriend Darling anymore. Oh Honey, hopefully he was just surprised to hear Darling's confession. This might be his first rejection and I understand how hurtful that can be." Yi Jeong poked her arm.

"Yes, Mr. So Yi Jeong. Thank you for teaching that Gu Soo Pyo a lesson. That's the night when I fell in love with you but you were just so arrogant and evil after that."

Yi Jeong gave a sorry look that made Ga Eul pinched his perfect pointed nose.

"Still, poor our Darling. I hope when he's calmer he's going to continue to be Darling's friend. He's such a nice boy. I like him and Baby adores him. I think Baby likes Darling with Sang-Ki. Oh Honey, Baby is going to be sad too."

Yi Jeong massaged his temples. Oh what such complications in his life.

Ga Eul pulled down his hands and told him to lie down on her bed. She carefully shifted a bit to allow him some space. She then leaned back and massaged his temples.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"And I thought it was Ga Eul who gave birth."

It was Jun Pyo. He came straight to visit Ga Eul and baby Jae Ji after his meeting. In his hand was a basket of bottled herbal drinks and medicinal herbs for her. He put down the basket on the table and went to see baby Jae Ji. Ga Eul thanked him for the gifts.

"Congratulations Ga Eul. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Jun Pyo Sunbae. Jan Di and the kids came earlier."

Jun Pyo smiled and nodded.

Yi Jeong did not even bother to sit up. "Hey Jun Pyo. Glad to see you here. How was the meeting?"

"You too. Good. The meeting's good. Jae Ji, you are so pretty and cute like Jae Hwa Unnie and Jae Eun Unnie. Poor Appa's going to have a tough time warding off your suitors. Hahahahaha. Promise Uncle Jun Pyo one thing, Jae Ji. Give Appa a hard time, arasso?"

"Why you…." Yi Jeong pretended to be mad. "Wait until your daughter is here. I bet you're going to be worse. I bet you're going to have a bodyguard with her 24/7 and she's going to be homeschooled and you won't let a boy come near her within a ten-feet pole."

Ga Eul nudged her husband for teasing Jun Pyo and he grinned wide.

"Wow! Yi Jeong. You know me so well." And the three of them laughed heartily.

They chatted about the their businesses, country's politics and economy, Yi Jeong still on Ga Eul's bed while Jun Pyo took the chair next to the bed. Fifteen minutes into the chats baby Jae Ji cried. Jun Pyo quickly stood up and lifted her from the bassinet. He cradled her ever so carefully. He could not tear his eyes from her big pretty dark orbs.

Suddenly he turned to the So couple on the bed.

"Yi Jeong, she has curly hairs! Ga Eul, she has curly hairs! Jae Ji has curly hairs!" He exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul laughed at his excitement. "She loves Uncle Jun Pyo more than Uncle Woo Bin and Uncle Ji Hoo," commented Yi Jeong.

"Do you? Do you? Do you baby? Uncle Jun Pyo love you too." He kissed her round soft cheeks.

"Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, can I be her godfather?"

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, Jun Pyo Sunbae. We actually wanted to ask you to that too." The Sos had already decided so even if Jae Ji did not have curly hairs like Uncle Jun Pyo.

"Yes! Thanks Ga Eul, Yi Jeong." He got back to baby talk with Jae Ji. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong smiled and laughed watching Jun Pyo's interactions with their Jae Ji. They knew that his daughter was going to have a wonderful loving Appa when she arrived in another 10 weeks.

When baby Jae Ji cried again, Jun Pyo passed her to Ga Eul. He then said that it was time for him to leave. He promised to take the family out for dinner while Jan Di was still strong before her due day. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong thanked him again for visiting and sent their hugs and love to his family.

* * *

Yi Jeong exited the bathroom in the room to find his wife asleep. Baby Jae Ji was already sleeping soundly in her bassinet. A smile curved up his face. His wife must be tired. He approached the bed and carefully fixed her position a little so that she could sleep more comfortably. He then pulled up her blanket to her chest and kissed her forehead and lips softly, trying not to wake her up.

"Saranghae Honey." She whispered in her sleep.

He smiled wider. "Saranghae Jagiya. Good night, my love."

He then went to the other side of her bed, to the bassinet. He fixed her cute soft baby pink blanket a little and bent down to kiss her forehead. He loved her baby smell. People say that the baby's smell is the sweetest most wonderful smell for it is the smell of heaven. A baby is oh just so pure. It is definitely a smell of heaven.

"Good night Precious. Appa love you."

Baby Jae Ji got to sleep with them in the room instead of the nursery. Yi Jeong had earlier asked for the permission. Furthermore, they insisted that their baby to only be exclusively on her Omma's milk and nothing else. Hence, it was much easier if the baby was with them.

He then prepared the sofa bed and lied down. He called his father-in-law to check up on the children back at home. Mr. Chu informed that the children were already asleep except for little Jae Eun who was with Harabeoji and Halmoni. She could not sleep and cried for Omma and Appa.

Yi Jeong asked to put the phone on speaker mode. He could hear Eunnie crying. Her voice was already hoarse. He felt bad for not being there with her and immediately called her name. She stopped crying upon hearing Appa's voice. Mrs. Chu noted that she looked around for him. Yi Jeong then suggested for a video call with them.

When the line went through, Yi Jeong's heart went out to his little princess. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was sobbing. When she saw Appa her eyes lit up. "Appaaaaa," and took the phone closer to her face and kissed the screen. Yi Jeong had to hold back his tears. He missed her very much even if she was with him earlier of the day.

Little Jae Eun then cried again. She kept calling his name and Omma's. He had to coax her and make funny faces. He then got up and showed her the sleeping baby Jae Ji. She stopped crying and said "Baby," then pointed to her own chest and said "Unnie," and clapped her hands. She remembered what Eun-Kyung Unnie taught her earlier. "Eunnie Unnie so smart," said Yi Jeong.

In a whisper, "Omma is sleeping. Omma is tired. Omma will see Eunnie tomorrow, alright?" as he showed her Omma. Little Jae Eun then cried again. "Omma, Omma, Eunnie mummum."

"No, no, no, no, no Eunnie. Aish So Yi Jeong." He scolded himself and quickly stepped away from Ga Eul's bed. His intention was for Jae Eun to be happy when she saw Omma, but his plan backfired. Little Jae Eun missed Omma very much.

"Honey, did I hear Eunnie's cry?"

"Sorry to wake you up, Jagiya." He then passed her his hand phone.

"Ommaaaaa." Little Jae Eun cried again. Mr. and Mrs. Chu tried hard to comfort her but to no avail.

"Omma, Appa, please give Eunnie her bottle." Ga Eul softly spoke.

She then sang Jae Eun's favorite songs. Two songs later the little girl was already sound asleep on Halmoni's laps.

"Thank you Omma, Appa. Sorry that Eunnie's giving Omma and Appa troubles. Omma and Appa must be tired from the long drive." Ga Eul apologized to her parents.

"That's OK Sweetheart," replied her Appa.

"Now you need to rest. Get as much sleep as possible. You are not going to get much for a long, long time after this," added her Omma.

Ga Eul nodded and smiled. "Good night Omma, Appa. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Good night Sweetheart, Yi Jeong," said Omma.

"Good night Sweetheart, Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong, you rest well too," said Appa.

"Good night Omma, Appa. I will. Thank you Appa." he slightly nodded to the elders as he answered.

Soon after he put his hand phone on the table, Yi Jeong turned to Ga Eul.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"Hmmm? Do what?" She did not know what he meant.

He approached her. "Get Eunnie to sleep so easily."

Ga Eul giggled softly. "Oh, that. All you have to do is sing her favorite songs. That's all."

"No, that's not all. I've tried it a few times but it didn't work."

"I don't know too, Honey. Maybe Eunnie just needed to see Appa and Omma before she sleeps?"

"Maybe. But you are awesome Jagiya."

"And you too, Honey."

They kissed goodnight and retired for the day. Tomorrow promised a whole new experience to cherish with their newborn.

* * *

Three days later Ga Eul and baby Jae Ji were back at home. Ga Eul got a wonderful surprise when Yi Jeong led her into the Mansion. There were balloons and flowers everywhere with a large banner of "Welcome Home, Omma and Baby. We love You." It was the children's idea.

It was their little homecoming party. All house staff was there too, and baby Jae Jin was introduced. Everybody instantly fell in love with her. The ladies 'fought' among themselves to hold her while the men congratulated their employers and complimented on her cuteness. Yi Jeong took the opportunity to announce a pay rise to all of them as his thanksgiving for their loyalty and hard work and also for the family being blessed with Jae Ji. Everybody cheered and thanked him and Ga Eul. They promised to work harder.

With baby Jae Ji now at home, the already cheery noisy Mansion would be much more. The children had already prepared a babysitting schedule after much discussions and fights.

As Yi Jeong and Ga Eul watched the wonderful people in front of them, they hoped and wished for all happiness and joy to be blessed upon their lives.


	12. Children's Day Out

**Chapter 12: Children's Day Out**

 **A.N.:** Annyeong. Did you have a great weekend? Appreciate the patience for this late update. Got some work to finish up during the weekend. Again, loads of thanks for your supports, reads and reviews. Take care, everyone. Stay happy and healthy. Hugs and love.

 **The main characters:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby, Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee and Gu Jung-Hwa. Another one is on the way and it's going to be a girl.

 **About the children:**

So Dae-Hyun loves Song Eun-Kyung and the feeling is mutual.

So Jae Hwa likes Gu Jung-Hee, Gong Sang-Ki and Park Chin-Ho. She said no to Sang-Ki. Will she choose Jung-Hee or Chin-Ho?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** October 17, 2016 (It's already October 18 in my time ^_^ )

* * *

It was already half past eight in the evening. The Sos children were in their mini library doing homework. Dae-Hyun, Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung sat at the table while Dae-Hwan was working on a scrapbook for baby Jae Ji.

Dae-Hwan took so many pictures of baby Jae Ji and the family and told Omma and Appa that his plan was to take his baby sister's pictures every day from day one. Then he would do one scrapbook for each month. Omma and Appa were amazed by his idea and fully supported him. Dae-Hyun teased his brother for his project. He said that it would be much easier to take videos rather than making scrapbooks. He asked if Hwannie was still living in the stone-age to which Omma quickly frowned and gave him a warning look. He grinned at Omma and apologized to Hwannie when Hwannie's lips began to tremble, sad that Oppa teased him as such.

Meanwhile Ga Eul was in her bedroom with little Jae Eun and baby Jae Ji. Little Jae Eun became more clingy to Omma and was jealous of baby Jae Ji. When Omma fed the baby, Jae Eun would come near and tried to sit on Omma's lap or pulled Omma's hand. She too, would whine and sulk if Omma did not feed her after Omma fed the baby. Sometimes Appa had to take her away by force when she disturbed baby Jae Ji's feeding time and had, a few times, hit baby Jae Ji. But Appa and Omma were not angry at her for they understood that she was still little and had not grasped the meaning of sharing. Furthermore, all these two years she was the youngest and Appa and Omma poured her all their attention, but now baby Jae Ji needed Appa and Omma more. Appa and Omma would just have to continue to be patient with little Eunnie Unnie.

Yi Jeong on the other hand was still at work. He had been working overtime for the last month because the museum was going to launch its new wing in three months. The new wing is dedicated to children prodigies' crafts from around the world.

"Noona," called Dae-Jung. He had been watching Jae Hwa Noona since five minutes ago.

"Hmm Baby?" Jae Hwa gave a quick glance at him but did not stop writing.

"Can Baby tell Noona something? But Noona must not get angry."

Both Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa stopped writing, exchanged looks and turned to Dae-Jung.

"Angry?" Both simultaneously asked.

Dae-Jung nodded.

"It's Sang-Ki Hyung." There was a note of sadness in his voice.

Jae Hwa went stiff at the name of Sang-Ki while Dae-Hyun automatically looked at her.

"Sang-Ki Hyung? Hwannie like Hyung too. Hyung is nice to Hwannie." Dae-Hwan gave his Hyungs and Noona a wide grin as he chipped in their conversation. Dae-Hyun frowned while Dae-Jung and Jae Hwa just nodded to him with small smiles.

"What about Sang-Ki-shii, Baby?" She asked in a low voice.

"Lately Sang-Ki Hyung doesn't really want to talk with Baby. During club meetings, Hyung didn't want to sit next to Baby. When Baby talked to him, Hyung only answered briefly and seemed to avoid Baby. Baby don't know why Hyung acted like that. If Hyung is mad at Baby because Baby did something wrong to Hyung, Baby want to apologize." His voice started to quiver as he spoke.

Jae Hwa's heart stung as she listened to Dae-Jung. Everybody in the house knew how fond Dae-Jung was of Sang-Ki and she could say that Dae-Jung looked up to Sang-Ki for his kindness and caring nature. To see Dae-Jung right now being sad over the sudden change of Sang-Ki, guilt stabbed her heart. Sang-Ki too, she noticed, avoided her. Whenever they bumped into each other at school, he would look the other way and left as quickly as he could.

"Noona, can Noona talk to Hyung and ask him why?" He was hopeful.

Dae-Hyun watched in interest of Jae Hwa's reaction. He did notice that Sang-Ki was kind of missing and had not come to give Jae Hwa cards or flowers anymore, but he did not put it into much thought. Now that Dae-Jung had mentioned it, he wondered too.

"OK Baby. Noona will when Noona see him at school."

Dae-Jung's face lightened up and a smile curved up wide. He thanked Noona and said "Baby love Noona", repeatedly.

Dae-Hyun continued to watch Jae Hwa. Her forehead wrinkled as she thought about Dae-Jung's request. How was she supposed talk to Sang-Ki when the elder boy tried his hardest to avoid her? Her temples suddenly throbbed and Jae Hwa then pressed her fingers on them to stop the throbbing.

Dae-Hyun then put a hand on hers. "Darling, are Darling alright?"

She weakly nodded.

Dae-Hyun wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to her. He did not want Dae-Jung to know.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen to Sang-Ki-shii? Or did he do something bad to Darling?" Jae Hwa's eyes widened and she looked up at him. She then wrote back. "No. Nothing happened." They exchanged a few more lines on that paper.

"Oppa don't believe Darling. Darling look worried and down. Something's bothering Darling."

"Because Baby is sad, that's why."

"Are you sure? Darling can tell Oppa what happened. If he hurt Darling, let Oppa talk to him. Nobody hurt Oppa's sister." He put a hand on her back.

"No, Oppa. Nothing happened. Darling is OK. Sang-Ki-shii didn't hurt Darling."

"OK, if Darling say so. But if he did, he'll know who Oppa is."

Jae Hwa looked at her Oppa with mouth agape as he showed her that he was serious. He then went back to his homework but his mind was not.

It was not that Dae-Hyun did not like Sang-Ki. He admitted that Sang-Ki was kindhearted and he treated Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung nicely and well. It was just that Dae-Hyun did not want any boy to flirt or like his sister because to him Jae Hwa would forever be his little sister. The child in her was still very much alive and she still wrestled with him and the boys. For him Jae Hwa was still too young and not matured enough for that kind of relationship, unlike his Eun-Kyung.

Moreover, the three years age gap between Sang-Ki and Jae Hwa meant Sang-Ki was going to be in high school soon and he would meet more girls. If Jae Hwa liked Sang-Ki and accepted his 'love' now, Dae-Hyun feared that Sang-Ki would break his sister's heart if he later on fell for another girl. Dae-Hyun could not stand seeing his loved ones hurt.

Dae-Hyun made a mental note to talk to Sang-Ki. He needed to know Sang-Ki's real intention with his sister.

Jae Hwa closed her exercise book. She had lost focus on it and thought about Sang-Ki. It had been a month now since her confession to him. She thought by being honest he would had understood and respected her decision. Yes, she did anticipate his shock and anger but it seemed that he was too hurt to have any further relationship or contact with her as friends. Jae Hwa sighed heavily. It saddened her that their friendship ended like this and Dae-Jung was directly affected by it.

* * *

"… and he scoreeeesssss! A beautiful goal from Park Chin-Ho! …."

Roars echoed at the stadium as supporters of Shinhwa School Football Club cheered. The goal took them closer to the Seoul Schools Football League Championship title. There were only two minutes left on the clock and their school now led two to nil.

Jae Hwa, Eun-Kyung and Dae-Jung hugged, cried, cheered and jumped up and down on their spots. They came to support the school team. Their driver was also there and he too, joined in the excitement. Next to them were the Gu's brothers.

The rest of the Sos could not come for Dae-Hyun's big game. Omma was still in her confinement period. Furthermore, Dae-Hwan and little Jae Hwa were down with fever. Fortunately for them, Harabeoji and Halmoni came over to help Omma with the young one since Appa was out of the country and would only be back three days after.

The referee blew the final whistle and they again cheered triumphantly and quickly ran down to the team's benches. The team hugged and patted and cheered. They lifted Chin-Ho and the other player who scored the first goal up on their shoulders. They were indeed the heroes.

When the two were put down, Jae Hwa quickly rushed to Chin-Ho and jumped on him and hugged him, saying "You did it. You did it. I'm so proud of you." Chin-Ho was surprised and nearly fell but he then hugged her back. He then twirled her a couple of times.

Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa halted at her spontaneity. Jung-Hee told himself to be patient though it hurt so much to watch the two. He consoled himself saying that Jae Hwa was just being a good friend and the hug meant nothing more. The spontaneity was just her overjoyed reaction to the win, so he told himself.

At the same time, Eun-Kyung and Dae-Jung went to Dae-Hyun. Dae-Jung hugged his Hyung. Eun-Kyung held his hand as she congratulated him and offered a bottle of mineral water. He thanked her and drank some. She then gave him a small face towel and he dabbed away the sweats on his forehead.

Dae-Hyun glanced at Jae Hwa and Chin-Ho warily. Dae-Jung, on the other hand, was ignorant of his Noona and Chin-Ho Hyung for he could not stop talking and commented on the winning goals and also how good Hyung and the team were.

The Gu brothers then fist-pumped Dae-Hyun congratulations. Then, Jae Hwa and Chin-Ho came. The Gu brothers offered handshakes to congratulate him. Chin-Ho felt Jung-Hee's grip was a bit tighter than Jung-Hwa's but he brushed it off. Besides, Jung-Hee was bigger than his brother. He then shook hands with Dae-Hyun as Dae-Hyun patted his shoulders.

An announcement told the two teams to get ready for the prize giving ceremony. Dae-Hyun and Chin-Ho excused themselves and quickly joined their teammates. The two girls and Dae-Jung could not stop smiling. Jung-Hee then put his arm around Jae Hwa's shoulders and led her to the middle of the field where the prize giving was going to be held. Jae Hwa blushed as she tilted her head to look at him. He just grinned at her and she shyly smiled back. Since their small talk at Jung-Hee's place that was interrupted by Appa, they had left it as it was since there had not been any right moment to resume.

Dae-Jung held Eun-Kyung Unnie's hand and followed them, as well as Jung-Hwa, with their drivers tailing them close. After the prize giving, Jung-Hee suggested that they, the F3 children, celebrate the victory at Shinhwa Mall next Saturday. Everybody agreed. Jae Hwa then asked if Chin-Ho could join. Jung-Hee did not answer immediately but then said yes when he saw Jae Hwa clasped her palms together and playfully batted her eye lashes repeatedly. Jae Hwa shrieked happy and kissed him on the cheek and ran to tell Chin-Ho about it. Jung-Hwa elbowed his big brother questioningly but Jung-Hee just stood there rooted to the ground as he watched her talked to Chin-Ho animatedly.

Jung-Hee sighed, put a palm on the cheek that Jae Hwa had kissed and gave himself a mental smack for his disability to say no to her.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in. It's open." Jae Hwa turned to check out the person at the door. She was at the pink vanity table combing her hair. Dae-Hyun casually entered and sat on the bed. He looked around her room as always. This time, he noticed that there was a colorful handmade frame on the table. He stood up and went to have a closer look. His eyebrows were raised. He then turned to her.

"Darling, what's this?" He showed her the oval frame. A smile formed wide and her eyes lit up.

"It's our art homework. A DIY project using recycled materials. Miss Gyeon paired us up at random, but luckily Darling got Chin-Ho as Darling's partner. We made two of them. One is with Chin-Ho. We put our pictures to show that we made them together. What do Oppa think about the frame?" She excitedly told him. The picture showed the two of them linked arms and smiling wide and making peace signs.

"It's pretty. Who came up with the design?"

"Chin-Ho did and Darling painted it. We got an A." She further stated, proud.

"Congratulations." He ruffled her hair and put the frame back to its place.

"Yah, Oppa. Darling's hair." She frowned as she scolded her Oppa, earning her a chortle from him.

"You should cut your hair. It's getting too long." He commented as he sat down on the bed again.

"Oh no! No! No! No, Oppa! Darling like long hair. Jung-Hee Oppa too, said that Darling should keep it long."

"Jung-Hee?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And… and Omma and Appa and Halmoni and Eun-Kyung Unnie." She held her head high.

Dae-Hyun chuckled at his sister's quick respond.

"What is Oppa doing here?" She tried to change the subject.

"Oppa want to ask Darling something."

"Oh? What is it Oppa? Do Oppa need any help with anything?"

He shook his head.

"What do Darling think about Chin-Ho?"

Jae Hwa was taken aback at the unexpected question. "Oppa?"

"Yes, Chin-Ho?"

"Chin-Ho is kind, smart, helpful and caring. Chin-Ho is Darling's best friend. Oppa knows that."

Dae-Hyun nodded. "And nothing more?"

"Oppa?" Her heart beat a little faster. Did Oppa know? How?

"Yesterday at the stadium. Darling hugged him after the game."

"It… it was a spontaneous act, Oppa. Darling was so happy that Chin-Ho scored the goal."

"Are Darling sure? Not because Darling like him?"

"Oppa, of course Darling like him. He's Darling's best friend."

Dae-Hyun looked at her without blinking an eye. He was searching for the truth.

"Oppa, why all this sudden interest with Chin-Ho? Does Oppa's classmate like Chin-Ho?"

She suddenly felt jealous at the thought of it. She already knew that a few of their classmates had a crush on Chin-Ho. She sometimes felt like shoving the girls' eyes back in their sockets every time she caught them staring and gazing at Chin-Ho. She too, felt jealous when the girls talked and flirted with him. But being the nice boy that he was, Chin-Ho was always polite enough to refuse their advances, much to Jae Hwa's relief. At least Jae Hwa knew that the girl whom he liked was not their classmate. Still, she could not stop wondering.

Dae-Hyun stood up and stretched his limbs, then sat again.

"Oppa talked to Gong Sang-Ki earlier."

"Wh…who? Why?"

"Baby is sad because of him. So Oppa went to see him." He observed his sister's reaction.

"But… but Darling promised Baby that Darling would ask him." Her voice was low. "What did he say?"

 **Flashback**

"Sang-Ki-shii. May I talk to you for a sec?" Dae-Hyun stopped Sang-Ki as the latter was about to enter the restroom. Sang-Ki startled and looked around as if searching for someone.

"What is it about, Dae-Hyun-shii?"

"Dae-Jung."

Sang-Ki sighed. "Let me go in first. Excuse me."

"OK. I'll wait here."

Later, the two boys walked outside in silence and settled at a spot a bit away from the other students.

"Look Sang-Ki-shii. I'll be direct with you. Baby… Dae-Jung is sad. He told us, Jae Hwa and me, that you are avoiding him. You don't talk to him anymore. He's very sad because he doesn't know why you suddenly don't want to be his friend anymore. I know you know he adores and looks up to you. I sometimes feel jealous because he talks about you a lot. But now, what you're doing hurts him. I can't let people hurt my brother, Sang-Ki-shii."

"Is this a threat, Dae-Hyun-shii?" Sang-Ki stared at Dae-Hyun.

"No. I just want to know why you are acting like this. If Dae-Jung did something wrong to you, he needs to know. We need to know. If he really is on the wrong, then he will apologize. Are you mad at him?"

Sang-Ki did not answer. Instead he seemed to be thinking very hard as he stared at the boy in front of him. Should he tell Dae-Hyun the real reason? How would Dae-Hyun react to his explanations? Would Dae-Hyun believe him?

Sang-Ki then heaved a sigh. "Dae-Jung didn't do anything wrong to me."

"Then why are you avoiding him?" Dae-Hyun could not put two and two together.

"Because I'm mad at Jae Hwa." There! He said it.

Dae-Hyun was shocked at his answer. After a few seconds, "But… what has Baby got to do with Darling? If you are mad at Darling, why do you punish Baby? And why are you mad at Darling? Was Darling rude to you?" Dae-Hyun did not understand Sang-Ki's reasoning.

Sang-Ki kept quiet. He pursed his lips tight. A minute later, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Dae-Hyun was still in bafflement.

"I liked Darling."

"I can see that." But his face expression showed that he did not like it.

"She said she likes me too."

Dae-Hyun frowned more.

"But she rejected me when I asked her out."

Dae-Hyun felt relieved.

"Is that why you're mad at her? Why you stopped giving her cards and flowers? Because she rejected you? Still, it doesn't justify you hurting Baby's feelings. It's her decision even if she likes you. Why can't you just respect her decision? Just be a man for once."

Sang-Ki went quiet again. He shamefully admitted in his heart that he was being unfair to Dae-Jung. But his anger towards Jae Hwa made him ignored Dae-Jung too. Deep in his heart he did miss the boy.

"Surely Darling has her reason to reject you?" Dae-Hyun further probed.

"Because she likes two other boys! That's why! How can she like me and the other boys at the same time?" Sang-Ki's voice went a note higher.

As if strickened by Medusa's gaze Dae-Hyun froze like a statue. His eyes widened at Sang-Ki's answer.

"Look Dae-Hyun-shii. I'm sorry that I made Dae-Jung sad. I… I'm mad at Jae Hwa and when I look at Dae-Jung, he reminds me of her. I'm sorry. But I can't look at Jae Hwa without getting mad. I'm sorry. You can't blame me for being mad at her. If Eun-Kyung-shii likes other boys, how would you feel?"

"…" Dae-Hyun did not know what to say.

"She didn't say who the boys are, but somehow I can guess who. I think you can too. If you please excuse me, I'll take my leave. I… I will apologize to Dae-Jung."

And he left, leaving Dae-Hyun speechless as he watched Sang-Ki hurried towards the building. One thing he knew was that Jae Hwa had a lot to explain.

 **End of flashback**

"Oppa…"

Jae Hwa covered her opened mouth with her two hands. She felt heat in her eyes as the tears started to gather. Now there was no need for her to talk to Sang-Ki-shii about Dae-Jung, and them. She had gotten her answer. Sang-Ki-shii too, had somewhat indicated that he would not forgive her. Her heart broke and the tears then escaped.

"Oppa…"

Dae-Hyun got up from the bed and embraced his sister. She immediately encircled her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. She also feared that Dae-Hyun Oppa would be mad at her and look at her differently.

"Shhh… Shhh… Shhh… Oppa is sorry Darling. Oppa couldn't say anything to defend Darling because Oppa was so surprised. Oppa is sorry."

He softly patted her back to comfort her as she cried louder.

"Oppa is not mad at Darling. Yes, Oppa was surprised. To be honest, Oppa don't want Darling to like anybody because Darling is Oppa's little sister. But Oppa can't control Darling's feelings. But three boys? Oppa don't know that it's possible but if Darling's feelings are true, then it is possible. Should Oppa be mad at Darling because of it? Oppa don't think that it's right. Again, like Appa said, love works in its own way. What Darling feels now Oppa think is similar. Darling didn't ask for it to happen, but it did."

She cried louder.

Dae-Hyun let his sister cried all her feelings out. A few minutes later, her cries turned to sobs and sobs turned to sniffs. Dae-Hyun leaned back and held her shoulders. She wiped her tears away.

"Can Darling please tell Oppa everything?"

Jae Hwa nodded weakly and they sat on her bed facing each other. He waited for her to talk but she did not. She was still sniffing softly. Dae-Hyun guessed that she might not know where to start.

"Do Darling like Chin-Ho?"

She shyly nodded.

"More than best friends?"

She nodded again.

Dae-Hyun inhaled sharply and exhaled.

"Have Darling told Chin-Ho?

She shook her head.

"Does Chin-Ho like Darling?"

"Darling don't know Oppa. But he once said he likes someone. Darling don't know who she is. He didn't say."

"How do Darling feel about it?"

Jae Hwa lowered her head and slowly replied "Jealous…of the girl."

"Does the girl know?"

She shook her head."At that time he hadn't told her yet. Darling don't know if he had now."

"Are Darling going to tell him that Darling like him?"

"Darling don't know Oppa. Darling want to but he already has someone who he likes." Her heart stung at the thought. Was this what Sang-Ki-shii felt when she told him about her?

"But Darling think Darling need to and Darling want to know who the girl is."

"Is Darling really ready for that?" Dae-Hyun was testing her.

Jae Hwa was quiet for some moments before slowly nodded. Dae-Hyun then patted her hands.

Silence came as both brother and sister immersed in their thoughts.

"Oppa?"

"Yes, Darling."

"The other boy. Do Oppa know who he is?" She braved herself.

He shook his head and said no.

"Oppa, please don't get mad at Darling and him."

"No Darling. Oppa is not mad that Darling like Sang-Ki and Chin-Ho, right? It's the same with this boy. Who is he?"

"Jung-Hee Oppa." She said in a whisper.

"Who?"

"Jung-Hee Oppa." A little louder.

"What?" He abruptly kneeled up and got out of bed, startling her. She wanted to cry. "Oppaa…."

"But… but… but Jung-Hee is like… like… How?" he could not finish his sentence.

"Oppa…" and she cried.

"But it's Jung-Hee, Darling. Jung-Hee. Gu Jung-Hee. Jung-Hee Oppa. Oppa's best friend. Jung-Hee. Gu Jung-Hee. Gu Jung-Hee? "

Dae-Hyun paced back and forth, left to right. He was trying to digest the unexpected revelation.

"Oppa…"

After a while, he sat down again and tried to calm his heart. His sister was still crying.

When he was calmer, "Please forgive Oppa, Darling. This is just… Oppa never expected this." He held her shoulder with one hand and wiped her tears away with another.

"How? Since when? Does Jung-Hee know?"

She shook her head. "Darling hasn't told him. But he told Darling that he likes Darling like Oppa like Unnie."

Dae-Hyun blinked his eyes repeatedly. He wanted to kill his best friend for falling for his sister and kept it a secret, but there was this voice in his head whispering that it was better Jung-Hee than another. He liked Chin-Ho too, but he had known Jung-Hee since forever. Still, at the end of the day it was still up to Jae Hwa.

"Who is Darling going to choose?" He wanted to know badly.

Jae Hwa shook her head again. "Darling want to tell them first Oppa. Sorry."

He nodded in understanding. "Whomever that Darling choose, Oppa will have to accept though Oppa would want to also have a say in it. But remember, the moment he breaks Darling's heart, he will have to answer to Oppa, arasso?"

Jae Hwa smiled and hugged her Oppa. "Thank you Oppa. Darling love Oppa."

"Nado saranghae, Darling. Now go wash Darling's face before Omma, Harabeoji and Halmoni come in and ask lots of questions. Oppa don't want to hear any more drama for tonight."

"Oppaaaa…" but she knew that he was just teasing her.

"Good night Oppa."

"Good night Darling."

Just as he was about to step out of her room, Jae Hwa called him.

"Oppa, Darling am glad that we have this conversation. Thank you Oppa." and gave him her pretty smile.

"Oppa am too. Good night Darling." He waved goodbye, just like Appa's signature wave.

"Gu Jung-Hee. You and I need to talk." He muttered as he walked back to his bedroom.

* * *

"Darling, look at our Sweetheart. She's so pretty."

Jae Kyung was on hyper bunny mode as Eun Kyung waited anxiously for her date to arrive. Woo Bin, with baby Won-Bin in his arms, had wide grin plastered on his face since Eun-Kyung stepped down from the stairs. Eun-Kyung was indeed pretty. Her light purple knee length dress with a small black laced bow on the right of her waist was simple yet somehow made her look fresh and demure. Like Jae Hwa, she loved to wear a headband. Today, hers was light purple with a lone white daisy. She wore a simple pair of black ballet pumps.

Eun-Kyung was going out to watch a movie with Dae-Hyun and the whole F2 group of children as well as Chin-Ho at Shinhwa Mall. Dae-Hyun wanted to pick her up and they would meet the Gu brothers and Chin-Ho there. They were going to celebrate the victory of the team. After the movie, they might do a little shopping. Dae-Jung wanted to check out a new magic and puzzles store there.

Ding! Dong!

Jae Kyung shrieked in excitement. She quickly went to the door and opened it.

"Annyeong Aunt Jae Kyung." Dae-Hyun bowed and smiled.

"Come in Dae-Hyun. Where are Darling and Baby?" She stretched her neck and searched for them.

Dae-Hyun came in and looked for his date. "They are in the car. Aunt Jae Kyung, is Eun-Kyung ready?"

She lightly brushed away invisible dusts on Dae-Hyun's shirt and smiled teasingly. "Can't wait to see Sweetheart, can you?" causing the boy's cheeks to blush crimson.

"Annyeong Oppa."

There it was, the sweetest voice on earth. Dae-Hyun turned towards the owner. His mouth slightly opened and his eyes brightened up.

"Annyeong Eun-Kyung." His voice was barely audible. She looked beautiful. Yes, she was forever beautiful but today, she was more beautiful. He felt his heart drummed louder and louder in his chest.

Uncle Woo Bin walked beside her as they approached him. Jae Kyung nudged Dae-Hyun's arms, startling him. His cheeks blushed more, if that was even possible. Uncle Woo Bin patted his shoulder after he bowed to him.

"Uncle Woo Bin, Aunt Jae Kyung, thank you for allowing Eun-Kyung to come with us."

"Dae-Hyun, son, why are you suddenly so formal? This is not the first time we let Eun-Kyung go out with you." Jae Kyung could not help but tease the boy. Her husband nodded in agreement.

"Now go on. You'll miss the movie if you keep standing here and gaze at Sweetheart. Go on. Have fun." She pushed the boy a little towards her daughter who was also now blushing furiously, shy from his gaze.

Dae-Hyun then offered his arm and Eun-Kyung slowly linked her arm with his. They smiled at each other when their eyes met.

The two elders cleared their throat, to which the two youngsters broke their eye contact. Eun-Kyung let go of Dae-Hyun's arm and quickly gave Omma, Appa and Won-Won a quick hug and a kiss. They then waved goodbye.

"Take care of Sweetheart, Dae-Hyun. Make sure she comes back before dinner, arasso?" cried Jae Kyung as the two entered the awaiting car.

"Bye Aunt Jae-Kyung, Uncle Woo Bin, Won-Won!" waved Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung.

"Bye kids! Enjoy the movie." said the Songs. Woo Bin then pulled out his hand phone and reminded the few trusted men whom he had ordered to follow the children to look after them with their life.

* * *

The children occupied the premium seats in the cinema. They were going to watch an animation movie. The seating were: Chin-Ho, Jung-Hwa, Jung-Hee, Jae Hwa, Dae-Jung, Eun-Kyung and Dae-Hyun. Their bodyguards took the left and right ends of the row, as well as a few seat two rows in front of them. It was full house.

Each of the children had a small tub of royal popcorn. The girls and Dae-Jung ordered bottled mineral water while the boys, soft drinks. Dae-Jung wanted to buy the mini hotdogs too, but Dae-Hyun declined, saying that they would be having lunch right after the movie.

During most of the movie airtime, Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung held hands. Meanwhile Jung-Hee had to refrain himself from taking Jae Hwa's hand in his, but occasionally when a funny scene came up, Jae Hwa mindlessly grabbed his arm or held his forearm. Her touch sent electric shock to his system. One time he took her hand and in an instant he felt her hand slightly shaking, nervous. She let him held her hand but not for long when another funny scene came up, she released her hand to cover her mouth as she laughed a little louder.

Chin-Ho on the other hand was a little quiet. He kept glancing at the girl in the middle of the seats. He felt his heart crunched as he accidentally saw she and Jung-Hee held hand. He wished that he was in Jung-Hee's seat.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, all patrons went out happy. It was an enjoyable movie. Dae-Jung could not wait to go home and told Dae-Hwan, Omma and Appa about it.

The children then went to a famous western fast food chain restaurant for Jung-Hee said that this was a celebration and they should be allowed to eat what ever they wanted. The others laughed at him. When they arrived at the restaurant, Jae Hwa and Eun-Kyung informed the boys to go in and order the food. They wanted to go to the restroom, so they said. One of Woo Bin's men followed the girls.

The boys had the food on the tables and they exchanged reviews about the movie earlier. Their bodyguards sat at one table behind them.

"Where are the girls? Are they OK?" Dae-Hyun looked at his wrist watch for a few times now. He was getting worried.

The other boys looked at their watch too. Jung-Hee was about to ask for help from one of the men when the two girls came in with a big box.

"Surprise!" They said when they opened up the box and took out the content. The boys, especially Dae-Jung opened their mouth wide. It was a huge round soccer ball cake. On top of it was written "Dae-Hyun and Chin-Ho, Champions." It seemed that Jae Hwa and Eun-Kyung had ordered the cake two days ago.

The children had fun. They shared the cake with their bodyguards and gave half of the cake to the restaurant's staff. Dae-Hyun surprised Eun-Kyung when he asked her to open her mouth and fed her a small piece of cake. Her cheeks blushed red as the other children cheered and hooted. Jung-Hee asked Jae Hwa to give him some cake too, but she stuck her tongue out and made funny faces at him. The others laughed at him.

Next, they went to that new store that Dae-Jung wanted to check out. It was huge and Dae-Jung did not know where to start. In fact, so did the others. They were amazed at the huge arrays of magic stuffs and puzzles. Dae-Jung felt like he was in heaven. He excitedly checked each row without fail.

Jung-Hwa, Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung teased each other with the many stuff and laughed heartily. Dae-Jung was with Chin-Ho checking out some puzzle books and games, while Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee were somewhere at the Halloween section.

"Oppa! Don't do that. You scared me!" Jae Hwa punched Jung-Hee's arm when he surprised her with an ugly witch's mask.

"Ouch! Darling! Can't you be a little gentler? Who's going to like you if you're rough like a boy? You are never going to get married if you're like this."

Jae Hwa stiffened. She did not understand why but somehow his words hurt her. She stared at him.

"Darling… Oppa… Oppa am sorry. Oppa didn't mean that." Jung-Hee stuttered as he saw her eyes glistening and her lips trembled. He came closer but she took two steps backward. Her eyes were still on his.

"Darling… please…"

She gulped hard and slowly nodded, but she did not smile. She bit her lips, trying to stop them from trembling more.

"Let's go find Baby." She spoke with a low voice and quickly turned around.

Jung-Hee immediately grabbed her wrist which made her stopped, but she did not turn to face him.

"Darling… Oppa am sorry. Please forgive Oppa." His eyes were guilty. He really was sorry for his words. It was a reflex blurt from her punch. But he too, did not understand why she reacted this way. Usually she was fine and normally hit him back at his similar responses.

He saw her other hand wiped her tears away. His heart further tightened.

She then released her hand from his and walked away. Jung-Hee sighed in frustration and followed.

Since they left the store Jae Hwa walked in between Dae-Jung and Chin-Ho. Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung in front of them while Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa at the back. They went into a few more stores. Eun-Kyung bought two soft toys for baby Won-Bin while Jae Hwa bought some chocolates and candies for little Jae Eun and Dae-Hwan, and some cute little laced headbands for baby Jae Ji. The Gu boys bought candied dried fruits for their Omma. Dae-Hyun, Dae-Jung and Chin-Ho bought the same for their Ommas and Appa. But for the whole time, Jae Hwa avoided Jung-Hee though she knew he tried to talk to her.

The children waited outside the Mall for their cars. Dae-Hyun, Eun-Kyung, Dae-Jung, Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa gathered in a group and discussed about the New Year's Eve's mini concert, just to fill in the waiting time. Chin-Ho accompanied Jae Hwa who was staring blankly ahead. Chin-Ho nudged her slightly, bringing her back to earth.

"Hey, is everything alright? You were a little quiet since we left the magic store." He stated his observation.

Jae Hwa looked at him with a thin small smile and shook her head. "Everything's alright. I was just thinking about something, but nothing for you to worry about. Sorry if I make you worry, Chin-Ho."

"Hey, don't be sorry. You're my best friend. I should be worried if you are not alright." He softly nudged her again, earning him that beautiful smile of hers.

"Thanks Chin-Ho." But his words, 'You're my best friend.' etched deep in her mind and stirred her heart in an uncomfortable way.

"Is that all that I am to you, Chin-Ho?" she asked inwardly as she looked him in the eyes.

He smiled at her and took out something from his pants' pocket.

"Here, for you." and put it her hand.

"What is it?" She opened the small box. Inside was a puzzle. Two hearts linked together by a thin silver chain.

"Chin-Ho?"

"The two hearts mean two people are connected by their hearts, whether as friends, family, or lovers. If you are able to separate the two hearts, it means that you and that person will be separated. It's as simple as that."

Her forehead frowned as she listened to his explanation.

"They also say that it's not easy to separate the hearts if their love to one another is strong. But if the two persons are not meant to be together, then a simple click will do, the chain will be broken and the two hearts, separated."

Jae Hwa's jaw slightly dropped.

"Darling…"

Jae Hwa's eyes widened. Chin-Ho never called her Darling before.

"This is my present for you." He spoke softly, hoping that she would understand what he wanted to convey.

"Chin-Ho…"

A sudden breeze blew passed them. He smiled at her and tucked some stray hairs from the breeze behind her ears.

Not far from them, Jung-Hee who was directly facing the two clenched his teeth and fisted his hands. He watched as Jae Hwa stood there locking eyes with Chin-Ho. His heart felt like it was stung by the biggest bee there was in the world. "Does Darling like Chin-Ho?" He asked himself. The thought of her silence from before added to the already excruciating pain.

"Noona, come on. The car is here. Good bye Chin-Ho Hyung."

Dae-Jung's call startled Jae Hwa. She quickly nodded to Chin-Ho and said 'Thank you. I'll see you in school." and lightly jogged to the car.

The Gu's car had also arrived. The So's and the Song's children waved goodbyes to the Gu's, but Jae Hwa still avoided Jung-Hee's gaze. Jung-Hee sunk on his seat, feeling somewhat defeated.

* * *

The car ride to the Song Mansion was filled with laughter and chatters by Dae-Jung, Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung. Jae Hwa kept quiet and watched the view outside. Eun-Kyung asked her if she was alright but she replied that she was a little tired and her PMS was showing up. Dae-Hyun blushed as he heard his sister's reason while Dae-Jung busily asked Eun-Kyung Unnie what PMS was. Eun-Kyung Unnie had a hard time thinking how to tell him. In the end, Eun-Kyung Unnie just said that it was a girl's secret and that kept Dae-Jung quiet. However, Dae-Hyun could tell that Dae-Jung was going to ask Omma about it when they got home. Dae-Jung was always the curious one among the So children.

When they arrived, Dae-Hyun quickly went out of the car and opened Eun-Kyung's door for her. He then held out his hand for her to take, and she shyly did. Eun-Kyung waved goodbye to the other two Sos and they walked hand-in-hand towards the door. In front of the door, they faced each other, her hand still in his. His other hand held the gift bags for baby Won-Bin, Aunt Jae Kyung and Uncle Woo Bin.

"Thanks Oppa. I had a great day. It was fun and awesome."

Her smile knocked his breath away. He steadied his feet on the floor.

"We should do that again or maybe to the theme park?" he suggested.

She nodded with the smile never leaving her pretty lovely face.

"Oh, nearly forget. This is for you."

He pulled out a small box with clear cover. Eun-Kyung eyes lightened up from the glitters of the content.

"Oppa, it's beautiful. You shouldn't have…"

"But I want to. I saw this and immediately thought of you."

She felt blood rushed up her cheeks.

"Thank you Oppa." She took the box and opened it.

It was a shiny brooch with floral motives and adorned with Korean crystals. It sparkled when the evening sunlight touched its many crystals.

"I… I don't have anything for you, Oppa. I'm sorry." She lowered her head, ashamed that she did not think of buying him anything.

"Yes, you did. The cake, remember?"

She slowly lifted her head and pouted. "But everybody ate them."

Dae-Hyun softly laughed.

"That's OK Eun-Kyung. You are with me. That's much more valuable than any other things."

"Oppa…" She did not know if her cheeks could go any redder.

Their eyes met and they froze in the moment. He was enchanted by her beautiful eyes. He then slowly leaned down, his heart beating faster and faster.

Eun-Kyung slowly closed her eyes, her heart pounding loud in her chest. She too, leaned forward.

The loud clicking sound from the door knob startled them. He quickly kissed her cheek and then she too, kissed his.

Just then the door opened. It was Omma carrying Baby Won-Bin.

"Sweetheart. You're back. How was the movie?"

"Good Omma. Hello Won-Won. Look what Unnie got you." She showed her brother the bag.

"Dae-Hyun, aren't you going to come in?"

"No thank you, Aunt Jae Kyung. Darling is tired, she has PMS." He whispered to her, eliciting a laugh from the elder woman.

"Oh alright. Next time maybe? Send our love to everybody at home, arasso?" Jae Kyung then hugged Dae-Hyun, squeezing baby Won-Bin in between them. The little boy cried and his Omma quickly kissed him and coaxed him.

"We'll get going. Bye Aunt Jae Kyung, bye Won-Won. Say bye to Uncle Woo Bin."

He waved to them and was about to turn around when Eun-Kyung came to him and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek and ran back to Omma. She blushed furiously.

"Bye Oppa."

"Bye Eun-Kyung."

His smile never left since the car left the compound of the Song Mansion.

* * *

Jae Hwa lay on her stomach on her bed. She looked at the two hearts puzzle and thought about what happened earlier.

"Does this mean Chin-Ho likes me?" She badly wanted to believe so from his words and gazes.

"But he didn't say it. Should I ask?" She too, wanted to tell him her feelings.

She was getting more and more anxious and nervous when she was in close proximity with both Chin-Ho and Jung-Hee.

"Jung-Hee Oppa…" She remembered from earlier.

"Oppa must be sad and upset because I avoided him. I'm so sorry Oppa. But what Oppa said, they hurt me. I don't know why but they did. But I'm also in the wrong to make Oppa sad. Oppa didn't mean them. Oh, Oppa…I'm sorry Oppa."

Chin-Ho and Jung-Hee's faces came to her. She was torn between the two, but she had to make the decision. She thought that she already had, but today's events with the two boys made her rethink and reassess that decision.

Jae Hwa closed her eyes and hoped that she would get her answer in her dreamland.


	13. The Decisions

**A.N.:** Thanks saher (zoe). Am happy and thankful for all the reviews. They helped with the story too. Thank you again, everybody.

 **The main characters:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby, Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee and Gu Jung-Hwa. Another one is on the way and it's going to be a girl.

 **About the children:**

So Dae-Hyun loves Song Eun-Kyung and the feeling is mutual.

So Jae Hwa likes Gu Jung-Hee, Gong Sang-Ki and Park Chin-Ho. She said no to Sang-Ki. Will she choose Jung-Hee or Chin-Ho?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** October 22, 2016

* * *

Eun-Kyung was typing on the laptop in her club. She needed to finish the club's quarterly report to be submitted to the school's office. She was alone. Not long after a girl entered the room. She was one of club's committee.

"Eun-Kyung, this rose is for you," as she passed the flower to the said girl.

"Oh? Thank you Ha-Na. It's lovely. Where did you get this? Don't tell me you picked it from outside." Eun-Kyung took the flower, inhaled its sweet fragrance and smiled fondly at her friend.

"A junior. He said that a senior asked to give it to you."

"Ey? This is not from you?" Eun-Kyung tried to see of the boy was still outside.

"He already left. Is it from Dae-Hyun Sunbae?" Ha-Na sat across Eun-Kyung.

"I don't know."

"There! A note." Ha-Na pointed to a small paper neatly tied to the stalk to which Eun-Kyung quickly checked.

Her eyes widened and blushes crept up her cheeks. She then looked at Ha-Na.

"What does it say? Is it from him?" Ha-Na was impatient. She knew from Eun-Kyung that Dae-Hyun Sunbae liked to surprise Eun-Kyung with little notes slipped into her bag or notebooks or textbooks or locker.

"To the most beautiful girl in school." Eun-Kyung blushed more.

"Awwww Dae-Hyun Sunbae is so romantic. Awwww. I want to have a boyfriend like him." Ha-Na had her elbows on the table and palms on her cheeks and a wide smile as she looked up to the ceiling dreamily.

Eun-Kyung felt her cheeks further heated up and smiled too. Yes. Her Dae-Hyun was one romantic boyfriend. She remembered his many text messages and notes, all romantic and charming.

"Eun-Kyung, is Gu Jung-Hwa romantic too?"

"What? Gu Jung-Hwa? Ha-Na?"

Ha-Na giggled. "I like him. He's the gentler one and cuter. He looks more like his Omma, right? Gu Jung-Hee Sunbae is just too… too… too cocky for me, and curly."

"Ha-Na?"

Ha-Na could not stop her laughs. "Sorry. I'm just joking. But yes, I like Gu Jung-Hwa."

"But he's two years younger than us."

"Pppffffsshh. What's the difference? It's only two years."

She then cleared her throat, chin up, held out an arm and said, "Love is blind" very dramatically and laughed out loud again.

Eun-Kyung laughed with her. Ha-Na was her very close friend and quite a joker. She loved spending time with Ha-Na and shared secrets with her.

The two girls continued their talks about Jung-Hwa. Eun-Kyung asked if Ha-Na wanted to be introduced to him, to which she said no. She suddenly became shy at the thought. "Maybe when I'm braver, Eun-Kyung," said she.

The girls then continued with their work. Eun-Kyung put the flower next to her laptop. She would thank Dae-Hyun later after school. This was the first time that he gave him a flower. She then continued typing with a smile refusing to leave.

* * *

Dae-Hyun smiled and nodded at the passing female students who did a double take when they saw him leaned against the wall. He was waiting for Eun-Kyung. The bell rang ten minutes ago but her class was still on. He wondered why.

Just then, her classroom door opened and the students rushed out. He waited patiently. Eun-Kyung was the last one to come out after the teacher. She walked straight ahead, not noticing the boy next to the door. She seemed like she was in a hurry. Dae-Hyun guessed that she was going to meet him outside of the building as usual. He then stealthily followed her a few steps behind. He wanted to surprise her.

Dae-Hyun watched with a smile every time Eun-Kyung waved at some girls along the corridor. She was a popular girl for she was smart, kind and helpful, apart from being a Song. Then a boy came up to her. The boy looked a year or two younger than him. Dae-Hyun wrinkled his forehead and fastened his steps.

"Oh, for me? From who?" Dae-Hyun heard her asked. Eun-Kyung took the rose from the boy.

"He doesn't want me to tell. I'm sorry Eun-Kyung Sunbae. He just said that you know him." The junior then bowed and quickly left.

"Thank you… hey, what is your name?" she called out but he was already far.

Eun-Kyung stood there turning the rose left and right. There was no note. "Is it from Dae-Hyun Oppa? My, oh my. Two roses in a day?" she smiled widely as her mind went to him.

"Annyeong Eun-Kyung."

"Whaaa?" Eun-Kyung startled and nearly dropped the rose. She quickly turned around.

"Oppa." Her eyes lit up, happy to see him.

Dae-Hyun came closer, his eyebrows raised when he saw the rose.

"A rose? Did that boy give you the rose?" He felt his chest constricted and he suddenly felt angry at the boy. "Doesn't he know that Eun-Kyung is my girlfriend?" he thought.

"Oppa. Yes, but he said that it's from someone else, someone whom I know." She smiled at him with a blush adorning her pretty face. However Dae-Hyun was not smiling at all.

"Oppa, I received one this morning. Thank you Oppa. I love the roses, Oppa. They are beautiful. I love Oppa's note too." She was happy. She took out the other rose and showed it to him.

"Eun-Kyung. They are not from Oppa." Dae-Hyun frowned at the roses. His mind was already on hyper drive wondering who in the school dared to give his Eun-Kyung the roses.

"What?" Eun Kyung was stunned.

"Note. Where is the note?" Dae-Hyun asked. His eyes never left hers.

Eun-Kyung gave him the rose with the note. Dae-Hyun quickly read the note. He did not recognize the handwriting. There was no name on the note. He forced himself to control his emotions. He then looked back at her, his eyes boring hers.

"Have you been receiving the roses and notes for long? Do you like him?" He glared at her. The thought of Eun-Kyung with another stabbed his heart and he suddenly felt jealous and angry.

Eun-Kyung felt scared and guilty. "Oppa… I'm sorry Oppa. I… I thought they are from Oppa. If I knew, I would not have accepted them. Oppa… I'm sorry. They came only today. I don't know who he is, Oppa. Please believe me." Tears swelled in her eyes.

When tears trailed down her cheek, Dae-Hyun was snapped out of his thoughts. He quickly held her hand and wiped the tears with the other. He then felt guilty for making her cry. It was not his intention. He just wanted to know who this boy was and if Eun-Kyung liked him too.

"Eun-Kyung. Don't cry, don't cry. Oppa am sorry. Oppa is not mad at you. Oppa is not. Oppa am sorry."

She sobbed softly. "But Oppa looked at me like Oppa is. Oppa never looked at me like that before…" her voice trailed off as she felt another set of tears swelling up.

"Oppa am not. Oppa is thinking who this boy is. Eun-Kyung, Oppa don't want other boys to take you away from Oppa," and he wiped the new tears from her cheeks.

"Oppa…"

"We'll find out who this boy is, OK?"

Eun-Kyung slowly nodded and gave him a small smile.

"What do I do with these roses, Oppa? Do Oppa want me to throw them away?" She showed him the roses.

"Oppa would want that but they are yours now and you love roses. It's up to you to decide." He cringed as he spoke. He would feel uncomfortable if she decided to keep the roses because they were not from him, but knowing her love for roses, he had to accept it if she decided to keep them. He hoped that she would not keep the flowers.

Eun-Kyung searched his eyes. She could tell that he was somewhat debating with himself but the longer she looked into them, she could see his true feelings.

"I'll give them to Ahjumma Jung, Oppa." Ahjumma Jung was her nanny at home.

Dae-Hyun smiled broadly and Eun-Kyung's heart rejoiced for she missed his warm charming smile.

"Thank you Eun-Kyung. Come, Oppa think our cars are already here."

With that he led her towards their cars, his hand firmly interlacing hers.

He needed to devise a plan to 'catch' this boy who dared gave flowers and note to his girlfriend.

* * *

"Darling."

"Yes, Omma."

Jae Hwa was in her room reading a book. She turned a bit to look at Omma. Omma was holding baby Jae Ji while little Jae Eun was hugging Omma's right leg.

"Sorry to steal Darling's reading time but can Darling help Omma?"

Yi Jeong and the boys were out in their small field playing soccer. He came back early today. He wanted to spend more time with his boys since he had been staying back late this past month. Even though Dae-Hwan just recovered from his fever and was still feeling a bit weak, he did not want to miss out the chance to play with Appa.

Ga Eul approached her daughter with some difficulties since little Jae Eun was adamant not to let go of her leg.

Jae Hwa quickly stood up and went to Omma. "What is it Omma?"

"Please hold Precious for Omma. Eunnie is being difficult today. Eunnie doesn't want to eat much or drink her milk and all Eunnie does is cry and be like this and Eunnie doesn't want anyone else," as she gestured to her little girl.

"Is Eunnie still not feeling well?" Jae Hwa put her palm on Eunnie's forehead. Eunnie did felt a little warmer. Eunnie shook her head and hugged Omma's leg tighter.

"Looks like it. Please Darling?" Ga Eul then passed baby Jae Ji to Jae Hwa. Jae Hwa carefully held her baby sister and gently patted her but she was wide awake.

Ga Eul then lifted her Jae Eun and kissed her cheeks. The little girl kissed Omma's cheeks in return. She then leaned her head on Omma's shoulder. "Omma, Eunnie want mummum." She touched Omma's chest.

"Omma's going to get Eunnie's milk. Omma will be right back." Ga Eul said to Jae Hwa. "Eunnie, let's go make Eunnie's mummum." Ga Eul then exited Jae Hwa's room.

Jae Hwa put baby Jae Ji on her bed and played with her. She loved her baby sister very much. The baby girl was a very good girl. She did not cry much, only when she was hungry and needed a diaper change and when Eunnie Unnie hit her. When she woke up, she only let out small short soft cries.

Jae Hwa loved Dae-Ho as much. She always wondered how it would be like in the house if Dae-Ho was with them. She too, wondered how Eunnie was going to deal with two babies at the same time. Jae Hwa chuckled at the thought.

Not long after, Ga Eul came back with Jae Eun drinking milk from her bottle. Jae Hwa then lifted baby Jae Ji up to make some space for Omma and Eunnie. Jae Eun lay on Omma's lap, one hand held the bottle and the other played with Omma's hair. Jae Hwa sat facing Omma and Eunnie as she cradled baby Jae Ji and hummed her to sleep.

"What will Omma do without Darling?" Ga Eul held out a hand to gently caressed Jae Hwa's cheek. The girl looked at Omma and smiled widely.

"Omma, it's been nearly a week now. Eunnie is still with fever." She voiced out her worry and concern.

"Hmmm. Eunnie's fever is on and off but if the fever doesn't go down by tomorrow, Omma will take Eunnie to the doctor again."

Ga Eul softly stroke little Jae Eun's hair. Her hair was getting longer too. They only shaved all her hair once when she was a week old since they read that it will make the new hair grow thicker and stronger. In fact, all the So's children got their hair shaved when they were one week old, and true to be told, their hair now were as said to be, except for baby Jae Ji of course. She only had stubs of new hair now.

Jae Hwa nodded. Little Jae Eun was still playing with Omma's hair. Once in a while, she glanced at Jae Hwa Unnie and baby Jae Ji and held out her hand for Unnie to take. Sometimes, she touched baby Jae Ji and said "Baby, Saranghae. Eonnineun agileul sarang." Jae Hwa Unnie taught her that.

"Darling, how is school?"

"Good Omma, but we have lots of homework," and she sighed.

Ga Eul chuckled. "Are they hard?"

Jae Hwa nodded. "Yes, Omma. Some. But Oppa helps Darling a lot at home, and if Darling have time in school, Chin-Ho and Darling do our homework together."

"Chin-Ho? He's a nice boy. Omma like Chin-Ho."

Jae Hwa smiled hearing Omma's words.

"Oh, That's a beautiful frame Darling, and lovely picture." Ga Eul pointed to the frame on her daughter's vanity table.

Jae Hwa felt blood rushed to her cheeks.

"How is Darling and Chin-Ho? Have Darling told him?"

Jae Hwa shook her head and frowned a little.

"Omma, Chin-Ho gave Darling a puzzle." She then slowly put down baby Jae Ji who was now sleeping on the bed and went to take the box on the table. She opened the box, took out the two hearts and gave them to Omma.

"A puzzle?"

Little Jae Eun wanted to look at the hearts too, and Omma showed her. She tried to touch it but Jae Hwa quickly said "No Eunnie." Ga Eul then gave them back to her daughter. Jae Hwa told Omma what they meant and Omma listened with much interest. Omma smiled at her.

"Chin-Ho likes Darling. It's like his proposal."

"Ommaaaa…" Jae Hwa's jaw dropped and she blushed again.

"Have Darling tried to take them apart?" She was testing the girl.

"No Omma. Darling is afraid to."

Ga Eul raised her eyebrows. She understood her daughter's fear. She felt that Jae Hwa did not want to take the risk of getting the chain broken and the two hearts separated which would mean that she and Chin-Ho are not meant to be together. However, Ga Eul also sensed that there was something else that Jae Hwa was considering.

"Have Darling told him about Darling's feeling?"

Jae Hwa again, shook her head. "Tomorrow Omma." She spoke in a low voice.

Ga Eul nodded and cupped her daughter's cheek.

"Just follow Darling's heart. Whatever Darling's decision is, Omma and Appa will respect it. But Omma and Appa will interfere if and when Omma and Appa think necessary. OK?"

"OK Omma. Thank you Omma." Jae Hwa leaned forward and kissed Omma's cheek and then Eunnie's. The little girl giggled, happy.

"What about Sang-Ki and Jung-Hee?"

Jae Hwa expression changed in an instant.

"Sang-Ki-shii and Darling are not friends anymore. He's mad at Darling." She lowered her head, trying to hold her tear dam from leaking for the n-th time since the day of her confession.

"Oh Darling. Omma is sorry, and Baby?" Ga Eul reached for Jae Hwa's hand.

"He avoids Baby too. Baby is sad. It's all Darling's fault." Her voice trembled.

"Oh Darling. It's not Darling's fault. Even though Omma think that he's not being fair to Baby, it's still his decision. But it's not Darling's fault. We'll explain to Baby, OK?"

Jae Hwa slowly nodded.

"Jung-Hee Oppa said he likes Darling and he's waiting for Darling's answer. Darling's going to tell him tomorrow too."

She had made the decision to be brave. Whatever the outcomes tomorrow, she was going to accept the two boys' reactions.

"Omma hope that all is well tomorrow." Ga Eul, though, was still worried about Jae Hwa. Tomorrow was going to be one tough day for the girl. Her heart whispered that at least someone was going to be heartbroken tomorrow.

"There you are. Appa's favorite girls are all here."

Yi Jeong and the boys entered the bedroom. Little Jae Eun turned to look at Appa and Oppas and quickly sat up. "Appaaaa! Appaaa! Oppaaa!"

Yi Jeong gave a quick peck on Ga Eul's forehead and Jae Eun's as well. Jae Eun held out her hands for Appa to take but Appa just pinched her cheeks. "Appa stink, Eunnie. After Appa's shower OK?" He then kissed her forehead again. Jae Eun pouted and 'scolded' Appa in her language but Omma quickly hugged her and that made her happy again.

Dae-Hwan and Dae-Jung wanted to kiss baby Jae Ji too, but Jae Hwa Noona quickly held up her hand. "Stop! You are all dirty and sweaty and smelly. Go! Go take your shower."

"Noonaaa…." Both boys whined at Noona's order. Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and Dae-Hyun laughed at her bossiness.

"OK boys, come on. Don't be late. We're going out for dinner. Ahjussi Choon-Sik's Porridge Restaurant. Maybe Ahjussi's porridge can cure Appa's Eunnie's fever."

"Yaaaaayyyy!" The children all cheered and clapped their hands. They loved the many types of porridge there.

Ga Eul and Jan Di's boss had closed the old porridge shop where the two women used to work and opened up a bigger restaurant at one of Seoul's elite area. It seemed that news of him being the chef for the former President of South Korea who was Ji Hoo's grandfather had came out and the public swarmed his small shop to have a taste of his food. The business boomed. Until today, he did not know how the information got out but he had inkling that it was all the F4's doing. He asked them a few times about it but they downright denied. Still, he believed that they were the ones behind it and was very much grateful to them. Whenever the F4 and their families came to the restaurant, he would not accept any payments from them. He too, adored the many children of the F3 and the children adored him too. They liked to ask him if he received any visions or signs for them. Tonight was going to be the first time that he got to meet baby Jae Ji.

* * *

Eun-Kyung walked alongside Jae Hwa to the school cafeteria. She told the younger girl about the roses and note. In fact, this morning, she found another rose taped on her locker door and a card slipped in. Again, there was no name. The card had a heart in the middle of its front page. The writing inside said:

"To the most beautiful girl in school,  
Your smiles brightened my day.  
Your laughter brings joy into my life.

Song Eun-Kyung-shii,  
I like you.  
Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jae Hwa's jaw dropped as she listened to Eun-Kyung. Who was this boy? Her Oppa was going to throw a fit when he found out who this guy was.

The girls were just a few feet away from the cafeteria when that same junior came and handed her another rose. Before Eun-Kyung could ask him who this senior was, he quickly left. However, Jae Hwa was also quick enough to run after him and caught him. She managed to grab his loose coat. The boy nearly fell onto her. Out of a sudden, Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee were there with them. It seemed that the two boys saw the whole thing for they were not far from behind the girls. Eun-Kyung then arrived. She too, ran after the boy.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Dae-Hyun. He now held the boy's shoulder. The boy was scared for what these seniors were going to do to him. He was just the messenger.

"Hae-Ming? Hyung? What's going on?" Jung-Hwa approached them, with Dae-Jung following close. Everybody turned to Jung-Hwa. "You know him?" asked Jung-Hee.

"Yes, Hyung. His class is next to mine."

"Please don't hurt me. I'm just following orders. I'm just the messenger." Hae-Ming pleaded. He looked like he was about to burst to tears.

Eun-Kyung came up to him. She glanced at Dae-Hyun who was still gripping the boy's shoulder.

"Oppa," she gestured to his hand. Dae-Hyun released his hand.

The F3 children now surrounded Hae-Ming.

"Hae-Ming-shii. We don't hurt people. We just want to know who this person is." She held up the rose.

"And I want to say something to him," Dae-Hyun uttered with gritted teeth. Eun-Kyung instantly held his arm and shook her head. "Please Oppa." Dae-Hyun nodded, though hesitant. He really wanted to have a talk with this boy, badly. Eun-Kyung then turned her attention back to Hae-Ming.

Hae-Ming looked at each boy and girl. Fears evident in his eyes but Eun-Kyung's smile somehow eased him a little.

"It's…it's Kim Jin-Soo Sunbae."

"What?" Eun-Kyung, Jung-Hee and Dae-Hyun all spoke at the same time.

Kim Jin-Soo was Jung-Hee and Dae-Hyun's one year senior. The boys knew him because he was in the school's ice-hockey team while Eun-Kyung knew him since her family once met his family during their holidays to the US last year. The Kims since had a few times invited the Songs to dinner and vice versa. It seemed that Mr. Kim had interests in collaborating with her Appa's company in a few construction projects.

Dae-Hyun automatically looked at Eun-Kyung, while Jung-Hwa, Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung were surprised at the three's reaction upon hearing the name.

"Eun-Kyung, do you know him?" asked Dae-Hyun. Somehow jealousy crawled its way into his heart.

"Yes, Oppa." She then shared the information about Kim Jin-Soo.

"Why didn't you tell Oppa?" There was clearly a note of jealousy in Dae-Hyun's voice.

"Oppa, I didn't think it's important. I don't talk to him much and I don't think he likes me because he always glared at me like he was angry or something when we met."

Dae-Hyun stared at Eun-Kyung. The rest sensed that Dae-Hyun was controlling his emotions. Jung-Hee then put a hand on Dae-Hyun's shoulder and the latter looked at him questioningly. Jung-Hee tilted his head towards Hae-Ming. The boy was quivering in fear.

Meanwhile, Eun-Kyung held her tears. It was the same stare that Dae-Hyun gave her a day before. She then stepped closer to Jae Hwa and held the girl's hand.

Jung-Hee then thanked Hae-Ming and asked him to tell Kim Jin-Soo that they; he, Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung wanted to meet him after school before their co-curriculum classes. The three of them would go to Kim Jin-Soo's classroom to talk. The boy nodded a few times and quickly left.

"Come on guys. Let's eat. Recess ends in thirty minutes." Jung-Hee suggested. All except Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung made the move. Jae Hwa then slightly tugged Eun-Kyung's hand, but Eun-Kyung gave her a nod. The younger girl understood and hooked her arm around Dae-Jung's neck and led him to the cafeteria. Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa followed behind.

"Oppa," Eun-Kyung braved herself and stepped closer to Dae-Hyun. He kept staring at her. His forehead, wrinkled.

"Oppa please. Don't be angry. I'm sorry if I upset Oppa but I really didn't think it's important to tell Oppa about him. He's not even my friend, Oppa." Eun-Kyung slowly took his hand. She felt relieved when he did not pull it away.

Dae-Hyun did not understand why he felt angry at Eun-Kyung but at the same time jealous of Kim Jin-Soo, feared that she would leave him and go to Kim Jin-Soo and mad at the older boy. He too, felt possessive of her that he felt like staying with her for every second of the day so that no other boys would come near her. He needed to sort out his mixed feelings.

"Oppa," she called him once more.

"Huh? What?" His reverie broke at her voice. Her eyes and nose started to go red.

"Eun-Kyung, forgive Oppa. Oppa wasn't thinking straight."

His mind scolded him for not thinking rationally. He should not forbid her from befriending any other boys in the first place. It did not mean that every boy who was her friend was going to steal her away from him. She was free to befriend any other boys. He should not let his jealousy took control and he should trust her more.

Eun-Kyung nodded. Her lips pursed into a thin small smile.

"Let's join the others. You should have some drinks and snacks. Come, Eun-Kyung." He hooked an arm around hers and they walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

Dae-Hyun, Jung-Hee and Eun-Kyung entered the classroom after Dae-Hyun knocked on the door but before Kim Jin-Soo could answer. The three slightly bowed to the senior who was sitting at his desk, waiting for them. He wondered why the So, Gu and Song wanted to meet him. At first he was ecstatic when Hae-Ming told him that Eun-Kyung wanted to see him, but after the names of So Dae-Hyun and Gu Jung-Hee were mentioned too, he became curious. But he also knew that the So siblings and the Gu siblings are close friends and practically a family, so he told himself that maybe the two boys were acting as her bodyguards.

Kim Jin-Soo stood up to bow back. He then offered Eun-Kyung and the boys to have a seat but the three of them declined. Eun-Kyung then stepped forward and held out all the roses and card. He was surprised.

"Kim Jin-Soo Sunbae. Thank you for the flowers and card, but I have to return them because it is not right. I can't be your girlfriend, sorry. No. I take that back. I don't want to be your girlfriend."

Jin-Soo did not take the items. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Why? Because you are not ready yet? Because of our age? Or do I scare you with my confession?"

Eun-Kyung then put the flowers and card on the desk next to her. She then looked him in the eyes. "Because I already have a boyfriend."

Kim Jin-Soo was shocked that his folded arms dropped to his sides. "What? Who?"

"Me."

Dae-Hyun stepped forward beside Eun-Kyung. "I'm her boyfriend." His chin held high. He then took Eun-Kyung's hand.

"You? But you are like her brother. How can you be her boyfriend? Eun-Kyung-shii?"

"Jin-Soo Sunbae. Let me remind you that we are not brother and sister. There is nothing wrong for us to be together." Dae-Hyun's voice went a little higher.

Jung-Hee put a hand on Dae-Hyun's shoulder to calm him. They did not want this discussion to turn rough. They came to tell Jin-Soo to forget Eun-Kyung and stop pursuing her.

"So Dae-Hyun." Warned Jin-Soo. He did not like the raised voice.

Sensing tension started to build up, Eun-Kyung released Dae-Hyun's hand and took a step forward and stood in between Dae-Hyun and Jin-Soo.

"Sunbae. I'm sorry for our rudeness. We're here to return the flowers and card and to inform that Dae-Hyun and I are together. I humbly ask for your understanding," and she bowed low to him.

"Eun-Kyung!" Both Dae-Hyun and Jin-Soo cried her name. Dae-Hyun immediately held her shoulder and pulled her to straighten up.

"Sunbae," It was Jung-Hee.

"From what we see and heard, you are a nice guy. I don't believe that you are the type who could hurt anyone and disturb or break anyone's relationships. I see that you did not know about our Eun-Kyung and Dae-Hyun." Jung-Hee stressed on the word 'our' for Jin-Soo to realize that Eun-Kyung had the whole F3 children to protect her. "That's why you sent her all the flowers and card and note."

"Jin-Soo Sunbae. Forgive my rudeness but I am protecting my girlfriend here." Dae-Hyun then interlaced fingers with Eun-Kyung. "I don't like others to come in between us and I will do anything to keep others from breaking us apart."

Jin-Soo kept quiet. He seemed to be thinking hard. These three juniors were really brave to come and show him their stands. He admired their courage and honesty. He let out a heavy sigh and held out his right hand to Dae-Hyun. Dae-Hyun, Eun-Kyung and Jung-Hee were surprised.

"I'm sorry Dae-Hyun-shii."

Dae-Hyun slowly shook his hand.

"Jung-Hee-shii is right. I didn't know that Eun-Kyung is your girlfriend. It looks like even if I do continue to pursue her, one, she will not accept me and two, I'll be getting some 'punches' in my face and gut." He then chuckled at his words.

"I know when it's a lost cause." He smiled at the three of them. Now it was them who did not know what to say after hearing his words.

After a while, "Thank you Sunbae for understanding." Eun-Kyung smiled at him. Dae-Hyun and Jung-Hee then said their thanks as well.

"Hey, does this mean we can't be friends?" He asked the three of them.

Dae-Hyun then shook Jin-Soo's hand again. "So Dae-Hyun." "Kim Jin-Soo." He replied. Then it was Jung-Hee's turn and Eun-Kyung just slightly bowed at him.

"So, what classes are you guys going to?" and he led the three of them out of his classroom.

* * *

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were in their bedroom. Ga Eul was helping her husband with his attire. They were going for dinner at the Gu Mansion. Baby Jae Ji and little Jae Eun were already dolled up. Jae Hwa came and took Jae Eun downstairs five minutes ago while Baby Jae Ji was in her cute pink frilly mobile rocker on her parents' big bed. She was cooing and aaawwing for who knew what and to who knew whom.

Ga Eul told Yi Jeong about her small talk with Jae Hwa the other day. He listened attentively and voiced out his opinions. He had not had the chance to talk to Jung-Hee about it. "Maybe tonight," said he. They then talked about their other children.

Dae-Hyun's pottery skill was getting better and better. Yi Jeong planned to register him into the same international competition that he once entered when he was a teenager. He talked to his eldest son and the boy agreed. Ga Eul then told him about Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung's relationship. She hoped that Yi Jeong could have more man-to-man talk about it, especially on controlling the 'you-know-what-Honey', as she put it. Yi Jeong promised to.

Talking about relationship, Ga Eul voiced out her concerns about Dae-Jung. She told her about what happened with Jae Hwa and Sang-Ki and how Sang-Ki was 'punishing' Dae-Jung for it. Yi Jeong was upset that his boy had to unnecessarily suffer. Yi Jeong then said that he would talk to Dae-Jung to check how bad it had affected Dae-Jung's study and all.

Next was about Dae-Hwan. Yi Jeong noticed that he had put on weight and was worried if Dae-Hwan could not be as active in sport as he wanted to. However, Ga Eul said to let him be. Ga Eul believed that Dae-Hwan would lose the extra weight as he grew older and when he hit puberty. All her cousins with extra weight were like that. Still, Yi Jeong said that he would monitor the boy's food intake.

Lastly, they discussed about little Jae Eun who was becoming more and more clingy to Omma to the extent that Ga Eul could not get much work done. After she put baby Jae Ji to sleep, little Jae Eun would hog most of her time. Yi Jeong promised to help Ga Eul more with the little girl.

"Honey! Stay still!" Ga Eul playfully slapped his bicep. He kept moving side to side as they talked. He laughed when Ga Eul glared at him. She was only half done with the buttons of his shirt.

"I love it when you're mad like this." He further teased her.

"Honey!" She bit her lips and put on an angry face.

"Chu Ga Eul." He suddenly said and held her wrists with both his hands.

"Honey?" She looked at him, surprised at his sudden call of her full name.

"Please don't do that." He whispered.

Her forehead creased. "Do what?" She did not know what.

"That. Bit your lips… your sexy luscious lips. It does things to me." His gaze went to her red lips.

"Honey…" her heart suddenly accelerated at his husky low voice. Not to mention, his expensive cologne started to attack her whole being. The room felt hot out of a sudden.

"You are deliberately torturing me with it, right Mrs. So? Naughty, naughty Mrs. So."

He released her hands and locked his around her back, pulling her flushed against his body.

Ga Eul looked into his eyes while her hands snaked around his waist, underneath his half unbuttoned shirt, feeling his warm smooth skin on her palms.

"Honey…" It was all that was left in her vocabulary. Yi Jeong's intense gaze and smile were too much for her to handle.

"I miss you Jagiya," and he captured her soft sweet lips, to which she wholeheartedly responded.

"Honey, dinner…" she said on his lips.

"Jun Pyo can wait for all I care," and he kissed her again and again.

"OMMAAAA! APPAAAA! WE'RE HUNGRY ALREADY! HURRY OMMAAAA, APPAAAA!"

It was Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan calling from the foot of the stairs.

Yi Jeong groaned in frustration and kissed Ga Eul one more time before she helped finished with his buttons and all.

* * *

After the scrumptious dinner and desserts, the elders gathered in the family living room while the children were let to do whatever they liked. Dae-Jung, Dae-Hwan and Jung-Hwa were in the recreational room together with Dae-Hyun, Eun-Kyung and little Jae Hwa while baby Jae Ji and baby Won-Bin were already asleep. The women put the two babies on a thick soft mattress next to each other.

Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee went outside to the garden. Jae Hwa needed to talk to Jung-Hee. They sat at the table near the water fountain and admired the diamond-like stars up in the sky.

"Oppa." Jae Hwa softly called. Her heart started to beat faster.

"Yes, Darling." He smiled at her.

"Darling want to apologize again about the other day at the mall. Darling shouldn't have reacted like that." She already said sorry in school earlier.

"Darling, it's OK. Oppa want to apologize too. Oppa didn't mean what Oppa said."

She nodded her head a little.

"Oppa, it's time to talk about us."

Jung-Hee straightened his posture and gulped hard.

"Please hear what Darling have to say first. Darling need to tell Oppa the truth."

She breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"Darling like Oppa too…"

A wide smile curved up his face and his eyes brightened, glad and happy.

"…and Chin-Ho." She did not say Sang-Ki's name for she was hurt and sad by what happened between them. If Sang-Ki had forgotten her, then it was time for her to do the same.

Jung-Hee's smile was instantly wiped off. His wide eyes earlier turned wider, but now of surprise. His chest suddenly felt compressed and it felt harder to breathe. So it was true then? She liked Chin-Ho more than best friend? Jung-Hee put a hand over his heart.

Jae Hwa steeled her heart upon seeing his reactions. She prayed that he would stay until she finished with what she wanted to tell him about.

"Darling had a talk with Chin-Ho earlier at school."

 **Flashback**

"Chin-Ho," Jae Hwa nervously called him. He was talking to another classmate. Both boys looked up at her.

"Yes, Jae Hwa." A smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Chan-Joon," she greeted the other boy to which he greeted back.

"Chan-Joon, can I steal Chin-Ho from you for a while?" she tried to ease the pounding in her heart with the tease.

"No you can't," replied the boy. Jae Hwa was shocked at his blunt answer.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'll go." She looked at Chin-Ho with sad eyes and turned around. She lowered her head.

"Chan-Joon."

She heard Chin-Ho scolded his friend.

"Jae Hwa. Wait. Chan-Joon is just joking." He stood up and managed a light punch on the other boy's arm. Chan-Joon grinned sheepishly. Chin-Ho then took Jae Hwa's wrist and led her outside of the class. She startled at his hold but followed.

He took her to a bench just outside of the building. They sat in silence for some times. Jae Hwa was in deep thoughts.

"Sorry about Chan-Joon."

She nodded. She then gazed him in the eyes, mustering up the courage to tell him what was deep in her heart.

"I like you Chin-Ho."

Chin-Ho froze. What did she say?

"Darling?"

"I like you Chin-Ho."

"I… I… What did you say?"

"I. Like. You. Chin-Ho."

If only he had wings, he would had taken her up with him and gone to the highest clouds and never come down.

"Your gift, that's your heart right? And I'm that girl whom you mentioned?" She asked in a soft voice.

He vigorously nodded. He was all smiles, happy that Jae Hwa understood his message.

"Chin-Ho, can we stay best friends instead?"

"What? Darling?" What did Jae Hwa just say? But did she not just tell him that she liked him too?

Jae Hwa could see bafflement and shock on his face. She steeled her heart.

"I like you Chin-Ho, very, very much and I do feel very happy that you feel the same for me. But…" her heart pounded harder.

"But I can't be what you want me to be for you."

"Darling, why? Am I not good enough? Is it because of my father?" There was hurt in his voice.

"No! Mr. Park has got nothing to do with this. If he's the reason then I wouldn't even be your friend. I like you because of you, Chin-Ho. You are a wonderful person."

"So why?"

"Because I… because I like someone else too." Jae Hwa held his gaze. She prepared herself for his reactions. She chanted in her mind and heart to be strong.

Chin-Ho went quiet. He stared at her for what felt like forever for Jae Hwa. He was trying to digest what her words meant.

"Is it Jung-Hee Sunbae?" He finally asked.

She slowly nodded.

He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Her confession crushed his heart but her nod crumbled it to pieces. He should have guessed from the way Jae Hwa lately reacted when she was with Jung-Hee. Chin-Ho was an observant young man and when it came to the girl in his heart, even her little gestures or body language seemed magnified.

He knew that Jae Hwa liked Sang-Ki too, but this past month, something happened between the two that made him feel glad since his chance to be with her went higher. But now with Jung-Hee coming into the picture, that chance dove down in an instant.

"Chin-Ho, I'm so sorry." She slowly took his hands and felt relieved when he did not pulled them back.

"Then why do you like me when you like him too?"

"Chin-Ho, I… I don't have an answer to that, to why these feelings for both you and him."

She wanted to cry. His question sounded more like an accusation and made her felt bad. "Please don't hate me," her heart pleaded repeatedly.

"So do you like him more than you like me?" He wanted to know.

She shook her head. "I like both of you the same." Her voice was already quivering.

"How is that possible Darling?"

"I don't know…." She prayed that he would accept her answer.

He kept quiet again. His eyes were still searching for some answers.

"Darling."

Jae Hwa's heart beat faster. It felt relieved for he still called her Darling.

"Is this how heartbreak feels like? This pain, it's indescribable."

Jae Hwa's jaw dropped slightly. Her heart broke at his words.

He gripped her hands firmer. Tears instantly gathered at the corner of her eyes as she thought the grip was from anger.

"I'm so sorry Chin-Ho. I'm telling you all these because I want to be honest with you. I don't want to give you false hope and hurt you more. I'm so sorry Chin-Ho. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore after this like Sang-Ki-shii," she paused to hold her sobs. "But I do hope that you still give me the honor to be your friend, if not best friend."

Chin-Ho gazed at her with sad eyes. When he did not say anything for a few more minutes, Jae Hwa tried to pull her hands away.

"Darling, no, don't." He squeezed them firmer, not wanting to let go. He then interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Darling, I want to hate you so bad but I can't. I like you so much that I can't hate you. It's impossible to hate you and I don't want to lose you… even as a friend."

Jae Hwa let her tears came down.

"Come to think of it, I don't have the right to be angry at you for having these feelings for Jung-Hee-Sunbae. This is your heart. Yours. I need to respect what your heart feels and I need to respect your decision. Yes, it hurts so, so much but I can't force you not to like Hyung or even anyone else. Are you going to be with him?"

He brought his hand up to wipe her tears. She sobbed louder when he did.

"Don't worry about me, Darling. I will always like you and be here for you. You are my best friend." He gave her his best beautiful smile. His dimples deepened.

He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and whispered "Thank you Chin-Ho."

He wiped her tears again. "Hey, stop crying. Your eyes will get puffy. Not a beautiful sight, Darling."

She chuckled in her cries and playfully shoved his shoulder a little. She then embraced him and thanked him again. He patted her back.

"I love you Darling." His heart whispered repeatedly.

It never occurred to him nearly a year ago to fall for this beautiful girl. He hated her and her family for breaking his. His Appa's obsession for her Omma was the most devastated thing that had happened in his young life. His family was broken because of it. To vent out his anger, he purposely made the life of this girl difficult. But when the truth came out, it was mind-boggling how this same girl that he loved to bully was the kindest girl that he had ever met. She was willing to forgive him and give him a chance to change. In fact, her whole family was kind to him and his Omma. When the other students looked at him in disgust and avoided him, she and her brothers and F3 children befriended him. As time went by, he got to know her better and he slowly fell for her. Now, he was in love with her. But her confession, oh how it broke his heart. But for his love to her, he was willing to sacrifice just to see her happy and be near her. Even if she did not want their relationship to be taken to the next step, he would accept whatever that she was willing to offer, her friendship.

"I love you Darling." His heart whispered again.

"Come Darling. Five minutes to the bell."

He took her hand and led her to their classroom, both smiling at each other.

 **End of flashback**

Jung-Hee felt like his heart was about to burst. Jae Hwa and Chin-Ho, they remained best friends. What about him? Did it mean she chose him? He prayed hard for the answer to be a yes.

"Oppa,"

"Hmmm?"

"Is Oppa upset with Darling?"

"Upset?"

"Hmm, upset. Because Darling like Chin-Ho too."

"Oppa is surprised. Upset? Yes, because Darling's heart is not wholeheartedly for Oppa."

Moistures instantly formed in her eyes. "Darling is sorry, Oppa." Her voice was barely audible.

"But Chin-Ho and Darling, we…"

"Are best friends." He cut her mid sentence.

She nodded a couple of times.

"What about us Darling?" He was hopeful.

"Oppa…" she mustered up her courage and took his hands.

"Can we be like how we are today?" She locked his eyes and saw the instant disappointment. It broke her heart to crush his hope.

"Darling," he tried to pull his hands away but she held firmer.

"What is going to happen in the future, let's let time decides. Oppa might meet someone else and like her more than Oppa like Darling. Or maybe Darling too, might like someone else." She cringed inwardly for saying it.

"But Oppa don't want to like anyone else, Darling." The elder teenager protested. How could she say that? "It'll always be Darling."

"Oppa…" Jae Hwa felt guilty. "Oppa, please understand. Darling am not saying that Darling don't want to see Oppa anymore. We can never hide from each other even if we wanted to. Appa and Omma won't let that happen." She gave a small smile at the thought of her parents.

"Maybe in the future we'll be together like how Oppa want us to be. Omma said to Darling the other day, if we are meant to be together, these feelings will grow stronger and when that happens, we will be together. But Oppa, for now, let us be this way."

Jung-Hee absorbed this young girl's words into his mind and heart. For her young age, her words amazed him for they were words only an older person might utter. For the n-th time in his life, his adoration for her soared and made him liked her even more… even if her 'rejection' shattered him. How can he be upset with her for so long? He could not. Furthermore, how could he when she said that she still liked him.

"Oppa, please say something." She squeezed his hands a little firmer.

He then interlaced their fingers and gave them a little squeeze.

"Darling, this is hard for Oppa to say, but Oppa think Oppa understand Darling's decision and Oppa will respect it. Moreover Oppa can't force Darling to be Oppa's girlfriend if Darling don't want to. We'll just end up fighting all the time, Darling will hate Oppa and our families will be affected too. Oppa don't want that."

He smiled at her.

"Yes, let's remain this way but Oppa have to 'warn' Darling here. Darling will always be in Oppa's heart and Oppa will forever be Darling's bodyguard, whether Darling like it or not."

Jae Hwa smacked his hand softly and giggled. He laughed as well. His Jae Hwa would always be Jae Hwa, a little rough but that was one of the many things he liked about her.

"Darling," he became serious again.

"Yes, Oppa."

"Thank you."

"For what Oppa?"

"Thank you because Darling like Oppa."

"Oppa…"

She then stood up and went to his side of the table. She then surprised him when she embraced him. He embraced her back.

"Thank you Oppa for understanding. Darling will always like Oppa too."

Deep in her heart, there was this hope that he would find his happiness.

* * *

 **A.N.:** There's only one chapter left. Thank you all for your kind supports, reads and reviews.


	14. Epilogue

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

 **A.N.:** This is it. The last chapter. It has been a long process with many late nights and writer's blocks. Thank you for your kind generous supports in time and reads, and for sharing your reviews. They helped me with some ideas and build-up of the story.

Apologies too, for the grammatical errors (tried my best but English is just so hard for me) and the misspellings.

Stumbling upon BOF (and shipping SoEul hard) had somewhat changed my life. Made me venture into fanfiction writing; something that I never thought of to be possible. (Not that I've ever written any other kinds of creative writing other than essays during high school to which only the teachers got to read them). Am also blessed that along the way made some good friends through this channel.

 **Special thanks to (in alphabetical order):** amyrosli, aresgodofwar1, breindel. melay, Brianna, Cari-Bum, Charity, Claire, dl73ny, Epohola, flor de Peru, Guest (1), Guest (2), Guest (3), Guest (4), Guest (5), Guest (6), Guest (7), Guest (8), honeyranchoo, JHsgf82, JunnKang, kim13796, Lady Arbalest, Lol, Lolo, Mhandeeeee, More, Olamy, rezi98, sapphiiregal, SweetGirlie14, tazayunsaher (Zoe), Tyamutz, and VMC.

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby, Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the children and other new characters.

 **Published:** October 26, 2016

* * *

"And I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He turned a little to the priest and nodded his gratitude. Slowly, he turned his attention back to the beautiful woman in front of him. His wife. She was now his wife. With shaking hands, he lifted the silk tulle veil that covered her beautiful stunning face. Her gorgeous smile made his heart skipped a beat. He lost count years ago of the many times that she had that effect on him.

He could see moisture in her eyes but they were of joy and happiness. She was now officially his wife. "Annyeong Sweetheart." He greeted her in a whisper and she replied "Annyeong Oppa," also in her sweet whisper tone.

He slowly leaned down and tilted his head a little to the right and she closed her eyes. A finger was already under her chin as he gently lifted it up. She held his arm and another on his waist. Slowly and finally their lips touched. True. They had shared many kisses before but this particular one was far different and special from the rest. It was indescribable as their hearts beat faster and soared up high together as it sent jolts of euphoria to their whole beings. It was their first kiss as husband and wife and they wished that it would never end.

The guests hooted, whistled, cheered and clapped their hands. Sobs were also heard among the cheers. They were from their Ommas. He broke away from her lips with reluctance when his lungs screamed for air. He then gave her another quick peck on the lips before they turned towards the people in the church. Both bride and groom were all smiles.

All guests stood up and clapped their hands as the newlywed walked with linked arms on the red carpet followed by the young flower girls, ring bearer, bridesmaids, best men and other family members. They thanked the guests for gracing their special moment. They were going to their hotel rooms to change into Korean traditional outfits for the pyebaek ceremony. Only later at night was their modern wedding reception at Shinhwa Hotel Grand Ballroom. In the meantime, the guests were treated to a wide spread of lunch and tea.

* * *

"Unnie is so beautiful." Jae Hwa could not stop complimenting her sister-in-law as she watched Eun-Kyung Unnie and Dae-Hyun Oppa danced gracefully in the middle of the dance floor. "And Oppa is so handsome. They are perfect together. They are soul mates." It was a proud statement.

She was at the table with Dae-Jung, Dae-Hwan, Jae Eun, Jae Ji, Jung-Hee, Jung-Hwa, Jee Ha, Won-Bin and a very pregnant So Eun Hee, Uncle Il Hyun and Aunt Eun Jae's daughter. Eun Hee's husband was out of the country for a business meeting. The young men nodded and agreed as their eyes fixed on the two, while the children were busy admiring the luxurious utensils and tasting the heavenly delicious food on the table.

At another table next to theirs were Harabeoji and Halmoni Chu, Harabeoji Kim, Harabeoji and Halmoni Song and Harabeoji and Halmoni Ha. The grandparents all wore proud smiles and happiness was evident on their faces. They had been waiting for the wedding for so long and were grateful that they were still given the long-life to witness the union of their beloved grandson and granddaughter. At their table were also Jun Pyo's and Jan Di's parents.

Meanwhile Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Il Hyun, Eun Jae, Ji Hoo, his wife Ha Eun, Jun Pyo's sister Jun Hee, her husband as well as Jan Di's brother Kang San occupied another table. Kang San's wife could not come since she was still in her confinement period. She gave birth just two weeks earlier to a girl.

Ji Hoo and Ha Eun's 8 years old son Yoon Joo-Won sat at their table as well because he was not feeling so well. His parents wanted him to be near them so that it would be easier to monitor him. The boy pleaded to sit with the other F3 children but his Appa declined. Ji Hoo worried that once Joo-Won met Won-Bin he would play to his heart content and forget that he had fever. Joo-Won and Won-Bin were very close that Uncle Jun Pyo called them twins.

Just then the song ended and continued with another. Their proud parents; Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung then joined the newlywed on the dance floor and followed by some other guests. Everybody was having fun.

"Won-Won, stop eating. Come on. Let's go dance." Jee Ha, Jun Pyo and Jan Di's 10 years old daughter, tugged on Won-Bin's sleeves making him dropped the piece of chicken from his fork. The 11 years old boy scowled at her and then continued eating.

"Won-Won. Come on. I want to dance too." She pulled his sleeves again and he scowled at her, again. The girl pouted. "Dae-Hwan Oppa… look at Won-Won." Even though her brothers were there, Jee Ha preferred to ask for Dae-Hwan Oppa's help since her brothers always 'bullied' her. Dae-Hwan, now a slender tall handsome 16 years old teenager, stood up and took the girl's hand and led her to the dance floor. Jee Ha stuck her tongue at Won-Bin and happily skipped along Dae-Hwan Oppa. Everybody except for Won-Bin laughed at the girl's antic. Instead, he rolled his eyes.

The 10 years old Jae Ji waited for Won-Bin to finish his meal. She knew that Won-Bin did not like interruptions during his meals. When Won-Bin drank the last drop of his orange juice, Jae Ji asked for a dance, to which he said yes. Won-Bin then held Jae Ji's hand and they happily jogged to the dance floor. The elder young men and ladies raised their eyebrows at the two and exchanged meaningful questioning looks.

Jae Eun, now a young pretty girl of 12, watched the many couples dancing and laughing and having fun. She smiled at the sight in the ballroom. She was happy that Dae-Hyun Oppa and Eun-Kyung Unnie were now married. She loved Eun-Kyung Unnie like she loved Jae Hwa Unnie. Oppa and Unnie, well, more Aunt Jae Kyung though, had planned for this wedding for so long. The grand ball room was magnificently decorated, fit for the king and queen of the day. Jae Eun marveled at the decorations. Since she was little, she was more keened to designing. Her ambition was to be a successful interior designer, local and internationally. She told Omma and Appa about it and they supported wholeheartedly.

19 years old Dae-Jung called out Jae Eun's name. He suggested that they go and dance with the others too. Jae Eun nodded excitedly. Before Dae-Jung could stand up from his seat, Jung-Hwa, now 21, put a hand on Dae-Jung's shoulder.

"Can I have this dance with Eunnie first?" Jae Eun's jaw dropped and blinked repeatedly. Dae-Jung smiled and said OK to Jung-Hwa Hyung. Jung-Hwa shortly laughed at Jae Eun's reactions, stood up and went to her. He ruffled her hair to which she shook her head for he was ruining her nicely combed hair, earning more laughs from him. He then grabbed her hand and softly pulled her to join the others.

"Hi, So Dae-Jung Sunbae, right?" A pretty girl about 18 years old came up to the table. Dae-Jung, Jae Hwa, Jung-Hee and Eun Hee all automatically turned to her. She then bowed to them.

"Umm. Umm. Would you like to dance?" She shyly asked. Her cheeks were already crimson. Dae-Jung, on the other hand, was surprised. She was Park Soo Min, the girl whom he met during a Mathematics Competition a year ago. She was from another school and she was one tough contestant. She was brilliant and pretty. He wanted to ask for her number when the competition ended but she left early. Since then, he hoped that they would meet again.

"Park Soo Min-shii. How… how do… here?" He stuttered as he stood up from his seat and faced her. His sister, cousin and Jung-Hee Hyung held their giggles.

"Umm... my Omma is your Omma's friend from University." Her blushes were still evident. "Would you like to dance, Sunbae?" She tried again. Immediately he nodded a few times. A smile etched up his handsome face. He then held out his hand for her to take and she did. He waved goodbye to the others and they waved back.

"Have fun, Baby." Jung-Hee purposely said 'Baby' with a louder voice just to tease him. Dae-Jung frowned at his Hyung that made the three at the table laughed out loud. They stopped calling him Baby when he entered Middle School, upon his request.

It was now the third song and the three of them were still at the table while the others were either still on the dance floor or went to mingle with the other guests. Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung had gone to the special room for them to change into another outfit. They were going to do the cake cutting, take pictures with the family and guests, and fly off for their honeymoon. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung arranged a three-week holiday to a few famous tropical Islands around the world. Uncle Jun Pyo's gift was to let them use his latest private jet, complete with a luxurious bedroom. Jae Kyung 'warned' Eun-Kyung that she should better come back with good news for Omma and Appa, to which Eun Kyung blushed furiously and cried for Appa to 'scold' Omma.

Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee did not want to leave Eun Hee alone at the table. Eun Hee told them that she was OK and that she wanted to go talk to her many uncles and aunts later but the two said until that time came, they would accompany her.

"Annyeong Darling, Hyung, Noona. Sorry I'm late. Omma sends her regards." Chin-Ho sat next to Jae Hwa. His Omma had not been feeling well of recent. She was diagnosed with breast cancer of stage two three years ago. The So had been very helpful in making sure that she got the best doctors and medication.

Jae Hwa immediately held his hand. "Oh, how's Ahjumma?" She was worried. She made a mental note to come visit Ahjumma. Jung-Hee shifted in his seat.

"Omma has fever. I left after Omma fell asleep. Ahjumma Choi is at home." Ahjumma Choi was the nurse whom her Omma had hired to be her caretaker.

"I'm sorry Chin-Ho. You have to come here when Ahjumma is sick." Jae Hwa patted his hand and he patted hers in return.

"That's OK Darling. I can't miss Hyung and Noona's wedding." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Where are they, by the way?" He searched around for the couple.

"They went to change. They'll be out in fifteen, twenty minutes?" Jung-Hee replied.

Chin-Ho nodded. He then stood up and held out his hand to Jae Hwa.

"May I have this dance, pretty beautiful young lady?" He bowed a little to her. Jung-Hee watched with wide eyes and so did Eun Hee.

Jae Hwa glanced at Jung-Hee and smiled at him. She then took Chin-Ho's hand and stood up.

"Hey, Chin-Ho. One dance only. I want to dance with my fiancée after this." Jung-Hee spoke out louder as the two of them walked to the middle of the hall, hand in hand.

Chin-Ho turned around and bowed. "Two songs Hyung. I'll be careful with Darling. I won't step on her toes. I promise. Thanks Hyung. I love you Hyung." He answered back and laughed. Jae Hwa swatted his arm and laughed along.

"Don't worry Oppa. I love you more Oppa." Jae Hwa blew a kiss to her fiancé of one year.

Eun Hee and Jung-Hee chuckled at the two. "Hey, Jung-Hee. Help Noona up. Let's go see Harabeoji and Halmoni."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee remained as they were; close and best buddies. He respected her decision and did not force her to be his girlfriend but he would always love her. Yes, he loved her. He believed that one day she would come to love him as well.

He continued to be caring towards her. Even during his high school years, he never missed to call and text her, asking how her days were and if she needed any help in anything. He too, offered to drive her to anywhere that she wanted. Even the first thing that he did when he got his driving license was to drive her around the city. They went out to movies, excursions, exhibitions and shopping like best friends do.

But he too, watched how so many boys tried to date her. He was jealous. Fortunately for him she would politely decline each and every one of them. Her reason, she wanted to focus on her study and art.

However, he started to worry when she too, became closer and closer to Chin-Ho. In fact, they were inseparable in school. Their classmates called them the peas in the pod. The two of them were classmates all the way. Jung-Hee once begged Dae-Hyun to ask her if she and Chin-Ho were dating and to his relief, they were not. They were just best friends. Since her confession to Chin-Ho, never once did Chin-Ho cross the line of friendship and asked her again to be his girlfriend.

It was a Valentine's Day. He was already in University and she was in her 11th grade. He surprised her when he showed up at the So Mansion on that Saturday afternoon.

Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul were already out to celebrate the day, leaving all the children at home. Valentine's Days were among their special days. Sometimes Yi Jeong took Ga Eul on a day trip to somewhere romantic around the country. Sometimes they just checked-in a five star hotel and lazed around. Other times they simply enjoyed each other's company with activities like those on their fake-date once upon a time. Whichever it was, Yi Jeong never failed to surprise his wife.

Dae-Hyun wanted to go out with Eun-Kyung but the Songs were out of the country to visit Aunt Jae Kyung's aunt who was sick.

"Oppa!" Jae Hwa immediately hugged him and invited him in when the house staff told her about his visit.

"Oppa is in the library with the others." She told him about Dae-Hyun.

"Oppa's here to talk to Darling." He gazed at her lovingly.

"Oh?"

"Darling, can we go out? There's a new café at the corner there. We can try their coffee."

"Oppa?"

"Just for a while." He was hopeful.

Jae Hwa gave it a thought as she looked into his eyes.

"Come on. Darling will inform Oppa." She then skipped happily towards the library and he followed her. He chuckled. She was still like a little girl.

"Annyeong everybody," he greeted the Sos. Immediately little Jae Ji and Jae Eun came and gave him a hug, while the younger boys high-fived him and Dae-Hyun gave him a fist pump. The girls then showed him their project. They were making a big heart-shaped card for Omma and Appa, with the help from Hwannie Oppa.

"Oppa, Jung-Hee Oppa wants to talk to Darling for a while. Can Darling go out?" She whispered to Dae-Hyun. She could not let the little girls hear her for they would definitely want to follow.

Dae-Hyun gave his best friend the look. Jung-Hee pleaded with his eyes. Dae-Hyun understood the message.

"OK. Don't be long. Eunnie and Precious are going to kill Oppa when they find out Darling are gone."

"Thanks Oppa. Darling love Oppa," and she quickly hugged him.

It was only a ten-minute drive to the café. They sat near the window and watched the many passersby, cars and whatnot. The coffee was good and the blueberry pie was delicious. The shop was decorated with many various sizes heart-shaped papers and all utensils were red and white in color to celebrate Valentine's Day. On each table was a single red rose in a thin clear vase. Couples were given 50% off of their purchases.

Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa talked about random stuff for the first ten minutes. Laughter erupted when something funny tickled their bones. Then, Jung-Hee went quiet. He simply gazed at the 17 years old young lady in front of him. Today she wore a red headband, a simple white long-sleeved blouse, a mid-thigh pleated red skirt and black stockings. The only make-up that she wore was a strawberry colored lip gloss. She looked beautiful. His heart skipped a beat every time she smiled at him. His young heart told him to refrain himself from pinching her dimpled round soft rosy cheeks and kiss her.

"Darling." He called her name ever so tenderly.

"Hmmm?" She glanced up from the cup of coffee in her hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day Darling."

"Happy Valentine's Day Oppa." They both smiled at each other.

He pulled out a card and a red rose from his bag and gave them to her.

"Thanks Oppa. You are the best." She tilted her head and winked at him, earning her a chuckle. She then brought the flower to her nose and smelled the lovely sweet fragrance.

"Open the card, Darling."

She then put the flower on the table and picked up the card. She opened it and read the words inside. Her expression changed and she looked up at him.

"Oppa?"

Slowly, he extended his hands on the table and took hers. He caressed the back of her hands with the pads of his thumbs, sending electric jolts to her whole body. She froze momentarily.

"Darling, Oppa know that we have agreed to let time tells us if we are meant to be together, if our feelings for each other becomes stronger or dwindle or if we fall for another."

Jae Hwa took a sharp intake of air, held it in for a few seconds before slowly exhaled. She held her gaze on his. If only he could hear the wild thunderous beats of her heart…

"Darling, Darling have long captured Oppa's heart with Darling's kindness, sweetness, roughness and all. Oppa am not able to contain these feelings any longer. Each day since that day, Oppa love Darling more and more that there is no more space in here for it." He pointed to his heart.

"This love needs a new space, a new heart. Please let it fill there." He then pointed to her heart.

Jae Hwa was rendered speechless.

He then brought her hands up and kissed them, sending another set of jolts and shivers up her spine.

"Darling, Oppa love Darling."

He then gently put her hands down on the table and picked up the card. He opened it and showed it to her.

"Darling, may Oppa get the answer to this?"

Tears glistened and lips trembled. She alternately looked at the card and him.

The card read "Darling my love, the queen of my heart. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Slowly she stood up but her eyes were fixed on his. He leaned back, startled at her reaction. There was no smile on her beautiful face. In one step she was already beside him.

"Darling…" His throat suddenly went dry. Did he cross the line? Did he upset her? Was she going to hate him?

And then she did it.

She cupped his cheeks, leaned forward as she closed her eyes and softly and gently pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise but slowly closed as he held her hands and returned her kiss.

Everybody in the cafe clapped, whistled and cheered "Happy Valentine's Day!"

He did not want the kiss to end for her lips were soft and sweet from her lip gloss. But most importantly the euphoria from her kiss was mind-blowing and he decided that this would be the first of many, many more. He reluctantly broke for air, stood up and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Is that a yes?" He asked with a wide smile.

"Yes, Oppa. Yes. Darling love Oppa too," and she embraced him tight.

Realization that she loved him came a year ago.

It was sports day and she entered the 400 meter race. The day before she was not feeling well but still went on. She felt that she would disappoint her class if she withdrew in the last minute. She was already at the 300 meter point when she suddenly felt dizzy and fell.

The next thing she knew, she was at the school's sickbay with a very worried Jung-Hee Oppa next to her bed. Her brothers, Eun-Kyung Unnie, Jung-Hwa and Chin-Ho were also there. Dae-Hyun started to scold her out of worry but Jung-Hee defended her and asked her Oppa not to scold her. A minute later, a student came into the room and informed them that they were all needed on the field. Their events were about to start in ten minutes. All but Jung-Hee left. He said that he did not care about the races. He wanted to make sure that she was not left alone and that she was well taken care of.

Every couple of minutes or so he asked her if she was OK or if she needed anything. He went on to say how worried he was when they saw her fell face forward. He was going out of his mind at the sight.

She watched him talked animatedly. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes. She knew that his feelings for her were more than just what he told her that day. She was not blind to see his growing care for her. Yes, she liked him a lot and of recent, the feelings grew but not crossing the line of that affection and love. But that day, watching him here by her side, she felt a click in her heart opening it bit by bit and finally allowing that love to rush in. She had fallen in love with him. But she kept the love to herself. Since that day, they continued being best friends as usual. But deep inside, she really wanted to tell him that she loved him too. Somehow she felt shy to tell him so or maybe she wanted him to take the step and tell her that he loved her but he did not, until that Valentine's Day. It was the best and most memorable Valentine's Day of her life.

The two decided to announce that they were dating a week after at the family dinner at Uncle Ji Hoo's place. "It's about time bro," as Dae-Hyun nudged him. Jan Di was the happiest of them all. She had waited for so long for the moment to come. Yi Jeong on the other hand was torn, initially. He was kind of hoping that the two would start dating after they finished their university but one look from Ga Eul, he sighed in defeat and accepted the fact that his daughter had grown up.

Chin-Ho was the most affected. His heart shattered when Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee told him. He congratulated the two but what he truly felt was to run far away from them so that they would not see his tears. He became quiet for the next few days and always found reasons to go home as soon as their classes were over. It baffled Jae Hwa for she was missing her best friend. However, on the seventh day, he was back to his normal self. He told himself to again respect her decision and just be there beside her as her best friend. He would accept that as long as she wanted him to be. He would still love her no matter what.

Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee's relationship was not all rainbows and flowers. There had been occasions when some seniors tried to pursue her and some jealous girls tried to seduce him. Some even spread rumors to break them apart. To make matters worse, some whispered malicious news about Jae Hwa and Chin-Ho that even Jung-Hee fell for them.

The two had a huge fight that nearly resulted in them to go separate ways. Jae Hwa was devastated. She did not understand why Jung-Hee could fall for that. Why did he not trust her love for him? Did he not know since years ago that Chin-Ho was her best friend and nothing more? Did she not show him that he was her love?

Dae-Hyun and Chin-Ho had to intervene when Jae Hwa started to lose her vibrant self and was losing weight for she lost her appetite. Chin-Ho explained for countless of times that there was nothing more between him and her and that Jung-Hee was out of his mind to believe those nonsense rumors. He even threatened that if Jung-Hee Hyung was so into believing the lies, he might just as well steal Jae Hwa from Hyung. Dae-Hyun too reminded his best friend that he would lose Jae Hwa forever if he kept being stubborn and crazy.

Two weeks into the fight, the two of them were still not talking to each other. Jae Hwa was walking slowly to the library. She was alone since Chin-Ho was sick. She had her books in her arms and looked down to the ground as she walked. Suddenly a guy on a skateboard yelled at her. She did not realize that she was in his way. She was shocked at his yell but stood frozen, eyes widened and mouth agape. The guy was approaching fast. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact. Suddenly she felt someone pushed her to the side, her books flew everywhere and they fell, with him embracing her. He had somehow managed to turn them around and made them landed on the hard ground with her on top of him. She quickly opened her eyes and gasped. It was him. It was Jung-Hee Oppa. He was not moving and his eyes, closed. Jae Hwa instantly got off of him and shook his arms. She cried out "Oppa, Oppa" repeatedly. Her heart was beating wild. A few students including the skateboard guy had gathered around them, looking worried as well.

Then he opened his eyes and caught hers.

"Why did Oppa do that Oppa? Why did Oppa save Darling? Oppa should have just let Darling be. Now Oppa is hurt. This is all Darling's fault." She was now crying hard.

He then pulled her down and enclosed her in his arms, startling her.

"Because Oppa can't let Darling get hurt. Because Oppa love Darling. Please forgive Oppa for being a jerk. Oppa don't want to lose Darling." He tightened his embrace. The other students quietly dispersed and left the couple alone.

He was following her a few steps behind for he wanted to talk and apologize. When he saw her froze and the skateboard guy was fast approaching, his mind went crazy of worry and he instantly ran to her. He managed to reach her before that guy. It did not matter if he was injured. All that mattered was that she was saved.

She cried in his arms, against his chest. They were going to be alright.

 **End of flashback**

Somebody patted on his back. He quickly turned around and smile.

"Hyung, the queen of your heart. I'm returning her to you without any scratch." Chin-Ho playfully bowed to Jung-Hee, earning him a slap on his shoulder by Jae Hwa who laughed out loud at his act.

"Why thank you Chin-Ho. It's about time." He pretended to be angry at him as he put his hands on his hips. Jae Hwa laughed out louder, followed by Chin-Ho and then him.

Jung-Hee held out his hand for her to take. It was his time to dance with his fiancée.

Jae Hwa then kissed Chin-Ho's cheek and said "Thanks Chin-Ho. I had fun." And put her hand in Jung-Hee's.

"Don't go back before saying goodbye Chin-Ho." She reminded him to which he said "Of course," and went to meet the elders.

When they got to the dance floor, he guided her hands around his neck and then rested his hands on her tiny slim waist. They then gently swayed to the beautiful music of Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud. Their eyes locked with each other's and smiles never leaving.

"What were you thinking earlier, Oppa? You were in deep thoughts."

He softly laughed. It seemed that she did not miss anything about him even if she was dancing with Chin-Ho.

"About how lucky Oppa am to have Darling. About how we went through so much to come to now." He then gently kissed her nose.

"Are Darling happy as Oppa's fiancée?"

The heart in her ribcage began to thump faster. Rosy hues suddenly warmed her cheeks as she nodded. He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She wanted to fly up high.

"Do Darling remember that day last year?"

"Yes, Oppa." She then laughed and so did he. They remembered the same thing.

"Uncle was so surprised when we told everyone about our plan to get engaged." He was referring to Uncle Yi Jeong.

"Of course Appa was. Appa wanted us to wait until Darling finish final year." She was a sophomore at that time and he had just joined his Appa's company.

"We have to thank Auntie. Auntie sure is amazing. Uncle can't say no to Auntie."

"Yes. Omma is amazing. Omma really knows how to coax Appa and Omma is Appa's Achilles heel."

"And Darling is Oppa's." His gaze went from her eyes to those red lips.

"Oppa love Darling." He pulled her closer.

"Oppa…" and she adjusted her hands around his neck.

"Darling love Oppa too."

She then closed her eyes when his head tilted a little as he dipped down his head and captured her lips fully, taking her to heaven. They kissed a few times breaking for air in between as the world around them began to vanish.

They came out of their world when the guests clapped their hands as the master of the ceremony announced the arrival of the newlywed. Jae Hwa was blushing red and Jung-Hee had a proud smile. He then led her back to their table.

Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung's cake was five-tiers. A white fondant cake with fresh red and pink roses draping down from one side of the top tier to the bottom. After the cake cutting came the photo sessions with the families and guests. The session with the So family was the most havoc. Jae Eun and Jae Ji fought with each other to stand next to Oppa and Unnie. Just to tease the young girls, Dae-Hwan Oppa and Dae-Jung Oppa decided to join in on the 'fights'. The guests laughed at the So children's playfulness. In the end, the girls got their wishes. The newlywed then went from one table to another to thank the guests for gracing their special day.

An hour and a half later was the time to send the bride and groom off to their honeymoon. Ga Eul could not hold her tears as she kissed her first born and his bride on their forehead. She told them to have fun but to be careful as well. The mother of the bride though was super excited about it. But as she embraced and kissed her daughter, Jae Kyung sobbed into Eun-Kyung's hair. She was sad but happy, sad that her daughter was not going to stay with her anymore but happy that Eun-Kyung was now with her one true pair.

The Appas on the other hand were acting macho and cool though inside, they were holding their tears too. For Yi Jeong, his son was now a full adult, taking the responsibility to be the man of the house and to build a wonderful life with his beloved love, whereas for Woo Bin this was his first born, one of his most treasured and the thought of her not depending on him anymore for anything somewhat made him sad. He was going to miss her teases and scolding and all. The F2 prayed that this union of two hearts would never be broken and would last till eternity.

The others then hugged and said goodbyes and the couple was off to the airport.

The rest of the families and guests continued on with the party.

* * *

Uncle Jun Pyo's private jet was mind-blowing luxurious and high-end. Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung could not close their mouth even if they wanted to. Their eyes widened in admiration and amazement. Uncle Jun Pyo was truly one of the richest men in South Korea.

The jet was newly bought. It boasted a cabin area that offered plenty of cozy space; 8 comfy plush lounge chairs that can recline all the way back; 10 large windows to ensure plenty of natural light; a small conference room fitted with all kinds of up-to-date gadgets; a dining room with a small kitchen; a huge TV in the cabin and a spacious water closet. But what made the newlywed stunned more and Eun-Kyung blushed red was the master suite that came with plenty of space and a modern look. There was a large bed, a TV and a private bathroom with its own walk-in shower.

Ten minutes up in the air heading to Lanai Hawaii, Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung were enjoying the luxurious feel of the cabin. The stewardess had left a bottle of the most expensive wine in the suite. They lay on the large light cream silk covered bed watching a movie on TV. Eun-Kyung had her back against her husband's chest as his hands wrapped her waist and she placed hers on his. They were tired from the ceremony since morning.

Eun-Kyung stopped focusing on the TV when she felt him dropped feathery kisses atop her head, the side of her face, her cheek and earlobe. Her heart began to drum wilder and the sensation that started to build up in her was driving her to the edge. She closed her eyes and held his hands tighter.

"Saranghae Sweetheart." He whispered into her ears and continued with his kisses.

"Saranghae Oppa…"

"Sweetheart. Thank you."

She turned her head a little to catch his eyes. "Oppa?"

"Thank you for everything. For being with Oppa all these years, sticking with Oppa through thick and thin, and rejected all those pestering annoying guys." He chuckled at the thoughts. Oh how he had to work hard to ward off her pursuers during their high school and university years. She was too beautiful, kind and nice for her own good.

She giggled softly. "Well, look who's talking. What about all those girls who chased Oppa? Why must Oppa be too cute and handsome at the same time? Oh, and charming." She rolled her eyes, earning a tickle from him.

"Sweetheart," he became serious again.

"Hmmm?"

"Saranghae. Oppa promise that Oppa will make you happy for the rest of your life. Oppa will work hard to give you everything that you want."

She felt tears welling up. "Oppa…"

"And for our children to have good education and all," so he continued.

Warmth crept up her face at his words of children. She buried her face against his chest and he let out a laugh. His bride was definitely shy about it. She was like her Omma, his Omma and their Aunt Jan Di, and he respected her decision to stay pure until her wedding night. She told him that she wanted it to be her most special gift for her husband.

"Sweetheart." He gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so that he could see her beautiful eyes and face. He then gave her a light sweet kiss.

"Thank you Oppa for all Oppa's love for me. I promise to be with Oppa until the end of time." And she kissed him with all her heart.

In the still night of the stars and the moon, up high in the sky, they began their journey as husband and wife with two hearts beating as one.

* * *

"Honey, I'm so, so tired."

Ga Eul plunked herself on their bed in the suite of Shinhwa Hotel. Yi Jeong who just came out of the bathroom sat next to her and massaged her shoulders.

"Aaaaa that feels so good Honey. You are getting better and better with your hands, Mr. So."

Yi Jeong chuckled and gave her a peck on the shoulder. His hands left her shoulders and ran down her arms and settled on her waist. He pulled her closer. "I can show you more of what these skilled hands can do, Mrs. So."

"Honey." She slapped his hand and he laughed out loud.

Ga Eul then leaned back and rested against his front. She brought his hands to her tummy and held them tight.

"I'm so happy today Honey. Our Baby is a man now."

Yi Jeong nuzzled the side of her face and nodded. "I'm very happy too, Jagiya."

"But I can't believe how fast time flies. He was such a tiny beautiful baby and before you knew it, a married man." Ga Eul wiped away a tear that had escaped her.

"Yes, Jagiya. I am so proud of him. UNICEF wants him to submit three pieces for the world's exhibition next year and he's doing a great job at the Museum." There was indeed pride as he spoke of his first born. Dae-Hyun's pieces would be auctioned and the money will be donated to UNICEF to help the unfortunate children of the world.

"But I have a problem Jagiya. The ladies in his department are swooning over him. I was walking outside of his office one day and he was briefing the staff. All the ladies had this, this star struck expression on their faces. I'm worried if they are not able to work with him as the boss there." Yi Jeong sighed heavily.

"Oh? Is that so? What are you going to do Honey?" She unconsciously drew random circles on the back of his hands.

"I'll have to monitor them for these few weeks. If the situation doesn't change, I'll have to take some actions. Maybe transfer all the ladies to different departments and have only the male staff in his."

Ga Eul laughed at her husband extreme plan of actions. "I'm sure it's just temporary. Don't worry too much about it, Honey."

He heaved a sigh before nodding. "I hope so, Jagiya."

They were silent for some moments, indulging in the warmth of each other.

"Honey, did you see Darling and Jung-Hee earlier?"

"Yes, ooohhh I wanted to pull them apart." He was referring to the kisses on the dance floor.

Ga Eul giggled. "Oh Appa is still too protective." She teased him, making him pout. Her giggles turned to laughter.

"What do you think of a beach wedding for them? Darling loves sunset at the beach."

"Chu Ga Eul. Do you have to plan Darling's wedding now? Jae Kyung's obsession on weddings must have had rubbed off on you."

"So Yi Jeong. Don't say that about Unnie." Ga Eul nudged her husband while laughing. "I'm serious. There's no harm in planning it early. Come on. Let's think about it."

"Alright, alright Chu Ga Eul." He then kissed her cheek. "I love it when you are bossy like this."

"So, what do you think, Honey?"

"I love your idea. It'll be a beautiful wedding. But we have to discuss with them about it. Hey, can I be her wedding planner?"

"Honey?" Ga Eul turned her upper body a little. She was surprised.

He smiled and nodded twice. "I want to be her wedding planner. She's my Darling. I want her wedding to be perfect. And… and do you know how hard it is for me to let her have another man other than me in her life? At least by letting me be their wedding planner will be their gift for me for allowing them to be together."

Ga Eul laughed but at the same time touched at her husband's words. She knew it from the start. It was not only once that he whined and voiced out his concerns and reluctance in allowing his daughter into a relationship. He just loved Darling very much that he was afraid that Darling would forget him if she had a boyfriend.

She cupped his cheeks. "Awww Appa. I'm so proud of you." He then turned her around and hugged her from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder.

"Honey, I saw some interesting scenes in the hall tonight."

"Oh? Interesting?"

"Hmmm. About our children."

"Dae-Jung and Min Soo, my friend's daughter, Hwannie and Jee Ha, Eunnie and Jung-Hwa, and Precious and Won-Won."

"Yes, I saw them. Min Soo is a nice and polite girl. Are you… are you saying that Dae-Jung and her are… are…"

Ga Eul giggled. "No Honey. They are not. Well, at least for now. But I think Dae-Jung likes her. He couldn't take his eyes off her."

Yi Jeong nodded. It meant that he was going to have that man-to-man talk with Dae-Jung soon.

"Jagiya. Wait. Are you implying Hwannie and Jee Ha, and Eunnie and Jung-Hwa too?" His eyes widened.

"But Jee Ha and Eunnie are still young and… and their age gaps are like what? 6 years between Hwannie and Jee Ha, and 9 between Eunnie and Jung-Hwa. How can that possibly be? And… and Precious and Won-Won, they are still young. Oh Jagiya. I'm getting a headache." He massaged his temples.

Ga Eul laughed at her husband's over-thinking. She decided to tease him further.

"Well, like you once said to the kids, Honey. Love works in its own way. Love has its own mind. So that means age is not a matter."

Yi Jeong frowned at his beautiful wife. His words surely came back at him.

Ga Eul then slowly pushed him to lie down. She then folded her arms on his chest, her chin rested on her hands. He immediately placed his hands on her back and caressed it gently.

"Don't worry Honey. The kids were just having fun and of course they love each other like family. I don't think it comes up to that kind of love."

"I hope so, Jagiya."

"I hope so too, Honey," and dropped a kiss on his chest, sending pleasurable shivers up his spine.

"Ga Eul-yang." He held her chin up. She loved it when he called her Ga Eul-yang. It brought her back to those wonderful years.

"Yes, Yi Jeong Sunbae." She gave him her best smile and loving gaze. He loved it when she called him Yi Jeong Sunbae. It reminded him of her perseverance to wake him up from his destructive life years ago.

He then turned her on her back and trapped her between his arms. His eyes fixed on hers.

"I don't know what I'll do with more of these kids' love affairs and crushes if you're not here with me. I don't think I can handle them alone."

"That's why I'm here, my love. To be by your side and we will handle them together." And she pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss and more.

"Saranghae Jagiya." "Saranghae Honey."

T. H. E. E. N. D.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Thank you again for this wonderful journey. Take care everyone. Hugs and love. jayjayzek signing off.


End file.
